La vallée des Rois
by Magda88
Summary: Edward Cullen, 28 ans, coureur de jupons, fait partie des Fantômes, branche secrète de la Voltera Corp, agence mondiale qui protége les trésors ayant marqué l’Histoire. Lors d’une mission qui tournait mal, il rencontre Bella. tous humains.
1. Prologue

**L'histoire débute fin juin 2008. Tous humains. Tout ceci n'est que l'expression d'un petit trip entre copains… si ce n'est pas réaliste, c'est tout à fait normal. Indiana Jones et James Bond sont-ils réalistes ?**

**Cette autre fiction n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la première que j'ai publiée. **

**Plus vulgaire sans aucun doute, des personnages plus éloignés de ceux créés par Stephenie Meyer même s'ils lui appartiennent encore et toujours.**

**Rated M pour langage (encore qu'aujourd'hui…) et pour lemons.**

**Les chapitres seront courts, mais j'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement. Je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction pour autant.**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 28 ans et je suis agent secret.

Ces treize mots et ce nombre ne me décrivaient peut-être pas complètement mais résumaient fort bien qui j'étais.

Agent secret n'était peut-être pas la définition exacte de mon travail. Mais je travaillais pour une agence. Et elle était secrète. En fait, chasseur de trésor était peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que je faisais. Et encore… Protecteur de trésor était sans doute plus près de la réalité.

Ce n'est pas clair ce que je raconte là. Reprenons depuis le début.


	2. 1 Présentation

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen. Je suis né à Chicago le 20 juin 1980. Toute ma famille y compris moi travaille pour la même agence internationale, la Voltera Corp.

Cette dernière a été créée par trois frères, les Volturi, il y a près de cinq cent ans. Aujourd'hui, ce sont toujours trois frères Volturi qui la dirigent : Aro, Caius et Marcus. Cette agence avait pour vocation principale d'éviter les grands conflits. Seulement, elle a toujours été de petite envergure et n'a pu empêcher les grandes guerres mondiales ou encore le terrorisme qui défie les grandes instances mondiales aujourd'hui.

Ses objectifs ont donc changé une dizaine d'années avant ma naissance. Aujourd'hui, l'agence s'est donné pour mission de protéger l'Histoire de notre monde. Ce qui était auparavant une faible part de son programme s'est transformé en sa matière principale.

De secrète, l'agence est devenue de renommée internationale. La Voltera Corp. est la plus grande agence d'archéologie mondiale. Ses équipes sont partout sur la planète.

Pour les Volturi, l'Histoire est quelque chose qui appartient à tout le monde. S'ils sont de grands collectionneurs, ils pensent que les objets d'art appartiennent aux musées. Mais cela ne les empêchent pas de vouloir garder de belles pièces pour eux. Aro a alors trouvé la solution : leur maison, que dis-je leur château est devenu un musée. Ouvert 24h/24, 365 jours par an. A condition que l'un des trois hommes ou leurs épouses soit là pour la visite.

Le personnel de l'agence est constitué en grande majorité de chercheurs. Des archéologues qui creusent la terre avec des pinceaux, des spécialistes qui recherchent des informations dans des livres anciens… Il y a aussi des informaticiens qui archivent toutes les découvertes et qui parcourent le net à la recherche d'indices.

Et puis il y a nous. La branche secrète de Voltera. Les fantômes, comme nous appelle Aro. Certaines missions amènent les archéologues de l'agence dans des zones plus ou moins dangereuses. Quand c'est le cas, nous sommes appelés en renfort. Pour protéger le site, pour escorter le personnel ou la découverte. Nous travaillons en collaboration avec le MI-6, la CIA et autres agences gouvernementales de services secrets. Lorsque Voltera n'a pas de travail pour nous, il nous arrive d'ailleurs de faire quelques missions pour eux. Sans oublier que nous appartenons à une agence internationale. Notre but n'est pas de privilégier un pays par rapport à un autre. C'est très clair et très bien défini dans le contrat qui lie les Fantômes de Voltera aux autres agences.

Nos bureaux se trouve à Londres, dans une des ailes du MI-6, le long de la Tamise. La section fantôme est constituée d'une vingtaine de membres.

Mon père Carlisle Cullen, italo-irlandais né à Londres en 1950, est en quelque sorte notre médecin. Avec des études en médecine et en psychologie, il s'assure que nos missions ne nous affectent pas trop, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il assure aussi le soutien psychologique des membres du MI-6. Il ne quitte que très rarement Londres maintenant mais a beaucoup voyagé et a des relations dans le milieu médical un peu partout sur la planète. Très pratique lorsque l'on s'est fait tiré dessus et que l'on ne veut pas voir débarquer la police dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Ma mère Esmée Cullen, née Platt à New York en 1952, est la directrice de notre section. Elle assure la coopération avec les autres agences. En référence avec le personnage des films de James Bond depuis qu'il est joué par une femme, tous les membres de l'agence l'appellent M, pour Maman.

Mon grand frère Emmett est né à Dublin en 1975. Ne vous trompez pas, sa morphologie tout en muscle et son franc-parler souvent à base de vannes sexuelles pourries cachent un être intelligent, d'une grande droiture et très généreux. Bon d'accord, il aime foncer dans le tas et réfléchir après. Mais il le fait bien. C'est un véritable homme de terrain qui s'assure de couvrir ses partenaires.

Rosalie Cullen, américaine née Hale à Amsterdam en 1978, est la femme d'Emmett depuis deux ans maintenant. Comme Maman, c'est à un autre personnage de James Bond qu'elle doit son surnom dans l'agence. Q. Mais ne l'appelez surtout pas comme ça devant elle pour risque de représailles. C'est elle qui s'occupe de l'armement, de tous les gadgets dont nous avons besoin pendant nos missions. Et à ses heures perdues, elle se plonge dans la mécanique de nos véhicules, sa grande passion.

Alice Cullen est ma grande sœur. Elle est née en 1978 à Paris. Cette férue de la mode est notre hacker, notre pirate informatique à nous. Et elle est douée, très douée. La voir virevolter en robe du soir et talons hauts auprès de cinq ordinateurs est un spectacle à voir au moins une fois dans notre vie. Elle est fiancée à Jasper Hale, le jumeau de Rosalie. Leur mariage est prévu en décembre en Toscane.

Jasper est donc né aux Pays-Bas en 1978 où il a vécu jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans avec ses parents et sa sœur. C'est la mort de leurs parents qui les a obligés à venir s'installer chez nous. Mes parents étaient de grands amis des leurs et les ont adoptés sans se poser de question. Avant de devenir l'amant de ma sœur, Jasper est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. J'avais sauté deux classes et nous avions donc partagé la même année à l'école, de la primaire jusqu'à l'université. Ce fut Oxford pour tous les deux. Histoire. Spécialité Histoire de l'Amérique pour lui, Antiquité pour moi. Nous partagions également le même attrait pour les arts martiaux. Ceintures noires de Taekwondo, les autres disciplines de combat ne nous étaient pas pour autant inconnues. Jasper était le roi de la logistique. Un peu le cerveau de notre trio d'aventuriers.

Quant à moi, je suis le spécialiste de l'infiltration. Il paraitrait que ma bonne bouille de jeune homme bien sous tout rapport est ma plus grande arme. D'après Emmett, elle fait surtout tomber les filles et il me charrie souvent là-dessus. Remarquez, j'en profite bien. D'autant que je suis le seul célibataire de l'équipe. Mes autres atouts ? Je suis un très bon conducteur, sans me vanter, je peux faire ce que je veux avec une voiture. Surtout quand c'est Rose qui l'a réglée. Et je manie très bien les couteaux. Les armes à feu, beaucoup moins, c'est plutôt la spécialité de Jasper. Emmett, lui, préfère utiliser ses poings.


	3. 2 Alexandrie

**Merci à tiftouff19, caro30 et Lolie-Lili d'être les premières revieweuses de cette nouvelle fiction… je vous rappelle d'ailleurs que leurs fictions (respectivement **_Le hasard est chez moi,__S'éveiller_** et **_Rosalie, je crois que c'est lui_**) sont de pures merveilles… merci également à emy299 dont je viens de découvrir la fic **_La croisière s'amuse_**. Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir mais demain, promis, je m'y plonge…**

**Je poste ce chapitre parce qu'il est prêt… je suis incorrigible, je devrais attendre pour vous poster les chapitres plus régulièrement mais c'est comme les cadeaux : une fois que je les ai achetés je n'attends pas pour les offrir. Parfois même un mois avant l'anniversaire ou noël…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Un mouvement me réveilla et je m'étirai doucement. Ce mouvement n'était que celui de la lumière d'un phare de voiture. Je regardai le réveil. 6h. Je ne devais me lever qu'une demi-heure plus tard mais décidai de ne pas traîner dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas mon genre. J'allai donc dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre d'hôtel et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Je me déshabillai et, une fois l'eau à la température souhaitée, j'entrai sous le jet puissant. Je repensai à la soirée de la veille.

Nous venions d'arriver à Alexandrie, Emmett et moi. Nous avions rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec un ami de Carlisle. Nous avions en notre possession des feuillets en akkadien indiquant la position d'un objet que convoitait le Métropolitain et que les Volturi étaient chargés de trouver. Très peu de gens aujourd'hui pouvaient traduire cette langue sémitique dans un laps de temps très court. D'après mon père, le Pr. Amun faisait partie de ces gens. Nous lui avions donc faxé une photocopie du document et venions récupérer sa traduction. Aro ne voulait pas que ça tombe dans de mauvaises mains et ne voulait donc pas que la traduction prenne le chemin des télécopieurs.

Le programme de la soirée était libre. Emmett alla se coucher, le décalage horaire dans un sens ou dans un autre, même d'une ou deux heures avait toujours cet effet sur lui. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

J'étais donc allé me promener dans les rues de la ville du delta. J'étais venu ici plusieurs fois et connaissais les endroits à éviter ainsi que ceux que j'appréciais. Je marchais dans les quartiers neufs et modernes de la ville, situés sur une magnifique corniche le long de la Méditerranée. La ville était magnifique la nuit. Les Egyptiens essayaient de régler le problème de la pollution mais il y avait bien trop d'usines dans le coin. C'était moins grave qu'au Caire mais on le ressentait quand même.

J'avais fini ma soirée en boîte où j'avais passé du bon temps dans les toilettes avec une Egyptienne venue fêter ses trente ans, avant de repartir visiter la chambre ou plutôt le lit d'une touriste australienne. J'avais mis les voiles une fois notre désir consumé, comme à mon habitude. Je ne dormais jamais avec mes conquêtes. Question de principe. Ce n'était que du sexe.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchai et revêtus un pantalon de lin kaki et une chemise beige de la même matière. Je retrouvai mon frère dans le hall de l'hôtel, bougonnant contre l'heure bien trop matinale à son goût.

_- Emmett, tu as dormi plus de douze heures._

_- Je veux pas le savoir, il n'est que 7h. Ce n'est pas une heure pour être déjà levé, habillé et prêt à sortir._

_- Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu beaucoup de bruit dans ta chambre à cette même heure il y a trois jours._

_- Je savais que tu nous écoutais vieux pervers. Rose a des moyens bien plus agréables pour me réveiller que ce foutu mec à l'accueil qui fait sonner mon téléphone. A propos de sexe, t'as fait des rencontres sympas hier soir ?_

_- Arrête-ça Emmett._

_- Allez, raconte petit frère. T'as rencontré ta future femme ?_

_- Je suis très bien en célibataire._

_- Ah sacré Edward. Profites bien de croire encore à ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour tu rencontreras une personne avec laquelle tu voudras passer le reste de ta vie, et que tu t'apercevras que tout ce que tu as vécu avant n'était que de la pacotille comparée au diamant que cette personne représentera à tes yeux en continuant à agir comme ça ?_

Venant de n'importe quel autre membre de ma famille, ce genre de conversation ne m'aurait pas étonné. C'était même un sujet classique lorsqu'ils discutaient avec moi. Mais venant d'Emmett…

_- T'as fumé quoi encore Em' ?_

_- Rien, petit branleur. Mais toi, comment veux-tu rencontrer la femme de ta vie si tu n'essaies pas de la trouver ? Y a que dans les films que tu croises ton âme sœur au coin de la rue et que tu la reconnais comme telle en lui renversant ton verre de jus d'orange sur la poitrine. Il faut discuter un peu avec elles pas juste les baiser._

_- Tu dis ça mais ton âme sœur a débarqué avec armes et bagages dans notre maison il y a vingt cinq ans tout comme celle d'Alice._

_- C'était de la chance, je l'avoue. Mais parfois il faut la provoquer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'autant pour Alice et Jasper ça a été évident très vite, Rose et moi avons mis un peu de temps avant de nous trouver._

_- Quinze ans à sauter des filles à droite à gauche, ça fait un peu de temps en effet._

_- Ouais mais une fois que j'ai trouvé la bonne, j'avais plein d'expériences à partager avec elle. De l'expérience tu commences à en avoir, il faut que tu pousses un peu les choses maintenant…_

_- Je ne crois pas avoir envie d'en parler plus._

Sortant dans l'air déjà chaud du petit matin égyptien, je récupérai notre véhicule que le voiturier nous avait amené devant l'entrée. Il nous fallu près de vingt minutes pour atteindre le quartier du musée national d'Alexandrie où nous avions rendez-vous. Pourtant à vol d'oiseau, les distances n'étaient pas si grandes mais la circulation dans cette ville était un véritable enfer.

Le musée était climatisé et il y régnait un froid tout relatif. Le jeune homme à l'accueil nous donna la direction du bureau du Pr. Amun. Nous sortîmes de la grande salle du musée par une petite porte au fond. Nous empruntâmes un long corridor de l'aile ouest où de nombreuses portes affichaient le nom de tel ou tel professeur d'Histoire, de littérature ou autre avant de parvenir à celle de l'ami de notre père.

Emmett frappa à la porte à sa façon, faisant trembler tout le pan du mur sur lequel était accrochée la porte. Une voix rugueuse et ternie par les années nous répondit dans un anglais à l'accent arabe très prononcé.

Le bureau dans lequel nous entrâmes était un vrai capharnaüm. Des piles d'objets en tout genre, principalement des livres, s'amoncelaient un peu partout, dans un équilibre précaire menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant. L'homme assis derrière le bureau tout aussi encombré ressemblait à sa voix. Les cheveux gris, presque blancs, il avait la peau sèche et tannée, avec de profondes rides. Ses yeux noirs brillaient néanmoins d'un éclat de jeunesse éternelle et semblaient animés d'une grande malice. Il paraissait avoir près de quatre vingt ans.

_- Les petits Cullen. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, Emmett, tu étais haut comme trois pommes, et toi, Edward, tu étais encore dans un berceau._

Il se leva et nous tendit la main. Nous échangeâmes quelques civilités et quelques souvenirs sur notre famille.

_- Bien, je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin depuis Londres pour parler assiettes de porcelaine et couverts en argent. Je vais vous mener à la personne qui traduit le document pour vous._

Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

_- Je pensais que notre père vous avait dit l'importance qu'a ce document et pourquoi vous deviez être le seul à le lire ?_

_- Je sais mon jeune ami. Mais il m'a surtout dit que c'était un travail urgent. Or je n'ai plus d'aussi bons yeux qu'autrefois et ma mémoire me joue souvent des tours. Il m'aurait fallu tout un mois pour faire ce travail et non les quatre jours auxquels j'avais droit. Je n'avais traduit que la première page. J'ai donc dû passer la main hier soir pour que vous puissiez récupérer quelque chose ce matin. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bella est une personne de confiance. Elle étudie les langues anciennes et elle connaît bien l'Akkadien. Peut-être vous faudra-t-il patienter tout de même. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que de traduire de l'espagnol, de l'anglais ou du français._

Le Pr. Amun passa un coup de téléphone dans sa langue natale, à la recherche de cette Bella, et nous emmena dans l'autre aile du musée, qui renfermait une énorme bibliothèque aux multiples pièces remplies d'ouvrages de tout genre. Nous pénétrâmes dans une zone réservée aux chercheurs et non plus ouverte au grand public. Il fallut montrer patte blanche plusieurs fois.

La dernière pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes était littéralement remplie de livres, les étagères étaient très peu espacées. L'odeur de vieux livres me parvint aux narines. Nous dépassâmes quelques rangées avant de tomber sur un bureau rempli de feuilles éparses, de livres ouverts.

L'occupante de ce bureau nous tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés étaient attachés en un chignon lâche maintenu par un crayon, des mèches bouclées récalcitrantes s'étaient détachées et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Le tabouret inconfortable sur lequel elle était assise ne nous aurait rien caché de son anatomie. Seulement elle portait un large sweat-shirt gris clair à capuche à l'effigie de l'université d'Harvard qui descendait sur son jean et dissimulait ses formes.

Le Pr. Amun toussota pour signaler notre présence mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La femme dodelinait presque imperceptiblement de la tête. Comment avions-nous manqué cela ? Elle écoutait de la musique, les écouteurs étaient caché par ses mèches rebelles.

Je m'approchai alors d'elle. C'est à ce moment que son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Douce, fruitée, sucrée. Je n'eus qu'une envie, celle de mettre mon nez dans ses cheveux et de respirer son parfum. Mais mon ombre s'était dessinée devant elle et elle sursauta avant de se lever brusquement. Je stoppai et me raidis. Son geste fut si soudain qu'elle se prit les pieds dans son tabouret qui s'était renversé. Elle rétablit son équilibre et se redressa, accrochant son regard sur le mien.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux d'une couleur brune soutenue et lumineuse, ne tirant pas vers le vert comme la plupart des yeux marrons chez les occidentaux, mais s'appariant plus à du chocolat. Son regard était surprenant, sans âge.

Le temps s'arrêta. Les secondes durèrent des heures. Mais trop vite, bien trop vite, le Pr. Amun interrompit notre échange. Nos deux compagnons ne semblèrent pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

_- Bella ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez veillé toute la nuit ici._

La jeune femme lui répondit en arabe. Car elle était jeune, très jeune. Je m'attendais à trouver un rat de bibliothèque, version féminine d'Amun, et non pas une jeune occidentale. Je lui aurais donné une petite vingtaine, peut-être vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans. Ses yeux annonçaient une telle maturité qu'il était difficile de savoir. Lancée dans sa conversation avec le professeur, elle ne s'aperçut pas que je la détaillais ouvertement. Son visage était mince, élégant, avec un front large, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres pleines. Sa peau était pâle et crémeuse, donnant envie d'y plonger les doigts. Mais ce que le Pr. Amun semblait dire, je ne comprenais pas assez l'arabe pour suivre tous leurs échanges rapides, était vrai. Elle avait l'air fatigué. De petites cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et faisaient ressortir son teint diaphane. Elle était néanmoins ravissante.

_Depuis quand ravissant faisait-il partie de ton vocabulaire ?_

Sa voix était douce, veloutée, assez basse avec une petite intonation rauque, appuyée par l'accent guttural de la langue arabe qu'elle semblait maitriser à la perfection. Me concentrant un peu plus sur la discussion qu'ils menaient, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver face à mon père, lorsque nous n'étions pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Amun finit par s'avouer vaincu et fit les présentations.

_- Bella, je vous présente Emmett et Edward, à qui appartiennent les documents que je vous ai confiés hier. Emmett, Edward, je vous présente Bella._

_- Enchantée._

Comme à son habitude, Emmett lui serra la main un peu fort et elle fit une petite grimace qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher. Lorsque nos mains se touchèrent, je ressentis une violente décharge électrique me secouer tout le corps. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de m'éloigner le plus vite possible et celle de me jeter sur elle. Ma réflexion dura assez longtemps pour que je garde sa main dans la mienne un peu plus que nécessaire.

Lorsque je la lâchai, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le rougissement qui envahit ses joues augmenta encore ma fréquence cardiaque et me fit sourire. Le sourire qu'elle me fit en réponse illumina son visage et agrandit encore le mien sans que je puisse me retenir. Nous aurions pu jouer à cela longtemps.

Je ne comprenais pas ces réactions que j'avais en sa présence.

Le Pr. Amun continua sa conversation, en anglais cette fois-ci.

_- Bella a fini de traduire le document. Bella, voulez-vous nous le confier ?_

La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta légèrement. Elle s'empressa de fouiller dans son bazar pour retrouver enfin ce qui nous intéressait.

Emmett souffla devant le tas assez impressionnant de feuilles qu'elle nous tendit avec un sourire fatigué.

_- J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas empêché de dormir… D'habitude nous autres Cullen avons d'autres moyens et activités pour occuper les nuits des jolies jeunes filles._

Bella rougit violemment tandis qu'Amun manqua de s'étouffer devant les paroles très explicites de mon frère. Je filai un coup de coude à ce dernier qui éclata de rire.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y ai passé que quelques heures, le Pr. Amun m'a dit que vous ne désiriez pas avoir une traduction littérale du document._

J'avais pensé à tort qu'elle était américaine, à cause du sweat-shirt, mais son accent était indubitablement anglais.

_- A quoi avez-vous donc passé votre nuit ?_

_- Emmett !! Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à mon idiot de frère Mademoiselle. Il est toujours curieux à propos de ce qui ne le regarde pas._

_- Ce n'est rien._

Elle répondit néanmoins à mon frère.

_- Je quitte bientôt Alexandrie, je voulais profiter du faible temps qui me restait ici pour fouiller parmi les merveilleux ouvrages de cette bibliothèque._

_- Si vous trouvez l'emplacement de la vraie bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ou de l'Atlantide, vous nous appellerez ?_

Elle éclata de rire. Tout mon corps vibra à ce doux bruit. Son rire était frais, spontané, plein de promesses et de joie de vivre. Il était surtout très communicatif et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas rire à mon tour. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?_

Amun nous guida vers une autre salle aux fauteuils confortables, insistant pour que Bella vienne avec nous. Emmett et moi commençâmes notre lecture. Amun voulait être sûr que le travail nous satisfaisait.

Emmett me donnait les feuilles dès qu'il avait fini de lire. Il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur les pages remplies de l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Bella avec celle-ci à nos côtés. La jeune femme s'assoupit rapidement. Si elle était magnifique éveillée, endormie, elle l'était encore plus. Elle avait remonté ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras, sa tête retombant en avant.

Avec un soupir je revins au document.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut quand Emmett hurla.

-_ FINI EN PREM'S !!!_

Je secouai la tête devant l'air moqueur et ravi de mon grand frère.

Nous prîmes congé et retournâmes à l'hôtel. Nous devions reprendre l'avion pour la capitale anglaise le soir même. Je me prélassai sur le canapé devant la télévision, zappant sur les chaines internationales. La chaleur de ce début d'après-midi ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Emmett était parti profiter de la piscine mais je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de gamins hurlants. Mon téléphone sonna.

_- Cullen._

_- Edward, comment s'est déroulée cette remise de document ? Amun a-t-il réussi à tout traduire ?_

La voix mielleuse et riante au léger accent italien ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

_- Aro. Le document est en notre possession ainsi que sa traduction complète._

_- Parfait, mon ami. J'ai une mission à vous confier tant que vous êtes en Egypte. Vous retrouverez Félix, l'agent de la CIA, au bar du Hilton du Caire à 8h demain matin. Votre chambre est réservée et payée sous le nom d'Henri Jones. Profitez de votre soirée._

J'épargnai un au revoir, Aro ayant déjà raccroché. Les formules de politesse n'étaient pas son truc au téléphone. Je souriais au nom choisi par ma mère qui s'occupait des réservations. Le célèbre Indiana Jones n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ici à Alexandrie, nous étions enregistrés sous le nom de Mr Bruce et son frère. Maman étant dans sa phase Steven Spielberg, il y avait fort à parier que ce nom avait quelque chose à voir avec le surnom du requin de _Jaws_.

La soirée ne fut pas si agréable que ça. Vers 18h, je dus aller chercher Emmett de force dans la piscine où il jouait l'animateur club med pour les gamins de l'hôtel. Nous prîmes la route peu de temps après mais d'énormes embouteillages firent de notre route un calvaire. Il était plus de 2h du matin quand nous arrivâmes. Une bonne douche et tout le monde au lit. Enfin pas tout à fait, je profitai un peu de la vue sur le Nil que nous procurait notre terrasse. Du Nile Hilton où nous nous trouvions, le fleuve encerclé des lumières de la ville était un spectacle à part entière.

-

-

-

Félix nous avait fourni armes et véhicules. Notre mission et nous l'avions acceptée était de récupérer un disque dur contenant des programmes américains qui avait été volé à l'ambassade deux jours auparavant. Nous partîmes en début de soirée.

-

-

-

Nous étions dans un sacré pétrin. Les voleurs avaient frayé avec la mafia turque et nous étions encerclés par leurs hommes de main dans un quartier industriel pourri, nos têtes mises à prix. Je savais me servir d'un flingue mais mon Magnum était bientôt vide et il ne me restait qu'un chargeur. Emmett avait appelé Félix mais lui et son équipe étaient trop loin. Il raccrocha en disant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour nous aider. Je voyais déjà ma dernière heure venir. Je fus surpris quand je m'aperçus que la personne à qui s'adressaient mes dernières pensées n'était autre que Bella. J'aurais dû…

Je sursautai quand le téléphone d'Emmett sonna. Celui-ci étant occupé, je répondis.

_- Oui ?_

_- Aston Martin DBS, noire. Cinq Minutes. Ne tirez pas dessus._

_- Qui est…_

Mais mon interlocuteur avait raccroché. Un instant, je crus avoir rêvé et avoir reconnu la voix de ma Bella. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

_- Merde, je déteste qu'on me raccroche au nez._

_- C'était Félix ? Il arrive ?_

_- Je ne sais pas qui. Il ou elle a dit Aston Martin DBS, noire. Cinq Minutes. Ne tirez pas dessus._

_- Ah. Je suis vraiment désolé, vieux frère, de t'avoir trainé là-dedans. Rosalie va me tuer. Enfin, si on n'est pas tués avant._

_- Arrête avec tes pensées morbides, Emmett, t'es trop pessimiste._

_- T'as raison, je vais penser à la dernière nuit que j'ai passé avec ma Rose. Si tu savais à quel point elle pouvait être très très souple…_

_- Emmett, je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ma belle-sœur, j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas vous entendre vu le tintouin que vous faites quand vous êtes ensemble…_

_- Ne joue pas au prude, Eddie !_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie !_

Nous continuâmes à nous disputer gentiment. Je n'en menais pas large néanmoins. Mais l'espoir revint quand cinq minutes plus tard en effet, une Aston noire lancée à plein régime dérapa à nos côtés. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je devais être mort !

_- Vous comptez monter ou attendre que l'on se fasse tous tuer._

Je n'étais peut-être pas mort tout compte fait.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**


	4. 3 Le Caire

_**- Vous comptez monter ou attendre que l'on se fasse tous tuer.**_

**Je n'étais peut-être pas mort tout compte fait.**

Bella.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien sa voix que j'avais entendue.

Nous nous engouffrâmes aussi vite que possible dans la voiture de sport. Voiture anglaise, volant à droite. Que diable pensait Félix ? Mettre en danger la vie de cette jeune femme ! Bella redémarra sur les chapeaux de roue, esquivant sans problèmes les obstacles qui se dressaient devant sa voiture. Bon dieu, c'est qu'elle pilotait la gamine ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Nous fûmes aussitôt pris en chasse par trois BMW grises. L'une des trois ne résista pas à la conduite sportive de Bella et alla s'emplafonner contre un mur. Plus que deux. Je tentais désespérément de crever leurs pneus mais sans succès. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas évident à moitié assis sur les genoux d'Emmett, ballotté dans tous les sens. J'hurlais sur mon frère dessus et lui me répondait de la même manière quand Bella nous tira de notre panique.

_- Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à tirer ? On n'est pas à la fête foraine là. Donne-moi ton arme. Edward, fais ce que je dis._

A mon grand étonnement, je lui tendis mon Magnum. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et dans une manœuvre digne de celle d'Angelina Jolie dans Mr & Mrs Smith*, elle se débarrassa de la deuxième voiture avec les trois balles qui restaient dans le chargeur. _Putain, mais c'était qui cette fille ? _Malheureusement, il restait une voiture, nous n'avions plus d'arme, ni de pare brise arrière, ni de rétroviseurs. Deux motos vinrent rejoindre la troisième BMW. C'était de pire en pire.

Bella utilisait sa boîte de vitesse avec dextérité et efficacité, ne perdant aucune seconde précieuse. Elle s'engouffra sur la rampe menant à l'autoroute qui traversait la ville. Elle put enfin lâcher la puissance du V12 qui rugit de plaisir. Nous distançâmes nos poursuivants. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée. La circulation dans ce pays était tout bonnement impossible, même la nuit. Profitant d'une zone où la barrière de sécurité avait été remplacée par des plots orange et argent, elle traversa la voie et nous nous retrouvâmes à contre-sens.

Maniant avec assurance son véhicule, Bella slalomait entre les voitures qui pilaient net en nous voyant arriver. Elle passa entre deux camions qui finirent d'achever les rétroviseurs. Une camionnette racla tout son côté. La dernière BMW emboutit une autre voiture et disparut enfin de notre vue, mais les deux motos suivaient toujours. Les deux passagers sortirent des pistolets-mitraillettes et commencèrent à nous canarder. Emmett et moi continuions à nous engueuler comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Nous parvenions bientôt au pont qui surplombait le fleuve. Je sentis la voiture échapper au contrôle de sa conductrice. De nouveau nous traversâmes la zone de séparation, les plots blancs ne résistèrent pas. Dieu bénisse la DDE locale qui n'avait pas remplacé les barrières métalliques. Emmett hurlait.

_- OÙ TU VAS ?? ON VA FINIR PAR AVOIR UN ACCIDENT…_

_- JE NE SAIS PAS, JE PENSE QU'UN DES PNEUS EST TOUCHE MAIS AVEC LE BOUCAN QUE VOUS FAITES JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU !!! Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de piailler comme des bonnes femmes dont le coiffeur a raté la coupe, je pourrais peut-être conduire !_

Elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de l'Aston. Et moi qui me croyais bon conducteur.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante traversa mon épaule. Putain, ça brûlait.

_- EDWARD !! Merde Bella, Edward est touché._

_- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant pour appeler une ambulance. Appuie sur la plaie pour limiter l'hémorragie._

Je hurlai quand Emmett mit ses doigts sur la plaie. Heureusement la balle n'avait pas traversé et sa chaleur au moment de l'impact avait cautérisé les chairs le long de son chemin. Il relâcha sa prise et s'agrippa à nouveau au siège.

Nous nous engagions sur le pont quand un énorme bruit nous fit sursauter. S'il restait trois pneus à cette voiture, cela ne devait plus être le cas. L'Aston dérivait irrésistiblement vers la droite. Bella écrasait désespéramment les pédales mais sans succès. Elle braqua pour éviter une vieille Peugeot. Notre voiture partit dans un tête-à-queue incontrôlable, cognant ça et là d'autres véhicules, envoyant nos poursuivants au sol, avant de percuter la barrière du pont et de basculer par-dessus le parapet.

L'eau arrivait à toute allure et l'Aston s'écrasa dans le Nil dix mètres plus bas. Emmett et moi hurlions tandis que Bella restait silencieuse, rendue muette sans doute par l'horreur qui nous attendait.

Le choc fut violent. Et tout devint noir.

-

-

-

Je me réveillai dans une pièce sombre, allongé sur un lit.

La douleur dans mon épaule et mes courbatures me prouvèrent que ce n'était pas mon imagination qui m'avait joué des tours mais que nous avions bien fait un tour dans le Nil après une visite plus qu'express de la ville.

Emmett était installé dans un fauteuil non loin de moi. Il eut l'air soulagé quand il vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

_- Tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur, petit branleur. T'as dormi toute la journée._

_- Où… Où…_

_- Nous sommes chez Bella ou chez un de ses amis. Bella est partie chercher de quoi refaire ton pansement. _

Je regardai mon épaule. Celle-ci était bandée mais une tâche de sang commençait à apparaître.

_- Elle a retiré la balle, fait cinq points de suture. D'après elle, il n'y aura pas de dégâts mais il faudrait passer une radio, une IRM et une échographie pour en être sûr et elle ne cache pas ça chez elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tiens avale ça._

Il me tendit un verre d'eau et deux comprimés que j'avalais sans me poser de questions.

Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent de nouveau.

-

-

-

Lorsque j'émergeai à nouveau de mon sommeil, quelqu'un était penché vers moi et touchait mon épaule. Surpris, j'attrapai la personne et la renversai de l'autre côté du lit, envoyant la couverture valser. M'asseyant à califourchon sur elle, j'utilisai ma main valide pour appuyer sur sa gorge. Une voix étouffée sortit à grand peine de sa bouche.

_- Edward… c'est… moi… Bella…_

Merde Bella. La lumière qui passait faiblement les rideaux fermés me permit de reconnaître son visage. Ses grands yeux attirèrent les miens et j'y plongeai le regard. Elle remua faiblement sous moi.

J'étais toujours à califourchon sur elle et ces mouvements n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisqu'une forte chaleur embrasa mon bas-ventre. Mes yeux s'éloignèrent des siens et je tombai sur ses lèvres. Pleines. Chaudes. Attirantes.

Lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, reflexe que j'avais remarqué chez elle, cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe et je perdis le contrôle.

Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne.

Surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Je pensais me prendre la plus belle claque de ma vie mais ses lèvres étaient si douces, si agréables que je ne pouvais m'arrêter. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de m'arrêter. Son corps sous le mien me rendait euphorique. Ma main valide lui évitait de sentir tout mon poids sur elle.

Elle finit par sortir de son immobilité. Mais ce ne fut pas pour m'arrêter.

Bella remonta ses mains le long de mes bras sur mon cou et m'attira encore plus près, répondant à mon baiser. Je passai la langue sur ses lèvres déjà gonflées. Elle les entrouvrit légèrement, laissant ainsi le passage pour que j'aille plus loin. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé. Son goût sucré me rendait fou et les petits grognements qu'elle poussait n'amélioraient pas mon état.

Je libérai ma main gauche de l'écharpe dans laquelle elle était placée. Je la glissai alors sous le tee-shirt de Bella où je commençai à caresser son ventre. Elle se cambra, frottant ainsi son bassin contre le mien. Je montai la main et attrapai son sein à pleine paume par-dessus son soutien gorge. La friction entre nos bas-ventres s'accentua. Je brisai le baiser et descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou.

Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos pour se poser sur mes fesses qu'elle tira vers elle rapprochant encore si c'était possible nos deux corps. Ma virilité tendue frottait contre le haut de ses cuisses.

Je me rendis alors compte de mes vêtements ou plutôt de mon manque de vêtements. Je ne portais qu'un boxer. Elle était encore toute habillée.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'y remédier, Bella s'en chargea. Elle me bascula sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Son tee-shirt ne resta pas plus de deux secondes sur son dos et son soutien gorge le rejoignit aussitôt, libérant sa poitrine généreuse. Putain, cette fille avait un corps à damner un saint. Je n'avais pas pu le remarquer la veille à cause du large sweat qu'elle portait mais là, je ne voyais que ça.

Mon érection se rappelant à mes bons souvenirs, je sortis vite de ma transe et la basculai à nouveau sous moi. Je nous débarrassai de son jean et de sa culotte dans le même temps puis fit de même avec mon boxer.

Sans plus attendre, je me plaçai entre ses jambes et la pénétrai d'un coup de rein puissant. Bella poussa un cri et mordit mon épaule encore valide.

Savourant quelques secondes d'être en elle, son sexe serré autour du mien qui la remplissait complètement, je restai immobile. Puis n'y tenant plus je me lançai dans de forts et de plus en plus rapides va-et-vient. Nos gémissements et le bruit des draps remplirent la pièce.

Ma bouche retrouva la sienne un moment avant d'aller titiller le lobe de son oreille que je mordillai. Je pris appui sur mon bras valide et ma main gauche libérée vint caresser la poitrine ferme de Bella. Je repris sa bouche et ma langue vint rencontrer la sienne. J'instillai le même mouvement à son mamelon dur et dressé pour moi avant de faire subir le même sort à son autre sein.

Bella accompagnait mes mouvements de bassin. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de moi, changeant ainsi l'angle par lequel j'entrais et sortais d'elle. Je pus la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Nos gémissements s'étaient transformés en grognements et même cris de plaisir.

Je sentis ses parois palpiter autour de mon sexe. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, me perdant dans le désir puissant exprimé par ses yeux chocolat alors que l'orgasme la submergeait.

_- Edward !!_

Cette vision ajoutée à la sensation de son sexe se resserrant sur le mien et au son de mon nom dans sa bouche déclencha mon propre orgasme et je déversai en elle ma semence en criant son prénom. Après encore quelques allées et venues en elle, je me retirai et l'embrassai langoureusement.

Je m'endormis peu de temps après, toujours entre ses jambes, la tête posée dans le creux de sa poitrine.

-

-

-

_- Edward ! Mon petit Edward ! On se réveille, il est temps de partir._

J'ouvris les yeux et levai ma tête vers ce doux murmure. Je hurlai quand j'aperçus la tête de mon frère à moins de vingt centimètres de la mienne.

_- Sympa petit branleur. J'essaie de te réveiller gentiment et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies…_

Je me redressai. J'avais de nouveau le bras en écharpe et un pansement propre à l'épaule. Et je portais un boxer. Se pourrait-il que j'aie rêvé de cette séance torride avec Bella ? Sauf que le caleçon que je portais ne m'appartenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé. Je ne voulais pas avoir rêvé.

_- Où est Bella ?_

_- Elle est partie tôt ce matin, son avion a déjà décollé. Tiens, elle m'a donné ça pour toi._

Emmett me tendit deux comprimés différents de ceux de la veille et une lettre portant mon prénom sur l'enveloppe.

_- Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller et tu jouais ta belle au bois dormant alors elle t'a écrit avant de partir. Bon c'est pas le tout mais nous devons être à l'aéroport dans moins d'une heure._

Lorsque je me levai, mon corps se chargea de me rappeler tous les événements de la veille. Emmett me laissa seul. Je pris les deux comprimés et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Edward,_

_Va passer des examens complémentaires pour vérifier que _

_ton épaule va bien. Je ne suis pas médecin !!!_

_Merci._

L'hésitation qui apparaissait dans son écriture avant le dernier mot me renforça dans l'idée que la nuit dernière avait bien eu lieu.

_Putain j'avais couché avec une inconnue sans nous protéger._ C'était la première fois. Non pas que je couchais avec une inconnue, d'autant qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, je connaissais son prénom. Bella. Mais que je n'utilisais pas de préservatif.

A l'agence, nous avions le droit à un check-up complet par mois et je savais que j'étais clean. Enfin, sauf si mes dernières conquêtes ne l'étaient pas mais nous nous étions protégés. Et je n'avais aucun doute pour Bella. Mais quand même. Et puis il n'y avait pas que le problème IST.

Mon pote Garrett avait eu le même problème avec sa copine Kate. Neuf mois plus tard naissait Tanya. Ça avait bien fini pour eux mais là, je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille.

Mon cerveau tournait à deux cent à l'heure.

_Bon sang Edward, mais t'es malade de penser à cela ? Ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête ?_

_- Edward ! Ramène ton postérieur, petit branleur. On va rater l'avion._

-

-

-

Lorsque nous fûmes confortablement installés dans un des jets de l'agence, je demandai à Emmett des explications.

Lorsque nous avions frappé l'eau, le pare brise avait résisté avant d'exploser. Emmett avait alors lui-même perdu connaissance. Quand il s'était réveillé, nous étions tous les trois sur la rive d'en face, loin des projecteurs et autres lampes torche qui balayaient la rive. C'était Bella qui nous avait trainé jusque là. D'après elle, l'adrénaline faisait des miracles. Mon frère m'avait alors chargé sur son dos et avait suivi Bella jusqu'à l'appartement où elle m'avait soigné. Emmett refusant d'aller à l'hôpital avant d'avoir appelé Carlisle pour savoir s'il connaissait quelqu'un pouvant prendre soin de moi sans poser de questions.

Bella était apparemment très gênée par la vue et l'odeur du sang mais m'avait soigné. Comment et pourquoi avait-elle du fil pour suturer dans sa pharmacie, Emmett n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas posé la question.

Au fond de moi, j'avais envie qu'il me parle de Bella et de savoir s'il savait comment nous pourrions la retrouver mais je m'abstins de lui demander. Visiblement il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, sinon j'en aurais entendu parler tout le trajet.

Après tout, c'était une fille avec laquelle j'avais passé la nuit. Comme tant d'autres avant elle, et tant d'autres après elle. Du moins c'était ce que je me persuadais de croire.

-

-

-

La vie normale avait repris son cours.

Enfin normale pour moi. J'avais pu reprendre des missions calmes trois semaines après ma blessure par balle. Carlisle avait été impressionné de la suture faite par Bella et cela cicatrisait très bien. D'après mon père, on n'y verrait plus rien dans peu de temps. Il s'était moqué de la marque faite par Bella – enfin ça il ne le savait pas – sur mon autre épaule.

J'avais repris mes conquêtes d'un soir mais à chaque fois, je revoyais ces grands yeux chocolat remplis de plaisir et de désir. J'avais même hurlé une ou deux fois son nom lorsque la jouissance me prenait, m'attirant les foudres de la fille qui partageait son lit avec moi pour un soir.

En fait, plus d'une dizaine de fois. J'éliminai alors systématiquement de mon choix les femmes aux cheveux bruns, puis les femmes aux yeux marron bien que je ne retrouvai jamais cette nuance chocolat.

Mais alors que je baisais sauvagement une rousse aux yeux bleus à l'arrière de sa voiture, ce fut une fois de plus Bella que je vis lors de ma délivrance. Je criai.

_- NON, NON, NON._

Putain d'images.

La rousse prit cela comme un encouragement ou je ne sais quoi.

_- Si, mon chéri. SI. OH OUI !_

En colère contre moi, contre la rousse, contre la terre entière, je me dégageai brusquement, me rhabillai et quittai la voiture sans un mot, jetant le préservatif dans une poubelle qui traînait là. J'étais surtout en colère contre moi.

En rentrant chez moi, je fus pris de quelques remords. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je collectionnais les filles d'un soir, d'accord. Mais je ne me comportais pas comme un beau salaud à l'instar de ce que j'avais fait ce soir.

Et même ce plaisir, celui de chasser de la viande fraiche tous les soirs, disparut.

Pitoyable, je ne m'adonnais plus qu'à des plaisirs solitaires en repensant à celle qui occupait pratiquement tout le temps mes pensées.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Et que je me reprenne. Bon sang, elle avait emmené mes couilles avec elle ou quoi !!!

1er Septembre. Un nouveau mois. Deux mois sans nouvelles. Comment aurions-nous pu échanger des nouvelles, je ne connaissais pas son nom et elle ne connaissait pas le mien. Elle m'avait sans doute oublié. A moi de faire de même.

Mais elle m'avait marqué. Bien que la trace de sa morsure sur mon épaule s'était effacée depuis longtemps, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite d'un acier en feu magique, me rappelant sans cesse le souvenir de son auteur et du moment où elle avait été faite.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

*** Cette scène faisait partie du trip à l'origine de la fiction…**


	5. 4 Londres

**Merci à toutes de suivre cette histoire et d'avoir pris du temps pour me laisser un petit mot…**

**Merci Eva, très honorée d'être la première pour laquelle tu commentes… sophiebelier, Z, … j'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes les inscrites…**

**Quelques chapitres de transition avant que l'action ne reviennent au galop…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Lundi matin. Lundi 8 septembre. Je reprenais ma vie en main. Je l'avais trop laissée partir en cacahuète. Je me répétais cela depuis une semaine, depuis le premier jour de septembre en fait, mais aujourd'hui, cela allait fonctionner.

J'avais rendez-vous avec un ami d'Aro ou quelque chose comme ça, un parent peut-être, bref une relation d'Aro.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais en compagnie de Rose devant un hôtel particulier du quartier chic londonien, Kensington, qui donnait directement sur Hyde Park. Un majordome en uniforme vint nous ouvrir et nous conduisit dans une énorme pièce au style victorien.

_- Je vous laisse patienter dans le petit salon, Lord Swan va vous recevoir d'un instant à l'autre._

Le pauvre mec avait l'air d'avoir avalé un balai. Son accent snob était digne des séries B américaines.

Rosalie me glissa à l'oreille.

_- Si ça c'est le petit salon, notre appartement à Em' et moi doit tenir dans le grand._

La décoration était vraiment too much. On se serait cru dans un film d'époque. Rien n'était personnel, pas plus que le peu de la maison que nous avions dû traverser pour venir ici. Je commençai à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir.

Entra alors un homme de grande taille, aux yeux d'un marron si familier que je ne pus que me rappeler à quel point j'étais stupide, voilà maintenant que je voyais les yeux de Bella sur un homme. Bientôt j'allai les voir sur le visage de ma sœur, de mon père…

Il avait une large moustache brune qui, avec son jean et sa chemise à carreaux, faisait plus penser à celle d'un shérif américain qu'à un aristocrate anglais. Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau, l'étoile et le flingue. Ce fut d'une voix chaleureuse et sans accent tarabiscoté qu'il nous salua.

_- M. et Mme Cullen. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_- Lord Swan._

Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main et il alla droit au but.

_- Je fais appel à vous parce qu'Aro dit que vous êtes les meilleurs. Mon ex-femme était la fille de Marcus Volturi. Et notre fille va bientôt être présentée au monde, sorte de bal des débutantes mais pour elle seule, si vous préférez. La cérémonie se tiendra ici dans un mois. Nous fêterons également ses dix-huit ans samedi prochain dans notre propriété de Chatsworth dans le Derbyshire. Marcus, Caius et Aro veulent absolument qu'elle ait des gardes du corps, et voudraient que vous remplissiez ce rôle._

Garde du corps d'une gamine pourrie-gâtée de la haute société anglaise ? Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée de ce que j'avais prévu pour ces prochaines semaines. Mais Lord Swan avait l'air d'un homme sympathique malgré l'endroit où il vivait et son discours finit par me convaincre. Pas étonnant que cet homme soit un politicien hors pair. Néanmoins il était surtout connu par sa droiture.

_- Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez accepté. Je vais faire appeler ma fille pour vous la présenter. Alfred ? Voulez-vous dire à ma fille de venir nous rejoindre ici dans le petit salon ?_

_- Je crains, monsieur, que ce soit impossible, elle n'est pas ici._

_- Je lui avais pourtant demandé de venir à la maison ce matin afin de rencontrer ses futurs gardes du corps…_

_- Elle est venue, a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, monsieur. Et elle est repartie._

_- A-t-elle au moins dit où elle allait ?_

_- Non, monsieur._

Charlie Swan nous libéra peu après. Nous devions nous retrouver le lendemain matin pour mettre en place le programme de surveillance de la jeune fille.

_- Et peut-être avec un peu de chance on pourra rencontrer la miss Swan. A ton avis pin-up blonde à la Paris Hilton ou bouboule brune avec appareil dentaire ?_

_- Rosalie ! Quels clichés !_

_- Ben quoi, on peut bien rire un peu. En tout cas Mademoiselle va nous en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres._

_- Nous ?_

_- Oui, il parait que je suis de la partie aussi. « La présenter au monde ». Quelle idée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle hurle tellement de joie que nous allons devenir sourds. _

_- Peut-être mais j'en connais une qui va être extatique quand elle va entendre qu'elle est invitée dans deux des soirées mondaines les plus prisées de l'année._

Si Rose était de la partie, ma grande sœur aussi. Rose me regarda dans les yeux et nous nous écriâmes en cœur.

_- Alice !!!_

-

-

-

J'avais reçu un sms de Jasper peu de temps après que nous soyons sortis de chez les Swan, m'enjoignant de le rejoindre au British Museum. Rose et moi le trouvâmes dans la salle qui exposait les trésors de Toutankhamon.

_- Et alors vieux frère, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit, ce n'est pas ta période, tu as quelques siècles de retard._

_- J'ai fait une petite découverte qui ne devrait pas te laisser de marbre._

_- Tu as découvert que Toutie avait un fils caché ?_

_- Non. Mais regarde derrière toi, dans le coin à 10h._

Je me retournai et je la vis.

En grande discussion avec un homme assez âgé, se tenait la femme responsable de mes insomnies.

Bella.

Toujours aussi ravissante. Elle portait une chemise blanche à manches longues, un jean et des sandales avec un grand collier. Le tout formait un ensemble plutôt bohème. Elle était à croquer. Elle avait remonté ses manches sur ses coudes. Son teint pâle avait laissé place à un léger hâle qui lui allait bien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir son corps nu contre le mien, ne portant qu'une fine chaîne en or avec un petit pendentif représentant un cheval au galop descendant dans le creux de ses seins. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris assez de temps pour découvrir son corps doux et ferme dans les moindres détails. Ses… _ Edward, n'y pense même pas, arrête tout de suite !!_

Je dus rester un moment dans mes pensées puisque Rosalie agitait sa main devant mes yeux quand je sortis de ma transe. Visiblement cela faisait un moment qu'elle me parlait.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

Ce fut Jasper qui répondit. Ma langue était partie rejoindre mes couilles dans la poche de Bella.

_- C'est Bella._

Je réagis enfin. Jasper était le seul à être au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Bella et moi. Mais il n'avait d'elle que ma description. Ma question dut se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il y répondit.

_- Oh, tu me l'avais bien décrit et si j'avais un doute, le mec qui est avec elle l'a appelée par son prénom._

Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle et buggai encore. Rose finit par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme ! Une de ses exs-conquêtes ? Oh putain, t'as couché avec elle._

Mon absence de réponse ou plutôt mon silence éloquent fut un aveu. Si elle avait murmuré jusque là, elle finit par presque crier.

_- AVEC BELLA ????_

_- Rose, ils n'ont pas entendu à la cité interdite, tu devrais le crier encore plus fort._

Elle avait tout gagné. Bella leva la tête dans notre direction et nous vit. Elle sembla s'excuser auprès de l'homme qui l'accompagnait puisque celui-ci partit et qu'elle se dirigea vers nous. Elle descendit ses manches sur ses bras.

_Mon Dieu, faites quelque chose… comme quoi Edward, faire pleuvoir des grenouilles pour qu'elle s'enfuit ? Ou tu préfères les scorpions et les migales ? N'importe quoi sauf les serpents. Sauf les serpents ? Faut te faire soigner mon grand. Depuis quand tu as peur des serpents ? C'est de t'être appelé Henri Jones pour une nuit qui provoque cette nouvelle phobie ? Et depuis quand tu t'inventes des dialogues avec Dieu ?_

Une main passa devant mes yeux. De nouveau c'était celle de Rosalie. Jasper était mort de rire. Bella et Rosalie fronçaient les sourcils.

_- Edward est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oui, très bien._

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Bella jura et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant de nous. Rosalie s'exclama.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce musée ? L'air rend fou ou quoi ?_

Une voix puissante s'éleva derrière nous.

_- ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI SWAN ! Je t'ai vue, pas la peine d'aller te planquer._

Surpris nous nous retournâmes tous les trois. Ainsi que les deux autres visiteurs qui s'empressèrent de quitter la salle. Il faut dire qu'un Lord Swan furieux avait de quoi faire peur. Encore plus surpris, nous nous retournâmes vers Bella qui s'était retournée. Elle avait l'air aussi fâchée que… son père ? Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de voir ses yeux…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Charlie ?_

En tout cas, je préférai ces yeux chocolat chez Bella. _Quelques fois Edward, je me demande si tu ne t'es pas trop fait taper sur la tête._

Pour l'instant, tous ces yeux chocolat lançaient des éclairs.

Ma réflexion me fit rire tout bas et Rosalie me regarda comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre avant d'appeler l'asile.

Les deux Swan n'avaient pas remarqué et s'affrontaient du regard. Ce fut Charlie –Lord Swan ça faisait long et maintenant j'avais deux Swan en face de moi… peut-être allais-je moi-même appeler les infirmiers psy – qui céda le premier et prit la parole.

_- Bella. Je t'avais demandé de passer ce matin pour rencontrer…_

_- Je suis passée ce matin, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai laissé un message à Alfred. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps. Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire avec des centaines de personnes que je ne connais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire du tout. Quant à la soirée machin-chose dans un mois, je n'irai pas._

Dans un combat, je n'aurais pas su sur qui parier. Rosalie et Jasper ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle et regardaient la scène avec un large sourire. Rosalie se pencha vers moi.

_- Je vais aimer ce boulot. _

Bella avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et je m'attendais limite à la voir taper du pied. Charlie avait perdu ses éclairs depuis un moment et la suppliait du regard. Les yeux de Bella s'adoucirent. Elle soupira.

_- Ch… Papa, c'est ridicule !_

_- Bella. Tu sais à quel point ça fera plaisir à ton grand-père._

_- Mon grand-père voudrait que je me marie et que je reste à la maison à recevoir d'autres bonnes femmes boire le thé le petit doigt en l'air et à broder des nappes pendant qu'une gouvernante s'occupe de mes cinq enfants et que mon cher mari emmène sa meute de chasse poursuivre un pauvre renard qui n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai prévu pour les prochaines années._

_- Bella, si ta mère avait été là, elle…_

_- Tu as déjà souligné le point principal. Elle n'est plus là._

_- Bella, please…_

_- Don't « Bella please » me._

_- Fais ça pour moi alors._

_- Ch… Papa…_

_- Bella, je t'ai laissé partir aux Etats-Unis quand tu me l'as demandé. Je t'ai laissé passer tes vacances aux quatre coins de la planète. Je t'ai même prêté mon Aston Martin…_

_- - Charlie !_

_- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon bébé a terminé dans le Nil… Je veux juste qu'on fête dignement ton anniversaire. Laisse-moi t'offrir cette soirée. Je promets de parler à ton grand-père pour l'autre soirée. Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en même temps._

_- Ah ça, c'est ce que je répète depuis le début._

_- Hem !_

_- Oui, d'accord, depuis le début, je refuse les deux. Ch… Papa, tu sais que ce n'est pas un jour que…_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment je le savais mais la conversation avait complètement changé d'importance.

_- Justement, je voudrais qu'il redevienne ce jour « joyeux ». S'il te plait._

_- D'accord. Mais fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'une soirée._

_- Merci, Bella._

Elle lui servit un petit sourire moqueur.

_- Et te servir de l'Aston est un coup bas._

_- Je sais. Je vais finir par devenir un politicien véreux._

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt._

Leur relation était vraiment étrange. Ils ne paraissaient pas proches, il n'y avait pas entre eux ces petits gestes que nous avions entre membres de la famille Cullen. Aucun contact. Mais il y avait un profond respect entre eux, même quand ils étaient en colère. Et il y avait ce sous-entendu, ce secret. Je crus d'abord que c'était parce qu'ils avaient un public. D'ailleurs, nous étions pires que des paparazzis ou des voyeurs à les regarder comme ça. Mais apparemment Charlie ne nous avait pas vus puisqu'en se retournant et nous voyant, il eut l'air surpris.

_- Bella, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de gardes du corps ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu veux bien les décommander ?_

_- Non. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ils étaient là._

Bella avait l'air étonné. Charlie vint vers nous et serra la main de Jasper.

_- Vous devez être M. Hale._

_- Oui._

Bella nous rejoignit.

_- Charlie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Ces jeunes gens sont les gens envoyés par ton grand-oncle._

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Et pourquoi ils me traquent jusqu'ici ?_

_- Bella, tu m'as promis…_

_- Je n'ai rien promis du tout, j'ai dit que j'irai peut-être à mon anniversaire. Mais soyons fous, présente-les moi._

_- Voici Rosalie et Edward Cullen, et Jasper Hale._

_- Enchantée._

_- Voici ma fille Isabella._

_- Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait._

On échangea une poignée de main. Sa main était douce et je ressentis comme la première fois une décharge électrique me traverser le corps. Le téléphone de Charlie sonna. Ce dernier s'excusa et s'éloigna pour répondre. Je me penchai vers Bella et lui servis mon sourire en coin.

_- Pas ta faute, l'Aston dans le Nil ?_

_- J'étais à la bibliothèque quand deux mecs étranges ont volé ma voiture. Enfin la voiture de mon père._

Elle me fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

-_ Et si tu tiens à garder ton joli petit cul intact, ne dis pas à mon père ce qui est réellement arrivé à son bébé. _

_- Ah, tu as remarqué._

Elle comprit aussitôt où je voulais en venir.

_- Tu ne t'es pas demandé qui t'avait mis en boxer au Caire ?_

Hum, si elle continuait de me parler comme ça, je n'allais plus répondre de mes actes. Et ce ne serait pas une première en sa présence. Heureusement pour elle ou pour moi, son père arriva avant que je ne puisse lui répondre.

_- Je dois y aller. On se retrouve demain matin pour régler tout ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bella ?_

_- Non. Demain matin, je ne peux pas._

_- Mais…_

_- J'ai cette conférence... Tu sais que c'est important pour moi._

_- Quand es-tu libre alors ?_

_- Samedi soir. Il ya une fête où je suis invitée mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller._

_- Isabella !_

_- Demain soir 19h à Kensington. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas, je comprendrais… _

_- C'est parfait pour nous._

_- Bien. A demain soir. Bella. Madame. Messieurs._

Je n'aurais pas été surpris d'apprendre que Bella avait été élevé par une gouvernante. Pas de petit signe d'affection, Charlie l'avait saluée comme ils nous avaient salués. Dès que son père fut hors de vue, Bella se tourna vers nous.

_- Gardes du corps, hein. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Mes compagnons ne comprenaient pas plus que moi.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Mon grand-père et ses chers frères connaissent une bonne cinquantaine et sans doute bien plus de gardes du corps. Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé des Fantômes ?_

Jasper tenta de dévier la conversation.

_- Des quoi ?_

_- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je connais votre existence depuis l'âge de cinq ans._

Cinq ans. Ce qui faisait… Oh mon Dieu, mes neurones s'étaient soudain remis en marche. Bella n'avait pas même dix-huit ans. Elle était mineure ! Et j'avais couché avec elle ! J'avais dix ans de plus qu'elle !! Putain de putain de bordel de merde !! Et j'étais poli.

_- A l'époque, nous n'étions que des adolescents._

Et elle en était encore une.

_- Je connais Carlisle et Esmée. Je sais qu'il y a dans votre groupe d'intervention Alice et Emmett qui ne sont pas là. Alors pourquoi les Volt Bro vous ont choisi ?_

_- Peut-être qu'on a foiré notre dernière mission et qu'ils voulaient nous punir._

Elle me regarda avec un large sourire.

_- Vous avez merdé à ce point ? Je suis la pire des punitions…_

_- Bella ! Bella !_

Un immense amérindien aux cheveux longs accourut à nos côtés. Il attrapa l'épaule de Bella en se pliant pour reprendre son souffle. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer à la manière si mignonne qu'avait Bella de le regarder en secouant sa tête. Elle souleva son menton de sa main.

_- Jacob ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- J'ai vu ton père qui te cherchait, je lui aie dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais et je suis parti à ta recherche. Mais j'ai eu un appel entre temps. Bref, me voilà, il faut que tu fuies. Ton père te cherche._

_- Je viens de lui parler il y a cinq minutes. Et tu parles à ses trois plus fidèles conseillers. _

_- Oups. J'adore Charlie. Votez pour Charlie Swan ! _

_- Je plaisante, Jake. Je te présente mes gardes du corps : Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. Je vous présente Jacob Black. _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais je compte bientôt le découvrir. Jake arrête de trembler, ça va bien se passer. Rentre à la maison, je te couvre._

_- Merci. Heu… Bee, t'as les clefs de l'appart', j'ai oublié les miennes._

Je n'aimais pas ce gars. Il vivait avec ma Bella. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'il y avait entre eux. _Putain, Edward, ta Bella ? Elle est même pas majeure. C'est illégal._

_- Jacob, j'en ai marre de devoir forcer ma propre porte._

_- Je te jure, je sais où elles sont. Elles sont dans l'appart._

Elle lui tendit des clefs.

_- Merci._

Et il disparut comme il était arrivé, en courant, mais sans oublier de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je grognai. Bella me regarda bizarrement.

_- Désolée. Il a un examen demain et il est un peu stressé. Je dois y aller également. Mais nous avons encore des choses à nous dire. _

Elle nous offrit un de ses beaux sourires.

- _Jasper, Rosalie, enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Edward, ravie de t'avoir revu._

Elle était ravie de m'avoir revu…

Jasper me frappa le bras.

_- Mec. T'es accro._

_- Quoi ? Non. _

_- Alors arrête de sourire comme un idiot._

_- Elle est mineure._

_- Plus pour longtemps. Samedi, elle aura dix-huit ans._

_- Rose. J'en ai vingt-huit._

_- Et alors ? J'ai un bon pressentiment avec cette fille._

J'étais estomaqué. Rosalie était la première à sauter sur les gens qui s'approchaient de notre famille et là elle m'encourageait ?

_- Elle a un mec._

_- T'en sais rien._

_- Il vient de l'embrasser sur les lèvres._

_- T'embrasse bien Alice comme ça._

J'ignorai sa remarque.

_- Et t'as vu comme ils se regardaient._

_- Je n'ai rien remarqué à part le fait que tu crevais de jalousie._

_- Moi, jaloux ?_

Je ne savais même pas ce que ça signifiait d'être jaloux. J'avais seulement eu envie d'envoyer ce Black contre le mur et d'embrasser Bella sauvagement. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Il me plaisait pas c'est tout.

_- Moi, j'aime bien Bella. Je sens qu'on va rire si tu dois travailler avec elle._

_- Jazz, je ne travaillerai pas avec elle mais pour elle. Et il ne se passera rien entre nous._

Je m'en fis la promesse. Mais bon je m'étais aussi promis de reprendre ma vie en main. Et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait. Et que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'entendre crier mon prénom alors que je la faisais jouir. Ça commençait fort.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Juste une petite question, est-ce que ça vous intéresse si j'écris également l'histoire du POV de Bella ? Pas tout de suite mais un peu plus tard…**


	6. 5 Vauxhall Cross

**Hello, **

**Le POV Bella a l'air d'avoir ses adeptes. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je lance l'écriture de **_**« La Vallée des Rois, POV Bella »**_**, je vous préviendrai… ce sera sur une FF différente comme ça, celles et ceux qui ne veulent que le POV Edward ne seront pas embêtées…**

**Les phrases en gras dans le texte sont dites en langue étrangère, langue que je préciserai juste avant entre parenthèses.**

**Encore un chapitre de transition, désolée… en plus ce chapitre m'agaçait un peu… mais je le pense nécessaire (euh oui Magda, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas écrit…)**

**MERCI à tous…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Vers 20h ce soir-là, mon biper sonna.

Je retrouvai toute ma famille à l'agence. Bien évidemment, mon aventure avec Bella avait fait le tour du cercle familial. Merci Jasper. Incapable de tenir sa langue, celui-là. Je me serais d'ailleurs bien passé du spectacle qu'il offrait en ce moment avec cette langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de ma sœur.

Heureusement, je savais que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Les confessions de Jasper parce que ça faisait un moment que ma sœur et lui allaient plus loin que le French Kiss. C'était d'ailleurs moi qui avais eu cette chance extraordinaire de les trouver ensemble dans son lit pour la première fois. Je ne vous raconte pas le choc.

Mais dans le sens où ça ne sortirait pas de notre groupe. Je n'étais pas certain que Marcus ou ses frères soient ravis d'apprendre ce que j'avais fait avec leur petite fille. Pas plus de savoir ce que j'avais envie de lui faire encore._ Edward, tes promesses ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Soit un homme, tiens-les. Il ne se passera rien entre vous._

_- Punaise, petit branleur, je suis trop déçu. Je ne vous ai même pas entendus._

_- Berk, Emmett !_

_- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je l'aurais su plus tôt et j'aurais pu t'embêter plus tôt. La prochaine tu…_

_- Vas la prendre au berceau… ha ha ha… mort de rire Emmett. Maintenant que t'as fait ta blague pourrie on va pouvoir passer à autre chose ?_

_- Arrête de casser l'ambiance. J'allais te dire que la prochaine tu t'assurerais de lui demander son âge. Ou alors tu continues de les choper dans les bars. Celles qui boivent de l'alcool normalement elles ont au moins dix-huit ans. En plus elles ne s'apercevront même pas que t'as pas assuré. Ou alors choisis-les à la maison de retraite, là, t'es sûr qu'elles auront l'âge requis. Bien que… les cours de danse en couple doivent être remplis de vieilles filles. Tu peux aussi louer un costume de flic. Tu les arrêtes, tu leur demandes leurs papiers…_

Et ça continua pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Mon père ne fut pas en reste avec ses allusions à deux balles.

_- En tout cas elle a de bonnes dents. Et elle est perfectionniste, elle aime bien les choses symétriques._

Rosalie expliquait à Alice.

_- J'te jure, elle est mignonne. Elle a de magnifiques yeux chocolat et des fesses..._

Je soupirai. _C'est bon, Rose, je fantasme assez tout seul._

Seule ma mère ne se moqua pas de moi. Mais c'était pire. Elle était contente pour moi. Tout ça finit par m'énerver.

_- Bon. Ça y est, ça suffit la Saint Edward? _

Je les regardai tous un par un.

- _Non, je ne connais pas la pointure de ses chaussures._

Alice.

_- Oui, c'était un bon coup. Oui, on a fait du bruit et j'y peux rien si t'as le sommeil d'un grizzli qui hiberne. _

Emmett.

_- Non, je ne recoucherais pas avec elle. _

Rosalie.

- _Oui, j'ai accepté d'être son garde du corps. _

Maman.

- _Non, je ne chanterais pas _I will always love you_. _

Papa.

- _Oui, elle a un tatouage. Non, je ne vous dirais pas quoi ni où._

Jasper.

-_ Non, son père n'a pas l'air au courant de ce qui s'est passé au Caire. _

Emmett.

_- Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de son tatouage._

Emmett again.

_- Je ne sais pas si elle est douée dans ses études de langue mais oui, elle sait se servir de la sienne._

Jasper again.

-_ Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a une question à poser ?_

_- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_

Emmett…

_- Les pizzas sont là._

On se tourna comme un seul homme vers cette nouvelle voix. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ait tout entendu.

_- Bella ?_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. _Que faisait-elle dans les bureaux du MI-6 ?_ Cette fille était un vrai mystère. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée au Caire ? Où avait-elle appris à conduire de cette façon alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans ? Même question à propos du flingue et de son habileté à s'en servir. Visiblement les Volturi étaient passés par là. Mais pourquoi apprendre à une gamine à faire ça ?

_- Je devrais monter sur scène pendant les concerts. Les gens arrêteraient de crier et on pourrait enfin profiter de la musique._

Elle avait enfilé un sweat-shirt à capuche de Princeton et attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Bien moins sexy que la chemise blanche mais charmante tout de même. Peut-être pourrais-je remédier à ça ? _Edward, commence pas !_

Emmett fut le premier à venir la saluer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Je grimaçai._ Merde !_ Moi qui ne savait pas ce que jalousie voulait dire avant ce matin, ça me frappait de plein fouet. J'avais eu tout l'après-midi pour me rendre compte que j'étais jaloux. Et c'était loin d'être agréable. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne devais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Enfin si je voulais mais je ne pouvais pas.

Elle salua Rosalie et Jasper. Alice lui sauta pratiquement dans les bras. Je ne la saluai que d'un geste de la tête. Et à notre grande surprise elle enlaça mon père avec un grand sourire avant de faire de même avec Esmée.

_- Comment va le pire des psys que je n'ai jamais eu ?_

Quoi ?

_- Venant de toi, c'est le plus beau des compliments. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_- Ouais. Avec vous autres psys, le problème n'est pas de vous trouver mais de vous éviter._

_- Parce que t'en as eu beaucoup ?_

Je remercierais mon frère d'être si curieux plus tard. S'il arrêtait de m'embêter.

_- Pas autant que des gardes du corps mais il me faut plus que les deux mains pour compter le nombre de pauvres gars et filles qui m'ont vue débarquer sur leur divan. Et généralement une séance et au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ?_

Bella se tourna vers Carlisle puis nous offrit un de ses sourires espiègles.

_- Si je te le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer. _

Elle redevint sérieuse.

- _Bon. Trêves de plaisanteries. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais où sont les Volt Bro ?_

_- Les Volt Bro ?_

_- Oui. J'aurais voulu les appeler les Blues Brothers mais c'était déjà pris._

_- Ils ne sont pas arrivés encore._

Nous attendîmes en mangeant les pizzas. Soudain, Esmée s'écria.

_- Qui a payé les pizzas ?_

On se regarda. Avant de tous regarder Bella. C'était elle qui était arrivée avec.

_- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il est en vacances pour une durée indéterminée._

_- Excusez-moi. Messieurs Volturi viennent d'arriver et vous attendent dans la salle de conférence._

Bella fut la première sur ses pieds. Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, elle se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge.

_- Je ne sais pas qui voulait savoir. Je chausse du 37 / 38. _

_Merde !_ Le message était clair. Elle avait tout entendu. Tout.

-

-

-

**(Latin, hey oui)**

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, je (…)**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu, Isabella ?**_

_**- Je parle de l'espèce de (…) que vous avez incité mon père à organiser, du fait que je vais me retrouver avec des fantômes collés à mes fesses (…)**_

J'espérais sincèrement être le seul fantôme à me coller à ses fesses. Encore une image que je mettrai des jours à enlever de mon pauvre esprit.

Bella était entrée comme une furie dans la grande salle du MI-6 où nous tenions des conférences et avait aussitôt commencé à hurler sur les trois frères.Elle était encore plus énervée que contre son père. Bien qu'elle m'effrayait un peu, je sentais le désir monter en flèche dans mon bas-ventre et je devais me retenir de ne pas la jeter contre une table et de la prendre brutalement._ Putain !_ Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait fait cet effet là, au point de me faire oublier la présence de ma famille et de mes patrons. De plus, habituellement, une fois passée dans mon lit, ou plutôt moi dans le sien, la fille perdait de son attrait. Et là, c'était tout le contraire. Je rêvais de recommencer.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Je voyais sa carotide palpiter le long de son cou. J'avais envie d'y plonger la bouche. Je me repris et me concentrai sur Marcus, ce qui fit aussitôt redescendre mon désir.

Les frères Volturi avaient la réputation d'être des hommes d'affaire fermes, implacables et efficaces. Sans une excellente raison, personne ne leur tenait tête. Et il fallait de sacrées couilles pour le faire. Mais Bella en avait. Elle criait en latin à une telle vitesse que je ne comprenais pas tout. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de parler dans cette langue, les Volturi utilisaient latin et grec ancien facilement. Cela nous permettait de rendre nos propos moins compréhensibles pour une oreille extérieure.

_**- Bella, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à nos yeux et samedi, tu atteins la majorité…**_

_**- Stop ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour une conne. Pas un signe pendant un an et d'un coup, hop, si on fêtait son anniversaire avec la moitié de Londres dans la baraque !! (…) Je n'ai rien demandé. Vous ne respectez pas les autres, ce qu'ils sont. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête (…)**_

Le débit de ses paroles augmenta encore si bien que je ne pus plus suivre. Les trois frères avaient l'air de vouloir trouver un abri pour attendre que la tempête s'éloigne. Toute ma famille était stupéfaite. Sauf Papa qui s'approcha de Bella et la prit par l'épaule.

_- Bella…_

Fulminant toujours, la jeune femme prit une chaise et s'assit. D'un geste de la main, elle fit s'asseoir précipitamment les trois frères. Cela aurait pu être risible. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers nous et nous nous assîmes aussitôt. Un bref sourire amusé traversa son visage et elle remit son masque de colère. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien la comédie.

Parce que tout ça, toute cette colère n'était qu'un coup de théâtre. Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, elle avait pris une grande inspiration, nous avait souri puis avait déclaré.

_- Et c'est parti pour le show._

Elle avait alors ouvert la porte brutalement. Et en effet, le spectacle avait commencé.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Aro prit la parole de sa voix mielleuse et envoutante.

_- Il va y avoir la moitié du haut gratin anglais et nous ne voulons pas que…_

Bella tapa discrètement mais sèchement du plat de sa main sur la table. Caius lâcha.

_- D'accord. C'est Agamemnon. _

_- AGAMEMNON ??_

_- Armageddon ?_

_- L'armée des Cons ?_

Toute ma famille sursauta. Alice et Esmée furent debout en un clin d'œil. Bella ne parut pas plus surprise que ça. Pourtant quelque chose me disait qu'elle savait de quoi Aro parlait. Son poing s'était serré, trahi par ses jointures devenues blanches.

Agamemnon, surnommé Armageddon par Emmett et Armée des Cons par Jasper, était l'alias du chef d'une organisation concurrente de Voltera Corp. Nous avions eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de les affronter et ça se terminait généralement assez mal. Ils avaient une toute autre vision des choses et n'hésitaient pas à détruire des œuvres vieilles de plusieurs millénaires pour parvenir à leurs fins. Si les méthodes Volturi pouvaient être dures, là c'était pire. De la cruauté pour le plaisir. J'en frissonnai.

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'Agamemnon a à voir avec moi ? _

_- Nous sommes à la recherche du même objet. Et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils se servent de toi pour nous faire plier._

_- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes dit : Attirons l'attention sur elle en organisant la fiesta de l'année. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à allumer la lanterne rouge au-dessus de ma tête : tiens si on lui octroyait les fantômes en gorilles, on ne verrait plus qu'elle. Brillante idée !! A moins que… vous n'avez pas tout dit._

Sous l'insistance de son regard, Marcus craqua et parla.

_- Ma chérie, nous voulions te protéger de tout cela._

_- Balivernes. Comment voulez-vous que je me protège si je ne sais pas tout. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et ça a failli mal finir._

Dernière fois ? Ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner que Bella ait déjà vécu des situations de ce genre, il fallait vraiment que je lève un peu de ses mystères.

Visiblement Bella avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Les Volt Bro –_ j'aimais bien ce surnom – _nous avouèrent qu'ils avaient reçu une lettre de menaces qui concernait Bella. Ils ne voulaient pas céder aux pilleurs de tombes. Et ils pensaient que la « présenter au monde » la mettrait plus en sécurité car il est plus difficile d'enlever quelqu'un que tout le monde connaît en pleine lumière qu'une inconnue que l'on cache en plein désert.

_- Pourquoi ne pas me faire surveiller par Mike ?_

Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle et Newton… C'était le spécialisé en garde rapprochée des fantômes. Il faisait partie d'une autre équipe que la notre. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par ce blondinet tombeur de midinettes…

_- Parce que tu échappes bien trop facilement à sa vigilance._

Elle rit doucement et haussa les épaules.

_- Je pouvais toujours essayer._

Ce n'était donc pas pour Newton mais pour ses… Attendez ! J'avais travaillé avec Newton et même si le courant ne passait pas forcément entre nous – j'avoue que cela se transformait souvent en combat de petits coqs arrogants – Newton était très professionnel et un sacré bon dans son métier. Ça me tuait de le dire mais c'était sans doute le meilleur dans sa branche. Rose avait raison. Nous allions en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Bella finit par accepter que nous la surveillions. Je devais la retrouver le lendemain en fin d'après-midi avec Jasper pour étudier un peu ses habitudes de vie. La surveillance en tant que telle ne commencerait qu'à Chatsworth le mercredi. Si Agamemnon était de la partie, je n'allais plus la lâcher. Rassurés, les Volt Bro repartirent. Ils étaient attendus aux Etats-Unis.

Je me penchai à son oreille.

_- T'as intérêt à bien ranger ta chambre._

_- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne me sers que de mon lit._

_Putain !_ Je me faisais prendre à mon propre piège. Pour la Nième fois de la journée, je dus résister à l'envie de prendre ce corps mince dans mes bras et de voir son désir élargir ses yeux pendant notre étreinte.

_- Dis-moi Bella._

_- Oui Rose ?_

_- C'était quoi ce magnifique jeu d'actrice ?_

Bella parut surprise.

_- A ce point ? En fait, si j'y étais allée normalement, ils auraient eu tôt fait de me mettre dehors, prétextant que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. En criant sur eux, je prends les commandes, ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Et c'est mon côté gamine pourrie-gâtée, je n'aime pas être mise à la porte. J'aime bien savoir ce qui me concerne._

Après avoir pris les dernières dispositions tout le monde se salua et s'apprêta à partir. Une fois dehors, nous nous séparâmes, chacun allant trouver sa voiture. Je n'habitai pas loin et j'étais donc venu à pieds. Bella s'arrêta en haut des marches. J'attendis en silence avec elle.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'attrapai une de ses mèches et la passai derrière son oreille. Je laissai ma main sur sa joue. Elle me dévisagea intensément plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans mon âme. Ce qu'elle y vit dût lui plaire puisqu'elle m'offrit un large sourire.

Un coup de klaxon retentit. Je tournai la tête. Jacob était un peu plus loin sur sa moto, deux casques à la main. Je restai stupéfait quand Bella se mit sur ses pointes de pieds et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

_- A demain._

Je la regardai courir vers Jacob. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il l'embrassa rapidement. _Merde ! Y a quoi entre eux ? Pourquoi ça t'importe, ça ne change rien pour toi._ Je gardai cette position un moment. Ils avaient disparu quand je posai ma main sur la zone encore brûlante du contact avec ses lèvres.

_Sois fort, Edward, sois fort._

Je sursautai quand la main de mon père pressa mon épaule. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu me rejoindre.

_- C'est un sacré numéro, n'est-ce pas fiston ?_

Je hochai la tête. Il s'éloigna.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je sais, c'est court, pas top, j'ai le blues de l'auteur mais je vais me rattraper. Lemon dans le prochain chapitre ? C'est fort possible. Reste à savoir entre Edward (puisque c'est son POV) et qui… ???**

**Si vous êtes sages le chapitre devrait arriver rapidement… demain si j'ai un peu d'encouragement… ou demain si je n'en ai pas… je ne vis ni n'écris pour ça même si ça fait plaisir…**

**PS : Vauxhall Cross est le quartier londonien où se situent les bureaux du MI-6.**


	7. 6 Soho

**Euh… rated M…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

J'avais rêvé de Bella toute la nuit. Fantasmé serait plus approprié. Nous étions dans la grande salle de conférence et je la prenais sur une des tables. Alors qu'elle criait son plaisir, Jacob arrivait et me séparait d'elle, me rouant de coups. Elle sautait ensuite dans ses bras et il prenait ma place entre ses jambes. Soudain nous étions dans le musée, habillés. Arrivaient les trois Volturi qui m'insultaient avant d'encenser Jacob, de le féliciter pour ses fiançailles qui seraient annoncées à l'anniversaire de Bella. Variante du rêve, j'étais avec Bella. Marcus et Charlie nous surprenaient, j'étais jeté aux oubliettes. _Si, je vous jure, comme dans les films…_ et on me laissait croupir là-dedans. Ma mère venait de temps en temps m'apporter des oranges. Mais le pire de tous. Bella et moi dansions. Agamemnon arrivait, flou bien sûr étant donné que personne ne connaissait son visage, et me prenait ma Bella. Elle hurlait mon nom et je restais cloué sur place, ne pouvant rien faire pour la sauver.

Je me réveillai en sueur et de très mauvaise humeur. J'allai prendre une douche et décidai de faire un tour au dojo pour évacuer cette tension avant que cette dernière ne sorte d'elle-même à un moment mal choisi. Jasper m'y retrouva.

_- Edward, faut que tu lui parles ou que tu la remettes dans ton lit, je ne sais pas, mais ça peut plus durer comme ça._

_- Bonjour Jasper. Comment ça va Edward ? Bien et toi ? Moi ça va, ce matin j'ai envie d'empoisonner l'existence de quelqu'un. Tiens si j'embêtais mon futur beau frère._

_- Edward…_

_- Je sais Jazz… J'y arrive pas c'est tout._

_- C'est quoi le problème ? Son âge ? Son grand-père ? Jacob ? Le fait qu'elle soit ta cliente ? Son père ?_

_- Bon résumé de la situation._

_- Ecoute. Pour son âge, je serais toi, je ne me ferais pas de mauvais sang, primo dans quatre jours elle est majeure. Je pourrais presque m'arrêter là. Secundo, elle m'a paru être plus que mature pour son âge, c'est dur de l'admettre mais les filles sont plus matures que nous. Ça c'est pour que tu le dises à ta sœur. Perso, je ne m'avancerais pas là-dessus. Tertio, tes parents la connaissent et n'ont rien dit ce qui me ramène à mon secundo, ils la pensent assez mature pour toi. Ou ils la pensent capable de se défendre et de choisir, ce qui revient au même. Quarto, désolé Darling, j'admire ton intelligence mais t'es pas vraiment mature pour tes vingt-huit ans quand il s'agit de relations avec les filles. Quinto, j'ai pas de quinto mais je m'arrête tellement souvent au tertio que j'ai rarement l'occasion de dire quinto._

_- Surtout que c'est un mot tellement magnifique !_

_- Tu m'étonnes, j'en tremble quand on le prononce._

_- Quinto…_

_- Bbbrrrr, arrête ou je vais avoir un orgasme !_

_- T'es con._

_- Un grand homme a dit un jour « Un con qui marche va plus loin qu'un intellectuel assis. » A moins que ce soit l'inverse « Un intellectuel assis va moins loin qu'un con qui marche. »_

_- Michel Audiard. Et t'as décidé de vérifier ses dires._

_- J'ai beaucoup voyagé._

Jasper, mon frère, ou tout comme, futur beau-frère ça c'était certain, savait toujours comment me remonter le moral.

_- Pour son grand-père, Aro t'a à la botte et tout le monde sait que c'est lui le chef des trois. Et vue la démo de Bella hier, elle les a tous les trois à sa botte._

_- Chouette, si on a besoin d'une reconversion, on ouvrira une cordonnerie. _

_- Son père je sais pas en revanche… il a pas l'air très familier avec elle mais je pense qu'il y a un bon lien entre eux. Garde ton flingue à portée de main le jour où elle te présentera à Papa._

Rassurant quand on sait que Jazz se trompe rarement sur les gens.

-_ Reste Jacob. _

_- Ouais, Jacob._

_- Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à cacher le corps. Mais faut être discret, faut pas que Bella sache que c'est nous..._

La matinée passa très vite avec Jazz. Je ne savais pas plus où j'en étais mais j'étais de bien meilleure humeur quand il arriva l'heure de retrouver Bella. 18h : British Muséum.

Autre preuve de sa maturité, d'après Jasper qui m'avait alors démontré qu'intelligence et maturité n'étaient pas synonymes mais n'étaient pas opposées pour autant, Bella préparait sa thèse d'Histoire qu'elle passait à la fin du mois. Sujet : _Qui donc était La-Belle-est-venue ?_ La Belle-est-venue étant bien sûr Néfertiti, reine d'Egypte du XIVème siècle avant JC, épouse d'Amenhotep IV alias Akhenaton. Vaste programme.

Elle entrait également dans sa dernière année à Oxford dans le cursus Langues Anciennes. Ce qui d'après ce que j'avais vu, enfin entendu, ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. La surprise vint du fait qu'elle avait le même directeur de thèse que moi. Pas si surprenant que ça, il était le meilleur expert de l'Egypte ancienne. Ma thèse avait pour sujet _Extension du Nouvel Empire sous Thoutmosis __II_. Nous partagions la même dynastie, la XVIIIème, celle d'Aménophis, Hatchepsout, Toutankhamon et bien sûr Akhenaton, Néfertiti et Thoutmosis.

_- Ouais ! Prof Alistair ! Ce vieux grincheux n'est pas encore à la retraite ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de nous revoir._

_- Hey là, Jasper ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de devoir changer de tuteur à moins d'un mois de ma soutenance !_

_- T'inquiète, il nous aime._

_- Ouais, il nous aime tellement qu'il nous a interdit d'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres de son bureau._

_- T'exagères, après il a dit qu'il préfèrerait que nous ne mettions plus les pieds à l'université._

_- T'as raison, j'avais oublié celle-là. Attends, je crois même qu'il a évoqué la ville entière d'Oxford._

_- Okey-dokey, je suis curieuse, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce pauvre Tom._

_- Tom ?_

_- Je le connais depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes et une mandarine._

_- Edward, à toi l'honneur._

_- Nous faisions des petits paris. C'est comme ça que j'ai écrit son numéro de téléphone personnel, qui était sur liste rouge, dans son livre sur les Momies de chats. Avec un _Call Me et des petits xxxx.

_- C'était toi ? Il a pesté pendant près d'un an mais il était trop têtu pour changer de numéro. C'était plutôt drôle. Quand on l'appelait et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de fans au téléphone… A chaque fois j'apprenais une nouvelle insulte. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de mon père._

_- Je trouvais qu'il ne sortait jamais de son bureau ou de sa salle de cours alors je lui ai organisé une petite tournée européenne de conférences._

_- Il était furieux._

_- Vous savez qu'il a accusé Aro d'être à l'origine de cette connerie comme il l'appelait ?_

_- Nan !! Mais c'est génial !_

-

-

-

Bella avait les clefs et nous passâmes le début de soirée dans le musée. C'était la première fois que Jasper et moi, qui étions de grands habitués, nous promenions là en dehors des heures d'ouverture. C'était sympa. Nous allâmes ensuite manger un hamburger au fastfood du coin. Il était près de 23h quand Jasper, avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil dans ma direction, nous déclara.

_- Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il faut que j'aille retrouver mon Ali. Edward je te laisse vérifier l'appart de Bella._

_Quelle subtilité !_ Mais Bella était trop occupée à répondre à son téléphone qu'elle ne vit rien.

Voilà comment je me retrouvai dans le quartier de Soho, non loin du muséum, seul avec Bella.

_- On ne va pas à Kensington ?_

_- ça fait longtemps que je n'y vis plus. T'es allé là-bas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors tu comprends._

C'est sûr que c'était pas vraiment le petit nid douillet cet hôtel. Bella m'entraina dans Soho Square et dans… Carlisle Street !! Je la regardai.

_- Oui. J'habite dans une rue qui porte le prénom de ton père… Ne lui dit surtout pas._

Nous rentrâmes par une grande porte bleue entre le _Jazz pizza express_, salle de musique du club de Jazz de Soho et _The Toucan Bar._ Bella habitait sous les toits, au troisième étage.

Avec Nugget, une border Colley, qui lui fit fête. Et avec Jacob.

_- Salut ma belle._

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. J'avais envie de le frapper. Il me serra la main. Je dus avoir l'air tendu.

_- Salut euh… Edward, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est ça._

_- Oh ben, il rigole pas ton nouvel ange gardien. Bee, j't'ai piqué un tee-shirt, je trouve plus les miens._

_- Ben si tu les lavais, ils s'entasseraient pas dans le linge sale et tu les trouverais._

_- J'ai fait le lit, tu devrais être contente._

_- ça ne se voit pas ? A tout de suite les mecs._

Bella disparut dans ce qui devait être leur chambre.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose l'ange gardien ?_

_- Scotch, tu as ?_

_- Of course._

Pendant qu'il me servait, pour ne pas lui parler, _réaction très mature, Edward ! _je regardais autour de moi. La pièce principale devait faire dans les 20 m2. Un canapé en cuir faisait face à une vieille télé allumée sur une chaine de sport, son coupé. Il n'y avait pas de table basse mais deux fauteuils et un hamac tendu entre deux poutres apparentes. Un bar avec des chaises hautes séparait la salle de la cuisine américaine. La couleur des murs… je n'en savais rien. Chaque pan de mur qui n'était ni une porte, ni une fenêtre était recouvert d'étagères blanches croulant sous les livres. Les murs inclinés étaient recouverts de lambris blans grisé, les poutres apparentes étaient peintes en gris. Il y avait une table à manger sur laquelle s'étalaient papiers, livres, et deux ordinateurs portable. Rien de typiquement féminin dans la pièce. Une photo de Bella et de Jacob souriants.

Bella avait disparu par l'une des trois portes. Elle réapparut en short, avec un tee-shirt de Yale, son sweat de Princeton à la main. Ce n'était pas possible, elle collectionnait les vêtements aux couleurs des Universités de l'Ivy League ou quoi ?

_- Bon ma Belle, j'y vais. Soyez sages. Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas._

_- Tu me connais !_

_- Justement ! _

_- T'oublies rien ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est ton tour de descendre les poubelles._

_- Bee, t'exagères. C'est ta semaine._

_- Oui, mais t'as perdu._

_- Tu me tues, tu le sais, ça ?_

_- Oui. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._

_- Ciao Bee. Ravi de t'avoir revu, Ed._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et me serra la main. _Putain, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Ed !_ Et je ne comprenais rien à rien de leur relation. Jacob sortit de l'appartement. Le silence s'installa. Je finis mon scotch. Bella se dirigea vers la table remplie de bazar et y dénicha son Ipod.

_- Bon, voilà mon appart. On se retrouve à Chatsworth demain ?_

Ce qui s'appelle se faire mettre à la porte purement et simplement.

_- Ok._

Elle m'accompagna à la porte. Quand elle me suivit, chaussa des tennis, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

_- Mais où tu vas ?_

_- Je vais courir._

_- Quoi ? NON !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas aller courir à… 23h45 un mardi soir dans Londres._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est hors de question. Pas toute seule._

_- Ecoute Edward, je suis pas seule, j'ai Nugget et je cours avec elle dans Hyde Park depuis que je suis rentrée des Etats-Unis et…_

_- Parce que tu comptes aller jusqu'à Hyde Park ?_

Le grand parc londonien était à plus d'un kilomètre de Soho.

_- Et tu comptes entrer dans le parc à cette heure. Non ! Tu n'iras pas._

Elle était en colère, non feinte cette fois. Ce qui était encore plus impressionnant. Elle ne criait pas. Sa voix était basse et glaciale. Ses yeux me torpillaient. Du chocolat glacé. J'en frissonnai. Nugget était partie se planquer dans la chambre de Bella. _Quelle protectrice !_

_- Edward, tu n'as rien le droit de m'interdire ou de m'autoriser. Même demain, lorsque tu seras officiellement chargé de ma protection, je ne compte pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre ! _

Bella était à la porte, sa main sur la poignée. J'attrapai son bras et la claque que j'avais attendu au Caire me frappa de plein fouet. Deux bonnes secondes d'ahurissement suffirent à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte. Je la rattrapai par son épaule, la retournai. De mon pied, je fermai la porte et la poussai brusquement contre cette dernière. Je m'emparai sauvagement de ses lèvres en un baiser plein de colère. Comme en Egypte, elle n'eut d'abord pas de réaction puis finit par répondre à mon baiser. Je la maintenais contre la porte tandis que ma langue s'insinua dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Mes mains tenaient les siennes contre la porte au-dessus de sa tête.

De très longues minutes passèrent ainsi à explorer la bouche de l'autre. Soudain elle me repoussa violemment. Un long moment, nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Debout à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. La colère disparut de ses yeux, remplacée par du désir. Elle soupira.

_- Et merde._

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Nos bouches se moulèrent l'une à l'autre. Sa langue se faufila dans la mienne. Je l'enlaçai brutalement, répondant à son baiser profond par une passion identique. La faisant reculer, je la plaquai contre la porte.

Assoiffés. Nous étions assoiffés et l'autre était la source d'eau fraiche dans le désert.

Passion. Désir. Envie.

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et en embrassai la moindre parcelle à ma portée. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Les miennes étaient dans le creux de ses reins, tenant avec force le bas de son tee-shirt. Je n'aurais pas pu m'interrompre même si je l'avais voulu. Sauf… Sauf si elle ne voulait pas. Ses mains avaient arrêté de bouger.

_- Bella ?_

Sans la lâcher, je reculai un peu mon buste pour mieux la voir. Elle avait fermé les yeux, la tête en arrière, haletante. Elle semblait en proie à un sacré dilemme. Je savais qu'elle me désirait autant que je la désirai. Mais en deux jours, j'avais compris qu'elle ne ferait rien qu'elle pourrait regretter. Je voulais la faire mienne, je voulais la goûter toute entière. Mais pas si elle ne le voulait pas. Et voulait-elle s'abandonner à un coureur de jupons comme moi ? Certes, elle l'avait déjà fait, mais nous venions d'échapper à la mort de peu. Elle m'arracha à une réflexion que je n'aurais jamais eue avec une autre fille. Elle avait ouvert grand ses yeux.

_- Edward._

Ce murmure clair et sensuel, s'échappant de ses lèvres gonflées, déclencha la suite. Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent aux siennes, je pressai mon corps contre le sien, l'écrasai contre la porte. J'avais besoin d'elle, ici et maintenant. Brisant le baiser, je lui retirai son tee-shirt. Je reculai pour observer ses magnifiques seins enfermés dans un soutif de sport. Son tatouage, une esquisse de cheval en action qui masquait une cicatrice pratiquement invisible sur sa hanche, était encore en grande partie caché par son vêtement. J'en caressai le dessin. Son ventre plat tremblotait de désir. _Putain !_ Bella était parfaite, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

Elle se lova contre moi, frottant son ventre lisse contre mon sexe très à l'étroit dans mon jean. Je grondai. Mes mains se refermèrent sur ses seins tendus à travers le tissu, la faisant gémir à son tour. Les siennes attrapèrent mon tee-shirt et le soulevèrent. Lâchant mes deux pommes d'amour, je levai les bras au ciel et l'aidai à le retirer. Bella se mit à parcourir ma poitrine, mes abdos. Ne faisant qu'effleurer, la lèvre inférieure enfermée entre ses dents, elle augmentait encore mon désir et ma fréquence cardiaque. Ne sachant pas comment elle s'ouvrait, je retirai sa brassière en la faisant coulisser, elle leva les bras, ce qui fit tendre ses mamelons vers le haut, vers moi.

_- Putain Bella !_

J'attrapai ses fesses et la soulevai. Elle comprit et enroula ses jambes autour de mon torse, un peu au-dessus de mes hanches, amenant ainsi ses seins à ma bouche qui en prit un avec avidité. Je léchai, suçai, mordillai son mamelon. Une de mes mains s'appuya contre le mur dans l'encadrement supérieur de la porte contre laquelle je la coinçai. L'autre vint masser le sein que je venais d'abandonner pour l'autre. Bella avait passé un bras autour de mon cou pour se maintenir et posa sa main sur la mienne, accentuant mon mouvement sur son sein rond et ferme. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière autant que la porte le lui permettait, laissant échapper de faibles cris de plaisir tandis qu'elle se tortillait, frottant son entre jambe sur mon ventre.

_- Putain Bella !_

_- Oui… Continue…_

Sa main lâcha la mienne et descendit le long de mes abdominaux, se frayant un passage entre nos deux corps. Elle atteignit la bosse de mon pantalon qu'elle pressa.

_- Je veux ça…_

Elle pressa à nouveau mon sexe et continua de sa voix rendue rauque par le désir.

_- En moi._

Je poussai un grognement de plaisir. L'agrippant par les hanches, je la fis descendre. Ses mains avaient déjà retiré tous mes boutons. Je retirai mon pantalon et mon boxer, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire. Je m'accroupis et baissai son short et sa culotte. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avaient disparu je ne sais quand, je ne sais comment, je ne sais où. Mais franchement, je m'en foutais. Mes lèvres impatientes remontèrent le long de ses mollets, de ses cuisses. Je voulus goûter le nectar de son désir pour moi qui luisait sur sa fine toison brune mais elle attrapa mes cheveux et me fit remonter vers sa bouche que je pris avec empressement. Nos langues se frottaient et se caressaient dans une danse endiablée.

Sans briser le baiser, j'empaumai ses fesses. Elle croisa ses chevilles dans mon dos pour se maintenir, j'appuyai une main sur le mur. Elle entoura mon cou de ses deux bras, approfondissant encore le contact de nos langues. Nos bassins roulaient l'un contre l'autre. Mon sexe frottait contre son entrejambe mouillé, stimulant au passage son bouton de plaisir gonflé, nous faisant gémir de concert.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui maintenant… viens… viens en moi…_

Je m'engouffrai tout doucement en elle. Ce fut soudain le paradis. D'être en elle. Au plus profond de sa féminité serrée. Bien plus que dans mes souvenirs les plus fous de notre première fois.

_- Putain, mon amour, t'es si étroite… C'est trop bon…_

Je commençai de lents va-et-vient. Je l'embrassai. Elle me rendait mon baiser. Attrapant mes épaules de ses mains, Bella accompagnait mes mouvements des siens. Je m'enfouissais encore plus profondément. Elle gémissait de plaisir. _Damn it !! _J'accélérai le rythme.Je relâchai ses lèvres et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

_- Plus fort, Edward, encore._

_- Tu me rends fou…_

Je la pénétrai de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Son dos tapait contre la porte. Le plaisir inondait tous mes sens. Je la martelai, sans relâche, de toute ma vigueur. Je sentis son intimité palpiter et ses muscles se contracter. Elle lâcha une de ses mains et attrapa mon menton, chercha ma bouche et m'embrassa doucement, délicatement. Cette sensation tendre et sublime me fit perdre tout contrôle et je sentis ma semence exploser en elle alors que son fruit secret se refermait autour de moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense.

Je me retirai lentement d'elle. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et elle fit de même. Elle posa sa joue sur ma poitrine où elle devait entendre les battements complètement désordonnés de mon cœur. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Nos respirations retrouvèrent leur calme.

Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras et l'entrainai dans la chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et m'écroulai à ses côtés. Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser. Epuisé, physiquement certainement mais mentalement encore plus, je m'endormis.

-

-

-

Je me réveillai un peu embrumé et je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver où j'étais. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Depuis ma première rencontre avec Bella en fait. Je m'étirai. Je m'aperçus que je n'étais seul dans la chambre. Mais ce n'était pas Bella, c'était Nugget, couchée au pied du lit. Je me levai, attrapai les serviettes mises à ma disposition avec mes affaires posées sur une chaise et me dirigeai vers ce que je devinais être la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai et sortit.

Je tombai sur Jacob Black, appuyé contre le bar, les bras croisés.

_Merde ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Contrairement à New York, je commence à plutôt connaître Londres… C'est plus facile pour moi…**

**Carlisle Street, rigolo non ?**

**Pour les curieux : google maps -- soho Londres. Puis vous zoomez un peu et vous verrez Carlisle Street, c'est vraiment à côté de Soho Square. Un petit coup de Street view et vous trouverez même **_**The Toucan Bar**_** et **_**Jazz pizzaexpress…**_** et la porte bleue… le troisième étage sous les toits…**

**Alors, quand même mieux que le chapitre précédent, non ? Promis encore quelques chapitres (au moins deux en tout cas) et va y avoir du sport… autre que du sport de chambre…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**

**PS : Si quelqu'un a une idée de résumé, je suis preneuse. Mine sucks.**

**PPS : Vous allez peut-être me détester mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier avant le week-end prochain. Désolée…**


	8. 7 Campagne anglaise

**Euh petit chapitre pour patienter un peu…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Je tombai sur Jacob Black, appuyé contre le bar, les bras croisés.

_Merde ! Je l'avais oublié, celui-là !_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il me vit, il m'adressa un grand sourire et me désigna un des tabourets. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

_- Bonjour Edward. Café ?_

_- Euh... Bonjour._

_- Oulà. Nuit agitée ?_

Bon, là, je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais couché avec Bella. Visiblement, Jacob le savait. Je n'étais pas un expert en relations amoureuses durables mais il me semblait que ça ne se passait pas comme ça normalement. Qu'il tente de m'arracher la tête m'aurait paru plus logique.

_- Où est Bella ?_

_- Ah Bella. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez fait cette nuit mais c'est la première fois que je croise Bella le matin. Même lorsqu'elle va courir, elle est toujours partie quand je reviens ou quand je me lève. Ce matin, je l'ai surprise petit déjeunant après son footing et sa douche._

_- Quoi ? Elle est allée courir ?_

Putain, ça allait être une galère de la protéger, s'il fallait commencer par la protéger d'elle-même. Foutu caractère. Et pourquoi quand j'étais avec elle, je ne me réveillais pas ?

_- Ouaip, elle court pas mal cette petite._

_- Et là elle est où ?_

Je pris la tasse remplie de café noir qu'il me tendait et les toasts.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Sans doute au musée, je dirais cinquante pour cent de chance. Après, elle peut être un peu partout, elle ne me dit pas toujours où elle va. Une fois je l'ai appelée, elle était dans le musée consacré à Sherlock Holmes, au 221 Baker Street. Je crois même avoir sa photo avec le Dr Watson quelque part. Le seul endroit où tu risques pas de la trouver c'est dans un magasin de fringues. Quoi qu'elle peut toujours nous surprendre. Bella reste Bella._

Tout ça ne résolvait pas mon problème. Il fallait que je sache. Autant me ramasser comme un vieux ballon troué qui ne rebondissait plus maintenant, que de rester sans savoir.

_- Jacob ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Bella ?_

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_- Rien._

Son sourire se fit aguicheur, je fronçai les sourcils.

_- Elle ne t'a pas dit que nous étions un couple très ouvert… et très… partageur ?_

Ce fut à mon tour de m'étrangler avec un morceau de toast.

_- Non, visiblement elle ne te l'a pas dit. Elle aurait pu, avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! J'imagine que vous n'avez pas vraiment discuté._

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil suggestif avant de me reluquer carrément ouvertement. _Putain, c'est quoi ce souk ? _Il lança un bout de bacon au chien.

_- Tu as de la chance, moi moins, ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Bella est ma petite sœur. Pas biologiquement mais dans nos cœurs oui. On se connaît depuis combien… presque quatorze ans… ouais, je devais avoir neuf ans et elle quatre. C'était déjà un sacré bout de gosse. Elle nous menait par le bout du nez._ _Elle rendait fous ses parents et son grand-père… Enfin, quand ils étaient là, ce qui était rare…_

C'était comme si on avait retiré le rouleau compresseur qui s'évertuait à mettre en miettes tous mes organes depuis le lundi.

Jacob continuait à bavarder. Je finis même par le trouver sympathique alors qu'il me racontait des petites anecdotes sur Bella enfant. Au bout de vingt minutes de presque monologue –il fallait absolument que je le présente à Alice – il devait à peine être arrivé à ses cinq ans mais il se mit à bailler.

_- Si ça t'embête pas je vais me coucher. Le boulot m'a épuisé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je suis gardien de nuit au British Muséum. Et je viens de passer un test pour un diplôme de commerce. Je suis mécano à mes heures perdues et je vais ainsi pouvoir acheter mon propre garage. _

Je pourrais aussi le présenter à Rose. Il se leva et s'étira.

_- Surtout pas un mot à propos du bacon donné au chien, elle n'a pas le droit d'en manger. Je tiens à ma vie._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Oh Edward, tu rêves ?_

_- Hein… heu… quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que tu veux que je te remplace au volant ?_

_- Oh non ça va._

_- T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as l'air plutôt très très loin d'ici. J'voudrais pas qu'on ait un accident parce que tu penses à ta chérie._

_- Ce n'est pas MA chérie._

_- N'empêche que t'as recouché avec elle. Ce qui fait une fois de plus qu'avec toutes les femmes avec lesquelles t'as baisé._

Je fusillai Jasper des yeux. Trop tard.

_« - T'as recouché avec Bella ? »_

La voix d'Emmett s'éleva des hauts parleurs de ma voiture.

Nous roulions à vive allure sur l'autoroute en direction de Chatsworth. Emmett et Papa étaient dans la Mercedes de nos parents, une SL 65 AMG Black series. Maman et Esmée étaient parties tôt ce matin avec la Porsche de cette dernière. Jasper, Rose et moi roulions dans mon Audi A8 W12. Peut-être moins sportive que la S8 mais aussi puissante et plus confortable et silencieuse. D'autant que ma chère belle-sœur avait exercé ses talents sur ses douze cylindres.

Rose avait profité des lecteurs dvd intégrés dans les fauteuils tandis que Jasper avait passé son temps à jouer avec les gadgets : le siège chauffant l'avait pratiquement occupé une demi-heure, les parties qui gonflaient son siège également, le changement de hauteur de la ceinture de sécurité, le lecteur de musique, les caches dans les portières où se trouvaient des flingues de rechange et ce fameux bidule qui nous permettait de discuter avec l'autre voiture, sorte de talkie walkie intégré. Jusque là, j'étais laissé tranquille et avait pu repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Ma conversation avec Jacob. Et celle avec Bella.

J'avais retrouvé cette dernière à la British Library, bibliothèque nationale du Royaume-Uni. Section égyptologie of course. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer que ce qui s'était passé la veille était une erreur, d'autant que maintenant, je devais la surveiller. L'une des règles les plus importantes du garde du corps, avec celle de ne jamais lâcher son client, était de ne pas trop frayer avec lui. J'avais plus essayé de me convaincre qu'autre chose. Et ça n'avait pas marché. Je ne croyais pas vraiment ce que je disais et je n'étais pas le seul.

Bella m'avait souri tout du long et avait acquiescé d'un simple _Ok_. Mais son regard avait été très éloquent. Elle était franchement amusée de me voir m'empêtrer dans mes explications, luttant pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres qui m'attiraient comme un aimant. _Bon sang ! _Plus de treize ans à tourner autour des filles, et plus si affinités, j'étais rompu à l'art de la séduction. Mais avec Bella, je me sentais souvent maladroit. Et le pire, c'est que je ne détestais pas cela. Ma partie préférée restait son final. Nous étions sortis de la bibliothèque. Elle était venue jusqu'à moi et se dressant sur ses pointes de pied, m'avait murmuré d'une voix basse.

_- Je suis une patronne très conciliante. Si tu veux démissionner le soir, je pense que j'accepterais que tu retravailles pour moi le lendemain._

Elle claqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue et s'enfuit gracieusement.

Elle venait de lancer un jeu qui me plaisait. Beaucoup.

_« - Alors Edward ? »_

Rosalie se détacha et passa entre les deux sièges, me fixant. Elle se rassit.

_- Il rougit._

Jazz et elle souriaient largement. Rose se lança dans une mauvaise imitation de mes _Non, je ne recoucherais pas avec elle !_ de la veille. Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle rigolaient bien. Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'étais devenu le centre des moqueries de la famille mais ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Enfin si, c'était pas mal avant, avec ma « collection de conquêtes », mes cheveux en pétard ou n'importe quelle excuse mais depuis lundi, depuis qu'ils avaient appris ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi, c'était pire. J'étais un peu de mauvaise foi sur ce coup là parce que ça me faisait rire aussi et que je n'étais jamais le dernier à me moquer de mes sœurs, frères et parents. Fallait juste mettre un peu le holà de temps en temps.

On en était au_ Préviens moi quand tu voudras ne pas coucher avec elle que je prenne des boules quies_ d'Emmett quand une voiture vint à ma rescousse. Une Ferrari grise aux vitres teintées arrivait dans nos fesses. Je l'indiquai à Rosalie qui sauta dans son siège. La voiture nous doubla à très vive allure.

_- Putain, une Ferrari 250 GTO de 1962 ! Suis-là ! Suis-là !_

J'accélérai et me lançai à la poursuite du bolide, suivi de près par Carlisle. La voiture roulait trop vite pour nous mais elle fut ralentie par une voiture doublant deux camions qui semblaient se taper une discut', l'un dépassant l'autre pour se faire rattraper, etc. J'eus du mal à la suivre quand elle repartit de plus belle. Je pensais deviner qui était le conducteur. Ou plutôt la conductrice. J'en eus la confirmation lorsque nous dûmes quitter l'autoroute. J'avais dû rabattre quand le GPS nous l'indiqua mais la Ferrari continuait sur la voie de droite. Au dernier moment, elle traversa les trois voies pour emprunter la sortie. Jazz avait trouvé aussi.

_- Pourquoi je sens qu'on connaît la conductrice de cette merveille ?_

_« - Nom de dieu, c'est la chérie d'Eddy ! »_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy._

_« - Je remarque que tu reprends d'abord sur ton prénom avant de reprendre le _chérie_. Que tu n'as d'ailleurs pas repris. Comme tout à l'heure avec Jasper tu as repris le Ma chérie et pas le fait que tu pensais à elle. »_

_- Merci Papa. Je pensais que ta fonction de psy s'arrêtait aux quatre murs de ton bureau._

_« - Etre parent exige beaucoup de psychologie. »_

_« - Surtout avec nous. »_

La Ferrari avait bien ralenti et respectait les limitations de vitesse dans les villages que nous traversions. En ville seulement, puisqu'une fois le panneau dépassé, Bella relançait les chevaux. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à destination. On passa un énorme portail électrique. Je repérais des caméras de sécurité.

La vue de la demeure des Swan nous coupa la parole. C'était un vrai château avec dépendances, serre et écuries. Un jardin entretenu à l'anglaise et des hectares de gazon tondu l'entouraient. Une grande partie était ouverte au public, mais le mercredi était le jour de fermeture. Bella nous guida vers les quartiers privés. Elle s'arrêta auprès d'un jardinier pour discuter avec lui tandis que j'allai me garer à côté de la Carrera jaune. On sortit des voitures, continuant de regarder autour de nous. Bella vint se garer non loin.

On fut très surpris de voir un Jacob mort de rire se jeter hors de la voiture et partir en courant, suivi et bientôt rattrapé par Nugget et Bella. Cette dernière le tacla dans l'herbe et roula avec lui avant de se relever rapidement et de reprendre sa course. Jacob hurla avant de la poursuivre.

_- TRICHEUSE !!_

On les suivit plus tranquillement, découvrant les choses qu'ils semaient dans leur course. Chaussures, portable, clefs, sweatshirt à capuche de l'université de Cornell (Ithaca, membre de l'Ivy League…), tee-shirt. _Tee-shirt ?_ On arriva juste à temps pour voir Bella sauter en jean et tee-shirt dans la piscine, bientôt imitée par sa chienne. Euh sans jean et tee-shirt, Nugget. C'était une de ces piscines naturelles qui se fondent parfaitement dans le paysage, avec des fleurs et tout ça. Jacob l'y rejoignit, en jean et torse nu. Ils se battaient dans l'eau, rigolant et criant comme des gosses. Je regardai Jasper.

_- Mature, hein ?_

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Mon corps fut soulevé et j'atterris dans l'eau.

_- EMMETT !!_

Fier de sa connerie, mon frère enleva ses chaussures son tee-shirt, jeta son portable et sauta à côté de moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me pousser pour l'éviter. Tout le monde était hilare, y compris Maman, Alice et… Charlie qui venaient de rejoindre ceux qui étaient encore au sec.

_- Je pensais avoir de nouveaux gardes du corps pour ma fille, pas de nouveaux poissons._

Le téléphone de Charlie sonna. Il s'excusa et retourna vers la maison. Décidemment il rendait souvent service ce téléphone.

_- Vous prenez ce job à ce point au sérieux pour me rejoindre dans la piscine._

Je me retournai pour faire face à la propriétaire de cette si charmante voix. Bella me souriait. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui murmurait avec mon sourire en coin qui faisait craquer les filles.

_- Et dans ta douche, ton bain, ton lit…_

Son sourire était taquin mais très craquant aussi.

_- Vous ne rentrez pas tous dans mon lit. Tant pis, j'irai dans le tien. HEY !_

Bella disparut sous l'eau. Jacob apparut avec son pied.

_- Salut Ed._

_- Jacob._

Bella se dégagea et « noya » Jacob. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de s'entretuer, Jacob tenait Bella contre lui.

_- Yo Bee, tu me présentes ta smala de justaucorps ?_

_- Jake soit correct._

_- Ta smala d'anges gardiens._

Les présentations furent faites. Emmett et Jacob s'entendaient déjà comme larrons en foire. Jasper interrogea Bella.

_- Est-ce qu'on va savoir pourquoi vous avez sauté dans la piscine._

_- C'est une sorte de rituel._

_- Ouais ben rituel qui m'aura couté cher._

_- C'est pas le rituel qui t'a couté cher, ce sont tes paris._

_- Paris ?_

_- Ouaip. J'ai encore perdu deux paris. D'abord, j'ai fait la connerie de parier que Bee n'oserait pas effectuer notre rituel en votre présence. Ensuite j'ai accepté de parier avec elle. Je devrais pas._

_- Tu dis ça à chaque fois._

_- Ouais._

_- Et vous avez parié sur quoi ?_

_- Heu…_

_- Bee, c'est ton pari. A toi de le dire._

_- J'ai parié que nous ne serions pas les seuls à finir dans l'eau._

_- Quel était l'enjeu du pari ?_

_- ça c'est entre Jake et moi._

Elle sortit de l'eau, jean et tee-shirt collés au corps. Jacob me tapa sur l'épaule.

_- Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler des mouches._

Complètement trempés, nous retournâmes aux voitures. Rosalie était en extase devant celle de Bella. Jacob semblait ravi. Ils discutèrent moteur. Rosalie fit la bêtise – c'est pas moi, c'est Jacob qui l'a dit – de tenter une conversation voiture avec Bella.

_- Ouais c'est une bagnole, elle peut avoir le nom d'une fille, d'un animal ou un numéro, c'est pareil moi tant que ça a quatre roues, un volant et que ça va vite ça me va mais celle-ci a de la gueule je l'avoue…_

Rosalie était sidérée. Jacob aussi, pourtant il était déjà au courant.

_- J'ai jamais vu aucun pilote qui ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de sa bagnole, sauf elle. Et en plus, elle se démerde pas mal._

_- Ouais Edward est un peu pareil._

Allez, j'allais encore en prendre pour mon grade. Bella m'adressa un regard compatissant. Elle me chuchota un _T'inquiète, je suis imbattable dans ma nullité au sujet des voitures._

_- Mais il sait au moins distinguer une Jaguar d'une Twingo._

_- Ah parce que c'est à ce point là._

_- Ouais elle te dira qu'elle a vu une grosse voiture verte ou une petite verte. Mais le reste c'est pas gagné. Bella c'est quoi ta voiture ?_

_- Tu m'emmerdes Jake. C'est une Ferrari._

_- Oui et ?_

_- Elle est vieille. Je pense que t'as dû me le dire mais je m'en moque alors j'ai oublié._

Bella paraissait habituée à ce discours puisqu'elle laissa Jacob palabrer. Nous rentrâmes dans l'aile sud du bâtiment principal. Elle nous montra nos chambres. J'étais dans le même couloir que Bella, Jacob et mes parents. Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rose partageaient celui de Charlie.

On passa la fin de l'après-midi à visiter le château, repérant les lieux de la soirée de samedi. Bella nous servit de guide. Jacob lui avait trouvé une veste et une cravate aux couleurs de la maison qu'elle avait passées par-dessus son tee-shirt et son jean déchiré.Alice était horrifiée par sa tenue, les autres plutôt amusés. Alice ne réussit néanmoins pas à placer le mot shopping une seule fois, miracle !

Bella était un bon guide, alliant l'historique aux anecdotes modernes, comme les tournages de films ou téléfilms, les festivals et autres.

-

-

-

Bella et moi étions les derniers à remonter à nos chambres. Passant devant la sienne avant de rejoindre la mienne, je m'arrêtai avec elle. Bella me regarda, mi-étonnée, mi-coquine.

_- Tu veux vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de méchants dans le placard ?_

_- Je préfèrerais le lit. Mais le placard me va aussi._

_- Ça tombe bien, y en a un très confortable dans ta chambre. Bonne nuit Edward._

Bella était appuyée contre sa porte. Je posai une main de chaque côté de sa tête sur cette dernière. Je ne la laissai pas indifférente. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne mordille sa lèvre inférieure et j'allai craquer.

_- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir seul dans une maison que je ne connais pas si ?_

_- Oh mon pauvre chou, bien sûr que non. Si tu veux je te prête Nugget._

La chienne était assise dans le couloir et nous regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Avec son œil au beurre noir, ça lui donnait une sacrée tête. Bella sourit et ouvrit la porte doucement, je laissai tomber mes bras.

_- Trop tard. Ma proposition est expirée, viens ma belle._

Et la border disparut avec Bella. Je restai planté là. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella sortit et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser. Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt après.

Un rire me réveilla de ma stupeur. Toujours riant, Jacob me donna une claque dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle. Son sourire s'effaça et son visage devint sérieux.

_- Elle n'a laissé personne rentrer dans sa vie comme elle le fait avec toi ou même avec toute ta famille depuis très longtemps. Ne me fais pas regretter de l'y avoir encouragée._

Il tapota doucement mon épaule et sourit à nouveau.

_- Bonne nuit Edward._

_- Bonne nuit._

-

-

-

_- Bon, c'est pas compliqué : la tête… la queue… jusque là tu te souviens ? Généralement quand on monte à cheval on s'arrange pour que la tête soit devant ça peut être utile pour savoir où on va…_

J'attrapai Bella par le bras.

Elle avait décidé que pour nous faire visiter le reste du domaine, le faire à cheval était la meilleure solution. Nous savions tous monter. Maman était née à New York mais avait passé les étés de sa jeunesse dans un ranch au Montana. Elle avait trouvé que de nous faire prendre quelques cours était une bonne idée. C'est vrai qu'on avait bien rigolé. Lorsque je sortis, les autres étaient déjà à cheval. J'étais en retard à cause d'un appel d'un de mes informateurs.

Le staff Swan comme l'appelait Bella était composée d'une cuisinière anglaise d'environ soixante-dix ans qui nous avait tous serré dans ses bras, d'un majordome, Alfred le pingouin. Ces deux là suivaient Lord Swan partout. A Londres, il y avait une femme de ménage et un gardien. A Chatworth, il y avait en plus trois femmes et un homme de ménage, une dizaine de jardiniers, des palefreniers, des hommes à tout faire… J'avais chargé nos services de vérifier tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux.

_- Arrête de dire des conneries sinon c'est pas le cheval que je vais chevaucher._

_- Hum c'est pas vraiment prévu dans le prix de la balade. On pourra peut-être s'arranger pour semer les autres. _

J'étais presque adossé au cheval. Je l'attirai vers moi. Je lui souris et relâchai doucement ma prise autour de son poignet. Elle recula rapidement son bras. Bella me regardait avec des yeux pleins de malice qui suffirent à réveiller ma virilité. Elle se redressa au maximum et se mit sur ses pointes de pieds. Je descendis un peu la tête. Mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je pouvais sentir son corps se rapprocher du mien imperceptiblement. Son souffle me paraissait chaud contre mon visage. L'espace entre nos lèvres me semblait être minuscule.

La chaleur montait en moi. Bella lécha ses lèvres. Involontairement, je fermai les yeux. Je sentis sa bouche effleurer ma mâchoire. Puis la chaleur disparut. J'ouvris les yeux. Bella s'était éloignée et me regardait en souriant crânement, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers un cheval qui ne portait pas de selle et avait le nez dans l'herbe bien verte du gazon tondu. Bella lui fit redresser la tête et sauta gracieusement dessus.

Heureusement qu'on ne comptait pas les points parce que j'allai être bientôt perdant par KO.

On finit la balade sans semer les autres mais en continuant nos petites piques et autres allusions. Ce fut ainsi toute la journée et le vendredi aussi. Bientôt arriva le samedi matin.

Aujourd'hui Bella avait dix-huit ans.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Pas l'affrontement sanguin que vous vouliez ? Tant pis pour moi… **

**Il fallait quand même se douter que Bella n'allait pas coucher avec Edward dans l'appart qu'elle partage avec son petit ami… enfin ça arrive mais pas Bella dans cette fic… lol… Mais vous aviez presque toutes et tous trouver…**

**Je ne sais pas si vous, mais dès que je lis ou que j'écris « bailler », je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire…**

**Bref à très vite j'espère.**


	9. 8 Chatsworth

**Hello,**

**Le château de Chatsworth, c'est bien entendu celui du Derbyshire qui apparaît dans les films**_** La Duchesse**_**, **_**Orgueils et préjugés**_** et prochainement **_**Wolfman. **_

**Merci à**_** samy940, **_**à**_** lenerol, **_**à**_** Z, **_**à**_** La Fouine **_**et à**_** Pilou **_**pour leur aide pour le résumé… pas facile quand on est limité par le nombre de caractères…**

**Encore deux chapitres « girly » peut-être trois (dont celui-ci) et l'action revient…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Aujourd'hui Bella avait dix-huit ans.

Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, c'était vraiment discret. Mais elle était étrange depuis la veille au soir. Jacob et Charlie aussi. C'était moins discret chez eux. On n'avait pas vu beaucoup Charlie, il était le plus souvent dans son bureau. Mais Jacob était souvent avec Bella. Je comprenais un peu mieux leur relation. C'était un peu comme Emmett et moi ou plutôt Jazz et moi. Sauf que nous ne nous prenions pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, eux si.

Et la veille, Jacob la regardait avec un air inquiet.

_« - Ch… Papa, tu sais que ce n'est pas un jour que…_

_- Justement, je voudrais qu'il redevienne ce jour « joyeux ». S'il te plait. »_

Cette conversation qui avait eu lieu entre Bella et son père quelques jours plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce jour était spécial étant donné que même pour nous, le dossier Swan était resté top secret. Marcus n'avait pas voulu qu'on le lise. Ce n'était pas pour m'enchanter. J'aimais avoir le maximum d'infos sur mon sujet avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'avais bien envie de charger mon lutin de sœur d'un petit travail nécessitant ses talents d'hacker.

Il était 5h quand je décidai d'arrêter là mes spéculations sur la famille Swan. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour boire un café bien noir. Je pensais que je serais le seul levé mais Bella était déjà là, installée au bar qui délimitait les deux énormes parties de la pièce. Elle portait un short de sport noir trop grand qui lui recouvrait genoux et un de ses fidèles sweatshirts à capuche avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant. Bleu clair. Université de Columbia. Ça faisait cinq universités sur les neuf de l'Ivy League. Nous mangeâmes en silence après que je lui ai souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et qu'elle m'ait remercié d'un sourire et d'une bise.

Je tournai à nouveau tous les faits dont je disposais dans ma tête pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. J'aurais pu demander directement à Bella. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire.

_- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère._

Surpris par cette phrase qu'elle avait dite d'un ton neutre, trop neutre pour être honnête, je levai les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si brillants étaient vides. Comme si elle était partie très très loin. Elle sembla revenir.

_- Marcus ne veut pas que ça se sache, je ne sais pas ni ne comprends pourquoi il fait ça. Comment veut-il que vous fassiez votre job sans avoir toutes les données en main ? Il l'avait déjà fait à la mort de ma mère avec ses hommes de l'époque et ça ne lui a pas trop réussi. J'étais là quand mon frère a été tué il y a trois ans. Bref, voilà pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce que je pète un câble ou que j'explose une durite aujourd'hui._

Elle souriait mais ça n'atteignait pas son regard. Elle affichait un tel contrôle que ça me fichait presque la frousse. Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle réussisse à prendre un air presque blasé en parlant de ça ?

_- Et tu penses que tu vas…_

_- Oh non. Y a peut-être plus de chances qu'un autre jour mais ça devrait aller._

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras. Je la sentis se tendre complètement mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Je resserrai mon étreinte et elle finit par se relâcher. Elle se décala sur son siège pour me faire face, pressa son visage contre ma poitrine et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille.

_- J'aurais dû être plus forte._

Surpris, je m'écartai pour l'observer. Elle avait baissé les yeux, n'osant pas soutenir mon regard.

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Parce que je suis un aimant à accident. Les gens ont tendance à mourir autour de moi. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi. Y a déjà Jake qui ne veut pas me quitter. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter et vous entraîner là-dedans. J'aurais dû me débrouiller seule._

Je soupirai. Je pensais qu'elle culpabilisait de n'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour son frère.

_- Ah Bella. Stupide petite Bella. C'est notre métier. On a fait bien pire et on a vu bien pire._

_- Je sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour vous. D'avoir peur pour toi._

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien du petit jeu qui nous émoustillait depuis quelques jours. Elle avait peur_ pour moi _! On resta comme ça un moment avant que je ne m'écarte un peu. Sa main gauche vint me caresser la joue. Quand elle les leva vers moi, ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de tendresse et d'autres choses que je ne saurais définir. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle étaient de plus en plus forts. Je n'aimais pas être loin d'elle. J'aimais ses petites piques, j'aimais la chambrer, la faire rougir – Ma maladresse disparue, j'étais devenu très fort à ce jeu, il me suffisait d'un regard un peu appuyé et de mon sourire en coin pour voir apparaître une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues qu'elle cachait avec un sourire ou un petit rire.

Mon regard dériva sur ses lèvres pleines. Les mains toujours dans le creux de ses reins, je me penchai tout doucement vers elle et l'embrassai. Notre baiser fut doux et chaste. Nos lèvres se caressaient délicatement. Je remontai mes mains le long de son dos. Attrapant son visage avant de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'embrassai son front, ses tempes, ses paupières closes, le bout de son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son menton. Sa respiration comme la mienne était irrégulière. Je posai mon front contre le sien. Mes mains redescendirent dans le bas de son dos. Les siennes vinrent se perdre dans mes cheveux. M'écartant à nouveau, je plongeai dans l'or brun de ses yeux chocolat. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix trembla mais son visage et ses yeux n'affichaient nul doute.

_- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Edward Cullen._

Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais depuis un moment déjà. Ça me foutait la trouille, certes, mais j'étais plein d'une assurance toute nouvelle après ses paroles. Ce que je ressentais était réciproque. _Le pied !_ Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en coin.

_- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Isabella Swan._

Resserrant mon emprise, je cherchai de nouveau la saveur de ses lèvres. Ce second baiser fut très vite plus passionné, plus fougueux. Je caressai ses lèvres de ma langue, traçant leur contour. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit sa bouche, ma langue s'insinua à l'intérieur pour aller retrouver la sienne. Son goût m'avait manqué, la douceur de ses lèvres aussi. Laissant glisser mes mains, je l'attrapai par les hanches. Sans rompre le baiser, je m'installai entre ses jambes, que j'écartai de mes genoux.

Mais en remontant les mains le long de ses côtes, je sentis quelque chose de dur, de chaque côté. Je cessai de l'embrasser et la regardai d'un air interrogateur. Elle sourit, mordillant sa lèvre et ouvrit son sweatshirt, laissant apparaître son teeshirt et… un double holster d'épaule, vide. Alors là, j'étais scotché.

_- J'allai courir, une fois mon petit déjeuner fini._

_- Tu cours armée ?_

_- Oui. Je cours seule mais armée. Nugget n'est pas très efficace. Je lui ai juste appris à s'enfuir et à aller chercher de l'aide. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se prenne une balle._

_- Parce que ça t'ait arrivé de devoir t'en servir ?_

_- Pendant mon footing pas depuis longtemps mais oui. Tu crois qu'au Caire, ce n'était que de la chance ? J'ai dû tenir mon premier flingue à l'âge de six ou sept ans. Le Caire n'était pas mon coup d'essai. J'ai déjà tiré. J'ai déjà tiré pour tuer. _

Devant ma stupéfaction, elle continua.

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à Agamemnon._

_- Oh…_

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une colère froide.

_- Il a fait tuer ma mère et mon frère._

Elle pencha sa tête vers le bas et pinça son nez, reprenant le contrôle sur sa colère. Elle releva son visage vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Autant que tu sois au courant et moi fixée. Je n'hésite pas à tirer si ma vie ou celle de l'un de mes amis est en danger. Pas d'états d'âme, pas de regrets. Et si je trouve Agamemnon, je n'attendrai pas d'être en danger. Si je suis trop monstrueuse pour toi autant…_

Je lui coupai la parole tout de suite.

_- Bella, je suis un mélange de garde du corps, agent secret, tueur à gages, etc. Tu as bien vu dans quelle situation on était en Egypte ? Et tu connais les Fantômes depuis longtemps. Ne me rejette pas._

_- Je ne te rejette pas. C'est juste que…_

Elle hésita à finir sa phrase. Je le fis pour elle.

_- Tu penses que si tu ne t'attaches pas, tu ne pourras pas souffrir._

Ce n'était pas une question, je commençai à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Néanmoins elle acquiesça timidement. Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment, bien loin de la jeune femme sûre d'elle qu'elle était ordinairement.

_- Bella, je te promets que…_

Elle leva un index qu'elle posa sur mes lèvres.

_- Ne me promets rien que tu ne puisses tenir, s'il te plait._

_- D'accord._

Je posai mes mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu et reprendre ma place. J'arrêtai mon geste. Comprenant ce qui m'avait stoppé, Bella mordit sa lèvre et remonta son short, me laissant voir les deux poignards rangés dans leurs protections qui étaient fixées sur la face externe de ses cuisses.

Je la repris dans mes bras.

_- Tu as encore d'autres surprises comme ça ?_

_- Si tu savais…_

Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, pressant sa bouche contre la mienne avec passion. Elle menait la danse, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. Je lui laissai le passage sans résistance. Je ne restai pas figé pour autant. Je retirai son sweatshirt, glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour masser son dos. Je caressai la cambrure de ses reins et descendis effleurer ses fesses. La chaleur envahissait mon bas-ventre et se répandait dans mon corps tout entier. Je brisai le baiser et nichai ma tête dans son cou, allai titiller le lobe de son oreille avant de revenir sur sa clavicule. J'attrapai les hanches de Bella, la soulevai et la posai sur le bar. Mes mains se posèrent sur la boucle de son holster.

_- Je peux ?_

Elle acquiesça et ses mains se joignirent aux miennes. Je virai son tee-shirt également, révélant un soutien gorge tout simple noir. Je fourrai ma tête dans le creux de sa poitrine, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Je léchai la naissance de ses seins, lui arrachant un grognement. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Une des miennes pétrissait sa cuisse tandis que de l'autres je massai un de ses seins par-dessus le tissu de son soutif. Ses jambes vinrent entourer ma taille.

Soudain Bella me repoussa et sauta du bar. Elle attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila, cacha le holster dans son sweat. Je la regardai, surpris, elle s'excusa. Et Charlie entra dans la pièce._ Putain !_ J'avais failli me faire choper par son père ! Bella tournait le dos à la porte et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, les joues encore en feu de notre petite séance interrompue.

_- Je vais courir, veux-tu venir avec moi ? J'ai conscience que je ne dois pas aller aussi vite que toi mais…_

_- Je vais mettre des chaussures et j'arrive. Ah bonjour Charlie._

_- Bonjour Edward. Bella._

_- Bonjour._

_- Joyeux anniversaire !_

_- Merci Ch… Papa._

Et ce fut à peu près tout. Pas d'embrassades, pas de discussion. Bella lui servit un café, il s'assit. J'allai chercher chaussures et armes et je retrouvai Bella dehors. Nous commençâmes par marcher tranquillement. Le jour se levait à peine.

_- Je suis désolée si je t'ai poussé, je ne l'ai entendu qu'au dernier moment._

_- Putain, j'ai rien entendu du tout. Quel garde du corps je fais._

_- Hi hi, tu étais peut-être un peu distrait._

Je fis semblant d'être vexé.

_- Parce que pas toi ?_

_- D'habitude je l'entends sortir de sa chambre, là il était pratiquement dans la cuisine. Il trébuche toujours sur le tapis de son couloir dont le bord est un peu recourbé. Les cinquième, septième, treizième et quatorzième marches de l'escalier de service qu'il emprunte grincent tellement qu'on pense qu'elles vont s'effondrer à tout instant. La dix-septième marche est plus haute que les autres et il se laisse toujours surprendre. Entraîné par son élan, il pose la main sur la petite table où Rachel remet toujours la statuette de bronze qu'il fait systématiquement tomber. Croyant que personne ne l'entend, il jure toujours contre Rachel. S'il n'avait pas parlé à Nugget, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il était là. _

Je ris devant ses explications sérieuses et un sourire éclaira son visage.

_- De toute façon, il aurait fallu qu'on s'arrête._

Elle était surprise.

_- Sinon, je t'aurais baisée, là, sur le bar._

_- Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble._

Je l'arrêtai et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

_- Parce que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, pas de te baiser. Et une cuisine avec du passage… la seconde solution est la seule possible._

Son sourire fut éblouissant. J'en profitai pour lui voler un baiser, mes mains retrouvèrent vite le chemin pour aller caresser sa peau nue. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon cou avant de descendre se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et remonter cajoler mon torse. Elle finit par attraper mon tee-shirt, je levai les bras et l'aider à l'enlever. Pressant sa poitrine contre moi, elle déposa une ligne de baisers humides dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule, sur mon épaule et descendit sur ma poitrine, torturant de manière délicieuse mon mamelon avec sa langue et ses dents. Je peignai ses cheveux de mes doigts. J'attrapai son menton pour reprendre sa bouche.

Soudain, Nugget jappa.

_- Mince, voilà du monde._

J'eus juste le temps de ramasser et de remettre mon tee-shirt. Un homme apparaissait sur le chemin, ayant passé le virage qui, avec les arbres, nous cacher du château. C'était l'ancien gardien de nuit. A quatre-vingt-dix ans, il était à la retraite mais habitait toujours un des studios aménagé dans une des dépendances. Il faisait sa promenade matinale. Il nous salua. On attendit qu'il s'éloigne, puis on éclata de rire. Je caressai la joue de Bella.

_- Tu me rends fou. J'en oublie toutes mes résolutions quand je te sens contre moi._

_- On est deux alors._

_- En tout cas, ça fait deux fois qu'on manque de se faire surprendre et que ta chienne nous sauve._

Ça la fit rire. Puis elle prit un air frustré, me regarda et soupira.

_- D'accord, donc pas trop d'excitation dans les prés. Gardons ça pour plus tard._

_- Plus tard alors. Le bar de la cuisine aussi._

Son air taquin revint.

_- Le bar de la cuisine aussi. Courons un peu._

_-_

-

-

Bella ne fait qu'1m60 environ, je fais 25 cm de plus qu'elle, ça joue quand même beaucoup. Néanmoins on courra d'un bon rythme pendant plus d'une heure, Nugget sur les talons. On parla un peu d'Agamemnon, de quelques missions auxquelles elle avait participé, de quelques unes des miennes. Mais dans l'ensemble, on se concentra sur nos respirations.

On fut rejoints à la fin par Jacob et Jasper qui faisaient la course dans des voiturettes de golf. Bella monta avec Jake, je pris place à côté de mon meilleur ami. Je lui racontai notre début de matinée.

_- Hey. Ça fait quoi de te dire qu'elle a dix-huit ans et que ce que vous faites n'est plus illégal._

_- Ben, je n'y avais même pas pensé._

C'était vrai, je n'y avais pas même songé lorsque je lui avais souhaité un bon anniversaire, ni quand j'avais failli la prendre sur le bar de la cuisine ou sur le chemin.

- _ Mais c'est cool. Tu n'auras pas à m'aider à m'évader de prison._

_- Qui te dit que je serais venu ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi._

_- Ben ça dépend, si ta sœur s'occupe de moi, je crois que je peux arriver à t'oublier quelque temps._

_- Oh… t'es dur, mec… mais je suis sûr que je te manquerais et tu reviendrais vers moi en rampant pour me supplier de te pardonner._

_- Tu peux toujours rêver. Mais je viendrais te chercher pour te mettre une branlée aux jeux vidéo._

_- Là, c'est toi qui rêves. Tant pis pour toi. Bella, elle, viendrait me chercher._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle ferait du charme aux gardiens ?_

_- Je pense plutôt qu'après son passage, il ne resterait que des ruines de la prison._

_- Là où Attila passe, tout trépasse, c'est bien connu._

_- Je sais pas mais là, t'as l'impression d'avoir une frêle jeune fille. Mais si tu cherches un peu, tu trouveras deux Beretta 9 mm dont à mon avis elle sait se servir et deux poignards._

Jasper me regardait, incrédule. On faillit se prendre une fontaine en pierre_._

_- Hey, chauffeur du dimanche, j'ai envie de rester en vie._

_- On n'est pas dimanche, on est samedi. Bon dieu, a-t-elle vraiment besoin d'une protection rapprochée ?_

_- Je dirais que s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Agamemnon, non. Elle se débrouillerait toute seule. _

_- Ouais l'Armée des Cons est un putain de problème qu'il va falloir régler. Parce que jouer au bodyguard, ça va quelques jours mais au bout d'un moment, j'aime bien la diversité de notre job. Même si pour une fois, je n'ai pas à te supporter râlant contre le monde entier parce qu'on t'a refilé un client à babysitter. Peut-être parce que tu couches dans le lit de la cliente._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, le château, bien que fermé aux visites ce week-end, était en effervescence. Bella se fit virer de la salle de bal par Alice avant même d'avoir pu s'en approcher.

_- C'est ton anniversaire. Tu ne vas pas nous aider et en plus, c'est une surprise. T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de là._

Bella était médusée. Emmett voulut lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule qui, connaissant mon frère, l'aurait envoyé au tapis. Mais Bella, forte d'années d'expérience avec Jacob qui n'était pas mauvais à ce jeu-là, esquiva le geste d'une manière qui lui permettait de garder son épaule en vie sans vexer mon frère.

_- Alors Bee, prête à devenir la reine de la soirée ?_

_- Je ne sais même pas quoi penser. Je déteste tout ça. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Mais il va falloir que je joue un rôle. Parce qu'ils font tout ça pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. Et je ne veux pas gâcher le leur. Quelle hypocrisie._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Je fixai des décorations pour Alice, déco qui cachaient son matos de surveillance. J'étais debout sur un escabeau et j'atteignais juste le haut des portes fenêtres immenses. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis Bella et Rosalie jouant au baseball avec Nugget. Rosalie lançait, Bella était à la batte et la chienne courait après la balle. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles disaient mais elles avaient l'air de bien rigoler. Emmett me rejoignit.

-_ Il faut absolument qu'elle fasse partie de notre équipe la prochaine fois qu'on joue. Entre Rose et elle on va éclater Papa, Alice et Jazz. Il faut qu'on trouve un huitième joueur. Tu crois que Jacob joue ?_

_- On parle de moi ?_

_- Tu joues au baseball ?_

_- Ouaip, j'ai même joué dans l'équipe de mon lycée. Et j'ai appris le jeu à la petite brune là-bas dehors._

_- C'est trop cool, il faut que…_

Emmett fut interrompit par Alice qui ouvrit une fenêtre et hurla.

_- BELLA ! VA JOUER PLUS LOIN, SI TU CROIS QUE JE TE VOIS PAS VENIR. TU VERRAS RIEN AVANT CE SOIR ! ET EN PLUS TU PERTURBES MES OUVRIERS ! Et vous, au boulot. Il faut que ce soit fini avant qu'on aille manger._

Je pouvais entendre le rire des filles qui s'éloignèrent néanmoins.

_- Mais les invités arrivent à 20h. On a tout l'après-midi pour…_

_- Non, cet après-midi, on s'occupe de Bella._

_- C'est pas comme si on allait vous aider._

_- Encore heureux. Mais je pourrais pas vous surveiller alors hop hop hop au boulot._

_- Dictatrice._

Seulement malheureusement pour Alice, et heureusement pour Bella, un invité surprise bouleversa ses plans de _il faut six heures pour préparer Bella._ Le Pr. Alistair était venu lui annoncer que sa soutenance de thèse n'avait plus lieu dans un peu moins de trois semaines mais lundi.

On passa à table. Charlie présidait d'un côté et le Professeur de l'autre. Près de ce dernier, Rosalie et Bella se faisaient face, j'étais entre Bella et Jazz, en face d'Emmett. Jacob était entre mon frère et Alice. Maman était à côté de Jazz et Papa d'Alice.

Bella n'avait pas l'air plus stressé par sa soutenance que ça tandis que nous nous remémorions le bon vieux temps à Oxford avec Jasper et Alistair. Maman était scandalisée, Papa était mort de rire. Il connaissait la plupart de ces histoires. Rosalie et Bella s'entendaient à merveille et prenaient de faux airs outrés avant d'éclater de rire. Jacob et Emmett étaient occupés à se faire des messes basses et franchement vu leurs têtes, je pense ne pas vouloir être au courant de ce qu'ils se racontaient.

_- Maintenant qu'il y a prescription, lequel de vous a collé tous les dessins du Kama sutra dans la salle du prof d'indianisme ?_

_- Sur ce coup là on était innocent, Prof._

_- Je n'y crois pas une seconde._

_- Si, Jasper dit la vérité, c'est pas nous._

_- Vous étiez mêlé de prêt ou de loin à toutes les conneries qui étaient faites à Christ Church. Celle-ci n'était pas la pire mais c'était quand même pas mal. Le Pr. Brady s'est plaint des remarques à connotation sexuelle de ses étudiants pendant un mois._

Emmett se réveilla de sa conversation et commença à s'agiter sur son siège. Papa explosa de rire, s'attirant les foudres et une tape sur le bras de la part de Maman.

_- Allez Emmett, crache le morceau._

_- C'est moi qui aie collé les images. Au départ je voulais coller de vraies photos mais Edward le prude m'a interdit de le faire._

_- Edward le prude ? Mon chéri, c'est pas le surnom le plus approprié…_

Rosalie ne finit pas sa phrase, tout le monde était bidonné. Y compris moi. Bella me murmura à l'oreille.

_- Je pourrais même témoigner du contraire…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

19h15. Nous étions en bas du grand escalier de notre aile, tous prêts à rejoindre la salle de bal pour accueillir les invités. Tous ? Non. Bella n'était pas là, ni Charlie. En fait il n'y avait que les Cullen et Jacob. Bella était encore avec Alistair. Charlie était dans son bureau.

Chacun était sur son trente-et-un. C'était plutôt drôle de voir Jacob en costume avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Alice était complètement paniquée.

_- Mais c'est pas possible, on va jamais avoir le temps de…_

L'arrivée de Bella coupa sa phrase mais augmenta la panique de ma sœur.

_- BELLA ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ? ON N'A PLUS DE TEMPS ! TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD…_

_- Holà. Alice baisse d'une octave complète, je viens de perdre l'usage de mon tympan droit pour la soirée. Et vous n'allez rien faire du tout. _

_- Quoi ? Mais…_

_- Sinon je reste comme ça._

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Bella portait un jean à trous et un… sweatshirt à capuche aux couleurs de Dartmouth.

- _Je vais prendre une douche. Jake, tu me rejoints dans quinze minutes._

_- Dans quinze minutes ? Mais cela ne nous laisse qu'une petite demi-heure seuls tous les deux. Je sais que je peux être rapide mais tu sais que je préfère prendre le temps de chauffer la bête…_

_- Jacob ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Quinze minutes._

Et elle disparut en courant. Quinze minutes plus tard, Jacob monta les marches.

_- Allons faire des folies de nos corps._

Charlie secouait la tête.

_- Jacob Black, pourrais-tu arrêter de parler de ma fille comme ça en public ?_

_- Et arrêter de t'asticoter ? Hum… Nnoonnnn._

Alice râla jusqu'au retour de Jacob, arguant qu'avec des goûts vestimentaires dans le genre de ceux de Bella, il fallait laisser faire n'importe qui d'autre pour choisir une tenue. Jacob descendit cinq minutes plus tard avec un sourire immense et en secouant la tête.

_- Nom de Dieu ! Quand je pense avoir tout vu avec cette gosse, elle sort une robe de sous son chapeau et hop… pfiou._

_- Une robe ? Une robe ? Une robe ?_

_- Je crois que c'est ce qu'a dit Jacob, ma chérie. Détends-toi._

Jasper attrapa sa moitié et lui massa les épaules. Alice se détendit un peu. Je n'osai pas imaginer comment elle serait à son mariage dans trois mois. Jacob vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

_- Prépare-toi à avoir un choc quand même._

Me préparer, me préparer… Quand elle apparut moins de cinq minutes après, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, mes yeux sortirent de leur orbite, ma langue menaçait de s'évader de ma bouche et d'aller rouler sur le sol.

Bella était… magnifique, sublime, merveilleuse, divine, stupéfiante, foudroyante… je la trouvais déjà belle en sweatshirt. Nue, elle était éblouissante. Mais là…

Elle portait une robe sans manche et sans bretelle, de couleur rose. Ses cheveux étaient remontés de manière très classique, son maquillage était parfait, ni trop prononcé, juste parfait. Elle devait porter des talons parce qu'elle était plus grande que d'habitude mais la robe descendait jusqu'au sol.

Cette tenue la mettait en valeur, alors même qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son cou long et gracile, sa taille mince… Elle était élégance et finesse, grâce et glamour. La couleur pourtant enfantine ne la rendait que plus femme. Irrésistible. A croquer.

Je n'étais pas le seul stupéfait. Il n'y avait plus un mot dans le hall. Bella eut l'air inquiet.

_- Ça ne me va pas ? C'est la couleur ? La forme ? _

Tout le monde répondit en même temps et ce fut un brouhaha confus. Bella parut soulagée avant d'arborer son magnifique sourire.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je vais mettre les liens sur mon profil…**

**A bientôt**


	10. 9 Derbyshire

**Hello,**

**Merci de votre soutien…**

**Liens sur mon profil…**

**Playlist :**

**- **_**Pink**_** d'Aerosmith (les paroles sont dans le désordre, c'est normal…)**

**- **_**Ave Maria**_** chanté par Nathalie Dessay (playback Diane Kruger) dans le film **_**Joyeux Noël.**_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Bella pensait vraiment que sa tenue ne nous plaisait pas. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle puisse le penser. Mais plus je la connaissais, moins ça me surprenait en fait. Elle préférait être ignorée que regardée. Attirer les regards la rendait mal à l'aise.

Nous nous trouvions dans la salle de bal, les premiers invités étaient sur le point d'arriver. Lorsque la première voiture illumina l'obscurité naissante, Bella me regarda avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_- C'est parti pour le cirque._

Et quel cirque. Tous les représentants de l'aristocratie étaient présents ainsi qu'une partie de la politique de notre pays. Charlie était rompu à ce genre d'exercice mais visiblement Bella aussi. Elle distribuait sourires et paroles accueillantes avec une aisance déconcertante. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle inspirait et expirait en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et elle repartait sur la piste.

J'étais, comme par hasard, chargé de la suivre partout. Ce n'était pas difficile de la repérer, elle éclipsait toutes les femmes de la soirée. Je profitai de ma position pour relancer notre petit jeu. Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle était seule pour quelques minutes.

_- Tu sais ce que ta robe m'inspire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un sous-entendu sexuel._

_- Pourquoi seulement sous-entendre ?_

Je m'approchai encore plus près d'elle. Je me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix que je savais sensuelle. Je ne la touchai pas. De loin, ça aurait pu passer pour un garde du corps qui murmure à sa cliente qu'il a vu quelque chose ou que tout va bien.

_- Je t'imagine dansant sur la chanson _Pink _d'Aerosmith. Dansant pour moi… et moi seul._

_- Et je porte cette robe ?_

_- Au début oui. Puis tu l'enlèves tout doucement. Tes sous-vêtements sont-ils aussi roses que ta robe ?_

_- T'aimerais le savoir…_

_- Oh non. Je le saurais à un moment donné ou à un autre._

Mes hanches bougèrent en rythme juste assez pour qu'elle le remarque tandis que je lui susurrai les paroles à l'oreille.

_**Pink is my new obsession **_

**(Le rose, c'est ma nouvelle obsession)**

**  
**_**Pink it's not even a question **_

**(Le r****ose ce n'est pas même une question (c'est évident))**

**  
**_**Pink, on the lips of your lover **_

**(le r****ose, sur les lèvres de ton amoureuse)**

**  
**_**'Cause pink is the love you discover **_

**(****Car le rose est l'amour que tu découvres)****  
**

Malheureusement je fus interrompu par Aro qui venait parler à sa petite-nièce. Je repris une distance respectable. Non sans me délecter du rose qui avait envahi les joues de ma Bella. J'entendis un rire dans mon oreillette.

_« - Alors vieux frère tu t'amuses ? »_

_- Maintenant que j'ai ta voix dans mon oreille, oui. On t'a jamais dit que tu devrais faire du téléphone rose Jazz ?_

_« - Tu rigoles ? Je suis trop canon pour ça. Ce serait dommage de perdre l'image qui va avec le son. »_

_- Surtout avec ton costume de pingouin. Si tu veux faire fureur dans ta ville natale, derrière une vitre. Il faudrait porter moins de choses. Quoi que. Les filles te paieraient certainement pour que tu l'enlèves, tu pourrais te faire un sacré paquet de fric. Mais ce costume là est vraiment pas top._

_« - T'inquiète, je ne compte pas le garder longtemps ce soir. »_

_- Tu peux rêver pour que je débourse un centime pour que tu le retires._

_« - Oh pour toi mon amour, je l'enlèverais gratuitement. »_

_« - Les enfants, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation alors que votre père et moi-même vous écoutons. En fait je crois que le plus simple c'est que nous coupions le son. »_

Lorsque nous enclenchions nos radios, tous les autres participaient à nos conversations. Nous étions habitués. Je vis néanmoins ma mère faire le signe de radio out. Mon père était hilare à ses côtés mais il fit de même quand il se prit une tape sur l'épaule. Il fit semblant de prendre un air vexé mais enlaça ma mère et… je détournai le regard. La voie énervée de mon lutin de sœur retentit.

_« - Jazz, je te prierais de te débarrasser de la blondasse qui te reluque depuis tout à l'heure avant que je m'en charge. »_

_« - Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, ma chérie, surtout si cela implique tes lèvres contre les miennes. »_

A l'autre bout de la salle, je vis du coin de l'œil un Jasper déguisé en barman attendre, ravi, qu'Alice, vêtue d'une de ses robes de grands couturiers, passe de l'autre côté du bar pour se jeter à son cou. La blondasse ne tarda pas à s'éloigner.

_« - Hey Alice, on a dit quoi sur l'exhibitionnisme en mission ? »_

_« - Je refuse de t'en laisser la primeur Em'. »_

Emmett était chargé de la surveillance de Charlie. Il restait assez éloigné pour que ce dernier ne puisse entendre ses paroles. Enfin j'espérais qu'il le faisait.

_« - T'es pas drôle, Lice. Puisque c'est ça je vais me venger sur le buffet. »_

_« - Em' tu vas plus rentrer dans tes pantalons ! »_

_« - T'inquiète, Rose sait comment faire pour me faire perdre les quelques grammes que je pourrais prendre. »_

_« - Ouais, je l'envoie courir autour du domaine dès qu'il n'y a plus un invité dans la salle. »_

Rosalie était barmaid, comme son jumeau. Mais elle était plus douée que son frère. Elle avait travaillé dans un bar et était plus douée que les Coyote Girls pour faire tourner les bouteilles dans ses mains.

_« - Le seul endroit où j'irai courir ce soir, c'est dans la direction de ton lit, ma tigresse. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Edward, tu devrais reprendre des forces. »_

J'espérais vraiment que Charlie était hors de portée de voix d'Emmett.

_- _

_-_

_- _

_**Pink as the bing on your cherry **_

**Rose comme le rouge sombre de ta cerise **

**  
**_**Pink 'cause you are so very **_

**Rose car tu es tellement si**

**  
**_**Pink it's the color of passion **_

**Le rose c'est la couleur de la passion**

**  
**_**'Cause today it just goes with the fashion **_

**Car aujourd'hui ça va tout simplement avec la mode****  
**

Dès que je le pouvais, je m'approchais de Bella et continuais de lui chuchoter ses paroles avec le rythme plutôt sexy de la mélodie. Bella secouait la tête mais je voyais bien que le jeu l'amusait autant que moi. J'aurais dû lui procurer une oreillette. J'aurais ainsi pu lui chanter à l'oreille alors qu'elle discutait avec le ministre de la défense, rien que ça, qu'elle appelait par son prénom. L'effet aurait été terrible.

Nous étions deux équipes de surveillance ce soir. Certaines personnalités avaient leurs propres gardes du corps mais nous avions insisté pour que seule Voltera Corp. ait des agents sur place. Nous, les Cullen, étions chargés de la protection de Bella, de Charlie, de certains ministres et de la coordination avec l'autre équipe. Chaque équipe était sur un canal radio différent. Alice et son assistant Al avaient accès aux deux canaux. C'était l'équipe de Newton qui s'occupait des Volturi.

Tiens quand on parle du loup.

_- Salut Newton._

_- Cullen._

_- Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Pas mal. Plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'occuper du petit démon._

_- Ah, elle t'a fait des misères la Swan ?_

_- T'as pas idée. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais franchement, après l'avoir vue en action, t'as pas vraiment envie de l'avoir dans le camp adverse. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle nous a sauvé les miches à plusieurs reprises. Mais t'as pas intérêt à dire ça au démon._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me dire ?_

_- Ah bonsoir petit démon._

_- Salut Mike, ça me fait plaisir de te voir._

_- Plaisir non réciproque._

_- Quelle délicatesse._

_- Tu réveilles en moi tous mes instincts de fuite._

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas la pire des choses._

Bella baissa la tête en disant cela. Ah non, elle n'allait pas recommencer. Suivant Marcus, Newton s'éloigna. Me fichant éperdument des gens qui pouvaient nous regarder, je lui pris le menton et l'obligeai à me regarder. Je lui dis doucement.

_- Je ne partirai pas._

Bella posa sa main à plat sur mon torse. Elle sourit. Cette fois, le sourire atteint ses yeux.

_- Je sais._

On resta les yeux dans les yeux un moment. Une autre lueur remplaça la tendresse dans son regard.

_**I want to be your lover **_

**Je veux être ton amoureuse**

**  
**_**I wanna wrap you in rubber **_

**Je veux t'envelopper dans de la gomme **

**  
**_**As pink as the sheets that we lay on **_

**Aussi rose que les draps où nous nous allongeons**

**  
**_**Pink it's my favorite crayon, yeah**_

**Rose est mon crayon favori, yeah**

_Putain_ ! Elle connaissait la chanson et elle chantait plutôt pas mal. Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le bar. Jasper lui servit un thé glacé. Emmett et Jacob qui avaient tous les deux des assiettes remplies à ras bord de petits fours et autres rôti de porc, chips et cornichons nous y rejoignirent. Charlie était avec mes parents.

_- Bee, pour la première fois où tu peux boire en y étant autorisée, tu bois encore de ton breuvage maléfique._

_- J'aime bien le thé glacé._

_- Yo Lady Swan, t'as faim ?_

_- Emmett, si tu m'appelles encore une fois Lady Swan ou tout autre surnom de ce genre, je risque de te faire mal._

Je perdis le fil de la conversation quand Bella commença à piquer de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Jacob et à se lécher les doigts. Elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Il fallait que je reprenne la main. En me penchant pour attraper le verre d'eau que me tendait Jasper, j'en profitai pour poser ma main sur son dos nu. Elle frissonna sous ma main…

**You could be my flamingo **

**Tu peux être mon flamant (rose)**

**  
****'Cause pink is the new kind of lingo **

**Car le rose est la nouvelle sorte de langage**

**  
****Pink like a deco umbrella **

**Rose comme un parapluie de déco**

**  
****It's kink - but you don't ever tell her **

**C'est étrange - mais ne le lui dis jamais ****  
**

Quelquefois je me contentai de lui souffler sur la peau sensible de son cou gracile, lui arrachant des soupirs.

-

-

-

La lumière s'éteignit, tout le monde entonna Joyeux Anniversaire quand le gâteau entra. Le spot éclaira Bella. Elle souriait mais on aurait dit une biche éclairée par les phares d'une voiture.

Charlie fit ensuite un très beau discours sur sa fille. A la fin de celui-ci, il annonça qu'ils allaient ouvrir le bal.

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils veulent ma mort._

Bella avait soufflé cela entre ses dents. Elle soupira et rejoignit son père sur la piste de danse. C'était un véritable orchestre qui jouait. Malgré sa robe très peu adaptée, ils réussirent à danser une valse très correcte. Elle tenait un morceau de la robe dans la main, remontant juste assez celle-ci pour ne pas marcher dessus mais pas trop. Je vis néanmoins au dessus de ses sandales argentées à talon aiguille qu'elle portait ses lames de cheville. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, on ne voyait plus rien. Elles étaient de nouveau recouvertes par le tissu. Bella dansa ensuite avec son grand-père. Il y avait du monde sur la piste maintenant.

Avant la fin de la chanson, Bella trébucha et se tordit la cheville. Elle vint s'asseoir en boitillant et en grimaçant, soutenue par Marcus. Quand ce dernier s'éloigna, Emmett se moqua d'elle mais Jacob ne riait pas pour la même raison. Il secouait la tête.

_- Bella, Bella, Bella. Tssss… Comment tu fais pour que ça marche à chaque fois ?_

_- C'est ma tête de jeune fille de bonne famille._

Visiblement, Bella n'avait pas d'entorse. Je secouai la tête. Elle me regarda, attrapa ma main et avec un grand sourire me chuchota.

_- Tu n'aurais pas voulu que tous les mecs qui attendent là-bas dansent avec moi, si ?_

Je me retournai pour voir tous les mecs de la jeunesse dorée anglaise regarder dans notre direction. Ceux-là même qui draguaient Bella depuis le début de la soirée. Non, je crois pas que j'aurais aimé.

-

-

-

_- D'Abord ils veulent me faire danser, maintenant chanter. Quand est-ce qu'on atteint le fond de l'enfer…_

Aro était monté sur la scène et avait demandé à Bella, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus danser, de pousser la chansonnette. Il avait même indiqué le titre.

Jacob jura mais Bella posa une main sur son bras.

Bella monta donc sur la scène, avec mon « aide ». La lumière s'éteignit sauf le spot lumineux. La biche réapparut. Elle ferma les yeux et entonna a capella un _Ave Maria_ subtil, vibrant de poésie, doux. La musique d'Eglise ou d'opéra, c'était pas vraiment mon truc. J'aimais la musique classique mais pas tout, et je préférai les versions instrumentales. Mais ça… pfiou, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir le ventre retourné par une chanson. Bella avait rouvert les yeux mais comme le matin, je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout avec nous.

La salle resta silencieuse tout du long. Puis les applaudissements et les bravos fusèrent. Bella revint parmi nous et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. La musique reprit et les gens retournèrent sur la piste abandonnée. Bella fut félicitée.

Soudain, alors que je m'étais à peine tourné une seconde, elle avait disparu.

Je la retrouvai dehors. Elle avait l'air troublé. Ne voulant pas la braquer, je ne l'interrogeai pas sur les raisons de ce trouble.

_- Comment tu as fait ça ?_

_- Comment ai-je fait quoi ?_

_- Disparaître._

_- Mon arrière grand-père s'appelait Houdini. Non. Je ne sais pas en fait. C'est une capacité que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite. J'arrive à passer inaperçue. Mais là, dans cette robe si colorée, je pense que tu n'étais pas très attentif. Etais-tu distrait ?_

Je me rapprochai d'elle et l'attirai vers moi en l'attrapant par la taille. Je descendis ma tête et la nichai dans son cou parfaitement dégagé.

_- La seule qui pourrait me distraire est dans mes bras._

_- Excuse-moi Bella, c'est moi en fait, je suis tellement beau qu'Edward ne pouvait pas me quitter des yeux._

Jacob était non loin de nous sur la terrasse, sourire aux lèvres. Son expression était tout de même moins joyeuse que d'habitude. Je le soupçonnai d'être uniquement sorti voir si Bella allait bien.

_- Oh mais je vous dérange, peut-être ? Je m'en vais. Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. Il faut que je me trouve à manger et un mec. Bella, t'en connais qui sont gays ou faut que je traque les homo refoulés ?_

_- Essaie Tyler Crowley, il m'a soulée toute la soirée._

Il m'avait soulé aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de reluquer Bella, d'essayer de la toucher. Quand Jacob fut parti, je demandai.

_- Jacob est-il gay ? J'ai du mal à suivre._

_- Jacob n'est pas gay mais il sera ravi d'apprendre que c'est ce que vous pensez. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il faut voir ça avec lui._

Elle avait l'air sincère.

La voix de Jasper résonna dans mon oreillette.

_« - Marcus va bientôt sortir. Edward, rhabille Bella ou planquez-vous. »_

J'eus juste le temps de m'écarter de Bella. Il fallait que je parle de ça avec elle. Je n'avais pas tellement envie que mon patron soit au courant de ma liaison avec Bella. Et en même temps, garder notre relation secrète n'était pas une bonne idée. On allait finir par se faire prendre.

_- Bella ?_

_- Marcus._

_- Je suis désolé. Jacob m'a dit._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Nous devons repartir en Italie. Joyeux anniversaire encore._

_- Merci._

Marcus repartit. Décidemment, dans cette famille, les effusions d'amour n'étaient pas légion. Mike était resté.

_- Bella, je… je suis désolé._

_- Mike, ce n'était pas ta faute._

_- Si on t'avait écoutée, ils ne…_

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Newton.

_- Avec des si on refait le monde, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ? On sait pas Mike. Agamemnon a tendance à arriver à ses fins. Par tous les moyens. Ce n'était pas ta faute._

Le silence s'installa un moment avant qu'il ne le brise.

_- Prends soin de toi._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bon retour à Londres._

_- Bella. Cullen._

_- Newton._

Mike nous quitta.

Bella m'expliqua ce que je n'avais pas suivi. Sans rentrer dans les détails cependant.

_- Marcus s'est excusé parce que l'_Ave Maria_ était la chanson préféré de mon frère Démétri et que nous la chantions souvent ensemble. C'était l'équipe de Mike qui était chargé de notre surveillance le jour où nous nous sommes fait kidnapper. Y a eu pas mal de morts. Nous n'aurions jamais dû être à la planque où nous étions. Mike s'en est beaucoup voulu mais il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres._

Bella avait repris cette expression neutre qui, lorsqu'on ne faisait pas vraiment attention, aurait pu seulement montrer une grande indifférence envers ce qu'elle disait.


	11. 10 Derbyshire 2

_**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas posté le bon chapitre (enfin si mais pas le complet), voilà la suite…**_

_**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le précédent…**_

_**XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**__-_

Après le départ des Volturi, la soirée continua un moment, les derniers invités, dont Tyler Crowley et Eric Yorkie deux fils à papa qui n'avaient pas arrêté de draguer Bella, partirent vers 3h du matin.

Le masque de Bella retomba lorsque Charlie nous quitta. Elle avait l'air crevé. Jouer la comédie n'était peut-être pas si reposant. Elle se retira dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Je fus déçu de voir qu'elle appelait Jacob pour lui enlever sa robe. J'allai prendre ma douche également. Je me mis au lit mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être là. Je mis un tee-shirt par-dessus mon bas de pyjama.

Je sortis et allai frapper à la porte de Bella. Ma jalousie soudainement remontée envers Jacob disparut devant le sourire qu'elle me fit. Elle ne portait qu'un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse sur lequel était écrit _Un chat ne viendra quand on l'appelle que s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire_. Sa chambre était grande mais très simplement décorée. Les murs étaient blancs, c'était du parquet en chêne. Un lit, une table de chevet un petit bureau, une chaise, étagères, livres. Les photos sur les murs sans livres représentaient des paysages anglais. La porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse était ouverte. Je ne dis rien, mais au point de vue sécurité ce n'était pas top.

Je rentrai et refermai la porte derrière nous. Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

_- ça m'a tellement manqué toute cette soirée._

Cela la fit rire. Je la fis taire en approfondissant le baiser.

_- Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle acquiesça avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle me fit rire.

_- Dormir, Bella. T'as l'air crevé._

Elle acquiesça avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme mais son bâillement m'encouragea dans ma décision. Comme nous étions toujours à l'entrée de sa chambre, je l'attrapai et la jetai sur mon épaule.

_- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- J'te mets au lit._

Je la laissai tomber sur ses draps. Son lit était parfaitement fait. Bella commença à défaire tout, surtout au niveau des pieds. Elle s'arrêta en me sentant la fixer.

_- Je n'aime pas être coincée. Si je dois dégager en vitesse de mon lit autant ne pas me prendre les pieds dans la couette._

Je l'aidai à mettre le souk dans son lit.

_- T'as pourtant bien aimé que je te coince l'autre jour._

_- Ouais, mais ton corps aurait freiné les balles… Et j'ai tendance à baisser mes barrières un peu trop facilement avec toi._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux de cet aveu.

- _ T'as un côté préféré ?_

_- Je 'ai jamais dormi avec personne, alors je ne sais pas._

_- Tu n'as jamais… ?_

_- Sexe mais pas dodo. Règle n°1._

_- Ha. Donc là tu transgresses tes propres règles ?_

_- Non, j'en ai inventé des nouvelles._

_- Et ça donne quoi ?_

_- Règle n°1 : euh… j'ai pas la tête à inventer des règles ce soir. As-tu un côté de lit préféré ?_

_- Non. Je dors n'importe où._

J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi avec personne. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux des précédents amoureux de Bella. Surtout avec mon passé. Combien d'hommes… _Non arrête Edward ! Ne te prends pas la tête._ Bella s'installa dans son lit. Je la rejoignis. Nous avions l'air malin, à moitié assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Bella éclata de rire.

Elle s'enfonça sous la couette. Je fis de même. Elle éteignit les lumières.

_- Edward, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras, s'il te plait ?_

_- Tu parles, je rêve que de ça._

Je l'attrapai par la taille, la mis sur le côté et plaquai son dos contre mon torse. Je murmurai à son oreille.

_- Allez dors maintenant. Bonne nuit ma Bella._

_- Bonne nuit mon Edward._

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ils étaient de quelle couleur tes sous-vêtements ?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre. La respiration de Bella était lente et régulière. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je respirai un grand coup. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Mon désir commençait à se manifester physiquement. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je crevais d'envie de la réveiller mais ce n'était pas une grande dormeuse, je devais la laisser se reposer quand elle pouvait. L'avoir si près de moi sans rien pouvoir faire était une torture. Exquise, certes, mais une torture quand même.

Heureusement pour moi, il s'avéra qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle n'arrivait pas plus que moi à s'endormir. Bella se retourna dans mes bras, me faisant face, son visage à une vingtaine de centimètres à peine du mien. La fatigue avait disparu de ses yeux, remplacée par du désir. Elle franchit la distance qui séparait nos lèvres et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne.

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite hier. A moins que tu n'en ais plus envie. _

_- De ce côté-là, j'aurai du mal à te convaincre._

Elle sourit en frôlant la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon.

_- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on peut… Je n'ai pas de préservatifs._

_- ça ne t'a pas arrêté jusque là._

_- Je suis désolé pour ça. Je… j'ai passé tous les tests…_

_- Moi aussi. Et j'ai un implant contraceptif dans le bras._

Ouf………..

_- Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé d'enlever ta robe ?_

Elle brisa notre étreinte.

_- Tu es jaloux de Jacob ? Ne sois pas jalloux de Jacob, il est comme un frère pour moi et je suis comme une sœur. So Don't Worry._

_- Pourquoi alors ?_

_- Parce que tu l'as dit, j'étais fatiguée… et c'était comme te promettre quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas te donner._

_- Mais tu as accepté de dormir avec moi._

_- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai tendance à baisser mes barrières un peu trop facilement avec toi._

_- Et tu es…_

_- Plus fatiguée. Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu parles trop._

Elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire. Je posai mes mains dans son dos, sur son tee-shirt.

_- Et toi t'as trop d'habits sur toi. _

_- La vie est injuste._

Je basculai sur le dos et l'attirai sur moi, ses jambes étendues entre les miennes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai doucement, longuement. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes côtes avant de se glisser son mon tee-shirt et de caresser ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de mon torse. Sans briser le baiser, je détachai mes mains de son visage et allai attraper le bas de son tee-shirt que je remontai doucement.

Bella passa un genou de chaque côté de mon corps et s'installa à califourchon. Je m'assis et lui retirai son tee-shirt. Ses magnifiques seins nus étaient éclairés par la lumière diffusée par la lune.

_- Bonjour mes chéris._

Bella rit et pencha la tête en arrière. Je pris un de ses seins dans ma bouche tandis que ma main venait masser l'autre. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Je sentais ses mamelons durcir sous mes doigts et ma langue. Alors que je suçai son mamelon, elle se cambra ce qui amena davantage sa poitrine vers moi. Je m'occupai de chacun de ses seins avec tendresse, les frôlant, les massant, les léchant. Elle soupirait doucement maintenant. Elle finit par attraper mes mâchoires et me ramena à ses lèvres.

Bella attrapa mon tee-shirt et je levai les bras pour l'aider. Elle reprit ses caresses sur mon torse. Ses lèvres rejoignirent ses doigts sur ma peau nue. J'allai poser mes mains sur la cambrure de ses reins. Elle traça une ligne de baisers humides, sa langue s'attardant à certains endroits, du bas de mon sternum à mon cou. Elle lécha et mordilla ma clavicule avant de prendre le lobe de mon oreille qu'elle titilla avec ses dents, aspira entre ses lèvres. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir faiblement.

Je la renversai sur le dos et me couchai sur elle, m'appuyant sur mes bras pour lui éviter de sentir tout mon poids. Je repris sa bouche avec force et envie. Nos bas-ventres frottaient l'un contre l'autre de manière régulière, attisant encore mon désir. Je grognai quand elle passa ses mains sous mon pantalon pour cajoler mes fesses. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos alors que je descendais le long de sa mâchoire retrouver son cou. Je traînai un moment sur sa gorge avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Je goûtai sa peau avec bonheur, cherchai à mémoriser chaque courbe, chaque angle de son corps grâce à ma bouche. Lorsque je parvins de nouveau à sa poitrine, elle s'arcbouta contre moi, pressant mon érection ce qui m'arracha un nouveau grognement.

Son corps frissonna quand je fis le contour de son nombril avec ma langue. Je prenais du plaisir à la sentir vibrer contre moi. Mais je voulais bien plus que ça. Je déposai un baiser sur son sexe, sentant son humidité à travers le tissu de sa culotte.

_- Putain Bella ! T'es toute mouillée…_

_- Oui… pour toi… Edward._

_Putain !_ Mon prénom dans sa bouche à ce moment intime sonnait de manière merveilleuse. Je lui retirai doucement son sous-vêtement en l'accompagnant de baisers le long de ses jambes. Je remontai de la même façon, attrapai ses cuisses et les écartai. Je déposai à nouveau mes lèvres sur son sexe à présent nu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter le résultat de son excitation. Je donnai des petits coups de langue sur ses lèvres intimes avant de les lécher franchement, reprenant ensuite des petits mouvements. Ce geste que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé faire devenait un pur plaisir avec Bella.

Je trouvais rapidement son clitoris que je pris entre mes lèvres, le pinçant, le mordillant. Ma main droite vint caresser son sexe. Je l'effleurai puis le pressai. Continuant à triturer son bouton de plaisir, j'écartai ses lèvres et la pénétrai de mon index. Elle gémit mon prénom de manière délicieusement abandonnée. Je commençai de lents va-et-vient avec mon doigt. Elle poussait à présent des petits cris de plaisir étouffés par son poing qu'elle avait pris dans sa bouche. Son autre main était dans mes cheveux et masser mon cuir chevelu très agréablement. J'attrapai sa main.

_- Je veux t'entendre mon amour. _

Elle entrelaça nos doigts et posa nos mains sur son ventre. Je continuai mes lents mouvements en elle.

_- Edward, je veux… plus…_

J'insérai un deuxième doigt dans son sexe et pompai plus rapidement. Je continuai de lécher son clitoris. Son corps tremblait et ses hanches s'agitaient sous mes caresses. J'accélérai encore.

Entendre gémir Bella était un son magique à mon oreille mais savoir que j'étais à l'origine de ce son me chamboulait de bonheur. J'allai devenir accro.

Lorsque je sentis qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance, je retirai mes doigts. Elle gronda de frustration m'attirant un sourire. Je plongeai alors ma langue en elle, déclenchant son orgasme après quelques allers-retours. Ses mains serrèrent mes doigts et mes cheveux, son corps s'arqua et elle cria mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Je continuai de lécher son sexe jusqu'à la fin de ses tremblements. J'avais envie de la prendre tout de suite mais je voulais prendre mon temps. Je remontai donc vers sa bouche et l'embrassai langoureusement, lui faisant goûter son propre plaisir.

Bella m'enferma dans ses bras. Elle ondulait des hanches, pressant son bassin contre le mien. Elle descendit une main entre nous et vint caresser ma virilité tendue. Je grognai. J'allai jouir trop vite si elle continuait comme ça. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais être en elle.

_- Bella j'ai envie de toi. J'ai… tellement envie de toi…_

_- Alors prends-moi._

Je ne lui fis pas répéter deux fois. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses les deux paumes à plat de chaque côté de sa tête. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux et alors que je m'enfonçais lentement en elle, je plongeai dans ses yeux chocolat sans fond. Son sexe serré autour du mien était une sensation grisante. J'étais ivre de plaisir, voilà. Je commençai de lents mouvements en elle, lui embrassant son visage avec vénération.

_- Tu es si chaude… c'est trop bon…_

Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et m'attira contre elle. Lâchant l'appui de mes bras trop difficile dans cette position, je pesai de tout mon poids sur elle. J'attrapai ses cuisses et les lui remontai, elle accrocha ses jambes dans mon dos. Je remontai mes mains et m'appuyai sur mes coudes libérant un peu sa poitrine. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et la monta un peu pour murmurer à mon oreille.

_**Pink it was love at first sight**_

**Le rose ça a été le coup de foudre**

**  
**_**Pink when I turn out the light**_

**Le rose quand j'éteins la lumière**

Je chantonnai avec elle.

**  
**_**And pink gets me high as a kite**_

**Et le rose me fait planer comme un cerf-volant**

**  
**_**And I think everything is going to be all right**_

**Et je pense que tout va aller très bien**

**  
**_**No matter what we do tonight**_

**Qu'importe ce que nous fassions ce soir****  
**

N'en pouvant plus j'accélérai l'allure. Encouragé par les demandes de Bella, j'étais encore plus dur et je la prenais plus vivement.

_- Ouii… plus fort… Edward… encore…_

_- Putain… Bell…_

_- Encore…_

Elle accompagnait mes coups de rein de son bassin, perdant parfois mon rythme mais le retrouvant rapidement.

_- Putain… Bella… Viens pour moi… Viens…_

_- Je… je… Oui…_

On atteignit la jouissance ensemble, son sexe se serrant autour du mien se déversant en elle. On cria nos noms en cœur. C'était plus fort que ce que j'avais vécu jusque là. Quelques va-et-vient encore et je m'effondrai sur elle. On s'étreignit. Une fois nos respirations un peu plus calmes, je me retirai d'elle et retrouvai la chaleur humide et si douce de sa bouche.

Je retombai sur le dos, remontai dans le lit et m'installai confortablement. J'attirai Bella contre moi. Elle se nicha dans mon cou et m'enlaça. Je passai mes bras par-dessus.

J'étais assez tourneboulé par ce qui s'était passé. Ivresse, joie, bonheur, extase, nirvana. Tous ces mots n'étaient pas assez forts. C'était bien mieux que tout cela. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais et elle s'était donnée à moi tout comme je m'étais donné à elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais accepté que ce ne serait pas seulement physique.

Pendant plus de treize ans, j'avais utilisé les femmes pour mon plaisir. Pour moi, l'amour était une notion purement chimérique, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé. L'admiration, l'amitié, le plaisir, je pouvais comprendre mais l'amour, non. Et le fait que son apparition dans l'équation puisse amplifier à ce point mon désir et surtout mon plaisir me bouleversait complètement.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endormis le premier.


	12. 11 Bibliothèques

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews… je me répète, je n'écris pas pour ça mais ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos avis !!!**

**Et euh… non je ne fais pas la promotion de l'Implanon, c'est juste que pour des aventuriers qui vivent avec un décalage horaire fréquent, la pilule, c'est pas évident…**

**Rappel : Les phrases en gras dans le texte sont dites en langue étrangère, langue que je préciserai juste avant entre parenthèses.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Je me réveillai avec l'envie de renouveler mon expérience avec Bella. J'en avais adoré chaque seconde, chaque geste. Je brûlais d'envie de m'occuper à nouveau d'elle, de la voir à nouveau s'abandonner au plaisir. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'une femme plus d'une fois. Et là plus je la connaissais, plus j'avais envie d'elle.

Je l'avais baisée à deux reprises, au Caire et à Londres. Mais la nuit dernière, enfin cette nuit, ça avait été vraiment différent. Différent d'un besoin uniquement physique. Non pas que je ne la désirais pas physiquement, bien au contraire. J'en avais la preuve entre les jambes à cet instant même. Mais il y avait bien plus que du physique : des sentiments. C'était donc ça faire l'amour ? Ça devait l'être. Et bien, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais seul dans le lit. Je regardai ma montre. 6h30. Moins de deux heures de sommeil. Où diable était passée Bella ?

Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Je me levai donc, attrapai mon bas de pyjama que je revêtus et me dirigeai vers la porte fenêtre. J'aperçus alors Bella, assise sur un fauteuil, dehors. J'allai me placer à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Bella était enroulée dans une couverture qui la drapait un peu comme sa robe. J'avais donc les yeux posés sur ses épaules nues, sur son cou. Soudainement, je n'avais plus vraiment froid.

_- Tu ne dors donc jamais ?_

_- Les cauchemars sont moins vindicatifs quand je suis éveillée._

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en dire plus. Je pus sentir un moment la tension qui l'habitait. Je m'en voulais d'avoir posé cette question alors que je savais ce qu'elle avait dû combattre la veille. Fêter son anniversaire alors que son frère était mort ce même jour. J'en voulais à Marcus, Aro, Caius, Charlie. Je leur en voulais de lui avoir fait subir ça. Rien que d'y penser mes poings se serrèrent à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Pourquoi ce jour ? Charlie avait dit qu'il voulait que ce jour soit à nouveau joyeux. Mais comment voulait-il que… _Merde !!_ A la place de Bella, j'aurais tout envoyé bouler. Elle se disait fille à papa, gamine pourrie gâtée._ Merde, merde, merde !!!_ Elle était tout sauf ça. Elle avait affronté avec courage et force toute cette soirée. Je préférerais me faire tirer dessus que de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ses épaules se détendirent à nouveau. Je relâchai mes poings ankylosés. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Son petit sourire se fit aguicheur. Elle m'attirait sans avoir même besoin de me toucher. Je me penchai jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, améliorant aussi ma vue sur sa poitrine.

_- Et comment je fais pour transgresser ma règle n°1 ?_

_- Si on y réfléchit bien, Edward, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'on la transgresse._

Troisième ?

_- La première fois au Caire, on s'est endormi. La seconde fois à Londres, on s'est endormi. Et ce matin, on s'est endormi._

_- T'as pas tort. Tu veux pas la transgresser une quatrième fois ?_

Je franchis la distance qui me séparait de sa bouche. Et au dernier moment je me décalai et l'embrassai sur le menton avant de m'écarter légèrement. Elle gronda de frustration. Je ris doucement.

_- Edward…_

_Bon sang ! _ Que j'aimais mon prénom quand il sortait de sa bouche. Je posai mes mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, de chaque côté de sa tête. J'embrassai sa tempe droite.

_- Oui, Bella ?_

Sa gauche.

_- Edward…_

Le désir rendait sa voix légèrement rauque mais tellement sensuelle que j'en avais des frissons jusque dans le bas-ventre. J'embrassai sa pommette gauche. Et sa droite.

_- Tu veux quelque chose ?_

Son front.

_- Edward…_

Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux et sur mon front alors que je l'embrassai entre les yeux.

_- Dis-le…_

_- Edward…_

J'embrassai le bout de son nez. La peau tendre et ferme de cette région eut raison de moi et je craquai. Je retrouvai ses lèvres que je caressai doucement des miennes. Je la sentis sourire. Ok, elle gagnait cette bataille. Je goûtai avec délice à ses lèvres si douces. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure que je commençai à titiller entre les deux miennes. Je l'aspirai, puis la léchai avant de l'aspirer à nouveau. Je posai les mains sur ses épaules nues, les pressant entre mes doigts. Entendre Bella gémir faiblement fut ma récompense. Dieu que j'aimais ce son.

Elle leva ses mains et attrapa mes cheveux au-dessus de ma nuque. Elle brisa le baiser en tirant calmement sur ma chevelure. Ecartant suffisamment mon visage du sien, elle fixa son regard chocolat dans le mien.

_- Je te veux, toi._

Le coin de ma bouche remonta, formant ainsi un petit sourire arrogant. Elle me voulait. Hi hi. Elle me voulait. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je me laissai gagner par les sentiments qu'elle parvenait à me montrer ainsi. Tendresse, envie, désir et cette autre chose que j'avais eue tant de mal à identifier, amour. Le feu se ralluma dans mon ventre et je retrouvai sa bouche avec envie.

Je voulais la goûter toute entière, savourer chaque partie de son putain de corps à damner chaque saint ayant foulé cette terre. Je voulais à nouveau sentir le nectar de sa jouissance sur ma langue. Je voulais m'enfoncer en elle encore et encore. Cette nuit était si spéciale. Cette nuit qui faisait de moi un homme. A 28 ans, il était temps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce manque avant que Bella ne le comble.

Bella qui me ramena au présent. Elle avait raison, je « parlais » trop. Bref je voulais tout d'elle, pas uniquement son corps. Même si à cet instant ce corps m'attirait sérieusement.

Elle lécha la commissure de mes lèvres qui avaient de nouveau emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris les miennes et sa langue se faufila pour retrouver la mienne. Elles se frottaient doucement, sans urgence, langoureusement. J'étais toujours derrière le fauteuil, penché au dessus d'elle, tenant ses épaules. Je descendis mes mains que je glissai sous la couverture pour prendre ses seins. Je les pétris doucement, lui arrachant un soupir que j'avalai.

Je brisai le baiser et écartai la couverture de son corps. J'admirai la vue de ses courbes nues éclairées par la lune. J'aurais pu rester des heures à la regarder mais là, je voulais encore plus la toucher. J'explorai son corps de mes mains tandis que ma bouche redécouvrait son cou et sa gorge. Le fauteuil était assez haut pour que la position ne soit pas inconfortable pour moi. Bella abandonna sa tête sur le côté, me laissant ainsi un plus large accès. Sa main droite était toujours dans mes cheveux tandis que sa gauche agrippait l'accoudoir.

Ma main atteignit l'endroit où je voulais aller. Je caressai son sexe de la paume de ma main et du bout des doigts.

_- Putain Bella, tu es déjà mouillée… _

Elle grogna pour toute réponse. Elle se tortillait sous ma main, ses doigts serrèrent mes cheveux avant de descendre sur mon épaule qu'ils pressèrent. Elle poussa un cri lorsque j'introduis directement deux doigts en elle. Je fis quelques mouvements en elle et mon pouce retrouva son clitoris mais je retirai vite mes doigts. Je montai ma main à ma bouche et savourai le goût de son désir, léchant mes doigts un par un. Bella s'était décalée dans le fauteuil et me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, remplis de désir.

Je voulus replonger mes doigts en elle mais avant d'avoir esquissé le geste de sortir mes doigts de ma bouche, Bella échappa à l'étreinte de mon autre bras. Elle se leva, splendide dans sa nudité.

_- Bella qu'est-ce que…_

Elle contourna le fauteuil. Je m'étais redressé et elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir m'embrasser. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me retrouvai le dos contre le mur, Bella dans les bras, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains qui s'étaient d'abord accrochées à mes cheveux descendirent dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes côtes, de mes flancs, de manière si agréable que je gémis contre sa bouche. Je m'écartai un peu d'elle.

_- Moi aussi, je voulais pouvoir te toucher !_

Sa moue était craquante quand elle dit ça. J'éclatai de rire et son sourire illumina son visage. Je la pris dans mes bras telle une mariée pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Je l'allongeai et recouvris son corps du mien alors que je nichai mon visage dans son cou. Je mordillai et suçai la peau délicate. Ses mains étaient parties à la découverte de mes épaules, de mon dos. Je frissonnai quand elles effleurèrent mes hanches et gémis quand elles s'agrippèrent à mes fesses. Je me cambrai et mon sexe s'écrasa sur son ventre, m'arrachant un cri. Elle embrassait mes cheveux alors que je m'occupais toujours de sa gorge. Elle murmura.

_- Putain Edward, pourquoi je suis nue et toi pas ?_

Je la renversai gentiment sur le dos et me relevai pour retirer mon pyjama. Je restai quelques secondes à la regarder. Elle était tellement belle que mon sexe se durcit encore. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et l'attirai sur moi.

_- Je veux que tu bouges pour moi. Je veux que tu bouges sur moi._

Elle se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Son sexe humide se posa sur ces dernières. Elle se souleva sur ses genoux. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider. Elle attrapa mon sexe qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur, le dirigea vers son entrée et, lentement, elle s'empala dessus. Très lentement, elle me fraya un chemin en elle. Elle était encore plus étroite dans cette position.

_- Putain c'est trop bon…_

_- Edward…_

Elle commença à onduler doucement des hanches. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien. Je m'y abandonnai, me noyant dans la profondeur de ce regard sans âge. C'était encore plus intense ainsi. J'accompagnai ses mouvements de mes mains sur ses hanches. Nos respirations étaient bruyantes et saccadées. Elle bougeait de plus en plus rapidement. J'abandonnai ses hanches pour lui caresser les cuisses, le ventre, les seins.

Quand je posai les mains sur sa poitrine, elle brisa notre contact visuel en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Elle attrapa mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts, m'accompagnant alors que je massai sa poitrine qui s'agitait au rythme de son chevauchement.

_- Bella…_

Je sentis son corps se tendre, son sexe palpitait autour du mien. Je repris fermement ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes abdominaux. Je la trouvais magnifique tout à l'heure allongée nue dans le lit, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire lorsque l'orgasme la consuma.

Je la basculai sur le dos et il ne me fallut que quelques va-et-vient amples et puissants, ses jambes accrochées autour de moi et ses mains dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans mon cou, pour que j'atteigne aussi l'apogée de mon plaisir. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, j'attendis que nos respirations se régularisent avant de me retirer d'elle. Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai. Elle se cala à nouveau dans mes bras.

Alors que je me sentais sombrer dans le sommeil, je lui chuchotai.

_- Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose._

Elle se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux, curieuse.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_-_

_-_

_-_

C'est Nugget qui me réveilla en jappant vers 9h. Assise à côté du lit, elle me regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté et en remuant la queue. Sans surprise, Bella n'était plus là. Mais la porte de la salle de bain ouverte libérait de son odeur. Elle avait dû prendre sa douche il y a peu de temps. La porte fenêtre était fermée. Nugget attendit que je me lève, et alla se placer devant la porte.

Je voulus retourner discrètement dans ma chambre mais je n'eus pas de chance et alors que je marchai sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, j'entendis un éclat de rire à présent familier. Jacob.

_- Je parie que tu aurais préféré un autre réveil…_

Ah ça… J'allai prendre une petite douche pour finir de me réveiller.

-

-

-

Je retrouvai Bella dans la cuisine. Pas seule cette fois-ci. Elle discutait avec Maman et Rosalie. Emmett, Jacob et Jasper s'empiffraient de pancakes. Papa et Alice étaient au café. Tous étaient attablés. Je souris au souvenir de la veille, dans cette même cuisine. Charlie n'étant pas là, je m'approchai de Bella et l'enlaçai avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la mâchoire.

_- Hey !_

Alors que je m'éloignais, elle m'attrapa par le tee-shirt et m'attira vers elle, rougissante. Avec un sourire, j'accédai à sa demande sous les sifflements de ma famille et l'embrassai tendrement. Je m'installai à côté d'elle. Maman qui s'était levée m'apporta une assiette avec des pancakes et une mug de café. Elle m'embrassa le haut du crâne avant de retourner s'asseoir, s'étant resservi du thé. Jasper se leva et vient se positionner à côté de moi. Il ouvrit grand les bras et attendit. Tout le monde le regardait.

_- Ben quoi j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ?_

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Bella siffla et dit quelque chose dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Nugget sauta dans les bras de Jasper. Bella dit autre chose et elle lui lécha la figure. La tête de Jasper avec Nugget dans les bras était à mourir de rire.

Charlie entra dans la pièce et nous trouva tous hilares. Je crois qu'il commençait à se demander quelle bande de fous il avait engagée. Il nous salua et se servit du café.

Jacob se lança dans une grande explication sur des bruits qu'il avait entendu cette nuit et qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Emmett commença à renchérir. Le connaissant, lui comme Jasper, je ne pensais pas que les bruits venaient uniquement de la chambre de Bella. Mais ces deux petits cons en remettaient une couche, prenant même Charlie à témoin. Bella se leva et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jacob. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et je vis qu'elle serrait quand ses jointures devinrent blanches. Jacob fit une grimace et s'affaissa du côté où elle avait sa main. Ma belle avait toujours la même expression de calme quand elle revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Jacob cessa son petit jeu.

-

-

-

Alistair était reparti mais Bella travailla tout de même sur sa thèse. Je la retrouvai dans l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Elle était telle que je l'avais découverte à Alexandrie. Bureau rempli de feuilles éparses, de livres ouverts, Bella me tournant le dos, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés attachés en un chignon lâche maintenu par un crayon, Mp3 sur les oreilles. Ah tiens, elle portait même son sweatshirt à l'effigie d'Harvard. Il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi elle collectionnait ces sweat-shirts là. Par contre, elle n'était pas assise mais cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai, croisant mes mains sur son ventre. Je me penchai à son oreille, retirai son écouteur avec mes dents et chuchotai.

_- Vous avez appelé pour une pause câline ?_

_- En fait, j'attendais mon amant mais… oh Edward !_

Elle se tourna vers moi, une petite moue sur son visage.

_- Je suis désolée, le stress me coupe mon sens de l'humour._

_- Ah. La pression commence à monter ?_

_- Ouais un peu. _

_- J'ai un remède._

Je m'adossai à la bibliothèque et l'attirai plus près de moi. Je la plaçai entre mes jambes que j'avais écartées. Mes mains descendirent dans le creux de ses reins. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ses mains s'accrochèrent derrière ma nuque et elle répondit à mon baiser, se laissant aller contre moi et accompagnant mes lèvres. Notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné, elle m'avait autorisé l'accès à sa bouche et à sa langue habile. Je sentais ma virilité se réveiller, mon jean devenait très étroit. Bella devait le sentir aussi puisque nos bas-ventres se frottaient langoureusement. Je laissai sa bouche pour m'enfouir dans son cou.

Ça devenait vraiment chaud quand, soudain, on entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Charlie, choqué, qui nous regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Oh merde. Grillés.

Je restai figé un moment avant de laisser tomber mes mains qui s'étaient glissées sous les vêtements de Bella. En entendant son père, cette dernière avait caché son visage sur ma poitrine qui étouffa son soupir. Quand je lâchai ses reins, elle me regarda avant de grimacer.

_- Oups !_

Elle se retourna et fit face à son père. J'avais un peu l'impression de me planquer derrière elle. J'attendis que la vue de Charlie en état de choc finisse de faire redescendre mon érection et je me plaçai à côté de Bella. Je sentis sa main chercher la mienne. Je lui tendis ma main et j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

Charlie n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Son corps était figé alors que ses yeux allaient de Bella à moi en passant par nos mains jointes avant de revenir sur sa fille. Bella me jeta un coup d'œil et murmura.

_- Et ben c'est pas gagné._

Je commençai à me demander ce qui allait se passer quand Bella serra ma main. Charlie était en train de sortir de sa torpeur et apparemment cela n'allait pas être en ma faveur. Il devint rouge comme une tomate et ses poings se serrèrent. Je savais qu'il n'était pas armé, c'était plutôt un bon point. Bella l'étai et moi aussi. Et au combat au corps à corps je n'avais pas vraiment de soucis à me faire. Il respira longuement par le nez et finit par retrouver une couleur normale.

_- ça dure depuis combien de temps ?_

Surpris, je regardai Bella. Elle serra à nouveau ma main.

_- Quelques jours._

_- Et c'est lui dont tu m'as parlé hier ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était plus vieux que toi._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change._

_- Enfin Bella, il…_

_- N'utilise pas mon âge comme argument, tu sais comment ça va se finir._

_- …_

_- C'est pas la peine de louer ma maturité quand ça vous arrange pour me balancer mon âge quand ça vous dérange. Et qui tentait d'arranger mon mariage il y a une semaine avec l'autre cruche de Crowley qui a le même âge qu'Edward ? De plus, j'ai dix-huit ans et un jour, tu peux plus faire grand-chose._

Putain c'était quoi cette affaire avec Crowley ?

_- Je peux toujours te couper les vivres._

Cette phrase stupéfia Bella. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle se mit à rire, d'abord tout doucement puis le fou rire la gagna.

Là, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose.

Je compris encore moins quand Charlie se mit à rire aussi.

_- Ok, ça c'était nul de ma part._

_- Ah ça…_

Charlie se tourna vers moi.

_- Edward, hein ?_

_- Oui, Monsieur._

_- Je suppose qu'elle aurait pu choisir pire. Au moins tu seras capable de la protéger._

_- Oui, Monsieur._

Quelle conversation, tu as mon gars.

Charlie tourna les talons. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il s'arrêta et regarda Bella.

_- Je pensais que c'était Jacob. Quand tu m'as parlé hier soir, je pensais que c'était Jacob._

Bella grimaça.

_- Quoi ? ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver._

Il nous laissa.

Je laissai le souffle que je retenais sortir dans un long soupir. Je repris Bella dans mes bras.

_- J'avais tâté le terrain hier. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi bien. Enfin, je suppose que s'il pensait que j'étais amoureuse de Jacob, ça ne pouvait être que mieux._

_- Là t'es mauvaise avec moi, Bee !_

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Jacob qui rigolait._ Bon sang !_ Même Bella qui lui tournait le dos l'avait entendu entrer. Sa remarque lui était destinée. Fallait que je fasse un peu plus attention si je voulais la protéger.

_- Je venais voir si vous étiez encore en vie. Charlie avait une drôle de tête en sortant. Vous étiez cul nu ou un peu plus habillés ? Non, ne dis rien. C'est encore meilleur de l'imaginer._

_- Pervers._

_- Ouais mais tu m'aimes quand même._

_- Des fois, j'ai de sérieux doutes._

_- Tant pis pour toi, au moins Edward il m'aime. Hein ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Tu vois Bee, il ne sort avec toi que pour me rendre jaloux._

_- Et ça marche ?_

_- Non, mon chou, va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour me séduire._

_- Tant pis pour moi._

_- Bon Bee, on part pour Oxford à quelle heure ?_

_- Dans une heure._

_- Très bien, je vous laisse batifoler en paix, je vais faire mes valoches._

Une fois Jacob parti, Bella se laissa aller dans mes bras.

_- Dis-moi, pourquoi le fait de te voir les vivres coupées t'a fait rire ?_

_- Hum. Parce que je gagne assez d'argent pour très bien vivre et que mon père ne me donne plus d'argent depuis quatre ans. L'appartement à Londres est à moi, la Ferrari est à moi, la moitié de ce château est à moi et j'ai également un appartement à Rome et à New York. _

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Héritage à la mort de Maman, très bons placements, quelques conférences, deux ou trois livres._

_- Livres ?_

_- Oui, j'ai publié certains de mes travaux autour de ma thèse, qui ont bien marché._

_- Et Crowley ?_

_- Une idée de mon grand-père de me marier à l'un de ces fils à papa désagréable mais avec une situation sociale enviable. Des siècles de retard… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

On arriva à Oxford le soir. J'aimais beaucoup cette ville aux multiples collèges et universités. Bella était étudiante à Christ Church comme nous avant elle. L'appartement qu'elle louait était à côté de la Bibliothèque Bodléienne. Elle s'était arrangée pour trouver un autre appartement dans l'immeuble, que la Volt. avait pris en location. Cet appartement servirait aux agents chargés de sa sécurité.

Ce soir, c'était Emmett et Rosalie qui y restaient. Jacob eut le droit au canapé, faussement vexé que nous n'ayons pas voulu de lui dans notre lit. Je commençais à l'apprécier, malgré son humour un peu beaucoup décalé. Nugget dormait sur le fauteuil. D'après Bella, elle ronflait aussi fort que Jacob, ils feraient un beau concert cette nuit mais ne se gêneraient pas l'un l'autre.

La soutenance de Bella se passa très bien. _Quelle surprise !_ Elle eut les félicitations du jury. Jacob et Emmett l'appelèrent Docteur Swan toute l'après-midi, ce qui l'agaçait autant que d'être appelée Lady Swan.

En fin d'après-midi, je vis que Bella tournait un peu en rond. Elle regardait beaucoup son portable et avait appelé plusieurs fois. Alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher rageusement son téléphone, je m'approchai d'elle.

_- Il y a un problème ?_

_- Mon père est injoignable. Il n'est jamais très présent mais là, il ne m'a même pas appelée pour me demander si ça avait été. Il n'est pas en réunion, j'ai eu sa secrétaire et son assistant. Alfred ne l'a pas vu non plus. J'ai essayé de joindre les agents chargés de sa surveillance. Rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

Il s'avéra que Bella avait raison. Charlie avait été kidnappé. Par les hommes d'Agamemnon. On trouva la voiture du père de Bella avec les corps des hommes chargés de le protéger. Il y avait un couteau planté dans le cuir du siège occupé par Charlie, qui tenait un message.

_Trouvez la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie_

_et vous retrouverez peut-être Lord Charlie Swan en vie._

L'écriture était connue de nos services et reconnue comme étant celle d'un des hommes d'Agamemnon.

La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Le rêve des Volturi. L'objet de leurs recherches depuis plus de cinquante ans. C'était pour cette recherche que nous étions allés à Alexandrie faire traduire des documents.

Les Volturi ne cédaient pas facilement au chantage mais là, Agamemnon s'était attaqué à leur famille. Et ils savaient que s'ils ne faisaient rien. Bella partirait chercher son père, seule. Alors ils décidèrent d'envoyer leur meilleure équipe, nous.

La Bibliothèque avait été recherchée des siècles durant. Comment réussirions-nous à la trouver ? Nous avions plusieurs armes. Les Volturi avaient accumulé tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le lieu mythique. Il y avait nous. Le groupe qui avait eu le plus de résultats positifs en recherche et protection de trésors. Et nous avions Bella. Cette dernière était calée en Histoire, mais aussi en langues anciennes, or la plupart des documents traitant de la bibliothèque étaient écrits dans des langages que plus personne ne parlait et que très peu de monde savait lire.

Pourquoi les Volturi n'avaient pas utilisé Bella avant ? Primo, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était si douée. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment présents dans sa vie, sauf quand, comme Bella leur rappela à plusieurs reprises, ça les arrangeait. Secundo, Marcus avait quand même des remords à l'utiliser. Enfin, ça, j'avais du mal à le croire.

La première étape était de partir à Alexandrie, où nous pourrions trouver un document qui jusque là n'intéressait personne, mais qui, d'après les documents traduits par Bella, avait beaucoup d'importance.

J'essayai une seule fois de convaincre Bella de rester à Londres, à l'abri dans notre siège. Lui promettant que nous lui enverrions les documents scannés, insistant sur sa sécurité, etc. Elle m'écouta sagement.

_- Pas mal comme discours._

_- J'aurais pu te convaincre ?_

_- Non._

_- Je m'en doutais. Bah au moins j'aurais essayé._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Fin des chapitres « girly », si vous en voulez d'autres… vous n'avez qu'à demander…**

**Promis, dès le prochain chapitre, moins de sexe et plus d'action… sauf si… en tout cas, plus d'action…**


	13. 12 L'avion

On était à l'aérodrome attendant que le jet privé de la Volt soit prêt. L'avion venait de rentrer des USA et il fallait tout recontrôler, faire le plein… Nous partions à Alexandrie consulter le document indiqué par le document traduit par Bella. Tout le clan Cullen était présent ainsi que Bella, Nugget et Jacob. Nos parents ne venaient pas avec nous mais nous avaient accompagnés à l'aéroport.

Tous regardaient Jacob qui essayait désespérément de faire faire je ne sais quel tour à Nugget. La chienne était assise devant lui et sa tête oscillait entre lui et sa maitresse. Cette dernière me semblait nerveuse. Elle palissait à vue d'œil et sursautait à chaque fois qu'un avion décollait ou atterrissait. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai, posant mes mains sur son ventre et mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je lui embrassai le haut du crâne.

_- Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ? On comprendra si tu ne…_

Elle s'arracha à mon étreinte et leva les yeux vers moi. Elle affichait un faible sourire.

_- Tu crois que j'ai peur d'aller dans une bibliothèque à Alexandrie ?_

_- Non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_- Te fatigue pas, vieux._

Jacob avait cessé son manège avec la chienne.

_- Je vais t'épargner une longue discussion qui se terminera par une dispute quand tu lui auras dit que c'est normal pour une femme d'avoir peur de partir en mission…_

_- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention… Bella…_

_- Je sais Edward, laisse donc Jacob délirer un peu et prendre ses désirs pour des réalités._

_- Ouais, j'aimerais bien qu'elle ait un peu plus peur de ce qui nous attend. Mais elle a juste peur de prendre l'avion._

_- Nan, alors comme ça Docteur Swan a peur de l'avion._

_- Emmett, ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_- Alors comme ça Mme la Duchesse a peur de l'avion._

Jacob cogna joyeusement le poing d'Emmett avec le sien. Bella les regarda d'un air impénétrable. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à crier.

_- ARAIGNEE, JACOB ! IL Y A UNE ARAIGNEE SUR TON EPAULE !!_

Jacob et Emmett se mirent à trépigner. Jacob se frottait les épaules vigoureusement.

- _OU ÇA ? BELLA, ELLE EST OU ?_

_- EMMETT, ELLE A SAUTE SUR TOI !!_

Les deux gars gesticulèrent un moment avant de s'apercevoir que nous les regardions tous en riant, sauf Bella. Cette dernière avait croisé ses bras et les toisait avec un sourire satisfait.

_- Tss tss… Ne jamais se moquer des phobies des autres. _

Jacob éclata de rire, s'approcha de Bella dont il ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment. Emmett boudait de s'être fait avoir.

_- Comment as-tu su qu'Emmett avait peur des araignées ?_

_- Je ne le savais pas. Je savais pour Jacob. Mais Emmett c'était juste du bonus !_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Allez Bella…_

_- Non, Jake !_

_- T'as pas le choix. De toute façon, tu sais que c'est le meilleur moyen._

Une fois dans l'avion, Bella s'était assise dans l'un des seuls sièges centraux du jet et avait attaché sa ceinture, Nugget à ses pieds. Je m'étais installé à côté d'elle. Les autres avaient presque tous pris place au bord d'un hublot. Elle avait crispé ses mains sur les accoudoirs, les yeux fermés. Seule sa respiration semblait posée, lente et très régulière. Quand j'avais posé ma main sur la sienne, elle avait ouvert les yeux et m'avait adressé un faible sourire avant de la prendre. Elle était restée figée tout le temps du décollage. J'avais bien vu qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas serrer ma main comme elle serrait l'accoudoir, entrelaçant simplement nos doigts.

Jacob se tenait à côté d'elle et depuis dix minutes, ils discutaient dans leur langage codé. Ouais, d'accord, ce n'était pas un langage codé, mais c'était tellement elliptique que je n'en comprenais pas le traitre mot.

Jacob alla jusqu'à son sac et en sortit une boite à CD. Il alla vers le lecteur multimédia et inséra le CD dans l'appareil. Il se tourna alors vers nous avec un grand sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents et se mit à claquer des mains. Venant d'Alice, c'était déjà bizarre mais là… Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas mis à sautiller.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un CD mais un DVD… de karaoké… Alice sauta sur ses pieds et alla sautiller à côté de lui.

_- Je vais chanter le premier…_

Chanter ? Nnnaaannn… je n'appelais certainement pas ça chanter ! Beugler, oui. Massacrer, oui. Mais chanter, non. Jacob était en train d'assassiner la chanson de _Titanic,_ film que je n'avais jamais réussi à voir en entier. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu le bateau couler. Un comble non ? En même temps quand tu commences le film, tu sais comment il se termine, je vois pas où est l'intérêt. Comment en suis-je venu à parler de _Titanic _? Ah oui, Jacob. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma famille. Nous regardions tous Jacob, bouche bée, l'air incrédule. Ce dernier ne se contentait pas de hurler, il… bref il vivait à fond son trip. La chienne se mit à aboyer, ce qui ne gêna pas Jacob, au contraire.

J'entendis alors le plus merveilleux des sons, le rire de ma belle. Je me tournai vers elle pour la voir rire à gorge déployée, les yeux brillants de malice et d'amusement. Je compris alors la manœuvre de Jacob. Il voulait juste détourner son attention de l'avion. Et ça fonctionnait.

_- Et après on s'étonne que le bateau ait coulé. En fait le capitaine voulait se débarrasser du chanteur._

_- C'est juste qu'il était tellement en osmose avec le talentueux chanteur qu'il en a oublié de regarder la route. La mer. La route sur la mer. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon, les fantômes. A qui le tour ?_

_- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va chanter ?_

_- Jasper, c'est trop gentil de te proposer._

J'étais mort de rire devant la tête de mon meilleur ami. Jasper le vit et me souffla un _ faux frère _du bout des lèvres. Puis un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille éclaira son visage.

_- Je préfère les duos aussi et je vais chanter avec mon frère préféré. Hein mon petit Teddy… et on va chanter… I will always love you !!! Et on va le filmer pour Carlisle, il va être ravi._

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

_-_

_-_

_-_

On arriva à Alexandrie à près de 21 h. Trop tard pour une visite à la bibliothèque. On alla donc manger au restaurant avant de retrouver nos chambres d'hôtel. En fait nous partagions une même grande suite avec quatre chambres. Bella était au téléphone alors j'allai prendre une douche. Elle prit la place à ma suite.

J'étais sur le balcon qui jouxtait notre chambre et je regardais la Méditerranée toute argentée sous la lumière de la lune. L'hôtel se trouvait sur la corniche moderne d'Alexandrie. J'étais appuyé sur la rambarde. J'aurais peut-être dû rejoindre Bella sous la douche. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment devoir, c'était plutôt vouloir. J'imaginais Bella nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, sur ses courbes délicieuses. _ Putain_ le jean que j'avais enfilé par-dessus mon caleçon devenait bien serré. J'allai me retourner et la rejoindre quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et que son parfum me parvint aux narines.

Bella se pressa contre mon dos et ses mains remontèrent sur mes épaules qu'elle massa doucement. Au bout d'un moment, ses mains redescendirent sur mes flancs avant de glisser sur mon torse jusqu'à mes pectoraux. Son corps se frotta sur le mien quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à embrasser ma nuque, mes épaules, mon cou. Sa langue humide vint rejoindre ses lèvres. Puis ses dents.

Je voulus me retourner mais elle m'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur ma taille. Ses dents et sa langue exploraient toujours mon dos. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous mon pantalon mais il était un peu serré alors elle vint ouvrir un à un avec une infinie lenteur les boutons de sa fermeture. J'avais reposé mes mains à plat sur la rambarde, attendant avec impatience de savoir ce qu'elle allait me faire, même si je voyais bien où elle venait en venir. Elle inséra sa main dans mon pantalon, caressa mon sexe raide d'abord par-dessus mon caleçon puis elle passa sous le caleçon et l'attrapa à pleine main, m'arrachant un long soupir de plaisir.

_- Bella… J'ai envie de toi… J'ai envie de te…_

_- Hum… qu'est ce que… tu voudrais me faire ?_

Sa respiration était toute aussi irrégulière que la mienne et je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon dos alors qu'elle léchait et mordillait mes omoplates. Elle continuait de me masturber avec lenteur.

_- D'abord, je t'embrasserai jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus ton nom… puis je virerais ce tee-shirt qui me sépare de tes magnifiques seins…. alors j'en prendrais un dans ma bouche que je sucerai jusqu'à le… jusqu'à rendre ton mamelon tout dur. Ma main s'occupera de l'autre pour ne pas faire de jaloux…_

Je la sentais frémir d'anticipation dans mon dos.

_- Puis je ferais la même chose en… en inversant les rôles… Putain Bella c'est trop bon…_

Je regardais sa petite main qui allait et venait sur mon sexe na s'arrêtant que pour que son pouce ne fasse des cercles sur mon gland. Le sentir, c'était une chose, mais le voir en plus… Je grognais faiblement. Son autre main était venue se fourrer dans mes cheveux. Elle léchait doucement ma colonne vertébrale. Son corps plaqué contre le mien. Elle susurra.

_- Et après ?_

_- Après… je descendrais plus bas pour aller gouter ton sexe... Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'enlève ta culotte d'abord… j'embrasserai tes jambes sur toute leur longueur verss… vers tes pieds et je remonterai entre tes cuisses… je te ferai jouir… Oh putain Bella !!_

Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pouvoir la toucher et si elle continuait comme ça j'allais jouir alors je sortis sa main qui me caressait avant de me retourner. Je l'attrapai par les fesses et la soulevai. Elle accrocha ses jambes dans mon dos. Je l'embrassai en nous emmenant sur le lit où je la déposai. Je virai toutes nos fringues, ne suivant pas vraiment le scenario que je lui avais récité, et je les lançai je ne sais où.

Au diable le scenario, vive l'improvisation !!

Je me glissai entre ses cuisses, m'allongeai au dessus d'elle et allai retrouver ses lèvres. Je titillai chacune d'entre elles entre les miennes avant de dessiner le contour de sa bouche avec ma langue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour soupirer, j'en profitai pour rejoindre sa langue de la mienne. Nos langues se frottèrent en rythme. Je lui suçai de nouveau ses lèvres, lui léchai la langue que j'aspirai dans ma bouche. Nous haletions tous les deux quand je brisai le baiser. Je couvrais son cou de baisers, sa peau si douce et si ferme alors que je descendais vers mes petites pommes chéries.

Je triturai déjà ses tétons qui pointaient vers moi et qui n'attendaient que ma bouche. Je déposai d'abord mes lèvres dessus mais ne tardai pas à sortir ma langue pour gouter son parfum sucré. Je pris dans ma bouche et vénérais chacun de ses seins avec langueur. Son corps se tortillait sous le mien. Elle se cambra ce qui amena encore plus ses seins dans ma bouche et contre ma main. Elle gémissait doucement et fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Que j'aimais être celui qui la faisait gémir… Je descendis doucement, parsemant son ventre ferme de baisers mouillés.

Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses que j'écartai. Je sentais l'odeur de son excitation et ça me faisait bander encore plus. J'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses depuis ses genoux jusqu'à son intimité. Ses lèvres intimes étaient luisantes et gonflées de désir. Le premier contact de ma langue entre ses jambes lui arracha un hoquet de plaisir. Je léchai ses lèvres, suçai son bouton de plaisir jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses tremblent et ses hanches s'agitent. Alors je glissai deux doigts dans sa fente, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Je commençai de lents va-et-vient. Elle avait laissé ses mains sur mes cheveux. Quand elle arrêta de les masser, je relevai les yeux. Sa tête partit en arrière, elle gémit mon nom et se cambra. Je continuai de sucer et lécher, mes doigts se mouvant en elle, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent.

_- Je te veux maintenant, Bella._

_- S'il te plait, s'il te plait…_

Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes, m'asseyant sur mes pieds. J'attrapai ses hanches et la fis glisser vers moi jusqu'à ce que mon sexe caresse le sien. Ses fesses reposaient sur mes cuisses. Je pris mon sexe dans la main et accentuai les frottements, nous arrachant des gémissements de soupir alors que je malaxai son clitoris de ma queue. Me relevant un peu de mes pieds, j'introduisis doucement mon gland en elle puis attrapai ses hanches de nouveau. Je l'attirai vers moi brusquement, m'enfouissant ainsi en elle. On poussa un cri de concert. Elle écarta plus ses cuisses et cala ses pieds sur le matelas, amenant son bassin à la bonne hauteur pour que je la pénètre encore plus profondément. Je commençai de lents mouvements en elle, profitant avidement de la position pour regarder mon sexe luisant entrer et sortir du sien. Ça m'excitait encore plus. Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes qui l'aidaient à accompagner mes gestes de ses hanches. Puis ne tenant plus, elle attrapa les barreaux du lit derrière elle. Je pétrissais ses fesses du bout de mes doigts.

_- Putain Bella, si étroite… trop bon…_

J'accélérai progressivement mes va-et-vient, encouragé par Bella. Je finis par me relever complètement sur mes genoux pour donner des coups de reins plus puissants. Le lit tapait contre le mur.

_- Plus fort, Edward, plus fort…_

Je plongeai en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Lorsque je me sentis tout prêt, je grognai.

-_ Bella… je vais… je vais venir… il faut que… viens pour moi… viens…oh putain… trop bon.._

_- Edward… je…_

Je la tirai vers moi tandis que je m'asseyais à nouveau. Elle se retrouva assise sur mes cuisses. Bella s'accrocha à mon cou alors que je l'encerclai de mes bras. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches. Nos bouches se trouvèrent instantanément. Encore quelques pénétrations et je la sentis exploser sur mon sexe avant d'être moi-même emporté par un orgasme mémorable. Putain, plus on avait de sexe meilleur c'était !!

Je la rallongeai doucement, sans me retirer, et m'étendis au dessus d'elle, déposant sur son visage et ses lèvres de chastes baisers. Pas de paroles, pas besoin. Je finis par me laisser retomber à côté d'elle. Je l'attirai contre moi. Elle se lova dans mes bras. Elle recommença à me caresser doucement.

_- Prêt pour un second round ?_

Elle prit les rênes pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-

-

-

Je n'aurais pas été surpris de me réveiller seul. Je ne fus pas étonné de découvrir que Bella n'était pas là. Par contre Jasper qui me secouait, ce n'était pas l'idée du meilleur des réveils.

_- Merde Edward, vas-tu te réveiller ? Ohé, Bella n'est plus là._

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me levai brusquement et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Putain Edward, habille-toi ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste, moi après ?_

Je baissai les yeux sur ma nudité. J'attrapai mon jean que j'enfilai directement.

_- T'es content ? Où est-elle ? Et il est quelle heure d'abord ?_

Je suivis Jasper dans le salon.

_- Il est 6h30. Je me suis réveillé vers 5h ce matin et j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai juste eu le temps de me jeter dans mes fringues, de choper une arme et de prendre l'escalier. Je l'ai vue sortir de l'immeuble. Je l'ai suivie un peu et je l'ai perdue. Je l'ai cherchée pratiquement une heure mais ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone._

_- MERDE ! Et elle est allée où ?_

_- J'en sais rien, je t'ai dit, je l'ai perdue._

En allant prendre le téléphone de la suite pour tenter de la joindre, je vis le mot sur le bloc note qui reposait à côté. Je lus à voix haute.

_- « Je suis partie à la bibliothèque. N'ai pas de téléphone mais mon numéro de biper est le 555-080890. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque rien. »_

Jasper jura.

_- Mais quel glandu je fais, je n'avais rien vu._

Jacob et la chienne entrèrent dans le salon et demanda la raison de cette soudaine prise de conscience. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. On lui expliqua la situation.

_- Ah bah y a qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous et ça me fait chier de l'admettre mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

_- On n'est pas obligés de l'attendre, on peut aller la rejoindre. _

_- A mon avis…_

Jacob désigna la chienne alors que je composai le numéro du biper. Nugget s'était levée et remuait sa queue en regardant la porte d'entrée.

_- Elle ne va pas tarder._

En effet, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit sur Bella. Elle avait l'air content.

_- Bonjour les garçons._

Ce fut Jasper qui se précipita le premier vers elle.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir seule. Et si tu t'étais faite enlevée ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand risque que je me fasse enlever maintenant._

_- Quoi mais…_

_- Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est Charlie qui s'est fait enlevé et pas moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que m'enlever aurait eu plus d'influence sur les Volt Bro ? Agamemnon a besoin de moi dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est la seule explication logique._

_- Il n'y a pas qu'Agamemnon dehors._

_- Tu as certainement raison Jasper, mais je sais me défendre._

_- Tu aurais dû emmener l'un de nous._

_- Vous dormiez. Je respecte trop le sommeil pour ça. Vous serez plus efficaces si vous avez le bon nombre d'heures de sommeil._

_- Alors tu aurais dû attendre que l'on se réveille._

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi énervé. Il avait beau ne pas élever le ton, il irradiait de colère.

_- Ils s'en sont pris à mon père, Jasper. Ne crois pas que je vais rester assise dans le canapé alors que je peux faire quelque chose._

Soudain, sans que je n'y vois ni entende quelque chose, Jasper avait un flingue braqué sur Bella qui avait l'un des siens braqué sur lui et l'autre sur nous. La tête de Bella était tournée vers Jasper mais elle s'était suffisamment reculée pendant son geste pour nous surveiller du coin de l'œil. Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis le début de son interrogatoire par Jasper. Elle arborait une expression de calme qui irradiait autant que la colère de Jazz. J'avais sorti mon Browning glissé dans mon pantalon par réflexe mais n'avait eu le temps de le braquer sur personne. Jacob s'était levé et ne bougeait plus, il fusillait Jasper du regard mais que pouvaient ses yeux face à un Glock ?

_- Je sais me défendre, Jasper._

Jasper laissa tomber son bras. Il rit doucement. On le regarda tous comme s'il avait pété un câble. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Sa colère était complètement retombée.

_- Putain, Bella, comment t'as fait ça ? Si on avait tiré, tu m'aurais eu._

Elle lui sourit et baissa ses bras également.

_- Je pèse cinquante kilo toute mouillée, 99% des personnes qui m'attaquent sont bien plus lourdes et costaudes que moi. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à ma vitesse et à ma précision lorsque je manipule mes armes. Crois-moi, je me suis entrainée pour ça._

_- Mais comment t'as su que j'allais… je veux dire, tu es sensée te sentir en sécurité… _

_- Les yeux, Jazz…les yeux. Et puis me faire engueuler dès mon entrée, ça ne me met pas vraiment en confiance._

_- Je pensais que tu croirais juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi. _

_- Yep, ben un conseil, ne joue pas au poker, ni avec moi, ni avec Jacob. Bon, si on arrêtait de parler boutique et que je vous montrais plutôt ce que j'ai trouvé ?_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je suis désolée pour le karaoké improvisé, je sais c'est cliché mais cette semaine, je suis partie quelques jours et dans ma voiture, j'aime bien mettre la musique à fond et chanter (comprenez gueuler…), habituellement je chante plutôt juste mais dans la voiture c'est une cata… bref c'est plus pour me passer les nerfs (je peux pas vraiment le faire dans mon appart, y a trop de voisins qui peuvent entendre…). **

**Bon et donc, sur la route (j'ai fait près de 1000 km en deux jours, j'ai eu le temps de m'imaginer la scène) je rigolais toute seule en pensant à un Jacob hurlant de manière très fausse sur les « grands classiques » de chansons à voix…**

**Je précise que je n'ai rien contre ces chansons… **

**Pilou, je suis sûre que tu te reconnaîtras dans ce chapitre (ah bon, le bateau a coulé ?)**

**Voilà, je suis désolée, les chapitres ne pourront pas être plus longs et je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster très régulièrement mais je fais passer mes études avant mes fic, je suis sûre que vous me comprendrez… J'espère que vous me resterez fidèles quand même. **

**Lemon imprévu mais demandé alors pour vous remercier de votre soutien… j'espère qu'il vous aura plu…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	14. 13 Al Fayyum

_**Hello,**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews…**_

_**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**_

_- Les yeux, Jazz…les yeux. Et puis me faire engueuler dès mon entrée, ça ne me met pas vraiment en confiance._

_- Je pensais que tu croirais juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi. _

_- Yep, ben un conseil, ne joue pas au poker, ni avec moi, ni avec Jacob. Bon, si on arrêtait de parler boutique et que je vous montrais plutôt ce que j'ai trouvé ?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Jacob s'approchait de Jasper les poings serrés, furieux. A moins d'être armé, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.Bella, qui avait rangé ses Beretta pratiquement aussi vite qu'elle ne les avait sortis, l'interrompit d'une main posée à plat sur sa poitrine.

_- Ce n'est rien, Jake. Jasper ne faisait que me tester._

Il se tourna vers moi et je confirmai.

Je n'en revenais pas que Jasper lui ait fait ça. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Il me faisait pourtant régulièrement le coup. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait à Bella. Et cette dernière m'avait littéralement scotché. Je n'arrivais pratiquement jamais à battre Jasper quand il lançait l'offensive et une fois sur trois, je « perdais » quand c'était moi qui la lançais. Jacob n'avait pas l'air de se calmer. Bella le prit par la manche et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre.

_- On revient dans deux minutes._

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé. Jasper se posa élégamment sur celui qui me faisait face. Je lui en voulais quand même un peu.

_- Edward, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas tiré._

_- Encore heureux. Mais la situation aurait pu dégénérer._

_- Ouais, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'elle soit aussi rapide. Je voulais juste lui montrer qu'elle courait des risques dehors. Elle m'a montré qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de sang-froid. Bon dieu, t'as vu ses yeux et son expression ?_

Il avait vraiment l'air surpris. Et Jasper était quelqu'un de très difficile à surprendre.

_- Oui. Rien. Pas l'once d'un moment de panique, de colère ou autre. Comme tu dis. Sang-froid._

_- C'est clairement ce qui m'a impressionné. Plus encore que le fait qu'elle ait été plus rapide que moi. Ajoute à ça qu'elle m'a semé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle n'avait même pas pris la direction de la bibliothèque. J'en doutais mais là, elle a sa place avec nous pour cette mission, c'est certain._

_- Ouais, si je réfléchis uniquement comme le mec qui couche avec elle, j'aurais insisté pour qu'elle reste avec les parents. Mais j'ai eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle était capable de faire au Caire. Et elle un petit quelque chose de… je ne sais pas… elle est comme bouillonnante et à la fois froide et détachée._

Emmett s'écroula à côté de Jasper.

_- Le mec qui couche avec elle ? Tu veux dire l'amoureux transi incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ça, non ? Et de toute façon, j'crois plutôt que c'est pour le côté chaud bouillant que tu l'as emmenée._

_- Hey !!_

_- Emmett a raison. Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? La déco vous plaisait pas et vous avez voulu déplacer les meubles._

_- Quoi ? Vous écoutiez aux portes ?_

_- Excuse-moi, on était dans nos chambres. Mais je pense que tout l'hôtel a entendu que vous vous envoyiez en l'air._

Une partie de moi était plutôt fière, l'autre se disait que Bella n'aimerait pas ça. Bon, d'accord c'était la première partie qui gagnait largement et j'affichais un sourire arrogant quand Bella sortit de la chambre de Jacob à sa suite. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge fort appétissante. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et cacha sa tête dans mon épaule. Elle avait visiblement tout entendu. Jacob, qui avait retrouvé son air jovial, s'installa auprès d'elle.

_- Ouais ben ils n'ont pas été les seuls._

D'un coup, Jacob avait attiré les regards des trois autres mecs de la pièce.

_- Et alors qui a gagné ?_

_- Emmett !_

Bella avait sifflé plus que prononcé le prénom de mon frère. Elle était toujours cachée contre moi, enfouie le nez sur ma poitrine alors que j'avais passé mon bras autour d'elle. Voyant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne relevait la question d'Emmett, elle leva sa tête et nous regarda, incrédule.

_- Vous allez vraiment comparer vos acrobaties sexuelles ? J'y crois pas._

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna vers notre chambre.

_- Nous partons pour Le Caire dans une demi-heure. Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture. Prenez quand même le temps de prévenir vos moitiés. Et ne comptez pas sur Jacob pour vous départager._

_- Pourquoi tu lui interdis…_

Elle se tourna avec un sourire espiègle vers Emmett et, sans le quitter des yeux, demanda.

_- Je n'interdis rien du tout. Jake, elle était blonde ou brune ?_

_- Blonde._

Bella disparut avec son sourire. Les gars restèrent à discuter de la conquête de Jake tandis que je suivais Bella. Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle mettait ses affaires dans son sac. Je rangeai les miennes. On eut très vite fini. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'attirai vers moi. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, l'amenai entre mes cuisses et enfouis ma tête entre ses seins. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Ma voix s'étouffa contre son corps.

_- On va le retrouver._

Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ah Bella, Bella, c'était si difficile de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle ne parlait pas de son passé. Si le sujet était abordé, elle détournait la conversation ou se taisait simplement. A de très rares moments, le masque tombait, comme la veille au soir lorsqu'elle était au téléphone. Généralement quand elle pensait qu'on ne la regardait pas. Mais c'était l'affaire de secondes.

Nous avions peut-être l'air de prendre tout ça à la légère. Nous n'en avions pas la chanson. Cette attitude nous permettait de ne pas craquer. Nous avions besoin de nous faire des vannes, de nous envoyer en l'air, d'oublier pendant quelques instants que si nous ne trouvions pas un lieu qui avait été recherché pendant des siècles sans succès, un homme mourrait. Ouais d'accord des hommes mourraient tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes… Mais là nous pouvions y faire quelque chose. Et c'était la vie du père de Bella qui était en jeu.

Nous nous inquiétons tous pour Charlie. Chaque jour, l'armée des cons nous envoyait une preuve vidéo qu'il était encore en vie, preuve exigée par Esmée quand les ravisseurs avaient appelé pour être sûrs que nous prenions la menace au sérieux. Alice et le reste de notre équipe d'hackers tentaient de découvrir d'où venait le signal, de trouver le moindre petit indice qui nous permettrait de retrouver Charlie. Pour le moment, ça ne donnait rien. Ils passaient par des ordinateurs publics et privés à travers le monde.

Bella resta un long moment silencieuse. Son corps vibra de colère quand elle énonça d'une voix froide.

_- S'ils lui font quelque chose, ils ont intérêt à se cacher vite, bien et très très longtemps parce que leur planque actuelle ne suffira pas. Je finirai par les trouver..._

Lorsque je me tordis le cou pour pouvoir la regarder, toute trace de colère avait disparu. Il ne restait que son expression de calme habituelle.

-

-

-

Un Hummer noir nous attendait sur le parking de l'hôtel. Sans concertation, Jasper inspecta l'intérieur, Rosalie le moteur et je me glissai sous la voiture à la recherche d'une bombe, d'un sabotage ou d'un micro. Une fois le coffre vérifié, Bella aida Jacob à charger les bagages. Alice bidouillait je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur portable et semblait énervée.

Je fus surpris quand Bella me tendit les clefs, mais pas autant que Jacob.

_- Attends, tu le laisses conduire ? Depuis que tu maîtrises volant, pédales et boîte de vitesse, c'est la première fois que tu laisses quelqu'un conduire quand tu es en état de le faire. T'es malade ?_

_- Pas plus qu'hier. _

_- Mais tu ne me laisses jamais conduire…_

Jacob paraissait vexé. Bella soupira, s'approcha de lui et se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour caresser sa joue. La jalousie me serra le ventre. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et observer ce genre de geste plusieurs fois par jour, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle murmura des paroles dans une langue que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Jacob eut un large sourire et nous pressa.

- En voiture les filles, cette route est horrible et ce serait bien d'arriver avant ce soir au Caire.

Il grimpa à la place passager. Je regardai Bella qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête avant de s'installer au milieu du véhicule, Nugget à ses pieds. Alice et son matos étaient déjà à l'arrière, bientôt rejoints par Rosalie. Emmett et Jasper s'assirent aux côtés de Bella tandis que je me mettais au volant. Je stoppai la main de Jacob qui se dirigeait vers l'autoradio.

_- Si tu mets la même musique que dans l'avion ou si tu menaces ne serait-ce qu'une fois de chanter, voire même murmurer, tu finis le voyage sur le toit !_

Il m'envoya un baiser bruyant du bout des lèvres et alluma la radio, déclenchant les rires de tous les passagers.

_- J'adore les mecs autoritaires !_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- « L'imprenable fut prise sans être prise. La Grande Victoire tint des sabots et de l'endurance de _Victoire dans Thèbes _et _Mout est satisfaite. _Le vaincu révéla au vainqueur l'existence d'une telle base de savoir. Ce dernier devint le nouveau protecteur de la mémoire. ». C'est sans doute l'extrait le plus intéressant et le plus concret que j'ai lu ces dernières années._

_- Je suis content de savoir que tu trouve ça intéressant. Je préfèrerais : _

_« Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous,_

_  
Un Anneau pour les trouver,_

_  
Un Anneau pour les amener tous_

_  
Et dans les ténèbres les lier. »*_

_Là, au moins tout le monde comprend de quoi je veux parler. Alors que ta phrase mystère, y a que toi qui comprends._

_- Je pense qu'Edward devrait comprendre._

Un texte akkadien du XIIème siècle avant JC, donc une bataille qui a eu lieu avant… La Grande Victoire…

_- La bataille de Qadesh ! Victoire de Ramsès II sur les Hittites !_

_- Exact. Qadesh était réputé imprenable. Trompé par deux bédouins, Ramsès II campa aux abords de Qardesh sans attendre le plus gros de ses divisions. Or l'armée Hittite se trouve de l'autre côté de la forteresse, sur la rive Est de l'Oronte. Menés par Muwattali, les Hittites attaquèrent le campement, décimant la division d'Amon qui accompagnait Ramsès. Le pharaon fit atteler ses deux chevaux préférés _Victoire dans Thèbes _et _Mout est satisfaite_. La légende immortalisée par _le Poème du scribe Pentaour_ et le _Bulletin, _un recueil de souvenirs de guerre, raconte que Ramsès s'adressa au Dieu Amon, son père qui lui accorda son aide. _« Je suis avec toi, je suis ton père et ma main est avec toi. Je vaux mieux que des centaines de milliers d'hommes. Je suis le maître de la victoire ! ». _Ramsès remporta la victoire et signa un armistice avec le roi Hittite. Il retourna en Egypte sans pénétrer dans la forteresse. Ramsès appelait cette bataille sa grande victoire._

J'observai Bella par le rétroviseur. Nous étions pris dans un de ces nombreux embouteillages dont l'Egypte avait le secret. Tout le monde était bloqué à cause d'une caravane titanesque de chameaux qui traversait la route principale.

_- Donc nous allons au Caire voir la momie de Ramsès ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que la momie nous apprendra grand-chose. Mais le Musée de La Victorieuse possède les versions originales du _Poème_ et du _ Bulletin_, ainsi que de nombreux papyrus._

Emmett interrompit Bella.

_- La Victorieuse ?_

Je répondis pour elle.

_- Al-Qāhira_, _La Victorieuse. Le Caire._

_- Bee, tu ne pouvais pas dire le musée du Caire._

Bella semblait plongée dans ses pensées, j'expliquai donc à Jacob.

_- Il y a deux musées au Caire, différenciés en musée du Caire et celui de la Victorieuse._

Bella sortit de sa réflexion.

-_ Il y a un texte qui m'intéresse en particularité et certains dessins. Ils ont été découverts dans le tombeau de _Bay_, syrien devenu vizir sous le règne de Sethi II, le petit-fils de Ramsès II. Le tombeau a été ouvert dans l'Antiquité pour enterrer un des fils de Ramsès II, Amonherkhépshef mais les textes, les gravures et autre hiéroglyphes sont restés intacts. Dans le _Catalogue Général des Antiquités Egyptiennes du musée du Caire,_ écrit en 1912, je crois me rappeler qu'il y a quelques extraits de ces écrits dans lesquels apparaissent ces termes « protecteurs de la mémoire » et « base de savoir »._

_- Je ne crois pas que ces mots soient si rarement utilisés que ça._

_- Je ne crois pas non plus. Par contre, si je me souviens bien, ces termes et leur contexte ont créé de nombreuses interrogations à l'époque, qui n'ont toujours pas trouvé réponse aujourd'hui._

_- Et tu penses que la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie offrirait une réponse à ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Alexandre le Grand a vécu au IVème siècle avant JC. La bibliothèque date d'après sa mort, 288 avant JC. Or là nous sommes dans des textes écrits au XII ou XIIIème siècle avant JC._

_- C'est un point très important que tu soulèves là, Edward. A l'époque d'Alexandre, l'akkadien était une langue morte depuis près de sept siècles, quelqu'un aurait pu avoir l'idée d'utiliser ce langage comme nous utilisons le grec et le latin aujourd'hui. Mais ces textes et autres hiéroglyphes ont été datés et authentifiés. Le roumain Stephan Vladimir avait eu une idée il y a près d'un siècle mais nul ne l'a suivi. D'après lui, le trésor de la Bibliothèque était bien plus qu'un musée de l'Histoire Grecque et qu'un centre académique de recherches. Elle aurait été l'abri des plus grands ouvrages de l'humanité, conservés depuis la nuit des temps. Ses contemporains l'ont traité de fou mais si on estime que nos découvertes mènent à quelque chose, son hypothèse me semble de moins en moins extravagante._

_- Comme dans Benjamin Gates ? Avec le trésor des Templiers ?_

Jacob et Jasper avaient parlé en même temps.

_- Un peu dans le même principe. Mais pour le moment, aucun écrit ne fait le lien avec l'ordre des Templier, les francs-maçons ou toute autre société secrète protectrice de trésors._

Le silence s'installa un moment dans le véhicule avant que Bella ne se lance à voix haute dans la recherche d'un lien entre les différents « protecteurs » du trésor.

-_ La transmission des informations ne se fait peut-être pas par filiation mais par confiance, un peu comme dans ces sociétés là. Ce qui expliquerait que les écrits se trouvent chez Bay et non chez Siptah, le successeur de Sethi II. Il faudrait trouver qui était l'homme de confiance de Bay. _

_- Bon, ok. Mais même si on est d'accord avec tout ça. Des trois hypothèses principales qui expliquent la disparition de la Bibliothèque et de son contenu, la plus ancienne, si je puis dire, date de la guerre civile entre César et Pompée._

_- Aux alentours de 50 avant JC, oui._

_- Alors en quoi savoir où se trouvait ces ouvrages avant d'arriver à la Bibliothèque et avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse peut nous aider ? _

_- Il existe toujours une possibilité qu'une des anciennes cachettes ait été remise en état et accueille de nouveau le trésor. Mais surtout, nous n'avons que cette piste pour le moment. Et il faut gagner du temps pour retrouver mon père. Si Agamemnon pense que nous suivons une piste, il hésitera peut-être avant de le tuer et continuera de nous envoyer des indices pour le retrouver. La bibliothèque est le cadet de mes soucis._

La route fut encore longue jusqu'au Caire et on s'occupa en tentant de puiser dans nos souvenirs tout ce que nous savions sur Bay et consorts. Dans mon cas, pas tant de choses que ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma dynastie. Mais quelques notions me restaient des cours d'égyptologie générale. Bella était plutôt calée. Pourtant elle s'en voulait de ne plus se souvenir des phrases exactes écrites dans le tombeau. A ma demande, elle nous fit un cours accéléré sur la descendance de Ramsès, les différentes dynasties jusqu'à celle des Ptolémées qui obtint l'Egypte lors du partage de l'empire d'Alexandre le Grand. Ptolémée I fut à l'origine de la construction du musée abritant l'université, l'académie et la bibliothèque.

Rien, niet, nada. Nous n'étions pas plus avancés quand on entra dans le Caire.

_- Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé par là. Oh regarde Bella, le tombeau de ta voiture._

_- Merci Emmett de me rappeler ce bon souvenir._

_- Oh allez, sans ça tu n'aurais peut-être jamais couché avec mon petit frère._

Bella m'adressa un petit sourire à travers le retro.

_- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

Les laissant se chamailler avec Jacob qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation, je m'arrêtai faire le plein du char d'assaut avant de prendre la direction du musée. Alors que nous étions sortis du véhicule, Alice nous rappela.

_- La vidéo vient d'arriver._

Alice installa son pc dans le coffre et on regarda tous la vidéo. Bella frémit à mes côtés.

_- Repasse-là, Alice, s'il te plait._

Ma sœur obéit. On observait tous Bella dont les yeux fixaient l'écran. Elle demanda plusieurs fois à Alice de redémarrer l'enregistrement avant qu'un éclair traverse ses yeux. Elle attrapa les clefs du hummer que j'avais toujours en main.

_- Tout le monde en voiture, je sais où c'est. Alice, peux-tu savoir si ça date bien d'aujourd'hui ? _

_- Oui._

On reprit place dans la voiture. Jacob me laissa la place du passager.

_- Attachez vos ceintures._

Bella démarra en trombe, laissant des marques sur le sol.

-_ Euh Bella, évite le Nil cette fois-ci._

Elle n'écouta ni Emmett.

_- Il faut qu'on passe chercher du matos._

_- Finalement, je préfère quand c'est Edward qui conduit. Le moteur aussi._

Ni Jacob.

Bella s'engagea dans la circulation de la capitale égyptienne comme s'il n'y avait que deux pèlerins trois tondus sur une autoroute française. La taille de notre véhicule et l'allure à laquelle elle conduisait – effrayante proportionnellement au nombre de voitures et à l'état de la route – poussa les locaux à s'écarter sur notre passage. Elle ralentit une fois qu'elle eut quitté la grande route et qu'elle s'engagea dans le cœur de la cité. Elle finit par tourner dans une petite ruelle et rentra dans un garage.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, elle descendit la vitre de mon côté. Il y avait un haut-parleur, une caméra et un bouton. Un peu too much pour un simple garage. Sur sa demande, j'appuyai sur le bouton. Bella se pencha sur moi, posant sa main sur ma cuisse ce qui m'arracha quelques frissons. Eh oui, je suis humain.

_- "The truth is: I'm an ordinary man. You might've told me that, __Dryden"*_

Une voix crachota du haut-parleur.

_- __"No, Dryden, it's going to be fun."_

_- "It is recognized that you have a funny sense of fun." Isabella Swan pour Felix Leiter._

On attendit quelques minutes puis le fond du garage s'ouvrit sur une descente. Bella l'emprunta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête auprès d'autres voitures immatriculées en Egypte et en Grande Bretagne. On sortit de la voiture et on entra… dans l'antre cairote de la CIA. Nous y avions déjà été mais jamais par cette entrée. Félix nous attendait avec un sourire.

_- Bella, je t'ai manqué ?_

_- Pourquoi, t'as tenté de me tuer ?_

_- Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres des Volturi. Ou des fantômes. Te voilà en bien charmante compagnie. Salut les…_

_- Je suis désolée d'interrompre ces retrouvailles attendrissantes mais nous sommes pressés. On peut t'emprunter quelques trucs ?_

_- Suivez-moi. Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?_

_- Agamemnon a mon père. Je sais où ils l'ont caché. On va le chercher._

Dit comme ça, ça avait presque l'air simple.

L'avantage principal de voyager en jet privé et d'avoir un laisser passer pour les frontières était de pouvoir garder nos armes. Mais en repartant du Caire, nous avions de quoi tenir l'assaut d'une ambassade.

Prions pour que ça suffise.

Bella avait laissé sa chienne avec Félix. Mauvais signe.

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_- L'oasis du Fayoum. C'est le lac al-Fayyum et les champs de culture de l'oasis que l'on aperçoit sur la vidéo._

Avec Bella au volant, malgré la circulation difficile, on mit moins d'une heure et quart à dévorer les 150 bornes qui séparaient la capitale de l'oasis.

_- J'avais toujours rêvé de savoir à quelle vitesse on pouvait rouler avec cette bête là. Bella, si tu sais pas quoi faire plus tard, je suis sûr que les concepteurs de moteur ou de voiture t'engageraient pour faire les essais de leurs bébés. Les mener à leur maximum, les faire chauffer…_

_- J'y penserais._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Le paysage alentour me parut tout de suite familier alors que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. A moins que toutes les Oasis ne se ressemblent. Elle nous avait amené à l'endroit exact de la vidéo. Bella se gara un peu plus loin dans une rue de la ville qui bordait les champs.

Je voulus descendre mais Bella me stoppa.

_- Restez dans la voiture, je vais faire un peu de reconnaissance._

_- C'est hors de question…_

_- La voiture a des vitres teintées. Elle est immatriculée en Egypte, au Caire. Pour le moment, nous pouvons passer pour des locaux. Riches mais des locaux. Je vais aller demander quelques renseignements._

Elle nous interrompit avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse prendre la parole d'un geste de la main. Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait demandé à Rose. Elle en tira une jilbab qu'elle enfila par-dessus son gilet en kevlar. Cinq minutes plus tard, on ne voyait plus d'elle que ses yeux qu'elle avait peint de noir. Elle fit quelques manœuvres pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait accéder à ses armes. Alice l'équipa d'un micro et d'une oreillette.

_- Dans ce pays, seules les femmes portent ce genre de vêtements. Nous ne sommes pas dans Tintin, une femme de plus d'1m80 se fera forcément remarquer. Alice et Rose ont les yeux trop clairs et ne parlent pas arabe. Je devrais revenir dans dix minutes. Si je ne suis pas revenue, venez me chercher. Mais, s'il vous plait. Pas avant._

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_**(Arabe)**_

_**- Je promets de ne rien faire d'insensé avant de vous avoir retrouvés.**_

Elle n'avait pas tort sur le fait de pouvoir passer inaperçue. Habillée et maquillée comme ça et avec son accent quasi parfait, elle pouvait passer pour une égyptienne. On la vit disparaître dans une boutique et la conversation nous parvint grâce au micro. Elle engagea la conversation et réussit sans perdre de son ton égal à obtenir du commerçant des informations sur la présence d'étrangers en ville qui ne soient pas des touristes. Non seulement elle réussit à avoir le lieu mais aussi une description de l'immeuble. Et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett et Jacob, elle ramena des tonnes de bouffe. Quoi que, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le matin…

Elle nous rejoignit en moins de dix minutes comme promis, démarra la voiture et nous amena vers un énorme bâtiment. Elle se rangea à l'abri des regards un peu plus loin. Je pris les jumelles et commençai à observer l'immeuble qui semblait désaffecté. Bella retira sa jilbab. Jasper avait pris des jumelles également.

_- Alors Eddy, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy. Je ne sais pas. C'est grand. D'après ce que le commerçant a dit à Bella, il y a trois entrées, pas de sous-sol, cinq étages, deux monte-charges. Du moins si on en croit ce qu'il lui a dit._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse faire confiance au commerçant pour ce qu'il est de tenir sa langue. Mais il disait la vérité pour le reste._

Un homme sortit du bâtiment et alluma une clope. On était tombé en plein dans le mille. Les occidentaux armés ne devaient pas faire légion dans le coin. Un deuxième le rejoignit, armé également.

_- Un flingue à la ceinture et un deuxième à l'épaule gauche. Droitier._

_- Le second en a un à la cheville en plus des deux autres. Droitier également._

_- Vous oubliez celui planqué dans le dos du premier, les gars. Remarquez, c'est peut-être une lame._

J'observai plus attentivement l'homme en question. En moins de dix minutes, il porta deux fois la main à son dos dans un geste qui ne laissait pas le doute. C'était ça qui perdait les gens qui n'y faisaient pas attention. Voilà pourquoi on reconnaît toujours les mecs du FBI et autres agences armées. Il faut toujours qu'à un moment donné ou à un autre, il porte leur main à leur flingue. Ce n'est pas toujours pour frimer ou autre. C'est souvent par besoin de se rassurer, de se dire qu'on pourra réagir s'il y a un problème. Ce reflexe est encore plus fréquent chez les gens qui se sont fait tirer dessus ou qui ont eu besoin de défendre leur vie. Combattre ce reflexe est primordial dans notre métier.

Nous avions enfilé tout notre équipement pour partir à l'assaut. Je n'avais pas même tenté de demander à Bella de rester en arrière. Brave garçon. J'apprenais vite. Alice et Rosalie avait pris place en toute discrétion dans des habitations alentour, à l'abri des regards, elles pouvaient ainsi nous couvrir et déclencher le plan de retraite. Félix n'avait pas pu nous offrir d'aide sur le terrain mais il pourrait venir à notre secours si on merdait. Ah les merveilles de la politique…

Il faisait nuit maintenant et nous allions donner l'assaut.

_- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

On se tourna tous vers Bella. Soudain Jasper et elle se mirent à crier.

_- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! MAINTENANT !_

_- Merde, merde, merde ! SORTEZ !_

On sortit tous en courant.

La voiture explosa et l'onde de choc me projeta loin. Très loin.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Les données historiques sont parfois réelles mais le plus souvent sorties tout droit de mon imagination (notamment les liens entre elles), avec une grande aide de wikipedia.**

*** **_**Le seigneur des Anneaux**_** et **_**Lawrence d'Arabie**_**, extraits.**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	15. 14 Al Fayyum 2

**Hello, **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews… Aux anonymes que je ne peux remercier par mail… bébé23, Audrey, Jewel, Twilight Lover, Emily, Elo, alicia, lola, Anne, Marie, Pauline, Z, B&E Forever, Flo, Lee, Paddy, kiki, Vic, Andrea, Marine, Kimmi, Roxie, Pilou, La Fouine…**

**Pas de cours d'Histoire dans ce chapitre… Promis… **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

On se tourna tous vers Bella. Soudain Jasper et elle se mirent à crier.

_- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! MAINTENANT !_

_- Merde, merde, merde ! SORTEZ !_

On sortit tous en courant.

La voiture explosa et l'onde de choc me projeta loin. Très loin.

-

-

-

Je roulai sur le sol et me relevai très vite pour me mettre à l'abri en tirant vers l'immeuble. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Emmett était encore un peu étourdi et je l'attrapai par le bras pour qu'il me suive. Une fois cachés, je vérifiai qu'il n'avait rien. Pas de blessure, juste un peu sonné. De l'autre côté de la rue, Jacob, Jasper et Bella ripostaient également.

_Putain, on s'était fait tiré dessus par un bazooka !!_ Enfin techniquement c'était le mec qui tenait le bazooka qui avait tiré mais bref, on n'avait plus de voiture et des innocents auraient pu être tués ! _Putain, je déteste ce con d'Agamemnon !_

Nous n'avions plus le choix. Ils s'en prendraient à Charlie si nous ne faisions rien. Ils se serviront de Charlie en tant qu'otage si nous faisions quelque chose. On s'était fait baiser en beauté. Seul truc qui pourrait nous aider, Agamemnon et ses hommes avaient le goût du spectacle, ils attendraient leurs spectateurs avant de faire quoi que ce soit à Charlie. Quoi que, vu l'état de la voiture, je commençais à en douter.

Visiblement, de l'autre côté, ils avaient fait leur choix. Et ils ne hissaient pas le pavillon blanc. Jacob, couvert par les deux autres, eut le temps de charger son SIG 550 Sniper et d'abattre le propriétaire du lance-roquettes. Avec nos armes de poing, nous n'étions pas efficaces à cette distance et nos fusils d'assaut étaient moins précis que le sien. Ils suffisaient néanmoins à couvrir nos positions.

Jasper me fit signe de le couvrir alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers l'immeuble. Apprendre ce langage muet était utile pour plusieurs raisons dont les deux principales étaient : se parler sans faire de bruit – en même temps c'est logique – mais surtout les détonations de nos armes ou en l'occurrence d'explosions avaient une forte tendance à nous couper du monde extérieur pour un moment, malgré nos protections d'oreille.

Ce ne fut pas Jazz qui courra en zig zag sous les tirs ennemis mais Bella. Elle s'était élancée à vive allure, sautant parfois de droite et de gauche, pour ne pas devenir une cible trop évidente. Après une jolie roulade alors qu'elle se jetait au sol pour éviter un impact et dont elle se releva en souplesse, elle arriva au pied du bâtiment. Nos tirs combinés finirent de descendre les hommes de main qui nous arrosaient. Tour à tour, on rejoignit Bella.

Quelques secondes nous suffirent pour rassurer Alice et Rose. Bella se tenait déjà à genoux devant la porte. Si un méchant devait tirer, il le ferait à hauteur de tête ou de poitrine, pas vers le bas. Décidemment pas une amatrice. Je la couvris alors qu'elle l'ouvrait d'un geste ferme, se jetant à terre en même temps, flingue braqué vers l'intérieur.

_- RAS._

Je la dépassai et pénétrai dans le bâtiment, prêt à tirer. Bella et Jasper sur les talons, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Emmett et Jacob restèrent pour surveiller les deux monte-charges et les sorties. Heureusement pour nous, toutes ces issues donnaient sur le même hall. On grimpait déjà les marches quatre à quatre quand un hurlement nous parvint des étages supérieurs.

Charlie.

On accéléra encore. On monta directement au troisième étage d'où provenaient les bruits. Répétant la manœuvre d'en bas mais avec moi en tant qu'ouvreur, je me mis à genoux devant la porte. Une arme dans chaque main, j'avais déjà plongé sur le plancher quand la réponse de l'ennemi secoua l'air au dessus de moi. Roulant sur moi-même, je parvins à me mettre à l'abri d'une table en bois massif que j'avais renversée. La pièce ressemblait à celle du hall.

Jasper s'élança de l'autre côté et se planqua derrière une sorte de pylône en béton. Bella me rejoignit, s'écroulant à mes côtés plutôt qu'autre chose. Je vis un accro sur son bras droit mais quand je lui désignai des yeux, elle murmura. Je lus plus sur ses lèvres qu'autre chose.

_- Superficiel._

On laissa les méchants nous canarder sans riposter un moment pour qu'ils épuisent un peu leur stock de munitions. On ne savait rien de ce qu'il leur restait mais ça aide parfois de se faire passer pour mort ou blessé. Puis on riposta. Une tache rouge s'étoila sur le ventre de l'homme que je visais avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Son voisin se prit une balle entre les yeux par Bella et tomba à genoux. Jasper faisait également son compte de victimes. _Putain, combien sont-ils ? _Les balles continuaient de siffler. La table criblée d'impact de balles résistait pour le moment.

L'ennemi avait dû récupérer une mitraillette puisque on se faisait maintenant complètement arroser. Le bois massif commençait à se fendiller et je savais, comme Bella, que notre abri ne ferait plus long feu. On était complètement allongés sur le sol. Les vitres des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et le mur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Avant que la table ne nous lâche, Bella et moi la poussâmes jusqu'à un autre pylône en béton, pas assez large pour se planquer mais avec ce qu'il restait du meuble sur les côtés nous étions un peu plus protégés. Les balles ricochèrent à nos pieds pendant l'opération. L'odeur si familière de la poudre et du sang m'envahit les narines.

Bella se retourna et abattit deux des hommes qui tentaient de nous prendre à revers pendant que je réglai leur compte aux deux autres. Un objet de petite taille tomba entre nous. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je l'attrapai et le relançai. La grenade explosa sur les hommes qui nous mitraillaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Du plâtre tomba du plafond et on se retrouva couverts de poussières et de gravats.

Le moment que je redoutai arriva. Et je connaissais la voix qui hurla.

_- NE TIREZ PLUS OU IL EST MORT !!_

Alec Ramsay se tenait derrière Charlie, lui bloquant les mains dans le dos et lui pointant un flingue dans le cou. Quatre de ses hommes braquaient également le père de Bella et Jane, la jumelle maléfique d'Alec, nous regardait.

S'ils avaient fait la bêtise de nous braquer nous et pas Charlie, nous aurions pu nous en sortir mais là, le risque était trop élevé pour Charlie.

-

-

-

On était pieds et poings liés tous les cinq, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper et moi sur des chaises alignées devant un mur. Seule Bella était encore debout, surveillée par deux des hommes d'Alec. Charlie était le seul à être bâillonné. Nos armes et nos gilets pare balles formaient un tas sacrément impressionnant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Nos micros et oreillettes rejoignirent le tas.

Le mec qui avait fouillé Bella avait sifflé de surprise. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une sacrée collection d'armes sur elle. Bella était de loin la plus armée d'entre nous, outre ses trois flingues, deux Beretta et un Smith & Wesson, son Uzi semi automatique, elle avait quatre couteaux dont un presque assez long pour être appelé épée et deux katana, ces sabres japonais à tranchant unique. Je ne voyais pas où elle avait pu dissimuler tout ça. Les katana et les deux Beretta étaient visibles mais le reste…

Les jumeaux du Diable étaient tout émoustillés par notre capture. Nous les avions déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises. Et franchement, nous aurions dû les descendre la dernière fois ces pervers. La trentaine bien tassée, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, à peine moins d'1m80, et leurs cheveux blonds, presque blancs tellement ils étaient délavés, ressemblaient à ceux des jumeaux de Matrix. Leur peau pâle tranchait avec leurs yeux couleur de suie. Et quand je dis pervers, le mot était faible. Torture, viol, sadisme, persécution, cruauté gratuite, si le mal avait une forme humaine, c'était certainement la leur. Ils participaient pour beaucoup à la réputation de dégénéré d'Agamemnon.

Mais leur aversion pour les morts rapides et leur goût du spectacle allaient peut-être jouer en notre faveur cette fois. Alec était tout heureux de nous raconter la vie de son dernier jouet.

_- … Vous vous rendez compte qu'en essayant ce nouveau lance-roquettes, nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur vous…_

_Putain !_ Ils tiraient comme ça au hasard, se foutant des innocents comme de leur première couche-culotte ! Si Jasper et Bella n'avaient pas eu de reflexes, nous ne serions plus en vie et ce, par un coup du sort stupide ? Bordel de détraqués de merde ! Ainsi ce n'était pas une erreur de notre part mais de la malchance qui nous avait fait repérer.

J'avais espéré que les villageois préviennent l'armée égyptienne mais Alec nous avait expliqué que la zone s'étendant derrière l'immeuble, déjà à la limite de la petite ville, servirait bientôt de champ de tir. Les habitants ont dû se dire que l'armée était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Dans ce pays, nul n'irait s'opposer à l'armée.

Bref, pour nous, c'était pas vraiment le moment de jouer au loto.

_- Bon vous je vous connais, elle c'est la petite Volturette, mais t'es qui toi ?_

_- Je suis le chargé des pizzas… Ben quoi faut bien qu'on mange…_

_- … La semaine dernière il nous a commandé une quatre fromages délicieuse…_

Alec tapa des mains et éclata d'un rire vicieux devant l'échange de Jacob et Emmett. Sur un signe de tête de son maître, un des hommes fila une mandale à Jacob qui encaissa sans un bruit.

_- Alec, je la veux._

Je me tournai vers Jane qui était sans doute la pire sociopathe des deux jumeaux et vit qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella. _Oh bon sang_, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Jane n'aimait rien mieux que de briser des jeunes femmes, souvent bien plus jeunes que Bella.

_- Alec… je la veux._

_- Jane chérie, tu sais ce qu'Agamemnon a dit…_

_- Je m'en fous. Avec lui c'est toujours pareil, il se garde les meilleures pour lui. Elle est à moi. Alec, s'il te plait…_

Elle s'approcha de son frère et commença à le peloter de manière tout à fait obscène et incestueuse. Il se laissait aller avec un grognement satisfait. Ecœurant. La voix de Jane n'avait rien de sensuelle mais tout du venin. Jane avait carrément la main dans le pantalon d'Alec à présent. Et moi qui croyait avoir vu les pires des horreurs…

_- Pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir lui faire… à ce qu'on va pouvoir lui faire…_

Alec finit par céder à sa sœur et retira sa main de son pantalon. Je détournai le regard quand il commença à l'embrasser.

_- Vous deux, accompagnez ma sœur et faites ce qu'elle vous dit. Après qu'on se soit occupé d'elle, la petite brune sera à vous._

Charlie se mit à hurler dans son bâillon et à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire sans les exciter davantage alors je m'efforçai de garder mon calme. J'enfonçai tellement fort mes ongles dans mes paumes que j'en garderais la trace un moment. Bella avait l'air terrifié. Un des types la prit brusquement par le bras. Il faisait au moins trois fois sa taille en largeur et ses muscles tendaient un tee-shirt trop petit pour lui. Sa main faisait le tour du bras de Bella sans difficulté malgré la corpulence de ses doigts. Bella lui colla une claque sur la joue. L'homme répondit en la frappant comme un bœuf. Sa tête partit sur le côté et elle tomba à côté de moi. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

En se relevant, elle glissa quelque chose dans ma main. Un de ses couteaux. Comment avait-elle réussi à les cacher lors de la fouille ? Lorsque je croisais son regard, il ne montrait aucune peur, seulement de la détermination et du dégoût. Sa lèvre était fendue et saignait et elle aurait certainement un bel hématome sur le bas de la mâchoire demain. Si on s'en sortait. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, se tenant le visage, l'horreur était revenue hanter ses yeux. Jane attrapa l'arme d'Alec et cogna Musclor avec avant de la rendre à son frère.

_- IDIOT ! Espèce de connard incompétent !_

Jane caressa la joue de Bella et même si cette dernière ne bougea pas et ne changea pas son expression, je vis néanmoins son poing trembler imperceptiblement. Cette fois-ci personne ne la toucha quand elle suivit Jane vers l'escalier. Musclor et un autre gars leur emboîtèrent le pas. Il nous restait Alec, l'espagnol et Larry. Le dénommé l'espagnol était blond aux yeux bleus et un accent allemand à couper au couteau. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête Alec. Larry faisait sensiblement la même taille que les jumeaux. Les cheveux rasés comme à l'armée, il jouait avec son calibre 10 mm comme dans les films westerns, le faisant tourner autour de son doigt.

Alec commença à déblatérer sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de Bella puis de nous. Jacob, Charlie et Emmett grognaient. Jasper arrivait à peu près à garder son sang froid. Croyez-moi, il me fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas lui lancer le couteau à la figure pour le faire taire. Pour m'aider, je me remémorais tous les bons moments passés avec Bella ou avec ma famille. J'avais envie que ça continue et pour cela, je devrais la jouer fine.

_Ne pas penser à Bella et à ce qu'on lui faisait en ce moment même. Penser à nos retrouvailles, penser à la nuit dernière… penser à la nuit prochaine…_

Je tranchai les cordes qui enserraient mon poignet. Fallait que je fasse gaffe, ça coupait sec… Un petit moment d'inattention fourni par Charlie qui s'agitait encore et qui lui vaudrait un cocard, et je pus sectionner celle qui entouraient mes pieds. Je refermai mes pieds sur les bouts pour ne pas me faire prendre. J'étais trop éloigné pour passer le couteau à Jasper ou Jacob sans me faire remarquer et je n'eus pas d'autre instant d'inattention de la part des méchants pour le faire.

Je guettais le moment approprié pour attaquer et ce fut Bella qui me le donna. Un hurlement plus animal que féminin nous fit tous sursauter. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier à qui appartenait le cri car il m'offrit l'opportunité que j'attendais. Alec s'était précipité vers l'entrée de la pièce et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, l'espagnol l'avait suivi.

Je me relevai d'un bond et plantai mon couteau dans la gorge de Larry. L'entrainant dans mon élan, je nous laissai tomber le plus loin des autres possible. Je lui arrachai son flingue des mains et réussi à descendre Alec avant que l'espagnol ne réagisse. Le corps de Larry me servit de bouclier et je pus abattre le dernier homme.

J'arrachai le poignard encore enfoncé dans la gorge du cadavre et détachai Jasper. Je lui confiai le couteau tandis que j'allai récupérer mes armes, bientôt rejoint par Jacob. Je mis une balle à bout portant entre les yeux d'Alec pour être sûr que son compte était réglé. Mieux vaut être prudent avec le diable. Je m'élançai avec Jacob vers l'endroit d'où semblait être venu le cri et les bruits de lutte.

_- BELLA ?_

_- BBEEEELLLLLAA !_

L'étage supérieur semblait avoir été emménagé plus sérieusement et nous courions le long d'un couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière nous.

_- Ici._

On se retourna comme un seul homme pour découvrir une Bella haletante, couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Elle tenait un poignard identique à celui qu'elle m'avait donné dans la main. Il dégoulinait de liquide écarlate. Son pull était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et son pantalon avait un énorme trou au niveau de la cuisse._ Oh merde ! _ On se précipita vers elle mais elle eut un mouvement de recul alors je m'arrêtai à un bon mètre.

_- Charlie ?_

_- Il va bien. Jane ?_

_- Morte. Les deux hommes aussi. Jasper ? Emmett ?_

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre puisqu'ils pénétraient à leur tour dans le couloir, Jasper en tête et Emmett derrière. Charlie les dépassa en coassant. Il s'arrêta non loin de Bella qui avait planqué son arme dans son dos.

_- Bella, oh mon Dieu, Bella…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon sang. Je vais bien._

_- Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye. Trop de sang… trop…_

Trop occupé à regarder Bella, je n'avais pas vu son père devenir blanc comme linge. Ses yeux rougis étaient frappés d'horreur. Jacob s'éloigna avec Charlie. La main que Bella avait tendue vers son père retomba. Elle leva un regard à la fois chargé de rage et de tristesse vers moi. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de voir ce qu'il était arrivé aux trois personnes qui avaient emmené Bella dans cette chambre et l'éloigner de cette horreur le plus rapidement possible. Mon choix fut finalement facile. Je voulus la serrer dans mes bras mais elle recula à nouveau._ Que se passait-il ?_

_- Tu vas t'en mettre partout. _

Ah ce n'était que ça.

_- Je m'en fiche._

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'enveloppai de mes bras et l'attirai tout contre moi. Après quelques secondes où elle resta crispée, elle soupira et se détendit. Bella posa sa joue contre mon torse et glissa ses bras sous les miens pour crocheter ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Ses vêtements étaient littéralement imbibés de sang et firent un bruit spongieux quand elle se pressa davantage contre moi. Je la serrai peut-être un peu trop violemment mais j'étais tellement soulagé de la voir vivante et intacte, du moins physiquement, que je ne pus faire autrement. Bella me caressa doucement le dos comme si en me rassurant, elle se rassurait elle-même. Je déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux où le sang n'avait pas réussi à s'infiltrer, m'imprégnant de son odeur qui dominait encore celle du sang. Bella s'écarta doucement de moi.

_- Allons voir si mon père et les filles vont bien._

Elle ramassa son fourreau de sabre qu'elle avait laissé tombé à ses pieds quand nous l'avions retrouvée. On passa récupérer ses armes et on rejoignit les autres dehors. Alice nous sauta dans les bras malgré les protestations de Bella quant au sang qui la recouvrait. Rosalie nous annonça que Félix nous envoyait des renforts qui devenaient maintenant le plan d'extraction.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, un tas de voitures et des ambulances parvinrent à Al Fayyum. Charlie fut pris en charge par un médecin et un infirmier. Il souffrait de déshydratation et d'une légère commotion cérébrale mais le personnel médical n'était pas inquiet. Il monta dans l'une des ambulances qui partit pour la capitale égyptienne après que Bella et lui se soient salués.

La tension de la bataille redescendait tranquillement et on faisait ce qu'on faisait toujours pour effacer l'horreur des dernières heures. S'envoyer des vannes, se soigner, se titiller et s'embrasser. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Emmett et Rosalie ne se lâchaient plus et allaient bientôt avoir besoin d'une chambre. Jasper et Alice se regardaient dans les yeux.

Un infirmier découpa la manche de Bella afin de soigner son avant-bras. Elle avait une longue estafilade qui nécessita douze points de suture. Elle refusa la morphine mais accepta l'anesthésie locale. Lorsque le médecin insista pour qu'elle prenne le dérivé d'opium, elle expliqua que les effets indésirables ne valaient pas le coup. La blessure sur sa cuisse nécessita également un bon coup de ciseau et quelques points de suture.

Les agents donnèrent à Bella de quoi se changer et un tee-shirt pour moi. Ils lui avaient également donné de quoi se nettoyer au maximum. Je l'accompagnai dans la seconde ambulance pour qu'elle se change. A peine la porte refermée sur nous, je l'attrapai par les hanches et je me collai contre son dos. Mes mains trouvèrent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et je lui retirai avant de lui embrasser la nuque. Je la portai jusqu'à l'asseoir à califourchon sur le brancard et je m'installai derrière elle.

Quand je voulus lui retirer son soutien gorge, Bella protesta.

_- Edward, on ne peut pas… avec tout le monde…_

_- On s'en fout... Bella, j'ai envie de toi…_

Je lui pris la serviette qu'elle avait trempée et avec laquelle elle s'était débarbouillée la figure. Je commençai à la frotter doucement, embrassant chaque zone que j'avais nettoyée. J'attrapai le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents, l'aspirai tendrement dans ma bouche et j'eus raison de ses dernières résistances. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tressés et remontés en une sorte de chignon, dégageant son cou délicat. Je plongeai mes lèvres sur sa peau chaude et ferme. Elle vint caresser mes cuisses. Posant la serviette un instant, je dégrafai son soutien gorge et descendis les bretelles le long de ses bras.

Je repris la serviette et la fit passer doucement de sa gorge à son ventre en massant amoureusement sa poitrine au passage. Bella vint poser ses mains sur les miennes et entrelaça nos doigts. On fit plusieurs passages comme ça. Ses hanches ondulaient et ses fesses venaient se presser contre mon érection coincée dans mon pantalon. Je déposai de doux baisers dans son cou. Je remontai jusqu'à sa mâchoire et, lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement sa tête, je posai mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes. Je libérai une de mes mains et lui pris le menton afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mon autre main attrapa son genou dénudé, remontant sur sa cuisse bandée.

J'attrapai Bella par les hanches, la soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux et la retournai pour qu'elle me fasse face. Je pris le temps d'admirer ses formes parfaites tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle avait déjà quelques bleus et égratignures mais rien de grave. Elle me prit la serviette qui avait pris une teinte rougeâtre des mains. Je retirai mon tee-shirt et Bella m'essuya le torse. Le désir m'embrasa encore davantage le bas-ventre. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai vers ma bouche. Je voulais vraiment y aller doucement à cause du coup qu'elle avait pris sur la mâchoire mais elle en décida autrement. Elle jeta la serviette et enlaça ma nuque de ses bras. On s'embrassa fougueusement, nos langues se caressant avec habileté et volupté. Rien au monde n'était plus agréable que les lèvres de cette fille. Quoi que.

Ses seins nus aux tétons durcis se frottaient sur ma poitrine. Je grognais de satisfaction. Pressant mes mains sur ses flancs, je l'aidai à se relever un peu sur ses genoux, amenant sa poitrine à hauteur de ma bouche. Elle plongea une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre effleurait lentement mes épaules et le haut de mon dos. Je titillai doucement ses mamelons du bout de ma langue avant de les prendre entre mes dents délicatement et de les aspirer avec ma langue. La tête renversée en arrière, elle gémissait de plaisir.

Malheureusement, avant que nous puissions aller plus loin, les voix d'Emmett et de Jacob retentirent de concert avec des coups sur la porte.

_- Sortez de là, on voudrait partir !_

_- On n'a pas envie d'attendre que vous finissiez vos cochonneries !_

Bella et moi grognâmes de frustration en cœur, ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

_- On arrive !_

Bella descendit du brancard et remit son soutien gorge. Je détournai le regard afin de ne pas attiser le feu de mon entrejambe et revêtis le tee-shirt estampillé CIA. Du coin de l'œil – oui, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à ne pas la regarder – je la vis mettre le tee-shirt qu'on lui avait donné. Il lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, recouvrant pratiquement le short qu'elle enfila à la place de son pantalon après avoir essuyé le sang sur ses cuisses.

_- Dépêchez de vous refringuer, on part !_

Bella sortit la première. Je la rejoignis pour subir les moqueries des deux comiques.

_- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ?_

_- Faut qu'on te fasse un dessin ou tu vas faire marcher tes deux neurones et trouver tout seul ?_

_- Hey petit frère, la frustration ne te va pas au teint. _

Ça continua un moment. Emmett avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et me serrait contre lui en m'ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main libre. Je me dégageai en le poussant. Jacob se chamaillait avec Bella.

_- Je commençais à me dire que tu nous avais abandonné, tu ne revenais pas nous chercher…_

_- Hey, j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi, ils étaient trois et j'étais toute seule… la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui joue le rôle de la jeune fille qui va se faire violer… c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle !_

_- C'est parce que t'es irrésistible !_

_- Je vais t'en donner moi de l'irrésistible…_

Jasper, Alice et Rosalie nous avaient rejoints. Interrompant nos enfantillages, Jasper demanda.

_- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as réussi à garder un couteau sur toi Edward._

_- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Bella._

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge délicieuse.

_- Les gens, enfin surtout les mecs, ont du mal à imaginer que je puisse être dangereuse. Ce qui est sans doute vrai quand on élimine le côté armée et l'effet de surprise._

Elle nous montra son fourreau de sabres qu'elle avait fait faire sur mesure. Il y avait deux étuis pour des couteaux cachés sur les bords de ceux des sabres. Les hommes d'Agamemnon n'y avaient vu que du feu. Une fois les armes retirées, ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin.

-

-

-

Pendant que la CIA fouillait l'immeuble, on repartit vers le Caire. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper montèrent dans une voiture. Jacob, Bella et moi dans une autre. Ma chérie bouda un peu quand tout le monde refusa qu'elle prenne le volant.

_- Les voitures ont tendance à ne pas faire long feu entre tes mains dans ce pays._

_- Ha ha ha… Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez que… C'est pas… pff… Vous n'êtes pas drôles._

_- Alors pour quoi tout le monde rigole ?_

_- A cause de la cavalerie qui est arrivée en retard ou de mon tee-shirt qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose._

_- Je vois pas ce que ça change par rapport aux infâmes tee-shirts et sweat-shirts que tu portes d'habitude. Quand on rentrera à Londres, tu es bonne pour venir faire du shopping avec Rose et moi._

Bella ne protesta pas mais je sentais que ma sœur n'avait pas gagné pour autant.

-

-

-

Une fois Nugget retrouvée et un bon repas avalé, on alla voir Charlie puis on rejoignit les chambres mises à notre disposition par Félix.

Dès qu'on eut franchi le seuil de la notre, j'emmenai Bella dans la salle de bain et on reprit sous la douche là où Emmett et Jacob nous avaient interrompus.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je tenais à m'excuser si dans les semaines à venir je ne pouvais pas même poster une fois par semaine. Ça commence à être difficile de tout mener de front….**

**A bientôt quand même.**

**Magda**


	16. 15 Londres

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Cela faisait un mois que nous avions retrouvé Charlie. Les gars et moi étions repartis en mission plusieurs fois. Des succès. Bella avait commencé ses cours à Oxford mais nous réussissions à nous voir quand même.

Nous avions eu notre premier repas en tête à tête. Bella fut aussi taquine, têtue, cultivée et sexy que je m'y attendais. Je me montrais aussi charmant, arrogant et facétieux qu'elle s'y attendait. Cela dut lui plaire puisqu'elle ne refusa ni un deuxième, ni un troisième… enfin bref, elle accepta de ressortir avec moi. Je l'emmenai au cinéma, à une démonstration de basket-ball, à un match de baseball… Elle me fit rire avec son enthousiasme lors des matches. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom des joueurs, oubliait celle des équipes mais elle connaissait les règles du jeu. Et elle hurlait sur l'arbitre en chœur avec Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie. Elle m'invita à jouer au hockey avec elle, ce qui fut une expérience très enrichissante. Quand elle n'était pas le cul sur la glace, elle jouait très bien.

Faire l'amour dans une patinoire ne faisait pas partie de mes fantasmes. Jusque là. J'aurais pensé que le froid suffirait à tout calmer mais après plus de deux heures à se poursuivre sur patins, nous avions bien assez chaud.

Nos nuits – et parfois nos journées – étaient tour à tour douces, intenses, tendres, sauvages mais toujours merveilleuses. Jacob ne vivait dans l'appartement de Bella que parce que le sien, à l'étage du dessous, était en travaux. Ces derniers étaient terminés et il avait réintégré son domicile, bien qu'il trainait souvent chez Bella. Mon appart, au grand dam de ma mère et de mes sœurs, était vide de tout meuble. Mes fringues étaient accrochées sur une penderie à roulettes et je n'avais qu'un matelas par terre, une table et quatre chaises. Nous nous retrouvions donc chez elle.

Tout semblait bien aller entre nous.

« Semblait » était le mot important. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

C'était très léger. J'avais souvent l'impression de me faire des idées. Mais Bella s'éloignait de moi. Ou plutôt elle ne s'approchait pas. Son passé était toujours tabou, que ce soit des bons ou des mauvais souvenirs, elle pirouettait et changeait de sujet. Et quelque chose la travaillait mais de la même manière, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de parler d'autre chose ou de faire autre chose.

-

-

-

Je rentrais de Russie où nous avions récupéré des fichiers volés aux services secrets italiens. Ça avait été plutôt violent et j'étais crevé. J'avais des appels en absence d'Alice mais je décidai d'attendre le lendemain pour la rappeler. Ou peut-être irais-je la voir.

Lorsque Bella me rejoignit, la nuit était tombée. Elle rentrait visiblement d'un footing plutôt intense. Nous étions allés courir ensemble plusieurs fois et, même après une bonne heure de course rapide, elle transpirait à peine. Or malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, elle avait transpiré, son tee-shirt était trempé et elle irradiait de chaleur. Elle avait l'air contrarié et exténué à son entrée dans l'appartement mais lorsqu'elle me vit, son sourire partit de ses yeux avant d'étirer légèrement ses lèvres et le soulagement envahit son visage.

Toute fatigue déserta mon corps mu par cette énergie incroyable que Bella me donnait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre et de l'entendre gémir de plaisir contre moi.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

_- Tu sens la sueur… _

_- Bouche-toi le nez._

Je la pris dans mes bras.

_- Hey, tu pourrais me laisser prendre une douche… surtout si je trouble ton odorat délicat…_

_- Ou je pourrais t'y emmener…_

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord une douce et simple caresse de nos lèvres, pleine de promesses. J'effleurai les siennes d'une langue taquine, l'invitant à s'ouvrir pour un baiser plus profond. Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, nous frissonnâmes de plaisir. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec vigueur et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, se dressant sur ses pointes de pieds pour venir à ma rencontre. Mes mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin du creux de ses reins. Elle se cambra contre moi, ma virilité bien éveillée se pressa contre son ventre.

Je lui retirai son haut et nichai mon visage dans son cou. Elle inclina sa tête en arrière pour me faciliter l'accès. Je descendis mes lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine, goûtant à cet endroit le salé de sa sueur. Ses mains retroussèrent mon tee-shirt et cajolèrent mon torse, traçant le contour de mes pectoraux, effleurant mes tétons au passage. Je frémis de plaisir. Je remontai titiller le lobe de son oreille. J'empoignai ses fesses pour la maintenir contre moi. Elle chaloupait lentement contre mon bas-ventre, attisant encore mon désir.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me ramena à sa bouche chaude et suave. Au bout d'un moment, je crus sentir comme du désespoir dans son baiser. Comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, la dernière fois que nous nous touchions.

_- Bella ? Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui._

_- S'il te plait, ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien._

_- Bella…_

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'échappa de notre étreinte et s'éloigna en me tournant le dos. J'attrapai son bras pour la retenir. Son regard était furieux et elle fixa ma main tenant son poignet jusqu'à ce que je la lâche. Son regard s'apaisa et elle m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

_- Bella…_

Elle évita mes yeux.

_- Je ne peux pas en parler._

La colère commença à remplacer mon inquiétude et mon ton monta d'un cran.

_- Mais tu ne veux jamais en parler. Merde, Bella. Parle-moi !_

_- Pas ce soir, Edward…_

_- Pas ce soir, pas ce soir, mais quand ?_

_- Je ne peux pas…_

_- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas. Ce sera sans doute plus proche de la vérité !!_

_- Edward…_

_- Non, Bella. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe !!_

_- Je ne peux pas en parler._

Elle semblait déchirée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprenais rien. Bella ferma les yeux et soupira.

_- Je vais prendre ma douche._

Ma frustration et surtout mon impuissance alimentèrent davantage ma colère.

_- J'en ai marre Bella._

Elle s'arrêta, me tournant toujours le dos. La colère me fit dire des choses que je ne pensais pas.

_- J'en ai marre que tu utilises le sexe pour… Suis-je uniquement un objet sexuel pour toi ? _

Bella se tourna vers moi et je pus lire de la stupeur dans ses yeux. Elle ne répondit pas. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle sorte de ses gonds, qu'elle m'insulte. Qu'elle réagisse. Je réattaquai sans attendre.

_- MERDE BELLA !!! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et encore juste après que nous ayons fait l'amour, mais tu me caches ce que tu penses, ce que tu vis. A chaque fois que nous abordons un sujet un peu plus personnel, tu te mets aux abonnés absents. Alors quoi, tu t'es dit, c'est le seul célibataire de la bande, il est beau gosse et je vais devoir les avoir sur mon dos pour me protéger, pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans mon lit, ça m'occupera ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu supplémentaire pour toi. La petite fille à son papa avait besoin d'aventures à sensations fortes. Coucher avec un agent secret, se battre… tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Un mec un peu mignon et hop, quelques semaines de jeu… Et au suivant !_

Je ne pensais rien de tout ça mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls alors que je tentais de la provoquer. Un coup de poing dans son abdomen aurait eu moins d'effet. Le visage de Bella se décomposa. Sa réaction me surprit. Elle avait tant de caractère que je pensais me prendre une bonne claque et me faire enguirlander. Mais elle fit demi-tour. Elle stoppa à l'entrée de sa chambre.

_- Tu as raison._

Je levai des yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé. L'expression de Bella était neutre.

_- J'ai joué avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû être claire avec toi depuis le début. _

Ce fut à mon tour d'être stupéfait.

_- Mais Bella…_

_- Non, Edward. Je suis désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes signaux n'étaient pas clairs. J'ai… J'ai beaucoup aimé nos moments ensemble mais ça ne va plus loin. C'est un jeu. Je suis désolée._

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Sa voix était claire et ne tremblait pas. Je fis demi-tour et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je pensais qu'elle allait se précipiter, me dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de me dire, que c'était un mensonge.

Mais encore une fois, je me trompais sur son compte.

-

-

-

Je marchai des heures durant, ruminant des pensées noires. Il faisait tellement froid que je ne sentais plus mes mains. Les semaines passées ne seraient qu'un jeu à ses yeux ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Et merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu.

Par Jacob…

_« Elle n'a laissé personne rentrer dans sa vie comme elle le fait avec toi ou même avec toute ta famille depuis très longtemps. Ne me fais pas regretter de l'y avoir encouragée. »_

_« Elle a tenté de m'éloigner d'elle au moins un bon millier de fois. Mais je m'accroche trop bien. »_

_« Elle est très douée pour éviter de s'impliquer dans une relation. »_

_« __Je ne pense pas qu'elle se mettra en colère contre vous. Mais faites-lui confiance. Depuis la mort de Démétri, elle est très méfiante, très prudente. Bella tient à rester en vie. Elle se protègera toujours. Malheureusement, elle a tendance à d'abord protéger les gens auxquels elle tient. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne s'attache pas. »_

_« Laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu comment elle fonctionne. Bella s'accuse depuis toujours d'être un aimant à problèmes. C'est une de ses répliques préférées. C'est en partie vrai mais ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute. Bref, elle a perdu les gens auxquels elle tenait le plus dans des circonstances assez affreuses. Depuis, elle refuse de s'attacher. Parce que d'un, elle ne veut pas perdre encore une personne qu'elle aime, de deux, si une personne qu'elle aime a un souci, elle va tout faire pour… l'aider. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Elle oubliera éthique, loi, morale et ses principes pour sauver cette personne. Le seul truc qu'elle ne permettra pas si c'est évitable, c'est que des innocents en pâtissent. »_

_« Elle cherche à éloigner d'elle les gens qu'elle aime pour les protéger. Les protéger d'elle-même et de la violence qui la suit où qu'elle aille. »_

Par Bella…

_« Parce que je suis un aimant à accident. Les gens ont tendance à mourir autour de moi. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi. Y a déjà Jake qui ne veut pas me quitter. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter et vous entraîner là-dedans. J'aurais dû me débrouiller seule. »_

_« Je n'hésite pas à tirer si ma vie ou celle de l'un de mes amis est en danger. Pas d'états d'âme, pas de regrets. Et si je trouve Agamemnon, je n'attendrai pas d'être en danger. Si je suis trop monstrueuse pour toi autant… »_

_« Tu ferais mieux de partir tant qu'il est encore temps. »_

Et merde. Elle s'enfuyait. Elle cherchait à se protéger, à me protéger.

Il était là le mensonge.

Tellement stupéfait par sa déclaration, je n'avais pas même cherché la vérité dans ses yeux, me fiant au langage de son corps. Sauf que Bella avait un contrôle de son corps, de ses expressions faciales pratiquement parfait. Mais ses yeux révélaient parfois ce que ses gestes ne disaient pas. Elle était si difficile à lire. Même moi qui étais plutôt doué pour lire dans les pensées et les attitudes des gens n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Elle avait utilisé ce même ton neutre qu'elle utilisait pour dire les choses qui la bouleversaient profondément. Pour cacher sa tristesse, parfois sa colère.

Si cela avait réellement été un jeu, elle aurait eu l'air désolé pour moi. Même si elle ne l'avait pas été. Mais le fait de se cacher derrière ce masque montrait qu'elle était touchée. Ça paraissait sans doute fou d'un point de vue extérieur.

Merde, merde, merde.

Ça ne résolvait peut-être mon problème de pourquoi elle ne me parlait pas mais je l'avais blessée pour rien. J'avais joué un jeu, moi aussi. Et j'avais abattu la mauvaise main. Je m'étais promis de lui laisser du temps, d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à m'en parler. Et ce soir, je l'avais agressée tout de suite, cette jeune femme qui se braquait si facilement. Je l'avais accusée d'être superficielle, volage et je ne sais plus quoi encore.

Jacob avait refusé de me parler de son passé « _C'est à elle de le faire » _mais il m'avait avoué qu'elle avait mis près d'un an avant de lui parler alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits, qu'ils se racontaient tout et ne se cachaient rien. Et elle ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit. Elle n'avait jamais rien lâché à aucun des psys chez qui elle avait été envoyée. Et moi, en un mois et demi, j'espérais qu'elle me dirait tout. C'était plutôt prétentieux de ma part.

J'avais besoin d'aide. Et un avis féminin ne serait pas de refus avant de retourner voir Bella. Je pris donc le chemin de l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper.

Ce fut ma sœur qui répondit à la sonnette. Elle ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt appartenant à Jasper, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Les quelques fois où je les avais sortis du lit, elle avait toujours un beau peignoir ou une nuisette sexy. Je lui faisais immanquablement une réflexion comme quoi je n'avais pas besoin de support pour mes cauchemars, que j'apprécierais qu'elle s'habille un peu plus pour m'ouvrir. Elle me rétorquait généralement que je n'avais qu'à pas les déranger, qu'à aller cuver mon vin ailleurs.

Mais son vêtement n'était pas le seul fait remarquable. Elle avait les cheveux complètement en vrac, dignes des miens mais certainement pas des siens, toujours impeccablement brushingués, même à trois heures du mat'. Et surtout elle avait les yeux rougis des gens qui viennent de beaucoup pleurer. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. _Bon sang, que se passe-t-il chez les filles ce week-end ?_

_- Alice ?_

Pas de réponse. Je rentrai dans l'appartement, Alice toujours accrochée à mon cou, et allait m'installer sur leur canapé. Jasper vint nous rejoindre. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet. _Merde !_ _C'est quoi ce foutoir ?_ La tension accumulée ces derniers jours ajoutée à ma dispute avec Bella ne m'aidait pas à garder mon calme. Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez afin de ne pas me mettre à leur gueuler dessus.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne devienne cinglé ?_

Alice se détacha de moi et alla se mettre sur les genoux de Jasper. Elle demanda.

_- Comment va Bella ? Elle l'a pris comment ? Est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré ? T'as réussi à la consoler ? Elle est où là ? Tu ne l'as pas laissée toute seule après ça quand même ?_

_- Que… QUOI ??? Comment ça pleurer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû mal prendre ? Alice, putain ! Réponds ! Que s'est-il passé avec Bella ?_

_- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?_

_- Si, je l'ai vue. On s'est disputés et je suis parti. Je suis venu ici pour que tu m'aides. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?_

_- VOUS VOUS ETES DISPUTES ???_

_- C'est ce que je viens de dire mais…_

_- AH TU CHOISIS BIEN TON MOMENT, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !!! PAR-DESSUS TOUT ÇA, FALLAIT QU'ELLE SE FASSE ENGUEULER PAR SON PETIT AMI._

_- JE NE L'AI PAS ENGUELEE !!_

Je pouvais vraiment être de mauvaise foi quand je m'y mettais…

_- JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN !! BELLA NE ME PARLE PAS, TU T'EXPRIMES PAR ENIGMES. VOUS POUVEZ PAS NOUS DONNER LE MODE D'EMPLOI ???_

_- Je crois qu'on va tous baisser d'un ton. Il est 9h du matin. On est dimanche et on a des voisins._

La voix calme de Jasper me ramena un peu sur terre. J'étais debout face à Alice qui s'était levée également et, penchés l'un vers l'autre, nous nous criions dessus. Je me laissai retomber dans le canapé tandis qu'Alice s'installait dans un fauteuil. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole, remuant mes genoux d'impatience.

_- Je… tu te souviens de tous les dvd que la CIA a trouvés à Al Fayyum dans une des pièces des bâtiments ?_

J'acquiesçai.

_- On y a trouvé des films de vidéosurveillance, des pornos, des scènes de torture... et des films de Bella._

_- QUOI ???_

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de crier. Alice m'arrêta d'un geste de la main et commença enfin à s'expliquer.

_- Hier, en début d'après-midi, Bella est passée me voir à Vauxhall. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose…_

_- Te parler ?_

_- Oui, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps. Arrête de m'interrompre si veux savoir. Et arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me stresses._

Je me tus et tentai de bloquer mes genoux.

_- Avec mes gars, on s'était répartis les dvd et j'étais en train de regarder ma part. Bella, donc, est arrivée et elle s'est assise avec moi. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, ce n'était plus un étranger à l'écran. Le film datait du 2 septembre 2005, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Bella. Mais pas du tout._ _Les mêmes cheveux longs bouclés, les mêmes yeux chocolat, les mêmes traits fins. Sauf qu'ils étaient assurément très masculins. C'était Démetri... Le frère de Bella. Avec un bel œil au beurre noir et une lèvre inférieure bien amochée. Le film était d'aussi bonne qualité que celle d'un film, rien à voir avec une caméra de surveillance classique._

Alice avait le regard tourné vers moi mais les yeux dans le vague.

_- Au bout de quelques instants, deux personnes sont entrées dans la pièce, en jetant une troisième par terre. Bella… Cette fois-ci c'était bien elle. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille malgré ses trois ans de moins et son visage plus que tuméfié et sanguinolent. Elle était en bien pire état que son frère. _

Mes poings se serrèrent et je faillis tomber du canapé. Jasper s'était déplacé à côté de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me réinstallai. _Que pouvais-je faire de toute façon ? _C'était passé, m'énerver n'allait rien y changer.

_- A regarder Bella et Démetri côte à côte, j'ai compris. Ça crevait les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas que frère et sœur, Edward, ils étaient jumeaux. Bella ne me l'a pas confirmé mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu d la figure…_

Alice avait toujours été très physionomiste et douée pour trouver les ressemblances entre les gens liés par le sang. Elle était également douée pour trouver l'âge des gens. Elle m'avait avoué avoir hésité lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Bella mais si elle affirmait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, c'est qu'ils l'étaient. _Oh putain. Jumeaux !!!_

_- Le regard de Démetri était plutôt paniqué mais celui de Bella était empli de fureur froide. On n'avait pas le son mais c'était clairement un interrogatoire. Et rien d'officiel, pas de flics, d'avocats ou autres. Quand il n'y avait pas de réponses, les coups pleuvaient. Puis ils ont changé de pièce et on a eu du son. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Je ne comprenais pas la langue dans laquelle ils s'exprimaient et Bella ne m'a rien dit. La Bella d'aujourd'hui en tout cas._

Alice parlait de plus en plus vite.

_- Parce que la Bella du film provoquait ses bourreaux dès qu'ils s'approchaient de son frère, ramassant la plupart des coups. Son frère semblait brisé et ne répondait plus mais Bella luttait. Elle luttait pour son frère… _

Alice avait de nouveau les yeux remplis de larmes et Jasper alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle soupira.

_- Oh mon Dieu…_

Elle poursuivit son récit suppliciant.

_- Dès que les hommes de main d'Agamemnon sortaient de la pièce, Bella perdait toute trace de défi et s'inquiétait pour son frère… Et la vidéo a encore changé de lieu. Ils ont fait un montage de… de…_

Sa voix s'étrangla en un sanglot.

_- La vidéo donnait sur un cachot vu d'un coin du plafond... Il y avait une grille, sans doute pour ne pas atteindre la caméra. Bella et son frère dormaient à même le sol. Démetri dans les bras de sa sœur. C'était le 13 septembre 2005… _

Le 13 septembre ? _Oh merde._

_-J'aurais dû arrêter la vidéo… La Bella d'aujourd'hui ne pipait pas un mot à mes côtés. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas arrêté la vidéo ?_

Je m'en voulais vraiment de faire revivre ça à ma sœur, elle avait l'air d'avoir été choqué par tout ça. Pourtant, elle comme nous en avions vu des horreurs. Nous vivions dans un monde violent. J'avais déjà été fait prisonnier et torturé. Jasper aussi. Emmett aussi. Mais rien de tel. Et je n'étais pas une fille de quinze ans qui y perdait son jumeau. Je me levai et allai rejoindre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. J'entourai Alice de mes bras, Jazz par la même occasion puisqu'il ne se séparerait déjà pas de sa fiancée pour tout l'or du monde en temps normal mais encore plus dans ces conditions.

J'étais partagé entre l'idée que je violais l'intimité de Bella et celle que, si je savais ce qui s'était passé, je pourrais peut-être l'aider. Je laissai Alice continuer.

_- En fait Bella ne dormait pas, elle chantait une chanson à son frère, tentait de tous les moyens qu'elle avait de le rassurer. La vidéo s'est séparée rapidement en deux écrans. D'un côté le cachot, de l'autre la salle d'interrogatoire. Le film montra de nouvelles scènes de tabassage en règle. D'abord Bella puis son frère. Bella résistait encore et toujours mais Démetri avait abandonné. Quand son frère fut emmené, Bella resta à taper sur la porte et à hurler pour son frère un moment… Un coup un peu trop fort et la tête de Démetri a tapé contre un mur. Il s'est écroulé …_

Alice parlait de nouveau très vite. Le moment que je craignais tant était arrivé. Alice plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_- Elle a hurlé, Edward… elle a hurlé… au moment précis où il s'écroulait… ce n'était pas humain… c'était à glacer le sang de tous les animaux à sang chaud de cette planète… et elle a tapé, tapé, tapé contre la porte... et ils ont trainé le corps et ils lui ont jeté dessus… Ils l'ont laissée avec le cadavre Edward… pendant trois jours…_

Pendant trois joursavec le cadavre de son frère jumeau… Je… comment… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était bien pire.

_- Le quatrième jour, y a un mec super costaud qui est entré et qui a commencé à l'insulter et à la frapper. Quand elle est tombée, il a commencé à se désaper…_

_Oh non… _Putain, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Bon Dieu de merde…

_- Il s'est assis sur elle et a voulu lui enlever son jean… J'ai voulu arrêter la vidéo, Edward, mais elle a attrapé mon bras… Et à ce moment-là, la Bella du film s'est redressée et lui a explosé la trachée de ses poings… il s'est écroulé… quand elle s'est dégagée, elle avait un couteau dans la main… sans doute appartenant à ce… à ce… et elle le lui a planté dans l'œil… elle l'a fouillé. Il avait un flingue… elle a tiré dans la caméra… Oh mon Dieu, son regard… je n'oublierais jamais son regard…_

Il ne l'avait pas… elle l'avait…

_- Et elle est partie en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille courir... La Bella d'aujourd'hui… Je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper… Et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… et je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire…_

Voilà pourquoi elle était rentrée trempée et exténuée de son footing ! Elle avait dû courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Comment avait-elle fait après avoir vu cette vidéo pour ne pas craquer ? Pour ne pas s'effondrer ?

_Oh merde !_ Elle était toute seule… je l'avais abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un…

Je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Alice hurla en courant vers sa chambre.

_- ATTENDS, JE VIENS !! ATTENDS-MOI !!!_

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un jeans enfilé sous le tee-shirt de Jazz. Et deux minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois dans la Porsche jaune d'Alice. J'étais au volant et je roulais à vive allure vers l'immeuble de Bella.

Son baiser plein de désespoir me revint en mémoire. _Oh putain,_ faites qu'elle n'ait rien fait de stupide…

Je me garai sur une place interdite et Alice posa son badge pour ne pas que sa chérie couleur canari ne soit emmenée à la fourrière. Je montai déjà les marches quatre à quatre. J'utilisai la clef planquée dans le coin de son palier – j'avais hurlé quand elle me l'avait montrée – et entrai.

Je compris tout de suite.

Bella était partie.

Il y avait deux lettres sur la table. L'une à mon nom et l'autre à celui de Jacob. J'arrachai l'enveloppe.

_Edward,_

_Je t'aimerais toujours… d'une certaine façon._

_Mais je suis fatiguée de faire semblant._

_Je te promets que je n'interfèrerai plus dans ta vie._

_Oublie-moi. Tu verras, ce sera plus facile que tu ne le penses._

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.*_

_Je suis désolée._

_Pour tout._

_Bella._

Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ? Elle qui m'avait changé à jamais. Elle qui m'avait fait découvrir que l'amour était loin d'être une mauvaise chose.

Une autre phrase de Jacob me revint en mémoire. Il était ivre lorsqu'il me l'avait dit mais tout prenait son sens aujourd'hui.

_« Ne la laisse pas s'échapper. Elle va tenter de provoquer une bagarre entre vous pour que tu la laisses… Si elle réussit bien son coup, elle arrivera même à te faire la détester pour que tu ne culpabilises pas… Si tu l'aimes, si tu l'aimes vraiment. Accroche-toi. Montre-lui que tu ne la laisseras pas. Si ce n'est qu'une amourette de plus pour toi… casse-toi. »_

Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser.

Elle était ma vie.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Le passé de Bella est un peu (très) hard, je l'admets… mais je l'avais décidé ainsi à un moment donné où ça n'allait pas trop et où j'avais besoin de faire sortir un peu de violence et d'horreur de moi… j'ai hésité à changer mes plans (ça fait une semaine que le chapitre est écrit et que j'hésite à le publier à cause de ça…) mais de toute façon, ça n'interfère pas trop avec la suite alors j'ai laissé comme ça…**

**Si vous n'aimez pas… vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… et j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose de différent…**

*** Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser d'où vient cette phrase… et le reste de la lettre…**


	17. 16 HeathrowJFK

**Hello,**

**Petit retour sur mon mot à la fin du chapitre précédent. Comme je l'ai écrit dans mes réponses aux reviews, j'écris avant tout pour moi. Vous me faites l'immense honneur et le plaisir de lire mon histoire et même de l'apprécier. J'en profite pour vous remercier du fond du cœur. **

**Mais que ce soit dans cette fiction ou dans l'autre, j'hésite toujours avant de publier des scènes de violence ou même de sexe. Je me demande toujours si c'est publiable. C'était plutôt dans ce sens-là que j'ai écrit ce mot. Mais bon, en même c'est Rated M et il y a bien plus violent à la TV, au cinéma, voire sur ce site… Y a des fois où je me pose de drôles de questions vous me direz…**

**Merci à tous les inscrits et les sans compte auxquels je suis désolée de ne pouvoir répondre…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_« Ne la laisse pas s'échapper. Elle va tenter de provoquer une bagarre entre vous pour que tu la laisses… Si elle réussit bien son coup, elle arrivera même à te faire la détester pour que tu ne culpabilises pas… Si tu l'aimes, si tu l'aimes vraiment. Accroche-toi. Montre-lui que tu ne la laisseras pas. Si ce n'est qu'une amourette de plus pour toi… casse-toi. »_

Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser.

Elle était ma vie.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Son écriture en pattes de mouche se brouillait sous mes yeux et je tendis la lettre à Alice et Jasper qui arrivaient. Alice hoqueta de stupeur.

_- Mais… comment peut-elle dire ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai, hein Edward ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne la crois pas. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. J'en suis sûre. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Je t'interdis de faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as changé depuis que tu la connais… _

_Oh si_ je m'en rendais compte. Et je ne voulais pas plus que ma grande sœur revenir en arrière.

_- … ça ne peut pas se terminer…_

Alice continuait à monologuer, me prenant ou prenant Jazz régulièrement à partie. J'acquiesçai sans réellement écouter tout ce qu'elle disait.

- … _Je veux que tu la retrouves. Tu vas pas la laisser partir comme ça…_

Bien sûr que je voulais la retrouver. Je voulais… Bella. Je nous voulais nous. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir merdé, de l'avoir provoquée sans avoir tourné ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle comptait plus pour moi que ma propre vie. Je voulais qu'elle réapprenne à vivre, qu'elle ne se retienne plus par peur de souffrir ou de faire souffrir. Je voulais qu'elle apprenne à me faire confiance et à se faire confiance. Je voulais son sourire à couper le souffle le matin quand elle voyait que la marmotte que j'étais comparé à elle s'était enfin réveillée. Je voulais discuter avec elle, jouir de cette femme taquine, têtue, cultivée et sexy. Je voulais la sentir se lover contre moi, je voulais caresser sa peau douce et ferme, la sentir frémir, l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Je souris intérieurement, me rappelant ses grondements et le plaisir de savoir que j'en étais à l'origine.

- _… Elle a été choquée par hier. Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a écrit. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Et avec votre dispute, elle a paniqué. Hein, Jazz ? De toute façon, elle sera là à notre mariage, elle n'a pas le choix…_

Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour un monstre. Je ne considérais pas en être un et j'avais sans doute fait bien pire qu'elle. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était dangereuse, tout comme je l'étais. Mais rien de maléfique. Ne pas hésiter voulait souvent dire survivre.

_- …Tu vas la retrouver, lui dire que tu l'aimes et voilà._

Et voilà.

Bon, c'était bien de prendre de si bonnes résolutions mais rester ici à m'introspecter ne m'aiderait pas à la retrouver. Réaction… action.

Je tentai de l'appeler mais je tombai à nouveau sur sa messagerie.

Etape 1 : Jacob.

J'attrapai nos lettres et me précipitai à l'étage inférieur. Je tambourinai sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un Jacob encore ensommeillé vienne ouvrir en caleçon. Il commença à m'insulter de l'avoir réveillé mais je l'interrompis tout de suite.

_- Bella est partie. Tiens. Lis ça._

Je lui tendis sa lettre puis la mienne. Jacob eut autant d'égard pour son enveloppe que j'en avais eu pour la mienne. Quand il eut fini, il fit demi-tour et entra dans son appartement, me laissant la porte ouverte. Il me désigna un fauteuil avant de s'écrouler sur un autre. Il me tendit sa lettre.

_Besoin de temps. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Prends soin de toi et de Vanessa._

Jacob récupéra le mot.

_- Raconte._

J'allai commencer à parler quand la dite Vanessa, petite amie de Jacob, entra dans la pièce. Elle travaillait au Toucan Bar, juste en bas de l'immeuble. Bella avait usé de nombreuses ruses pour les mettre ensemble et, depuis presque trois semaines, ça marchait bien entre eux. Bella… Vanessa nous salua et retourna se coucher après que Jake lui ait assuré que Bella allait bien. Du moins physiquement.

Je lui rapportai notre dispute de la veille.

_- Put...eborgne, Cullen, tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ça ?_

_- Je sais que j'ai déconné…_

_- Déconné ? C'est l'euphémisme de l'année !_

_- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour…_

Il m'arrêta de la main et soupira, reprenant son calme.

_- Je la connais, Ed. Pardon, Ed-ward. _

Il étouffa une flopée de jurons. Je crus l'entendre grommeler un _beau gosse, je vais t'en donner moi du beau gosse._

_- Et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé… Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Bella est une flippée mais là… je trouve sa réaction quelque peu excessive, même pour elle. Elle ne fuit pas, Edward. Elle ne fuit jamais. Enfin, sauf une fois... Elle ne s'attache pas, d'accord, mais elle ne fuit pas. Pas comme ça… _

Il grommela de nouveau si bas que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à deviner ce qu'il disait._ Faire que les autres la rejette, ok, elle en est capable mais se barrer comme ça…_ Il reprit dans une voix intelligible.

_- Ce n'est pas elle… Putain, Edward, elle t'aime. Elle t'aime comme elle n'a jamais aimé personne, n'en doute surtout pas. _

J'avais appris à connaître Jacob et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Bella et il avait beau me dire qu'elle le surprenait toujours, je savais que, lorsqu'il affirmait quelque chose sur elle, il était certain de son jugement. Qu'il me dise cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur et me secoua les puces. Je n'en doutais pas mais se l'entendre dire par le meilleur ami de Bella et avec une telle sincérité était réconfortant.

_- Si elle est partie, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle t'aime trop. Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle renonce à toi ? Que s'est-il passé dont elle veuille te protéger en renonçant à toi ?_

Renoncer. Protéger. Renoncer. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête tandis que je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé la veille avec ma sœur. Si Jacob avait raison et j'étais plus que disposé à le croire. Bella devait être quelque part, dans le même état que moi. Non. Dans un pire état que moi. J'avais ma famille. Nous n'avions aucun secret les uns pour les autres et pouvions compter sur un soutien sans faille. A l'heure qu'il était, j'étais persuadé qu'Alice ou Jasper avait sonné le rappel des troupes. Bella était seule. Elle avait même laissé derrière elle son meilleur ami.

Jacob accusait le coup. Il avait blanchi mais ne disait rien. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent au moment où je finissais.

_- Il manque quelque chose._

On attendit que Jacob nous fasse partager sa réflexion. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et se tourna vers Alice.

_- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle venait te voir ?_

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, on aurait pu croire à de la jalousie ou quelque chose de ce genre devant le fait que Bella était allée voir Alice et pas lui. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Ma sœur secoua la tête.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là à rien faire. Je me levai.

_- Alice, tu veux bien aller voir si tu peux la pister. Je vais passer chez Charlie vérifier si elle n'a pas pris une de ses voitures. Jacob, tu ne sais pas où elle serait allée ? Où est-ce qu'elle va dans ces cas-là ?_

_- C'est bien le problème. Il faut vérifier si elle n'est pas repartie aux USA ou allée à Chasworth. Au musée, c'est trop facile. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit._

_- Elle a Nugget avec elle…_

_- Nugget a un passeport et une autorisation à éviter la quarantaine qui doit encore être valable._

L'étape 1 ne donnait pas grand-chose.

Alice et Jasper nous quittèrent et Jacob alla s'habiller pour m'accompagner chez Charlie. Etant à pied, on prit la voiture de Jacob, une vieille golf qu'il entretenait avec amour. Malgré son âge, le véhicule ronronnait à merveille.

Etape 2 : Charlie.

A Kensington, Jacob trouva une place dans la rue de la demeure Swan. Ce fut Alfred qui nous ouvrit. Mais on n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'un des multiples salons ou boudoirs, Charlie descendait le grand escalier.

_- Je ne veux pas vous voir ici. Dites-lui que vous envoyer ne change rien. Je ne veux pas plus vous voir qu'elle. Je le lui ai dit hier. Elle peut venir chercher ses voitures et basta. Je veux plus la voir._

_QUOI ???_ Jacob et moi nous regardâmes sans comprendre. Charlie regardait mon compagnon avec… haine ??

_- Tu le savais ? Tu le savais. Quel monstre elle est. Tuer comme ça. Ne pas même éprouver de remords. C'est à cause d'elle. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu mon fils._

_QUOI ??_ Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Jacob avait mis son poing dans le nez de Charlie. J'eus à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne rebalance son bras. Il faisait presque dix centimètres de plus que moi, était plus costaud mais les années passées à me battre avec Emmett et d'autres encore plus forts agirent en ma faveur.

_- Espèce de connard fini. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de votre fille ?_

Charlie, le nez en sang, cracha plus qu'il ne parla.

_- Je n'ai plus de fille._

J'attrapai Jacob par le bras et le trainai vers la sortie avant de montrer à Charlie ce qu'était vraiment « _tuer comme ça._ ». Si Jacob n'avait pas été là, j'aurais mis un droit à Charlie et, avec personne pour me retenir, je ne me serais pas arrêté. Mon cœur battait si fort que le sang me cognait les tempes. Je serrai les mâchoires et les poings à les faire blanchir. Jacob pesta et donna un grand coup de pied, explosant la jardinière qui se trouva sur son chemin. On rejoignit sa voiture. _Putain_, moi qui jusque là appréciais vraiment Charlie, que ce soit en tant que politicien ou en tant que père de la fille que j'aimais, j'avais des envies de meurtre.

Pendant le trajet vers Vauxhall Cross, il me raconta que Bella et son père ne s'entendaient pas vraiment depuis la mort de la mère de celle-ci – il y avait quand même douze ans ! Qu'après la mort de Démetri, Charlie s'était consacré à sa carrière de politicien et avait laissé sa fille se gérer toute seule. Ils s'étaient réconciliés en mai dernier. Jacob avait eu du mal mais Bella semblait avoir pardonné à son père alors il avait fait de même. Il me confirma également que Démetri et Bella étaient jumeaux, Dém étant « l'ainé », que Bella était celle des deux qui parlait le moins, voire pas du tout, mais que c'était elle qui menait la danse.

Les confidences s'arrêtèrent là puisque, à peine arrivés à l'agence, on se précipitait dans l'antre d'Alice.

Etape 3 : Alice.

Mon pirate informatique préféré tapait comme une furie sur un de ses claviers tandis que Jasper s'était installé à un autre ordinateur, bien plus calme que sa compagne. J'expliquai à ma famille réunie au complet les nouveaux éléments, mon frère de cœur leur ayant déjà donné les premières informations. Je me sentais un poil moins coupable à la lueur des nouvelles données. J'avais été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, la paille qui avait cassé le dos du chameau.

Jacob faisait les cent pas, bouillonnant. Carlisle examina son poing qui portait encore le sang de Swan mais il n'avait rien. Bizarrement, je me sentais très calme. Un peu comme avant une mission particulièrement importante et dangereuse. J'allai retrouver Bella et me faire pardonner. Oh je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'il y aurait encore des disputes entre nous, j'étais impulsif et elle, têtue comme une mule, mais rien que nous ne saurions résoudre.

_- Elle a un compte bancaire à en faire pâlir les Volt._

Comme les autres, je me tournai vers Alice.

_- Quoi ? J'ai appelé Marcus et j'ai obtenu son autorisation._

Jusque là le grand-père de Bella nous avait interdit tout accès au dossier Isabella Marie Volturi Swan.

_- Comme si tu avais besoin de son autorisation._

_- Ok, j'avais déjà commencé mais il y a sur son dossier une alarme qui sonne quand quelqu'un qui n'a pas les codes le consulte. J'ai créé ce logiciel pour les Volt. Ça m'aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps pour le craquer, même en connaissant son fonctionnement et ses limites. Du coup les Volt auraient été au courant. Autant qu'ils le soient avant… pendant… Bref, il n'a même pas posé de questions. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour elle, il a soupiré et m'a dit ok. N'empêche que sa fortune s'élève à plusieurs dizaines de millions de livres. Et elle pourrait avoir plus si elle ne distribuait pas son fric avec autant de facilité. Elle ne met peut-être pas les pieds dans les galas de bienfaisance mais je suis sûre qu'elle y participe plus que tous ces gens persuadés de faire leur BA de l'année en passant la soirée à boire du champagne et à déguster du caviar au saumon de bélouga. Des chevaux de course qui gagnent, des baraques, des voitures… Oh… Vous vous rendez compte que, comble de l'ironie, l'une de ses plus grosses rentrées d'argent vient d'une ligne de vêtements aux branches haute couture et prêt-à-porter ? En plus c'est ma créatrice préférée qui est associée avec elle. Quand on voit comme elle s'habille. Elle devrait avoir honte._

Sa fortune était l'une des seules choses qu'elle avait abordé avec moi mais je ne la pensais pas multi millionnaire. Bella et ses réactions n'avaient de cesse de me surprendre. Alice était partie dans sa croisade anti sweat-shirt et pro tenue de soirée même en plein jour. Ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Surtout que vu comme elle s'escrimait sur son clavier, elle n'en abandonnait pas pour autant ses recherches. Ça faisait du bien de les voir tous comme ça. Ils aimaient tous Bella.

Quand je la retrouverai, c'est une des choses que je voulais lui montrer. Elle appartenait à notre famille à présent. Et elle pouvait compter sur chacun d'entre nous. Je m'étais adossé contre une table, attendant ce que Jazz et Lili trouveraient. Rosalie se tenait d'un côté et Maman de l'autre. Cette dernière avait passé son bras autour de ma taille et posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Emmett m'avait étreint dans un grand câlin d'ours et Papa m'avait pris dans ses bras, murmurant un _ça va aller, elle est plus forte qu'on ne le croit_. Je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre mais c'était ainsi que nous fonctionnons.

Rose venait de m'apprendre que Bella avait tenté de la joindre la veille. Un peu avant qu'elle soit passée voir Alice. Bella avait peut-être décidé de leur parler de son altercation avec son père. Elle se rendait peut-être compte du fait que notre famille était aussi la sienne, même inconsciemment. Mais revoir les images de son frère lui avait rappelé que sa famille, son plus proche parent était mort et elle s'était refermée.

Jasper s'exclama, me coupant dans mes élucubrations stupides.

_- Ça y est, j'ai quelque chose. Son passeport a été enregistré à Heathrow ce matin. Pas d'affolement…_

Emmett, Rose, Jacob et moi nous étions levés, prêts à sauter dans une voiture.

_- … l'avion a décollé à 9h ce matin. Direction les USA. _

Les enregistrements de passeport mettaient toujours un long moment avant d'apparaître sur les registres informatiques. Il était près de 10h30. _ Merde._

_- Les billets ont dû être payés en liquide parce que je n'ai aucune trace de virement pour _British Airlines _ou toute autre compagnie aérienne. Son téléphone est éteint, je ne peux pas la suivre. _

Je pris le téléphone de bureau d'Alice.

_- Je fais affréter l'avion. _

_- Je prends contact avec Harry pour qu'il vienne la chercher à JFK. _

Harry était un vieil ami de Papa. Il faisait partie de la CIA. Papa lui envoya uniquement une photo, décidant de garder son identité secrète.

_- Elle va le repérer à quinze bornes mais s'il peut la ralentir… _

_- Notre jet est plus rapide mais je doute qu'il le soit assez. Quand peut-on décoller Edward ?_

_- Quarante minutes. Ça lui fait presque trois heures d'avance. Notre avion mettra une heure de moins à atteindre New York mais ça ne suffira pas._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Nous étions tous dans l'avion à destination de New York. Alice avait emmené son matériel et nous étions en train d'observer Bella à Heathrow un peu plus tôt. Alice avait depuis longtemps piraté le système informatique de l'aéroport Londonien. A chaque étape d'achat de billet, de l'enregistrement, de l'attente, de l'embarquement… Bella apparaissait et disparaissait de l'écran. Certaines zones étaient trop bien surveillées mais elle semblait avoir un certain instinct pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. Comme nous autres fantômes.

Deux heures avant qu'on arrive à New York, Harry appela. Carlisle répondit et mit le haut-parleur.

_« - Elle m'a échappé. »_

_- Quoi ? Comment ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue passer. Soit elle m'a repéré, soit elle a eu de la chance. Il n'y a plus personne dans l'avion, les hôtesses viennent de quitter le navire. Elle doit être loin. Faut-il que je prévienne la sécurité ? »_

_- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci Harry._

_« - C'est toujours un plaisir. »_

Avant qu'il ne raccroche, je criai.

_- Nugget !_

_- Attends Harry. Edward, que… Harry, peux-tu aller voir au retrait des animaux si une Border Collie a bien été récupérée._

Harry nous rappela quelques minutes plus tard. Il devait à présent connaître l'identité de la personne que nous cherchions. Il eut la délicatesse de nous dire qu'il resterait discret en ne citant pas son nom au téléphone.

_« - Une jeune femme est passée la chercher il y a quinze minutes. »_

_Damn it_. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Alice ne pouvait pirater JFK de l'avion. Ils avaient un système en interne. Point de vue sécurité bien mieux. Pour nous beaucoup moins. Il nous fallut attendre d'être sur place pour qu'Alice se branche directement sur leur central. Ça aide de rendre service à la CIA assez régulièrement.

Aucune trace de Bella sur les vidéos de la douane. Pourtant nous avions eu la confirmation que son passeport était bel et bien passé. Par contre, on la vit récupérer sa chienne. Alice hurla et se mit à sautiller devant son écran.

_- Elle a rallumé son portable. Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplace et sa direction, je pencherais pour un train en direction de Chicago._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans un train ? Elle peut pas prendre l'avion comme tout le monde ?_

_- Elle a peur de l'avion, Emmett. Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire à Chicago ? Jacob, t'as une idée ?_

_- Non… à moins que… si. Le Wyoming. Elle va dans le Wyoming. Bien sûr, c'est logique._

_- Logique ?_

_- Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne fuyait pas. Mais qu'en fait si, une fois, elle a fui. C'était très peu de temps après la mort de son frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé avec son père mais aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir le deviner. Fin octobre. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu après qu'elle soit… qu'elle… Bref. Fin octobre, donc, elle avait encore un bras dans le plâtre, des côtes pas trop en forme et à mon avis sa blessure à l'aine, dont elle a maintenant recouvert la cicatrice par son tatouage qui va jusqu'à sa hanche, ne devait pas être trop en forme. Et bien, elle m'a dit le même genre de choses que ce qu'elle m'a écrit ce matin. Elle a pris un cheval, une mule, un poil de matériel mais surtout de la bouffe pour les deux bêtes, son fusil, son couteau. Et elle est partie dans le parc de Yellowstone. Nous l'aurions arrêtée si nous avions su qu'elle allait partir en plein début d'hiver dans la montagne avec les premières neiges._

_- Nous ?_

_- Ma famille vit là-bas. Mon grand-père nous y appris à chasser. _

_- Bella chasse ?_

Emmett, comme nous, était estomaqué.

_- Oh non… enfin si… quand on part longtemps, il faut bien manger. Et chasser, pêcher permet d'alléger la charge des chevaux et mules de bât. Bref il nous a également appris à ne pas laisser de traces. Alors quand nous avons voulu la poursuivre… avec près de huit heures de retard et la neige qui effaçait et gelait les maigres traces qu'elle n'aurait pu éviter, nous n'avons pas réussi à la retrouver. _

_- Et en hélico ou en avion ?_

_- Pas réussi non plus. Malgré sa phobie, Bella a survolé le parc plein de fois et elle savait où aller pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mon grand-père et Marcus ont fini par faire arrêter les recherches. Normalement, étant mineure, les autorités n'auraient pas dû arrêter. Sauf que les autorités n'ont jamais été prévenues. Chez les Volturi, on règle les problèmes en famille. Je me souviens très bien de Marcus me disant qu'il la comprenait. Qu'il aurait fait pareil. Qu'elle irait bien. Mais je sentais qu'il voulait tout autant se persuader que me convaincre. Marcus est peut-être la personne dans sa famille dont elle est la plus proche. Enfin, c'est pas facile de savoir dans cette famille. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir… Que l'on allait découvrir son cadavre au printemps ou bien jamais… Mais quatre mois plus tard, elle est rentrée._

Quatre mois !! Je ne pourrais certainement pas attendre quatre mois. Et craindre pendant tout ce temps qu'elle ne meurt de froid, sous un éboulement ou tuée par des loups…

_- Son cheval et la mule étaient en pleine forme, Nugget aussi. Et Bella… elle avait un peu maigri mais elle semblait sereine. Elle s'est excusée de nous avoir fait si peur mais on n'a jamais réussi à lui faire promettre de ne jamais recommencer._

Jacob sourit à ce trait de caractère de Bella. Plus têtue qu'elle… Emmett l'interrogea.

_- Donc tu penses qu'elle va prendre un cheval et partir ?_

_- C'est une possibilité. Elle le fait parfois. Mais pas pour fuir quelque chose. Enfin, pas vraiment. Plutôt pour se retrouver._

Jacob prit son téléphone et tenta de joindre sa famille. Il laissa un message sur le répondeur. Bella était également sur messagerie.

_- Je crois qu'on loupe quelque chose._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

_- Alice, tu veux bien me repasser la vidéo d'Heathrow ? … Ok, celle avec Nugget maintenant._

Je comparai les deux. Quelque chose qui m'avait légèrement fait tiquer un peu plus tôt se mit à luire comme une lanterne dans la nuit noire.

_- Ce n'est pas Bella._

_- QUOI ??_

_- A JFK, ce n'est pas Bella. Elle porte les mêmes vêtements mais ce n'est pas Bella. Bella se déguisant pourrait vouloir être plus grande mais pas Bella voulant être Bella. Cette jeune femme est trop grande. Bella n'a pas non plus la même démarche. Et regardez Nugget, elle n'agit pas comme ça avec Bella. Là, la chienne est simplement contente de voir la femme. Avec Bella c'est serpentins et cotillons assurés._

_- Merde. Il a raison ce con._

_- Merci Jake. _

_- Désolé vieux._

Ce n'était pas Bella. Un jean, des converses, un sweat-shirt à l'effigie de Dartmouth mais ce n'était pas Bella. Malgré la capuche et les lunettes noires, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Alice nous passa les vidéos et on finit par trouver l'inconnue à son entrée dans l'aéroport.

_- Bon Dieu, c'est Rachel !_

_- Qui est Rachel ?_

_- C'est ma grande sœur. Elle vit avec son mari et leurs enfants à Cody, dans le village de mon grand-père._

_- Mais alors le téléphone ? Et le passeport ?_

_- Pour le téléphone, elle a dû le laisser avec Nugget et donner le code PIN à Rachel pour qu'elle l'allume une fois entrée aux USA. Pour le passeport, je ne sais pas. Et on n'a pas réussi à voir si Bella avait passé la douane. On sait juste que Rachel ne s'en est pas approchée._

_- De toute façon, ce sont des papiers au nom de Bella que Rachel a présenté pour récupérer Nugget. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a eu échange de passeports._

_- Comment ont-ils fait pour les confondre ? Rachel et Bella ne se ressemble pas vraiment et Rach a presque dix-sept ans de plus que Bella._

_- Bella doit connaître quelqu'un ici. _

_- Sans nul doute, elle connaît beaucoup de « monde »._

_- Mais pourquoi tout ce cirque ?_

La réponse à cette question s'était imposée à moi à partir du moment où j'avais découvert que ce n'était pas Bella à la réception de la Border. Devant mon silence alors qu'ils spéculaient tous, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

_- Elle est partie à la recherche d'Agamemnon._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Voili voilou… une Bella partie en chasse…**


	18. 17 Alexandrie Bucephalie

**Merci encore de votre soutien !**

**Les « élucubrations » de Jacob… lol… j'espère que vous aimerez… il part un peu dans tous les sens mais veut dire tant de choses à la fois…**

**Edward va-t-il retrouver Bella ? La réponse est peut-être dans ce chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX  
**

_- Elle est partie à la recherche d'Agamemnon._

- …

- …

_- Quoi ? _

_- bla bla bla…_

_- Mais comment ?_

_- blablabla…_

_- Elle n'a pas fait ça…_

_- blablabla…_

_- Quoi ? _

_- blablabla…_

_- Elle est folle !_

_- blablabla…_

_- Mais elle est pas possible cette fille !_

_- blablabla…_

_- Toute seule ?_

_- blablabla…_

_- Il faut absolument que je l'emmène faire du shopping._

Le brouhaha qui avait suivi mon affirmation cessa devant la proposition complètement hors-sujet d'Alice.

_- D'abord ça lui ferait du bien de virer ces sweats, ensuite si elle était habillée en robe de soirée et avec des talons, elle aurait plus de mal à courir après un fou dangereux qui risque de la tuer ou pire de l'amocher juste avant notre mariage. Tu te rends compte de l'effet sur nos photos ! Après je vais lui coller une puce pour savoir toujours où elle est. Voir même lui reprogrammer le cerveau… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Dès que l'avion fut réapprovisionné, on repartit vers l'Egypte. C'était la première idée qui nous était venue en tête. Pour retrouver L'Armée des Cons, notre idée de base avait été de chercher la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. On espérait que Bella suivait cette idée.

Pourquoi avait-elle laissé son téléphone derrière elle ? _Merde._ Et si elle avait un problème ? S'il y avait une urgence ? A quoi pensait-elle quand elle l'avait laissé ? A ne pas ce qu'on la trace tout simplement. Bella avait un répondeur en Angleterre qu'elle pouvait écouter de n'importe où sur la planète. Jacob y avait aussi accès si bien que, si elle y laissait un message, on l'aurait également. Le répondeur ne correspondait à aucun nom et n'avait qu'une adresse inintéressante à Londres.

D'après Jacob, Bella avait un stock de téléphones qu'elle emmenait en mission. Elle n'appelait généralement avec que ce répondeur, afin que rien ne soit enregistré sur le téléphone si elle était faite prisonnière. Le reste, elle gérait avec des cabines téléphoniques ou en empruntant un téléphone. Et comme elle n'avait jamais appris à se servir du répertoire, elle connaissait tous les numéros de portable ou de téléphone de ses contacts, ou du moins un moyen de les joindre rapidement. J'avais laissé une vingtaine de messages sur sa boite vocale mais avais dû m'arrêter. Je ne connaissais pas sa capacité et ne voulait pas l'empêcher de nous y laisser un message.

Félix n'était pas joignable mais un des mecs du bureau local nous avait confirmé que Bella avait appelé leur antenne quelques heures avant notre départ de New York, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Le voyage fut bien plus long dans ce sens-là, d'autant qu'il fallut s'arrêter à Londres refaire le plein. Alors que l'on décollait vers la capitale égyptienne, mon père exigea que le noir fut fait dans le jet, afin que l'on puisse tous reprendre des forces. Il n'avait pas tort, on ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose avant d'atterrir et se lancer dans une mission en accumulant de la fatigue faisait faire des conneries.

Je n'étais pourtant pas seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir, bien que je n'aie dû somnoler que deux-trois heures en deux jours et demi. Jacob était resté à l'avant de l'avion. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ni rien mais je voyais bien qu'il ne dormait pas.

Je m'assis non loin de lui. Il finit par prendre la parole.

-_ Quand mon grand-père nous emmenait dans la montagne, la première chose qu'il nous a appris, c'était que tout animal blessé est dangereux. Qu'il soit petit, grand, carnivore, herbivore, omnivore, ce que tu veux vore... Et Bella est déchirée au plus profond de son être... Alors tant qu'elle court, où qu'elle aille, je me fais plus de soucis pour les gens qui s'attaqueront à elle. Mais… Parfois je me disais qu'une fois Agamemnon trouvé et tué, elle mettrait fin à sa vie. Juste comme ça, sans se poser de questions. _

Cette phrase me glaça les veines. Jacob resta silencieux un moment avant de poursuivre à voix basse.

_- Je sais que ça va à l'encontre de ce que j'ai dit et de ce qu'elle dit. Qu'elle fait passer sa survie avant tout. Mais c'était une impression que j'avais. Quand elle partait avec son cheval, je me disais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Qu'un chasseur, un garde ou un touriste nous rapporterait son corps sans vie. Ou tout simplement que son cheval et sa mule rentreraient seuls. Mais de ces randonnées, elle revenait toujours plus forte. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. C'est de là je pense qu'elle tient cette habileté à ne rien laisser transparaître dans ses gestes et dans ses mots. Le fait de partir seule une semaine, deux voire trois – elle ne partait plus des mois et des mois – ça lui a appris que les mots ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus important. Apprendre à tout dire avec son corps, c'est aussi apprendre à ne rien dire. Mon grand-père nous a enseigné cela lorsqu'on était plus petits. Bella était la meilleure de nous trois. Et je crois que ses séjours dans la montagne lui ont permis de peaufiner son don._

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc que je ne comblais pas.

- _Mais au bout de quelques temps de sérénité, son obsession revenait. Agamemnon. Ce mec a détruit sa vie... _

Jacob semblait chercher ses mots.

- _Tu sais, j'aime Bella comme une sœur, nous avons vécu la majeure partie de notre vie ensemble. Les jumeaux ne sont jamais partis en vacances avec leurs parents. Ils accompagnaient leur mère sur des chantiers de fouille mais elle bossait comme une dingue et elle les laissait vadrouiller seuls. Leur père… je n'en parle même pas. Les seules vacances qu'ils aient eues, c'est avec ma famille. _

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

- _Les voir ensemble, c'était quelque chose. Tu trouves que Jasper et Rose sont proches ? Ben tu n'as pas vu les petits Volt ensemble…_

Je remarquai que Jacob utilisait plus souvent le nom de Volturi pour désigner Bella que le nom de Swan. Surtout depuis l'épisode Charlie.

_- Quand ils étaient en société, Démétri parlait pour les deux. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était elle le capitaine du navire. On ne pouvait pas non plus parler de fusion maladive puisqu'ils m'avaient laissé entrer dans leur monde et que, malgré leur ressemblance troublante, ils avaient un caractère bien défini et différent. Mais finir les fins de phrases de l'autre, communiquer sans parler… tout ça était naturel pour eux. Et, en plus, il arrivait souvent qu'ils répondent à l'autre au téléphone avant que celui-ci n'ait sonné, qu'ils sachent ce que l'autre faisait et où il était sans se concerter et sans qu'il n'y ait une logique dans l'affaire. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question d'éducation mais pour les avoir connus pratiquement toute leur vie, je sais que c'est faux. _

Il s'étira doucement. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot.

_- Ce n'était pas la première fois que les hommes d'Agamemnon les kidnappaient, elle et son frère... Et j'y ai bien réfléchi. Je crois que son choix de thèse n'était pas un hasard. Bella a été longtemps persuadée que le repaire d'Agamemnon se trouvait en Egypte. Ecrire sur Néfertiti lui a permis de passer de longues semaines là-bas. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait passé son temps dans les livres. Tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis trois ans ou presque avait un objectif précis. Retrouver Agamemnon. D'où mon inquiétude. _

Jacob me regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue.

_- Je suis certain que Bella m'aime autant qu'un frère. Mais nous ne pouvions nous suffire pour… changer. Tu comprends, que ce soit elle ou moi, nous associons toujours l'autre à Démétri. Mais quelqu'un d'autre a changé la donne... Toi. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Bella s'est lancée dans quelque chose parce qu'elle avait envie de le faire. Bella avait – et a toujours, c'est certain – simplement envie d'être avec toi._

Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Jacob était un grand bavard mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait sérieusement aussi longtemps.

_- Et c'est vraiment la toute toute première fois où elle se laisse protéger par quelqu'un. Attention, je ne parle pas de ton boulot de garde du corps. Bella n'en a pas et n'en a jamais eu besoin. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec quelle efficacité elle échappe à toute surveillance. Bella n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile… enfin non c'est pas ça… disons qu'elle ne se laisse pas toucher facilement… enfin bref, je sais pas trop comment le dire. Elle me laissait faire quand je la prenais dans mes bras parce qu'elle savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin et que je faisais avant tout ça pour l'embêter ou pour la faire rire. Mais sans doute aussi parce que je suis assez costaud pour qu'elle soit obligée de me faire mal pour se dégager. Maintenant c'est plus une question d'habitude et, si l'un d'entre nous essaie de réconforter l'autre, c'est plutôt elle que moi. Mais après une… un combat comme celui d'Al Fayyum, avec du sang partout sur elle, je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux qu'une tape sur l'épaule. Et elle t'a laissé la prendre dans tes bras, elle t'a laissé s'occuper d'elle. J't'parle pas de sexe là…_

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_- Même si je ne pense pas dire de conneries en affirmant que vous êtes plutôt… comblés de ce point de vue là. Dans une ambulance… tss tss… Je ne parle pas non plus d'Alice qui lui a sauté dans les bras. Bella est encore plus macho que moi sur ce point de vue là, elle ne pense pas qu'une femme puisse la protéger. Moi, je pense au moins que Bella pourrait me protéger. Bref, Bella te laisse prendre soin d'elle. Et ça c'était nouveau pour elle qui a l'habitude de ne s'occuper que des autres. Ça semble peut-être léger mais pour Bella c'est énorme._

Son ton se fit virulent.

_- Alors si ce… ce trou du cul a brisé ce début de paix qui s'installait en elle… s'il a fait taire tout espoir en elle… je… Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui lui arrivera et qui me mènera sans doute derrière les barreaux... S'il a fait taire l'espoir qui naissait en elle…_

L'atmosphère à nouveau silencieuse vibrait de sa colère. Je pris un ton léger pour faire redescendre la pression.

_- Je t'aiderai à cacher le corps. Quoi que ça m'arrangerait qu'il ne soit pas mort, je connais quelques prisons à Londres où les rats font la loi… _

_- Je connais le moyen de le faire discréditer aux yeux de ses électeurs._

_- Si cela implique une séance photo dans un certain donjon londonien, des filles en cuir, des chaines et des fouets, je te suis._

Jasper et Emmett venaient de nous rejoindre.

Je finis par m'endormir alors que tous les quatre nous spéculions des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres pour démolir Charlie.

-

-

-

Vu l'heure à laquelle Bella avait joint la CIA, elle n'avait pas dû prendre un avion direct, ce qui expliquait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas trouvée sur les vols en direction de l'Egypte. On avait passé pratiquement tout notre vol au dessus de l'Atlantique à regarder les vidéos d'Heathrow sans trouver comment Bella avait échappé à notre vigilance. Ça me rappelait sa soirée d'anniversaire où avec une robe rose vif, elle n'avait eu besoin que de deux secondes d'inattention de ma part pour disparaître.

Je savais que Bella possédait plusieurs passeports fournis par la CIA, le MI-6 et autres agences gouvernementales. Mais Jacob ne connaissait pas toutes ses identités et je n'en connaissais que quelques unes. Nous avions comparé nos photos. Des noms passe-partout, différentes nationalités, chacune de ces identités la donnant majeure dans son « pays natal », des perruques, des prothèses... Je ne l'avais pas reconnue sur toutes. Tout comme les fantômes, elle était un vrai caméléon.

On aurait pu demander à toutes les agences un inventaire mais on voulait éviter, primo de se faire remarquer, secundo de la faire arrêter. Parce que d'après Jacob, elle aurait réussi à s'échapper ; et que l'on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par Agamemnon avant de l'avoir retrouvée. L'inventaire serait notre dernière cartouche.

D'après l'heure de son appel, on avait près de vingt heures de retard sur elle. Ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de nous précipiter vers les musées, une équipe au Musée du Caire, l'autre à celui de la Victorieuse, une troisième équipe allant vérifier son appartement. Le musée de la Victorieuse était celui où l'on devait se rendre avant de se lancer dans la mission Sauvez l'être indigne d'avoir une fille telle que Bella. On espérait encore trouver Bella sans impliquer la CIA ou autre.

On passa la journée au musée. On avait eu confirmation que Bella y était bien passé. Elle était restée une dizaine d'heures à lire tout un tas de documents anciens. D'après le gardien qui la connaissait un peu – elle avait pas mal travaillé ici pour sa thèse – elle avait l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Alors on fit sortir toute la paperasse qu'elle avait demandée, bénissant le système du musée qui faisait parapher son registre à chaque emprunt de document ayant plus d'un siècle. Bella avait-elle obéi consciencieusement ? Avait-elle emprunté certains documents en signant l'emprunt d'autres ? Avait-elle emprunté des documents n'ayant rien à voir avec sa recherche pour nous mener en bateau ?

Mon instinct me disait que non, et j'avais bien envie de le suivre sur ce coup-là. En même temps, on n'avait pas le choix. Et j'avais vu Bella travailler dans une bibliothèque. A ce moment là, ils auraient pu tourner un film X à côté qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Par contre, une personne aurait sorti un flingue ou un couteau et elle aurait disparu sous une table, dégainant simultanément, prête à faire un carton. Cette fille avait ses priorités. Et à bien y réfléchir, j'arrivais à la distraire lorsqu'elle lisait, même dans une bibliothèque…

On avait d'abord commencé à classer les textes et autres images par leur datation. Mais on se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur. Je proposai de les classer par ordre chronologique du contenu. Cela s'avéra difficile puisque certains des textes étaient écrits dans des langues qui nous étaient inconnues. Heureusement pour nous, la plupart des documents avaient été traduits en anglais ou en arabe. Nous avions à notre disposition un des hommes de Félix pour ces derniers.

On passa plus de quinze heures à lire et relire tous les documents._ Bon Dieu, au moins j'avais bien fait d'écouter un peu Alistair._ Il nous serinait toujours qu'il était important d'avoir une vision généraliste de l'Histoire avant de se consacrer à une période particulière. Parce que là, Hatchepsout et Tootie, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient morts quand « l'héroïne » du texte que je lisais avait vécu. Et que sans ça, je n'aurais pas retrouvé que cette dénommée Cassiopée n'était autre que la légendaire Seba Abderazek. La Reine de Saba. Tous les documents sortis et lus par Bella nous menaient à la légendaire reine de beauté. Et au temple du dieu Lune, Marham Bilqis, situé près de l'ancienne ville de Marib, dans le désert au nord du Yémen.

On partit donc pour la capitale yéménite où tout ce qui concernait l'archéologie et l'Histoire du pays étaient apporté. On ne trouva pas Bella au Yémen, pas plus qu'une preuve de son passage, mais des indigènes nous apprirent que les documents présents dans le musée de Sana'a avaient été emportés en 1948 pendant l'opération « tapis volant » qui avait vu émigrer en masse la population juive du Yémen en Israël.

Direction Jérusalem. Qui nous mena en Syrie. Puis Irak, Iran, Jordanie où l'on perdit toute trace de Bella. Car parfois elle avait été aperçue. Ou du moins, nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Nous avions pris progressivement encore plus de retard sur elle. Elle avait au moins deux voire trois jours d'avance sur nous. Et là, plus rien. Nada. Que dalle. Rien sur lequel s'appuyer pour poursuivre notre aventure.

On était bloqué à Zarqa dans un petit hôtel dont on avait pratiquement loué toutes les chambres. Jacob, avec qui je partageais la mienne, était sorti sur la terrasse téléphoner à Vanessa. Je zonai sur le lit, cherchant une brillante idée qui nous mènerait jusqu'à elle. Mes pensées dévièrent de leur objectif.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas senti son corps contre le mien, ses boucles rebelles me chatouillant le nez ou le cou. Une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue mordiller machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue rougir, pour une raison X ou Y, préférant de loin quand j'étais à l'origine de ses couleurs. Une éternité que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour avec fièvre et passion. Une éternité que nous n'avions pas discuté des merveilles de l'Histoire au pied d'un arbre ou dans un café, que nous n'avions pas été au cinéma, enlacés comme un couple ordinaire. Une éternité que nous n'avions pas couru ensemble dans Hyde Park, Nugget devant et nous derrière. Une éternité que je ne l'avais pas serrée dans mes bras, murmuré des mots doux ou coquins à l'oreille, que je n'avais pas caressé sa joue d'un geste tendre.

Pourtant cela ne faisait que douze jours.

Douze jours d'enfer. Loin d'elle…

Jacob m'envoya son oreiller en pleine face. Je l'avais vu rentrer mais fut surpris par ce geste.

_- Fais tes valises, j'ai un contact qui a vu Bella il y a quelques heures._

Je sautai du lit et attrapai mon sac, pas besoin de faire de valises, je n'avais rien défait. Jacob se chargea de prévenir mes parents, je m'occupai des autres, portant même les valises d'Alice pour aller plus vite, Jasper n'ayant pas assez de mains. L'avion était déjà prêt et on décolla pour le Pakistan.

-

-

-

Jhelum, au bord de la rivière du même nom, avait été fondée sous le nom d'Alexandrie Bucephalie, en hommage pour le célèbre cheval d'Alexandre le Grand. Bucéphale était mort sur ces rives lors de la bataille de l'Hydaspe entre les armées du roi de Macédoine et du Râja Pôros. Depuis que nous nous étions lancés à la recherche de la Bibliothèque, c'était pratiquement la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans un lieu avec un rapport direct avec Alexandre.

Le contact de Jacob était un de ses amis, un militaire, qui avait été très surpris de la voir là-bas. Comme elle avait assez rapidement disparu de sa vue, il s'était dit qu'il appellerait Jacob pour leur offrir un diner, espérant que, comme souvent, ce dernier n'était pas loin d'elle. On loua deux voitures et, tandis que les filles allaient réserver des chambres d'hôtel, je nous conduisis dans le quartier où Bella avait été vue.

On traina un moment dans le coin, dubitatifs quant à l'utilité de notre action, avant de se mettre en quête d'un musée ou autre recueil de documents historiques. Arpenter les rues d'une ville inconnue dans un pays dont on ne connaît pas la langue en n'ayant qu'une vague notion de là où on allait et aucune certitude de trouver celle que nous recherchions. Mouais, on avait fait pire comme mission mais ce n'était pas loin de la tête du classement des plus folles à notre actif.

Les routes étaient bondées, sur les trottoirs s'étendaient des étals de marché, mais la circulation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'à Lahore, New Delhi, Bombay…

-

-

-

On roulait dans une grande artère quand un homme qui courait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses manqua de s'emplafonner la voiture qui nous précédait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et reprit sa course folle, contournant le véhicule pour rejoindre le trottoir opposé. Je recommençais à rouler quand quelqu'un sauta et glissa sur le capot de notre voiture avant de se remettre à la poursuite de l'homme. En fait de diable, c'était Bella.

Jasper sauta de la voiture et s'élança derrière eux tandis que je faisais mon maximum pour zigzaguer entre les voitures et ne pas les perdre de vue. Changer de chauffeur maintenant serait une perte de temps et il était toujours possible qu'une voiture soit utile dans une course poursuite.

Si l'homme était plus rapide que Bella, il était régulièrement ralenti par les obstacles qu'il passait avec de grandes difficultés. Bella se jouait avec souplesse de tout ce qui se dressait devant elle. Evitant d'un bond un passant, elle grimpa sur une table qui lui permit de contourner un groupe de touristes. Malgré ses flingues bien en évidence dans son holster d'épaule, les gens ne se poussaient pas devant elle, préférant pester contre l'homme qui les avait bousculés quelques secondes plus tôt. Le brouhaha ne jouait pas en sa faveur, elle aurait pu tirer que ça n'aurait pas couvert le bruit du marché et des klaxons.

Bella avait laissé tomber le sweat-shirt et son polo blanc ne cachait ni ses beretta, ni les fourreaux des couteaux attachés à ses avant-bras. Son pantalon noir en lin en revanche gardait à l'abri ses autres lames qu'elle fixait à ses bottes. _Bon sang_, que ça faisait plaisir de la voir.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser ou de la regarder, trop occupé à éviter les piétons inconscients qui se jetaient devant mes roues avec leurs chèvres ou leurs poulets. Je braquai un grand coup à droite, évitant de justesse une voiture qui, comme moi, trouvait le temps long et tentait de doubler les autres. A grand renfort de klaxon, de coups de frein, de volant, d'insultes dignes du Capitaine Haddock hurlées par les fenêtres par Jacob et Emmett, je réussis à ne pas perdre trop de terrain sur nos coureurs.

Jasper semblait avoir de la peine à ne pas se faire distancer par Bella qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui ça pouvait être mais si je pouvais réussir à passer devant et à lâcher Jacob ou Emmett sur lui, ça me plairait beaucoup. Mais malheureusement la population de piétons, cyclistes à énormes charrettes et bestioles en tout genre semblait se condenser de mètre en mètre. Plus ça allait, moins je voyais la silhouette fine et rapide de ma belle.

De la même façon que lorsqu'elle se battait, Bella compensait sa « petite » taille et sa force toute proportionnelle à son gabarit avec de la réactivité, de la souplesse et une précision sans faille.

Elle bondissait par-dessus les caisses, la jarres et autres tables ou chaises. Toujours dans un même mouvement fluide, sans rompre son allant, ne s'attardant pas à contourner les choses, elle s'en servait pour gagner davantage de terrain. Elle se faufilait avec dextérité à travers la foule.

Un gros bonhomme furieux de s'être fait bousculer tenta de l'arrêter mais elle n'eut qu'à bondir pour lui échapper. Une bande de gosses de rue s'élancèrent dans la course en criant mais abandonnèrent bien vite, ralentissant légèrement Jasper. L'homme tenta de basculer des objets pour ralentir sa poursuivante mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

Le fuyard rentra de plein fouet dans un troupeau de chèvres, s'attirant les hurlements de leur gardien. Bella profita de l'éparpillement des bêtes pour réduire encore la distance entre eux. Contrairement à elle, Jasper n'eut même pas à sauter par-dessus quelques chèvres effrayées et put maintenir son rythme sans effort supplémentaire et reprendre sur son retard. Je dus freiner brutalement pour ne pas en écraser une ou deux qui s'étaient échappées sur la route. Emmett descendit pour me libérer le passage et je repartis de plus belle._ Putain _c'était quoi cette bagnole qui n'avançait à rien !

_- ATTENTION !_

Je faillis emboutir une camionnette remplie d'ananas quand Bella traversa en diagonale, et toujours en courant, un des plus grands carrefours de la ville. Notre artère traversait la rue principale où les voitures roulaient bien plus vite. Jasper fut bloqué quelques minutes supplémentaires et prenait un sacré retard. Je restai coincé à insulter dans toutes les langues que je connaissais les autres conducteurs, les routes, la circulation, les vaches et les lapins. Je finis par m'insérer dans la grande rue et la traversai. L'autre versant de notre artère était tout aussi bouché. Bella et l'homme avaient escaladé un échafaudage et couraient à présent sur les toits. Ayant pris trop de retard, Jasper grimpa en marche dans la bagnole. Il faillit manquer son coup et Jacob le rattrapa juste à temps. Ce dernier se moqua bien de Jazz qui était tout essoufflé.

_- Faut faire du sport mon gars !_

_- Putain, Tomb Raider, elle court…_

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé courir seul après elle ? En temps normal, c'est plus qu'une excellente coureuse mais avec l'adrénaline…_

L'homme en tout cas commençait à fatiguer. Il trébuchait plus régulièrement et l'écart entre les deux diminuait. Soudain, ils disparurent de notre vue. Je fonçai sur un espace presque libre du trottoir, roulant sur des cartons et caisses vides. Je faillis écraser un coq qui fanfaronnait et le klaxon fit fuir les trois malheureux passants qui restaient. Laissant la voiture à mon père, on se précipita dans l'immeuble et on grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au toit.

_- BELLA !_

Perdue.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur le toit, ni sur les toits voisins. On fouilla un peu partout, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas chuté ou qu'on ne trouvait pas de trace mais à nouveau, rien. _Et merde_, je donnais un coup de pied dans une table qui avait le malheur de se trouver là.

Dépités, on alla récupérer Emmett. Ce dernier monta dans la voiture avec une chèvre dans les bras. On le regarda tous avec de grands yeux.

_- Je n'y peux rien, elle a été blessée dans la bataille et le mec ne voulait pas me laisser partir sans. Mais je l'ai eue pour moins de cinquante livres._

On rejoignit les filles et le seul hôtel de luxe de la ville qu'elles avaient bien sûr choisi. Les employés ne cillèrent même pas à l'entré de Biquette dans leur hôtel quatre étoiles. Même si elles étaient toutes aussi déçues que nous que nous n'ayons pas rattrapé Bella, les filles étaient ravies de l'achat burlesque d'Emmett.

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_- Au moins, on sait qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle va bien. _

Je grognai. Ça ne me suffisait pas.

On passa le reste de la journée à la chercher – Emmett et Rosalie firent un tour chez le vétérinaire avant. Essayant de trouver des indices sur les raisons de sa présence, sur sa présence tout court. Mais rien. Pas plus que dans les hôtels de la ville. Epuisé par les derniers jours passés à fouiller dans des documents vieux de plusieurs siècles, à fouiller surtout dans ma mémoire pour retrouver les éléments historiques s'y rapportant – parce que les recherches internet quand vous ne savez pas ce que vous cherchez s'avèrent aussi fructueuses que la recherche d'épis de maïs dans un champ de blé – je m'étais allongé à peine la nuit tombée en espérant trouver un peu de sommeil et de récupérer afin de reprendre notre traque.

Nous l'avions touchée du bout du doigt. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que nous ne la retrouvions pas à nouveau.

-

-

-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me levai d'un bond et ouvris, mon arme au poing. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses grands yeux chocolat qu'elle se jeta à mon cou.

Bella.

Bella était de retour.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes en un baiser doux, et bien trop fugace. Elle se blottit dans mes bras, enroulant les siens autour de mes hanches, sa tête contre mon épaule. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos, les posant dans le creux de ses reins pour la plaquer contre moi. Son corps épousait parfaitement le mien et j'éprouvais à nouveau cette sensation d'être là où je devais être.

Je remontai mes mains et les enfouis dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Son odeur fraiche et féminine, si familière, me parvint aux narines. J'inspirai profondément. Je tirai légèrement pour lui détacher la tête de mon torse et nos bouches se joignirent. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, m'invitant à approfondir un baiser qui se fit ardent et possessif.

Je débouclai les sangles de son holster que je laissai tomber avec ses armes dans un coin. Sans lâcher ma bouche, elle se débarrassa de ses fourreaux de poignet et de ses bottes et chaussettes. Interrompant finalement notre baiser, je virai son tee-shirt, son pantalon et sa culotte avant de faire de même avec mon caleçon. Enfin, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre nous.

Je la ramenai vers moi, posai une main au creux de ses reins pour presser ses hanches contre les miennes, lui montrant l'étendue de mon désir pour elle. Ses mouvements contre moi, frottant son ventre contre mon sexe dur et impatient, eurent raison de ma maitrise. J'aurais voulu être tendre mais ce n'était pas une nuit à placer sous le sceau de la douceur.

_- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas me retenir. J'ai trop envie de toi._

_- Ne te retiens pas…_

Je l'embrassai à en perdre la tête, abandonnant tout contrôle. Je l'empoignai par les fesses et la soulevai. Je la posai sur le meuble qu'il y avait à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle agrippa mes épaules et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je m'engouffrai en elle d'un coup de rein puissant et brutal, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle étouffa en plantant ses dents dans mon épaule comme lors de notre première fois.

Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Je commençai un va-et-vient progressif, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus frénétique au fur et à mesure que je perdais pied. Nos gémissements de plaisir envahirent la chambre tandis que je la pénétrais sans ménagements, répondant à ses cris d'encouragement. Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Le plaisir monta en nous jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus se retenir.

L'orgasme de Bella la secoua toute entière. Elle cria mon nom alors que les frissons la balayaient toute entière. Je savourai les vagues de passion qui l'emportaient au septième ciel. Alors, soulevé par l'absolu bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée, je jouis dans son ventre et la rejoignis dans l'extase. On était ensemble, on s'aimait et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Quand je voulus lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué, à quel point je l'aimais, elle disparut.

Je m'étais réveillé.

-

-

-

J'étais trempé de sueur, les draps formaient des amas fouillis et mon sexe était tendu dans une érection presque douloureuse. Je frappai de mon poing contre le matelas jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux jointures. Je finis par me lever. Il était à peine minuit. Grognant et pestant contre ce rêve cruel, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

J'ouvris le rideau et entrai directement sous le jet d'eau froide, ce qui calma tout de suite mes ardeurs. Je finis par ouvrir un peu le robinet d'eau chaude.

Je réfléchis encore à l'objet de sa visite ici et aux raisons qui pourraient la faire poursuivre un homme comme ça dans la rue, ses armes à la vue de tous.

Je finis par sortir, me séchai rapidement et enfilai un caleçon et un jean propres attrapés dans mon sac. Je pris le temps de me raser, je commençais à en avoir besoin. Je fixai un moment mon épaule où elle avait planté ses dents la première fois où nous avions couché ensemble, au Caire. J'avais l'impression de la voir apparaître, cette marque qui nous liait pour la vie. Je regardai sur mon autre épaule la cicatrice, bien réelle celle-ci mais pratiquement invisible grâce au travail de Bella, due à la balle que j'avais reçue au Caire.

Je retournai dans la chambre. Je rejoins le lit et, d'un mouvement rapide, je tirai mon flingue de sous l'oreiller et le braquai vers l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans la pièce, trahi par la fenêtre ouverte et le courant d'air frais qui s'y engouffrait. Sans baisser mon arme, je me laissai glisser sur le lit pour allumer le plafonnier. Je comptais profiter du fait que ma vision ne se soit pas encore habituée à la pénombre alors que celle de l'intrus devait l'être.

Bella se tenait dans le recoin de la chambre. Les mains en l'air et les bras écartés, elle avait pris garde à ne pas esquisser un geste que j'aurais pu trouver menaçant. Ses yeux clignaient devant la soudaine luminosité. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Elle portait un tee-shirt sans manche noir et un pantalon large de la même couleur et elle était pieds nus.

Je me pinçai pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas – bien que n'ayant jamais compris cette habitude puisque mon moi du rêve pourrait tout aussi bien se pincer sans se réveiller. Non, cette fois-ci, elle était bien là.

Elle baissa son regard chocolat.

_- Je suis désolée..._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Promis, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un rêve…**

**J'ai été sympa, non ? J'aurais pu vous laisser sur « l'intrus », même si vous auriez sans aucun doute deviné qu'il s'agissait de Bella… voire m'arrêter sur le réveil…**

**A l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, le POV Bella est lancé… sous le nom très recherché : La vallée des Rois POV Bella… Des heures de reflexion pour ce titre… mdr…**

**A bientôt !**

**Et une fois n'est pas coutume, une preview pour les reviews… (c'est si rare que je réussisse à entamer l'écriture d'un chapitre avant de publier le précédent…)**


	19. 18 Une chambre d'Hotel

_- Je suis désolée…_

_- Oh Bella…_

J'éteignis la lumière. Je lâchai mon arme sur le lit, ayant remis la sécurité, et me précipitai vers elle. Elle se décala. J'eus peur de l'effrayer et m'arrêtai à quelques pas d'elle. Mais elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul. Elle s'était simplement déplacée de façon à ce que la pleine lune l'éclaire, plutôt que d'en faire une ombre à mes yeux. Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers moi et me sourit faiblement. Je lui offris le plus sécurisant des sourires – je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer, j'étais tellement rassuré qu'elle soit là – et lui ouvris mes bras. Bella s'y réfugia sans attendre.

C'était encore meilleur que dans mon rêve.

Elle avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je posai mon menton sur ses cheveux mouillés et humai l'odeur de son shampoing fruité habituel, mêlée à son parfum naturel. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans mon dos et les avait posées à plat au niveau de mes omoplates. J'avais resserré mon étreinte autour de ses épaules. Je la tins ainsi longuement, savourant le contact de nos corps enlacés, m'enivrant des sensations que cela me procurait. Le monde extérieur pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, rien n'était plus important que la femme que j'aimais.

J'attendais qu'elle fasse le prochain pas. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais compris, que je ne commettrais pas l'erreur cette nuit de la forcer à parler mais que j'étais là, que je serais toujours là. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, attentifs au moindre geste, au moindre mouvement de sa part.

Bella s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans le mien. L'or brun de ses yeux chocolat reflétait la même tendresse, le même amour, la même certitude et cette pointe de soulagement et de peur qu'elle avait ce matin de ses dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué être tombée amoureuse de moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha ses lèvres très lentement jusqu'à frôler les miennes. Son souffle tiède, la douceur de ses lèvres, la promesse contenue dans ce geste me firent frissonner. Mon pouls s'accéléra et je laissai la chaleur de son corps et de son amour irradier tout mon être. Elle accentua la pression de nos lèvres et je m'abandonnai à son tendre assaut.

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à les accrocher sur ma nuque puis les glissa dans mes cheveux, m'attirant vers elle, et pressa son corps contre le mien. Mes mains s'aventurèrent dans sa chevelure, sur son dos, sur ses hanches avant de se poser dans le creux de ses reins et de la ramener encore davantage contre moi. Au bout d'un moment, une pointe de langue taquine vint caresser mes lèvres. Bella avait entrouvert les siennes et m'invitait à approfondir notre baiser. Je glissai ma langue dans la chaleur de sa bouche et allai retrouver la sienne pour une danse sensuelle aux avant-goûts de paradis.

Elle me troublait tant que j'avais autant de mal à me contrôler qu'un adolescent lors de sa première fois. Son corps chaloupait délicieusement contre le mien. Je ne voulais pas y aller trop vite comme dans mon rêve mais mon désir se réveilla et mes reins s'embrasèrent. Ma virilité se retrouva rapidement à l'étroit dans mon jean. J'allai craquer et la porter à mon lit. Mes mains saisirent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt…

Seulement Bella en décida autrement. Haletante, elle stoppa notre baiser et recula. Elle posa un instant sa tête contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Le souffle court, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration. Puis elle chercha à s'échapper de notre étreinte et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Brisant mes résolutions de la laisser faire à sa guise et à son rythme, je la maintins contre moi d'une main. Ma main libre vint attraper son menton et le releva pour retrouver son regard qu'elle avait baissé. J'y lus du désir, de la frustration mais également quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu y lire, de la culpabilité.

Elle prit mon poignet dans ses mains et me fis doucement lâcher son menton avant de procéder de même avec mon bras qui tenait sa taille. Je restai stupéfait. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle soit venue pour me demander de la quitter. Ce n'était pas possible, de toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, je n'abandonnerai pas. Mais, alors qu'elle me contournait, elle attrapa ma main. Elle sembla hésiter puis me mena jusqu'au lit. Elle lâcha ma main et s'installa en tailleur. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux emmêlés. Malgré ses cernes et sa pâleur accentuée par la lumière faible de la lune blanche, elle était magnifique. Elle ouvrit des yeux aux pupilles légèrement dilatées mais ne dit rien. Je l'encourageai gentiment.

_- Bella ?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle qui disait toujours les choses clairement, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, hésitait et ne finissait pas ses phrases.

_- Je… c'est juste que … Je… Tu as dit que j'utilisais le sexe pour… or je ne veux pas que tu crois que… ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas que je n'aime… au contraire… mais… je ne veux pas que… je n'utilise pas le…_

Je secouai la tête de soulagement et d'incrédulité. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir cru ça. Je pris sa main dans les miennes.

_- Je sais, mon amour. Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, je n'ai dit que des conneries. J'étais… ce n'est pas une excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, loin de là. Mais j'étais crevé et tu me faisais peur… je ne savais pas comment t'aider. Je m'y suis très mal pris._

_- Non, c'est…_

_- Non, mon amour, laisse-moi finir. J'ai eu tort. J'ai cherché à te provoquer parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire et que me mettre en colère était le plus facile. Je ne pensais absolument pas ce que je t'ai dit. On n'aurait jamais dû se disputer. Et…_

De toute façon, elle devait se douter qu'Alice m'avait raconté ou montré la vidéo.

_- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Et je comprends maintenant, quand tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas en parler._

Bella comprit où je voulais en venir. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

_- Je me sens tellement nulle. Je n'arrivais pas à en parler. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance mais c'est juste que je n'y arrivais pas…J'ai essayé… Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'avais peur que… que tu me… _

Sa voix resta bloquée là. Je finis sa phrase pour elle, même si ça me crevait le cœur.

_- Que je te rejette. Tu pensais vraiment que je mettrais un terme à notre relation à cause de… à cause de…_

Je ne voulais pas remettre le sujet enlèvement et torture sur le tapis avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment prête à en parler alors je fis des gestes en l'air dignes de Gad Elmaleh imitant une hôtesse de l'air. Ce qui était inutile puisqu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Pas grave, je brassais l'air et profitais de son parfum. Elle acquiesça faiblement.

_- Je les ai tués. Edward. Tous. Mais ce n'est pas tant ça que… si c'était à refaire, je le referais. J'avais peur que tu me trouves trop monstrueuse… que…_

_- Bella, je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu et fait pire. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Non, ce n'est pas vrai parce que je n'aurais pas été aussi fort que toi. Bon sang, Bella. Vous aviez quinze ans, vous vous êtes fait torturer des jours et des jours. Tu as tant perdu là-bas, mon amour. Mais tu t'es relevée. Tu ne t'es pas laissée abattre. _

Mouais, pas terrible le jeu de mot. Je tentai de lui montrer à quel point j'étais fier d'elle.

_- Et tu es devenue une jeune femme merveilleuse. Tu es pleine d'humour, d'esprit. Tu es naturelle, directe, intelligente…_

Ses yeux couleur chocolat s'ouvrirent et ses lèvres s'arrondirent d'incrédulité. Puis elle se ressaisit et eut un petit rire désabusé.

_- Et égoïste. Et lâche._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Egoïste. Lâche. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre et de souffrir encore. J'ai agi par égoïsme et par lâcheté. _

_- Bella, tu…_

_- Chut, à ton tour de me laisser finir. Je croyais que je te rendais malheureux parce que je n'arrivais pas à te parler. J'ai surtout réussi à m'en persuader. Ce n'était pas si difficile puisque je rends tous mes proches malheureux pour une raison X ou Y, ou morts. Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux ou que tu meurs à cause de moi. Regarde Al Fayyum, tu n'y serais jamais allé si je n'avais pas été là. Alors je me suis dit que si je disparaissais de ta vie, tu serais malheureux un temps. Puis tu passerais à autre chose. Je me protégeais et je te protégeais._

Faudrait qu'elle m'explique où étaient l'égoïsme et la lâcheté dans tout ça. Je n'y voyais qu'une propension à se sentir responsable et coupable de choses qui n'étaient pas de son ressort.

_- A autre ch… Bella ! Bon sang ! Les ennuis, je m'y colle très bien tout seul et je sais me défendre. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui m'arrive. Pas plus que ce qui est arrivé à ton frère n'est de ta faute._

Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix.

_- J'aurais pu le sauver._

_- Bella, je ne voudrais surtout pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…_

Même si j'allais le faire…

_- Mais qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus que tu n'ais fait ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et le silence le fit à sa place. Elle comme moi savions que rien, rien n'aurait pu sauver son frère des griffes de ce barbare allumé, cruel et déséquilibré. Elle ne devait laisser son salaud de père la convaincre du contraire. Autant qu'Agamemnon, il avait participé à meurtrir Bella et à la faire se sentir responsable de toutes ces choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait rien.

Je me levai, l'attrapai sous les genoux en la faisant basculer sur mon autre bras et la soulevai. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce que…_

Je me laissai tomber à la tête du lit et glisser au milieu pour m'y installer confortablement sans la lâcher. Je récupérai mon flingue sur le lit, attrapai celui qu'elle avait glissé sous sa ceinture, n'ayant pas de holster ce soir, et les posai sur la table de chevet. Je l'assis sur mes cuisses, ses jambes sur mon côté, et la serrai fort contre moi.

_- Bella, oh ma Bella. Tu ne dois pas croire ce que ce vil serpent de pauvre type sans cœur et sans âme t'a dit. Il ne te mérite pas. Il t'a abandonnée. Il vous a abandonnés. Lui peut se sentir responsable. Et c'est lui le monstre dans l'histoire. Pas toi. Et je voulais que tu saches que je ne te laisserai pas._

Elle se relâcha légèrement.

_- Je ne te forcerai à rien mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas seulement parce que je me sens vide sans toi mais surtout parce qu'avec toi, je me sens complet. _

Elle se laissa enfin aller dans mon étreinte. Elle chuchota contre ma peau nue.

-_ J'espère que tu sais à quel point ce que tu viens de dire et ta présence ici comptent pour moi. Je t'aime._

Si je ne le savais pas, elle venait de me le dire. Et c'était plus qu'agréable à entendre.

_- Je t'aime aussi. _

Je la maintins blottie tout contre moi. Je finis par rompre le long et paisible silence qui nous avait enveloppés.

_- J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'aimes plus._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je me suis comporté comme un mufle._

_- Je dois dire que ça m'a rendue furieuse que tu puisses penser ça de moi. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais j'aime penser que superficielle ne fait pas partie de la liste. _

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder avec une expression taquine.

_- Par contre coucher avec un agent secret me plait bien._

Hum, je crois que notre discussion allait faire une pause. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais, nous étions de nouveau réunis. Le principal était déjà dit. Les détails… on verrait plus tard. J'avais été un vrai connard le jour où je l'avais engueulée. Et hypocrite au possible. Parce que le sexe avec Bella… faire l'amour avec Bella… Un désir irrépressible s'empara de moi.

_- Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis déjà dans ton lit._

_- Tant mieux, on gagne du temps._

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer une pluie de baisers. Je murmurai d'une voix rauque tout en embrassant son épaule nue.

_- Mais quand je t'imaginais dans mon lit, c'était différent._

_- En quoi était-ce différent ?_

_- Ben, déjà, tu étais nue._

Elle rit doucement. Elle prit appui sur mes épaules pour s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses genoux pliés de chaque côté. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure – Dieu qu'elle était sexy – elle leva les bras. J'attrapai le bas de son tee-shirt et lui retirai. J'empaumai ses hanches et la plaquai contre moi. Je pris avidement sa bouche, gémissant quand nos langues se rencontrèrent alors que son entrejambe se pressa contre mon sexe déjà dur. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos et dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, je fis coulisser les bretelles le long de ses épaules et envoyai valdinguer le sous-vêtement je ne sais où.

Toute hâte avait disparu alors que je ne me lassais pas d'explorer son corps si parfait sous mes mains. Les pointes durcies de sa poitrine se frottaient contre mon torse alors que nous prolongions avec délice notre baiser. Les mains de Bella fourrageaient avec langueur dans mes cheveux et elle se balançait doucement, frottant mon bas-ventre et m'arrachant de petits grondements de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, je quittai ses lèvres gonflées et descendis vers son cou et sa gorge, léchant, suçant et mordillant. Je lui laissai une marque sur sa clavicule qui resterait certainement quelques heures.

Elle me poussa gentiment jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'appuie sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. Ses doigts entrelacèrent les miens et elle écarta nos mains jointes jusqu'à les poser sur le matelas de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle se redressa légèrement et j'eus une pleine vue sur son visage à l'air coquin, sur sa lèvre inférieure enfermée entre ses dents que je brûlais de libérer, sur ses seins fermes et ronds, sur son ventre plat, où ressortaient tout juste son nombril et son tatouage, et sur nos bas-ventres encore séparés par nos pantalons. Son pendentif me chatouillait délicieusement le torse.

Bella dessina de ses lèvres et de sa langue le contour de chacun de mes muscles, de mes os. S'attardant ça et là sur les zones les plus sensibles, lorsqu'elle me sentait frémir. Elle s'attacha à titiller avec douceur chacun de mes mamelons avant de remonter dans mon cou. Elle embrassa et lécha mes clavicules, son souffle court et tiède sur ma peau nue m'arrachant autant de frissons. Ses mains, qui avaient lâché les miennes, me procuraient mille caresses plus agréables les unes que les autres. Je massai tendrement sa nuque, ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

Elle remonta doucement dans mon cou. Je glissai mes mains le long de son dos et attrapai sa taille pour la presser contre moi. Elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et murmura d'une voix sensuelle tout en caressant la bosse formée par mon membre tendu d'une main glissée entre nous.

_- Je pensais que tu me voulais nue…_

Mon sexe sursauta à ces mots et je me sentis durcir davantage. Je me redressai, la soulevai par les fesses et me dégageai du lit. Une fois debout, je virai tous nos vêtements et ses armes. Je l'embrassai avec fièvre et posai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins. Je l'attirai vers moi en reculant jusqu'à me retrouver assis au bord du lit avec Bella à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je poussai un grognement de satisfaction.

Je caressai ses fesses et ses cuisses tout en plongeant ma bouche dans sa poitrine généreuse. J'en fis le tour patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'en venir au fait. Je trouvai alors bien vite une pointe dressée sous ma langue et la titillai tandis que je malaxai l'autre sein. Bella ne me quittait pas des yeux. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle respirait lentement. Ses mains s'aventuraient dans mes cheveux, sur mes épaules, dans mon dos, accompagnaient parfois les miennes sur sa poitrine. Je vénérai chacun de ses seins avec la même attention de ma paume, de mes doigts et de ma langue, roulant délicatement ses mamelons, les aspirant tandis que ma main massait leur galbe parfait.

_- Hum… Edward… tu es si… c'est si…bon !_

Ma respiration était toute aussi irrégulière que la sienne à présent. Elle posa une main contre mon torse, à l'endroit où elle devait sentir mon cœur battre furieusement. J'éloignai mon visage de sa poitrine, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'embrasser brièvement ses lèvres si tentantes. Je me glissai à nouveau au milieu du lit et me retrouvai allongé sous elle, la tête dans les oreillers. Elle était assise sur mon nombril, mon membre tendu lui frôlant les fesses. Je sentais parfaitement la moiteur de sa féminité.

J'empaumai ses fesses et la fis se relever sur ses genoux. Attrapant ses cuisses, je la remontai jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre son sexe humide et brûlant. Bella hoqueta de surprise quand j'y déposai de légers baisers avant d'en lécher les chairs intimes. Elle gémit et bascula en avant, posant ses mains contre le mur pour se retenir. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son petit bouton de chair enflé qui s'enfla sous le contact avant d'embrasser ses lèvres intimes.

_- Edward… oh… bon sang… _

_- Mmmm…_

Je plongeai ma langue dans ses replis moites, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Elle se tortillait au dessus de moi et je surpris à plusieurs reprises son regard enflammé avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et rejette sa tête en arrière. Ma main vint bientôt rejoindre ma bouche. Mon pouce stimula son clitoris tandis que j'embrassai son antre. Je repris son bouton de plaisir entre mes dents et enfonçai un doigt dans les recoins de son intimité. Bella haletait et commençait à trembler. Sa main venait parfois se glisser dans mes cheveux avant de se reposer sur le mur.

_- Edward ! Arrête… non… continue… encore… assez… oh bon sang… Edward… je…_

Je titillai à présent son clitoris de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, un deuxième doigt étant venu rejoindre le premier. Je diminuai la pression de ma langue jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'effleurer la chair de Bella. Mes doigts simulaient toujours l'acte sexuel. Ma belle se mit à frissonner et l'orgasme la secoua toute entière. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle se cambrait, poussant son sexe contre ma bouche et mes doigts. Puis elle cria mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je ralentis doucement mes caresses pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de sa jouissance. Le plaisir que je ressentis à lui en avoir donné était tel que je faillis perdre tout contrôle.

Je continuai d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant qu'elle récupérait son souffle. Je l'accompagnai alors pour la rasseoir sur mon ventre. Elle se pencha, prit mon visage entre ses mains et me ramena à sa bouche. Son baiser fut d'une tendresse exquise. Elle s'écarta de mes lèvres et s'attela à déposer une ligne de baisers le long de ma mâchoire avant de se glisser dans mon cou.

_- Merci…_

Au bout d'un moment, elle descendit le long de mon corps sans cesser ses caresses sur mon torse. Je voulus me redresser mais elle me repoussa sur le matelas de ses deux mains. Elle coinça mes jambes entre ses genoux pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas bouger. Ses doigts traçaient les lignes bien visibles de mes abdominaux contractés tandis qu'elle embrassait avec douceur le haut de mes cuisses et les plis de mon aine.

_Bon sang_, elle n'avait pas encore touché, pas même frôlé, mon membre tendu de désir et j'étais déjà à sa merci. La frustration mêlée à l'attente me firent grogner quand elle passa une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté sans me toucher alors que sa langue s'en était approchée à quelques millimètres.

_- Bella…_

Mon grognement se transforma en gémissement quand enfin elle accéda à ma demande et posa ses lèvres sur mon sexe bandé. Elle en embrassa le bout avant de le goûter de sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Sa main vint prendre mon sexe pleinement et commença de lents va-et-vient, le pressant juste comme elle savait que j'aimais. Elle me prit dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de mon gland qu'elle aspira doucement et fermement.

_- Oh bordel… _

N'y tenant plus je la remontai vivement, la basculai et m'allongeai sur elle.

_- Bella ? Est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

Ma question ne concernait pas uniquement ce qui se passait entre nous à ce moment précis et elle le comprit. Elle caressa ma joue et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes.

_- Oui… Edward… N'en doute jamais…_

Et pendant que nos lèvres s'unissaient, j'entrai en elle d'un puissant coup de rein. On gémit de concert. Je reculai et plongeai à nouveau dans son étroit fourreau chaud et humide, plus fort et plus loin. J'avais renoncé à contenir mon désir et j'entamai un rythme soutenu de va-et-vient.

_- Bon sang… Bella… tellement serrée…_

_- Edward… Je… Tu… veux… encore… Oh OUI… oh bon sang !_

Elle remonta ses cuisses et crocheta ses jambes dans mon dos. Je la pénétrai encore plus profondément. Elle bougeait en même temps que moi, rencontrant chacun de mes coups de rein. Je sentis ses muscles intérieurs se contracter sur moi alors que mes coups de boutoir s'accéléraient frénétiquement.

_- Viens… viens pour moi Bella… je vais… je veux… putain… je…_

Je plongeai en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait attrapé mes épaules et m'embrassait quand elle le pouvait. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un quand l'orgasme nous balaya, me picotant tout le corps.

_- Bellllllaaaaa !_

_- Edwaaaarrrd !_

Le corps de Bella s'agita sous le mien, secoué par des spasmes de plaisir, et je me déversai en elle. On se laissa emporter au septième ciel par les vagues de notre désir. Je m'écroulai sur elle et retrouvai ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

Peu à peu, nos souffles s'apaisèrent et le calme se fit.

Bella s'extirpa de notre étreinte et sortit du lit. Je la regardai disparaître dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, un sourire et un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de coquin, magnifique dans sa nudité.

_- Une douche ?_

Elle rit, de son rire si doux, devant mon empressement à la rejoindre. On entra dans la cabine de douche exiguë. Bella gloussa et se cacha derrière moi quand le robinet s'ouvrit sur une eau glaciale. Elle s'excusa quand je fis semblant de bouder et me frotta le torse que la température de l'eau avait fait rougir. Je la pris dans mes bras et nos lèvres se joignirent. On commença à se laver mutuellement, faisant resurgir avec nos mains pleines de savon une foule de sensations délicieuses. La taille de la douche ne nous permettait aucune autre liberté de mouvement que de se tenir debout, serrés l'un contre l'autre. La chambre était énorme, la salle de bain presque autant et tout ce que nous avions, c'était une pauvre petite douche dans laquelle nous avions peine à nous tourner autour. Jusque là, je ne m'en étais pas plaint mais maintenant que Bella était là...

Alors quand elle me susurra un _ Fais-moi l'amour_ avec des yeux pétillants de désir et d'amusement et un sourire mutin, je dus nous sortir de la cabine avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je la soulevai et la posai sur la surface plane qui entourait les lavabos. Ce fut à mon tour de rire quand elle frémit à la sensation de froideur du marbre sous son postérieur. Etouffant ses faux reproches par un baiser, je la laissai me guider lentement en elle et plongeai au plus profond de ses chairs.

Bella verrouilla ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle agrippa mes épaules quand je l'attirai plus près du bord du plan. Elle ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient encore gorgées d'eau qui s'égouttait sur le plan de marbre. Nos corps trempés glissaient avec volupté l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Je penchai la tête entre nous pour cajoler sa poitrine. J'accélérai bientôt le rythme, l'investissant pleinement et avec frénésie. Bella m'accompagnait de ses reins, accrochée à ma nuque tandis que je la serrai contre moi. Une main sur son dos, une main sur sa nuque. Nos souffles haletants résonnaient dans la salle de bain. On s'embrassa passionnément. Le plaisir nous emporta vers des sommets de plaisir alors que nous cédions au même moment à la vague qui nous soulevait.

Lorsque nos respirations eurent retrouvé un rythme normal, je l'entrainai sous la douche avant de nous envelopper dans d'immenses serviettes blanches. Je me brossai les dents tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à sécher ses cheveux au maximum. Je l'observai dans le miroir et son regard croisa le mien pour ne plus le lâcher. A sa demande, je lui tendis une brosse à dent encore enveloppée de plastique.

_- Tu as faim ? Je pourrais nous commander quelque chose, il y a un service d'étage 24h/24 ici._

Nous nous étions brossés les dents et c'était le milieu de la nuit néanmoins elle répondit avec enthousiasme.

_- Je suis affamée._

Je passai commande avant de revenir dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps de rêve. Elle finit de se laver les dents et posa les mains à plat sur le marbre. Les joues de Bella rosirent quand je m'approchai d'elle. Aussitôt mon désir monta en flèche. Je vis mon reflet dans la glace, sourire sensuel aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de gourmandise et les cheveux ébouriffés. Affamé, je l'étais aussi. Mais pas uniquement de nourriture. Je me collai à son dos et posai mes mains sur les siennes. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa nuque, ses épaules et son cou. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, dans le miroir. Ils étaient brûlants de désir.

J'enlaçai fermement sa taille et me frottai lentement contre elle. Elle dut sentir comme moi ma virilité se réveiller et se presser contre ses fesses. Elle pencha sa tête et m'offrit l'accès à sa bouche au goût mentholé familier de mon dentifrice. Tout en l'embrassant, je continuai de me mouvoir contre son dos. Une de mes mains vint caresser ses seins tandis que l'autre restait contre son ventre, toutes les deux par-dessus la serviette. Elle se cambrait délicieusement contre moi, gémissant sur mes lèvres. Sa main vint attraper ma nuque tandis que l'autre était posée sur le marbre comme garantissant son équilibre.

Lorsque je m'écartai, nos serviettes tombèrent, elles ne tenaient plus que par nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai sur le lit. Emportés par une frénésie de baisers et de caresses, on reprit le chemin du paradis lorsque nos corps s'unirent et retrouvèrent leur propre rythme. Je poussai un long gémissement rauque et elle répéta inlassablement mon prénom alors que nous jouissions ensemble.

Le service d'étage s'excusa de son retard qui ne nous avait pas vraiment dérangés, au contraire, et on se jeta sur un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise avec eggs & bacon, muffins, fruits et compagnie.

Réveillés par un jeu comprenant des fruits glissés sur de la peau nue et un nettoyage complet avec la langue, nos deux corps s'entremêlèrent encore une fois et, haletants, on s'écroula sur le lit, toujours liés l'un à l'autre et enfin rassasiés.

Je me décalai légèrement pour nous ouvrir un lit aux draps chiffonnés. Flottant dans le bonheur, j'ouvris mes bras et Bella vint s'y blottir. Je l'embrassai avec tendresse, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour cette jeune femme remarquable. Elle se serra contre moi et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. Alors que les prémisses d'un sommeil bienfaiteur menaçaient de m'emporter, Bella murmura.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, mon amour ?_

_- Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, je… Avant de te rencontrer, je n'allais pas très bien. J'essayais de le cacher pour Jacob et pour… les Volt Bro mais je pense que Jacob le savait. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison suffisante à laquelle m'accrocher. Alors tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était l'idée de retrouver Agamemnon et de venger mon frère._

Elle déglutit, toujours cachée dans ma poitrine. J'attendis patiemment. Je savais ce qui lui en coûtait de m'avouer tout ça._ Peut-être même de se l'avouer._

_- La vengeance, je pouvais maitriser. La peur d'être encore abandonnée, le chagrin beaucoup moins. Et tu es entré dans ma vie et, depuis notre première nuit, je ne suis plus la même. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Jusqu'à mon anniversaire en fait. J'ai su que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas vu Jasper me courser ce midi, je serais rentrée à Londres pour te voir, sans doute aurais-je même essayé de me faire pardonner._

_- Bella… C'est moi qui suis désolé d'être parti si vite, d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça n'ait été qu'un jeu entre nous. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je suis allé voir Alice. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à trouver comment me faire pardonner. Mais elle… Et après qu'elle m'ait tout raconté, je me suis précipité chez toi._

_- Mais j'étais déjà partie._

_- Oui._

_- Je… je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je ne pouvais pas rester à attendre de voir si tu allais revenir ou pas. Si j'étais restée et que tu n'étais pas revenu… je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à me relever._

_- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas appelé ton téléphone ?_

Elle acquiesça et murmura.

_- J'avais peur de ne pas trouver de message de toi. Me montrant que tu ne voulais plus de moi._

_- Je voudrais toujours de toi._

Je me reculai légèrement pour la fixer dans les yeux et le lui montrer en l'embrassant avec passion. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, elle avait les joues aussi rouges et le souffle aussi court que moi. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle rit doucement. Sa voix se fit tendre.

_- Je crois qu'avec nos caractères, on fait des étincelles. Cette fois-là dans le mauvais sens, cette nuit dans le bon. Et on continuera d'en faire._

_- C'est mon souhait le plus cher. A condition qu'on ne se quitte plus sur une dispute. Même si j'aime nos retrouvailles…_

Son sourire s'élargit.

_- … Faisons-nous confiance. _

Je lui embrassai le front avant d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_- Je t'aime Edward._

_- Je t'aime._

C'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle reprit la parole.

_- Edward ?_

_- Moui ?_

_- Je… tu es le premier et le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé._

_- Moi aussi Bella, avant toi, je… tu… Cette première nuit m'a changé à jamais aussi._

_- Non… enfin, si, je sais… ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es le premier…_

Je finis par comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Je me redressai sur un coude et attrapai son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_- Tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais… ?_

_- Non. Oh, je suis sortie avec des hommes, j'en ai laissé certains m'embrasser mais… jamais._

Je lui caressai la joue.

_- Oh Bella ! Tu aurais dû me le dire… j'aurais fait attention… j'aurais été plus doux…_

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'aurais rien fait, j'avais tellement eu envie d'elle que je ne me serais sans doute pas arrêté. Mais notre première fois avait été… fougueuse…

_- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé sur le moment. Je te le répète souvent, tu as tendance à me faire baisser mes barrières._

_- Mais j'aurais voulu que ta première fois soit plus…_

_- Cette première nuit a été parfaite. Parce que j'étais avec toi._

Son ton fut catégorique et n'appelait aucune objection. J'oubliai tout de toute façon quand je me rendis compte que j'étais le premier homme avec lequel elle avait fait l'amour. Et le seul. Je me rappelais de ma jalousie envers Jacob, de ma jalousie envers les hommes avec lesquels elle aurait pu avoir dormi ou plus. Je savais qu'avec mon passé, je n'avais pas à l'être mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Je me mis à rire. Et Bella se moqua de moi quand je lui racontai. Elle avoua ne pas être jalouse des femmes de mon passé, mais qu'il n'en était pas de même des femmes qui me tournaient autour à présent.

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses dernières phrases.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ta voix m'a manqué._

Je ris doucement.

_- Seulement ma voix ?_

La sienne n'était plus qu'un murmure et je la sentis rougir contre ma poitrine.

_- Non… Tu m'as manqué… mais là, dans tes bras, avec toi qui me parles à l'oreille, je me sens enfin… chez moi. Je me sens bien... Où que nous soyons, tant que nous sommes ensemble. Je t'aime…_

Sa respiration s'allongea, je la sentis se détendre complètement. Et pour la première fois depuis je connaissais Bella, elle s'endormit la première, calfeutrée au cœur de mes bras. Au-delà de la jalousie que j'avais pu éprouver, sa confession m'avait touché en plein cœur, tout comme cette dernière phrase… _chez moi.._. Elle m'avait choisi. Moi. Par je ne sais quel processus, elle avait décidé que j'étais digne de son amour. Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur, mon caractère, mon corps, ma voix… Moi.

A moi de ne pas la décevoir et de m'en montrer digne.

Parce que je l'avais choisie. Elle. Son passé, son présent, son futur, son caractère, son corps, sa voix… Elle. Ma Bella.

_- Je t'aime Bella._

Je lui embrassai les cheveux avant de me laisser sombrer.

Enfin complet. _Où que nous soyons, tant que nous sommes ensemble._

_**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**_

**J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu...**

**A bientôt**


	20. 19 New Delhi

**Petit chapitre de transition…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je mis un certain temps avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que Bella était bien de retour. Qu'elle était là, blottie dans mes bras. Son cœur contre le mien battant d'un seul rythme. Elle dormait encore profondément. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me dégager de son étreinte mais je voulais pouvoir la regarder. Lorsque j'eus fini la manœuvre ver de terre, elle se mit à parler. Je crus l'avoir réveiller mais elle était manifestement encore en plein sommeil. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait et ne reconnus pas même la langue. Néanmoins je crus percevoir mon prénom et celui de son frère à plusieurs reprises. Son bavardage cessa au bout d'un moment et elle s'apaisa.

Maintenant que je m'étais redressé, elle avait son visage posé sur mes abdominaux. Elle dormait sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté, ses bras m'entourant la taille et ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes. Je retirai doucement les mèches qui me cachaient la vue de son visage. Sa respiration tiède faisait frissonner ma peau.

Bella endormie gardait tout son mystère et son calme apparent. Elle dégageait cette aura de tranquillité et de force qui, curieusement, semblait même plus importante encore dans cet état si proche de l'inconscience.

Je me délectai de la chaleur de sa peau, de sa douceur et fis glisser mes doigts sur son dos, ses épaules son visage. Le drap baissé me montrait un spectacle magnifique sur le creux de ses reins et la naissance de ses fesses. La tentation était très grande de la réveiller et de continuer sur notre lancée de la nuit. Mais celle de la garder tout contre moi, de penser qu'elle avait assez confiance en moi pour se servir de moi comme oreiller, fut plus grande. Je restai là longtemps, ignorant totalement quelle heure il pouvait être, caressant ses cheveux.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

_- Edward, c'est Papa. Ouvre-moi, j'ai des nouvelles de Bella…_

_- J'arrive._

Des nouvelles de Bella ? Comment… ?

Quand je m'écartai de cette dernière, elle se remit à parler dans son langage étrange. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir à mon père avec Bella nue et moi qui l'étais tout autant. J'enfilai un tee shirt et un boxer.

_- Edward ?_

_- Deux minutes, j'arrive._

Je mis tant bien que mal, voire même plus mal que bien, un boxer à Bella et abandonnai l'idée de lui enfiler un tee shirt. Je réussis à lui mettre un pull qui s'ouvrait complètement avec une fermeture éclair. Je ne résistai pas à lui déposer un baiser sur son ventre qui la fit frissonner. _Edward, on se calme, y a ton père derrière la porte _Elle continuait de déblatérer d'un débit plutôt rapide. Lorsqu'elle s'agita et m'attrapa le poignet de sa main, je posai la mienne sur sa joue.

_- Bella, je suis là. Je ne m'en vais pas. Je vais juste ouvrir à mon père. Chut, je suis là._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, je suis là, mon amour. Je reviens dans deux secondes. Bon, dix maxi._

Elle se tut à nouveau et me relâcha. J'allumai une des petites lampes de chevet n'éclairant que dix centimètres cube autour d'elle et allai ouvrir à mon père. Il faisait encore nuit mais le ciel semblait s'éclaircir.

_- Edward, Bella a appelé en Angleterre et… Oh…_

Mon père avait aperçu le corps de Bella. Enfin, de là où il était, on ne voyait que ses cheveux dépassant de la couette, son visage étant enfoui dans les oreillers. Mon père m'offrit un grand sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que je me réinstallais à côté de Bella. Celle-ci se redressa un peu et se lova contre moi, toujours endormie. Papa s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_- Quand est-elle revenue ?_

Oups, peut-être aurais-je dû les prévenir plus tôt. Eux aussi s'étaient inquiétés pour elle et m'avaient accompagné dans ma… à la poursuite de mon amour. Mon père comprit immédiatement. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

_- Va, gamin. Je comprends très bien que tu ais voulu la garder un peu pour toi. Elle va bien ?_

Peut-être que le manque de lumière l'empêcherait de voir mes joues rougir.

_- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure elle est revenue. Je pense qu'elle va le mieux possible en étant qui elle est. Tu dis qu'elle a appelé en Angleterre ?_

_- Oui, elle a appelé la maison mère en disant qu'elle avait trouvé la cachette d'Agamemnon._

A l'évocation du nom de notre ennemi, mes rougissements avaient disparu.

_- Quoi ?_

Je savais bien d'où je tenais ce petit sourire un brin moqueur.

_- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dû parler de ça._

_- En effet, nous avons… parlé d'autres choses._

_- Elle a appelé il y a quelques bonnes heures mais le temps que son message atteigne la bonne personne… On lui a répondu d'appeler plus tard mais je pense qu'ils vont attendre encore longtemps son prochain appel…_

Avant que je n'aie pu poser la question, il y répondit.

_- Elle n'a rien dit de plus, juste qu'elle savait où le trouver. Je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille. Sauf si tu veux…_

_- Non, elle a besoin de récupérer._

_- A ce point ?_

_- Papa !_

_- Hey, ça fait une dizaine de jours qu'elle passe ses jours et ses nuits dans les bibliothèques et dans les avions… plus sa petite course à pieds d'hier après-midi, elle doit être fatiguée. Je n'insinuais rien d'autre._

L'éclat dans ses yeux et son sourire me disaient l'inverse.

_- Mon œil !_

_- Quoi, ton œil ? Tu t'es blessé au combat ?_

_- Le matin te va bien, Papa._

_- Non, fiston, te voir heureux me va bien._

_- L'âge te rend sentimental…_

Mais ce qu'il m'avait dit me faisait réellement plaisir. Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le front.

_- Je vais prévenir ta mère._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient tous les deux. Maman vint nous enlacer tous les deux, me rabrouant quand je lui grognai de ne pas la réveiller.

_- Tu l'as fait entrer dans notre famille, assume. Maintenant, c'est l'une de mes filles et j'ai cru la perdre…_

Ses yeux brillaient. Je savais qu'ils avaient tous accepté Bella dans la famille mais l'entendre de vive voix… avait une valeur bien plus importante. Je me rendais vraiment compte de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la mienne.

_- Hey, Maman, viens-là._

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassai le haut de son crâne.

En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je leur racontai les doutes de Bella et les raisons qui l'avaient fait partir. Mon père était peut-être le psy de l'agence et avait été un temps celui de Bella. Mais c'était surtout mon père et jamais je n'avais hésité à lui raconter ce qui me tracassait. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où nous nous étions disputés avec Bella. Je n'avais pas été le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de son silence, du fait qu'elle changeait toujours de conversation. Cela n'ayant pas été la meilleure de mes décisions. Je voulais aider Bella, mais ce n'était pas évident.

Rien que le fait d'en parler, de le dire à voix haute, m'aidait à mieux comprendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être « un monstre » qui effrayait Bella. C'était le fait que je m'en rende compte et que je la fasse souffrir en l'abandonnant. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de moi ? Ne lui avais-je pas démontré à quel point je tenais à elle ? Que diable pouvais-je faire de plus pour qu'elle me croie ? Les mots de Jacob faisaient écho dans ma tête, _Bella est déchirée au plus profond de son être..._ _Bordel,_ que pouvais-je faire ?

_- Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire à sa place. Elle prend le chemin qui lui correspond. Ce chemin peut être long. Tu ne peux que l'y accompagner... _

Mon père n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre puisqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

_- Allez Cullen, ouvre la porte. Ça sent le sexe jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Je sais que Bella est là._

Ce fut mon père qui alla ouvrir à Jacob.

_- Oups, désolé. Doc, Mme Cullen._

Il avait l'air tout sauf désolé et entra dans la chambre.

_- Oh… elle dort ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue dormir. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort. On dirait presque une jeune fille de son âge à la vie sans histoire._

Il s'assit en tailleur au bout du lit. Je l'interrogeai.

_- Comment as-tu su qu'elle était là ? Elle t'a appelé ?_

Je commençai à me dire que j'étais le seul qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. En même temps, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, elle était venue me voir. Il me fit un clin d'œil un brin lubrique.

_- Non. Mais la prochaine fois… soit vous fermez la fenêtre… soit vous criez moins fort… j'ai dû passer la soirée et une partie de la nuit au bar. Et après j'ai dû fermer ma fenêtre. La séparation vous a plutôt réussi. J'ai hâte de retrouver Nessie…_

Mon père demanda.

_- Qui est Nessie ?_

_- Vanessa. Sa mère est écossaise…_

Bella s'agita de nouveau. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était au téléphone et que nous n'avions qu'un côté de la conversation. Jacob se mit à rire.

_- Sauf quand elle parle alors là, elle ne fait plus normale du tout…_

_- Dans quelle langue s'exprime-t-elle, je ne comprends rien ?_

_- Dans la langue des Volt Twins. Dém et Bee avaient leur propre langage quand ils ne s'exprimaient pas par gestes. Attendez, je vais essayer quelque chose. Séance d'hypnose en direct. Si vous avez des questions à lui poser… c'est le moment !_

Avec bien plus d'hésitation, il se mit à baragouiner dans ce qui me sembla être le même langage. Puis, il repassa en Anglais en nous adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

_- Alors Bella, comment t'as réussi à sortir d'Heathrow sans qu'on te voit ?_

_- T'aimerais bien le savoir._

Je vérifiai. Elle dormait toujours.

_- Oui._

_- C'est dommage alors. C'est un secret. Je suis plutôt douée pour garder les secrets._

Ah ça.

_- Une vraie tombe, chérie._

_- Préfèrerais l'incinération._

_- Jacob, à quoi tu joues ?_

_- T'inquiète Ed ! Elle ne répondra à aucune question à laquelle elle n'aurait pas répondu éveillée. Avec son frère, on s'amusait beaucoup avec ça quand nous étions petits._

Jacob eut un air tristounet qui n'allait pas avec son tempérament joueur.

_- C'est la première fois qu'elle dort assez pour parler depuis… depuis la mort de Dém. Ed, je t'embrasserai presque pour ça._

_- Tu m'as appelé Ed deux fois, je pense que ça va suffire pour le moment._

_- Et Teddy ? Ted ? Ned ? Eddy ? Non, je sais. Je vais t'appeler Edward II._

_- Jacob !_

_- Hey, il a épousé Isabelle de France (_en anglais, Isabella of France…_). Tu devrais t'estimer heureux !_

Je ne trouvai pas de réponse à ça. Jacob continua sur des thèmes plus joyeux.

_- Bella, tu veux nous chanter une chanson ?_

_- Demande à Edward, il a une voix magnifique. _

_- Si tu devais choisir entre Jasper et Emmett, qui choisirais-tu ?_

_- Ça dépend pourquoi faire._

_- Pour…_

_- Jacob !_

Je sentis Bella bouger sur mes jambes.

_- Je crois que Bella est en train de se réveiller._

En effet, Bella commençait à s'agiter et, même quand je lui parlai, elle ne se calma pas comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Quand Bella se mit à murmurer le prénom de son frère, Jacob se précipita vers la table de nuit et attrapa nos armes posées là avant de s'éloigner. La voix de Bella fut de plus en plus forte. Je continuai de dire tout ce qui me passait dans la tête.

_- Bella… chut, Bella, on est là… tu n'es pas dans cette prison… Bella, je suis là… Avec Jacob et mes parents… c'est un cauchemar, mon amour, ce n'est pas la réalité… réveille-toi, mon amour… réveille-toi…_

Je la secouai doucement par les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à voir son visage se tordre de douleur comme ça.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, je suis là…_

_- Je… Dém… ils vont le…_

Soudain, elle cria le prénom de son frère et ouvrit grand les yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait poussé sur ses bras et s'était éjectée du lit. Lorsqu'elle roula vers le sol, sa main se posa sur la table où se trouvaient les flingues et le poignard moins de deux minutes plus tôt. Et elle tomba par terre. Se redressant à moitié et poussant sur ses talons, elle s'éloigna de nous le plus vite possible, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle se retrouva au pied de la fenêtre restée ouverte et j'eus peur qu'elle ne saute. Nous nous trouvions quand même au troisième étage.

_- Bella !_

Elle s'arrêta là, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Je voulus la rejoindre mais elle leva sa paume pour m'arrêter. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de secondes qui me parurent des heures avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leur expression normale tout en chocolat intense. Elle nous adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de se lever pour me rejoindre. Elle avait retrouvé tout son self-control. J'admirai une fois de plus la force de cette jeune femme que la vie n'avait vraiment pas épargnée.

_- Désolée. Je crois que revoir certaines images n'a pas amélioré la qualité de mes nuits._

Bella dans les bras, je me rassis sur le lit. Je l'installai plus confortablement sur mes genoux tandis que je m'adossai aux oreillers. Cette fois-ci avec une Bella réveillée, Maman nous reprit dans ses bras. Papa, assis à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Tu nous as fait peur, Bella._

Bella baissa la tête, rougissante, avant d'affronter mes parents du regard. Jacob s'était réinstallé au pied du lit.

_- Je suis désolée. J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait être le mieux pour tout le monde._

_- Tu pouvais venir nous voir…_

_- Je sais. Je le sais maintenant. Je… J'apprends de mes erreurs. Mais j'ai besoin de faire les choses comme je le sens. Je suis une tête de mule, suis hantée de cauchemars mais j'assume. Tout comme j'assume ce que je dis, décide ou fais._

Cela rejoignait ce que Papa disait un peu plus tôt.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Jacob alla ouvrir au reste de mes frères et sœurs. Et à la chèvre d'Em. Alice fut la première à remarquer la présence de Bella. Mais Jasper la rattrapa lorsqu'elle commença à sautiller vers le lit.

_- Ne la fais pas fuir ou Edward t'en voudra à vie._

J'étais sûr qu'un air coupable s'était peint sur le visage de ma douce mais de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais voir que le rouge monter sur sa joue. Malgré la remarque de Jasper, Alice monta vite sur ses grands chevaux.

_- … Et tu comptais ne pas venir à mon mariage ? T'inquiète, je sais comment tu vas te rattraper. Rose, je sens qu'on va aller faire du shopping toutes les trois ! Il va falloir que je jette un coup d'œil à ta garde robe, bien que je sois certaine qu'il n'y ait rien d'intéressant. Sauf cette robe que tu portais pour ton anniversaire. Voilà le genre de vêtements que tu devrais porter. Pas un sweat et un… caleçon ? Saperlipopette, Edward ! Depuis quand caches-tu Bella dans ta chambre ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des… que des… aaarrggg…_

Tout le monde était mort de rire devant l'indignation d'Alice. Emmett applaudissait.

_- Bravo petite Bella ! Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse faire taire le lutin comme toi !_

Bella se tourna vers moi et vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

_- En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est un aaarrggg mais j'aime bien l'idée._

_- On arrête les messes basses, les amoureux. Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi j'ai dû courir derrière toi hier, Bella ? Qui était cet homme ?_

_- Un des fantassins de l'armée des cons. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire déserteur. Toujours est-il qu'il connaît l'une des planques principales d'Agamemnon. Et que maintenant je la connais aussi._

_- Bbêêêee… bêê_

_- Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi vous avez une chèvre avec vous ou bien c'est une histoire que je ne veux pas entendre ?_

_- On a en quelque sorte été obligés de l'acheter hier au marché. Elle a été blessée pendant que vous jouiez au loup sur le marché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons trouvé un vétérinaire et Isabella se porte à merveille._

_- Isabella ?_

_- Comme toi, elle nous rend chèvres…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Baise-moi, Edward… je… juste baise-moi…_

Ces mots émis d'une voix rauque de désir me firent durcir davantage. A peine entrés dans notre chambre, Bella avait retiré son haut et son soutien gorge. Tout en déboutonnant son jean, elle avait reculé jusqu'au lit. Elle enleva alors le reste de ses vêtements et se tint, magnifique dans sa nudité, foutrement attirante avec son air sûr d'elle.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de me déshabiller. Je me précipitai à sa suite et la poussai sans délicatesse sur le lit. Je baissai pantalon et boxer et écartai ses jambes encore pendantes sur le bord. Je me laissai tomber sur elle et la pénétrai d'un coup de rein puissant qui nous arracha un cri à tous les deux.

J'étais en colère. Et me servir de Bella comme exutoire m'énervait encore plus. Je m'enfonçais dans ce cercle vicieux avec autant de fougue que dans l'intimité de Bella. J'avais attrapé ses poignets que je maintenais au dessus de sa tête alors que je poussais en elle de plus en plus fort. Son souffle était tout aussi bruyant et irrégulier que le mien. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de moi et me serrait aussi fort que ce que je faisais avec ses avant-bras. Son dos s'arquait et elle venait à la rencontre de chacune de mes pénétrations brutales.

Je la pilonnais sans ménagement. Insatiable, mes hanches frottant contre les siennes avec ardeur. Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, reflétant le désir à l'état pur que je ressentais à cet instant. Elle arracha ses poignets à mon étreinte et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa avec passion. J'oubliai toute colère et m'abandonnai à l'euphorie du moment. Elle-seule avait ce pouvoir sur moi. La passion qui nous unissait repris ses droits. Bella enfonça davantage ses talons dans mes fesses. J'accélérai encore mes coups de butoir et je sentis bientôt son corps trembler alors que l'orgasme la submergeait. J'étouffai ses cris de plaisir dans ma bouche. Je continuai de me mouvoir contre et dans son corps tremblant.

Je me retirai d'elle et me levai. J'étais toujours aussi dur et prêt.

_- Tourne-toi. Mets-toi à quatre pattes._

Un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux mais elle m'obéit. J'achevai de retirer mes vêtements et pris place derrière elle, à genoux. Je me présentai devant son entrée avant de plonger d'un coup sec le plus profondément en elle. Son sexe m'enserrait encore plus dans cette position et je grognai mon plaisir. J'agrippai ses hanches et les maintins fortement alors que je la pilonnai de nouveau à un rythme frénétique. Il m'était impossible de me retenir.

_- Tu es à moi, Bella, à moi. Jouis pour moi encore une fois._

Elle grogna quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Je me penchai et collai mon torse contre son dos. Je glissai une main sous elle pour empaumer un de ses seins tandis que l'autre allait caresser l'endroit qui la fit basculer par-dessus bord. Je criai son nom, tout abandonné à ma jouissance. Je m'écroulai sur elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me réinstallai dans le lit. Ses jambes s'entremêlèrent aux miennes et sa tête se nicha sous mon menton. Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux. Nous haletions, trempés de sueur._ Et merde._

_- Je suis désolé, Bella. Désolé._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Pour n'avoir pas pu maîtriser cette violence. J'aurais dû me…_

Elle se redressa et m'embrassa doucement.

_- J'aime aussi quand tu perds les pédales de cette manière-là. Tant que tu me promets que ce ne sera pas au détriment de nuits plus douces ou comme celle d'hier._

_- Je te le promets, mon amour._

Elle se recala dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre mon cœur qui battait encore comme un fou pour elle. Elle murmura.

_- Mais par contre, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je pense que mon corps a besoin de repos ou je vais finir par avoir mal._

_- Je suis dés…_

_- Ne le sois pas. Physiquement, tu ne pourras jamais me faire mal. Garde-moi juste dans tes bras._

Ce que je fis avec plaisir, avec un petit soupçon de tristesse. Elle pensait encore que je pourrais la blesser. A qui pouvais-je jeter la pierre ? Certainement pas à elle. Elle avait connu tant de désillusions qu'il devait être très difficile de croire en un avenir meilleur.

Confortablement installé avec ma Bella nue dans les bras, je repensais à cette soirée qui m'avait mis en colère.

Nous étions arrivés à l'Imperial Hotel de New Delhi. Bella n'était pas ravie du choix de l'hôtel mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le choix. Les Volt nous envoyaient une équipe plus conséquente qui nous rejoindrait ici le lendemain. Après nous partirions dans les terres vers le lieu que l'homme avait indiqué à Bella comme l'une des planques d'Agamemnon. Bella s'était quelque peu éloignée pour passer à un coup de fil. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un homme s'approcha d'elle.

Un élan de jalousie m'envahit. L'homme était grand, brun, les yeux clairs et la peau mate. Il ne détonnait pas dans le luxe de l'hôtel. Il portait un costard cravate ajusté au millimètre près à son corps. On aurait pu le croire tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Mon instinct me cria qu'il était dangereux et je me dirigeai à grands pas vers eux. Il lui parlait d'une voix séductrice et… _merde_, je le sentais vraiment pas ce gars. Jacob m'attrapa par le bras. Quand je voulus me dégager, il me fit signe de me taire et d'écouter.

_- Alors, mon petit chat, tu t'es enfin décidée à me rendre visite ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais venu t'accueillir. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris de chambre encore…_

_- Rakesh, quel déplaisir. J'espérais que tu sois encore en Europe._

_- Toujours pleine d'humour, mon petit chat._

_- Pourtant tout humour me quitte quand je te vois._

_- Pour faire place au désir, j'espère._

_- Je peux te poser une question. Ça marche ce genre de drague ? Non. Ne me réponds pas. Je connais la réponse. Ecoute, je… j'ai tout essayé pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu espères de moi, tu ne l'obtiendras jamais._

Je n'avais pu comprendre la suite de la conversation puisqu'ils s'étaient exprimés dans une langue que je ne parlais pas. Mais quand j'avais vu Bella poser sa main sur le bras de ce Rakesh qui m'était complètement inconnu, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Jacob m'avait retenu une nouvelle fois. Je m'étais dégagé furieusement et avait voulu lui donner le fond de ma pensée mais il avait l'air aussi furieux que moi.

Le pompon était venu quand il l'avait enlacée. Non, pire encore, quand il s'était éloigné et qu'elle l'avait rappelé. Ou quand nous avions dû dîner à sa table.

Bella m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du Prince Rakesh Kahn. Ce dernier était un riche héritier qu'elle m'avait décrit comme ayant une ambition dévorante. Mais il était surtout le Prince de la région où Agamemnon avait apparemment posé ses pénates. Sans trop lui dévoiler, Bella avait réussi à obtenir de lui du matériel et des informations qui pourraient nous aider. Mais je n'aimais toujours pas son regard sur elle. Elle avait beau m'avoir assuré avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il la draguait depuis des mois malgré ses protestations et elle pensait qu'il s'arrêterait comme ça ?

Bella ne se voyait vraiment pas à sa juste valeur. Peut-être que Rakesh n'avait vu en elle qu'un porte feuille ou un arbre généalogique comme elle le pensait. Mais ça n'avait dû durer qu'un temps. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tourné autour d'elle sans remarquer à quel point elle était magnifique, drôle, intelligente. Elle avait du répondant, maniait la provocation avec habileté quand il le fallait, malgré ses rougissements et sa timidité certaine. A moins qu'il n'ait été attiré que par l'excitation due à la poursuite d'une femme qui vous résistait pour la première fois de votre vie.

C'était ce qui m'avait mis le plus en colère. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder comme s'il voulait en faire son quatre heures. Pour lui, ce n'était pas fini. Et le regard empli de défi qu'il m'avait lancé ne fit rien pour apaiser mes inquiétudes. Et j'étais encore plus en colère contre moi. Bon sang, Bella était amoureuse de moi. J'étais le premier homme à qui elle s'était donnée. Elle me faisait confiance. J'avais l'impression de ne pas lui faire confiance en étant trop affecté par la présence de cet homme.

Alors quand le désir de la prendre m'avait envahi dans l'ascenseur qui nous emportait vers notre chambre, je l'avais laissé faire. Bella avait tout de suite compris que je ne serais pas tendre avec elle et elle m'avait encouragé à me lâcher. Il n'y avait eu aucun partage dans notre ébat. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse, me faisant oublier tout ce qui était autour.

Je m'endormis, toujours enlacé avec Bella.

-

-

-

_- J'ai perdu le droit d'être une enfant il y a trois ans. Si tant est que je n'ai jamais été une enfant. Alors tu n'expliqueras rien avec mon âge…_

La voix de Bella me parvenait de la terrasse. Je n'entendais que des bribes de la conversation alors je me rapprochai.

_- J'essaie, tu sais. J'essaie vraiment. Mais nous savons tous les deux à quel point je suis amochée. Je fais du mieux que je peux. Et Edward… Edward m'aide du mieux qu'il peut. Dans les limites que je lui impose par mon manque d'estime pour moi et par mon besoin de protéger mon cœur. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que l'amour ne peut-être vaincu mais Edward m'aide à croire que l'amour arrive à bout de certaines choses. Pas de tout, mais de certaines choses. _

_- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. Je suis heureux que tu lui ais sauvé la vie au Caire. Même si cela a coûté la vie à cette pauvre Aston._

J'étais heureux également qu'elle l'ait fait. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux amis. Soudain le rire de Jacob s'éleva.

_- Hi hi hi, ha ha ha, ha ha ha… Tu sais que tu es drôle Bella ? T'es vraiment trop drôle…_

_- Ravie d'entendre que je t'amuse. Ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi cette fois ?_

Jacob ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Quand il le fit, il prit la parole.

_- Je pensais vraiment que tu étais partie à la poursuite d'Agamemnon pour te venger mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ça du tout._

Bella grogna et Jacob se remit à rire.

_- Tu l'as fait pour lui, n'est ce pas ? _

Pour lui ?

- _Tu l'as fait pour l'homme qui dort actuellement dans ton lit. Tu t'ais dit que le jour où les Volturi apprendraient où étaient Armageddon et ses sbires, ils enverraient les fantômes. Alors tu as voulu t'en occuper avant._

Je restai stupéfait._ Bon sang._ Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Le silence de Bella montra que Jacob avait atteint le cœur de la cible. _Bon sang, bon sang et encore bon sang._ Etait-il possible d'aimer à ce point ? Etait-il possible que Bella m'aime au point de me quitter et de s'assurer que l'épée de Damoclès qui avait élu domicile au dessus de nos têtes depuis quelques années soit détruite ? La réponse était clairement oui. Aurais-je fait la même chose ? Je ne me trouvais pas dans le même contexte mais s'il avait fallu que je la quitte, je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi. L'aimais-je moins pour autant ? Non. Je ne pense pas non. Mais j'étais moins fort qu'elle pour résister.

_- Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors que je pouvais l'éviter._

Jacob siffla.

_- Tu l'as dans la peau._

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

_- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu appelé Londres pour les prévenir que tu savais où était l'Armée des Cons ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que, quand j'ai entendu Jasper derrière moi… et vos cris… Je… Vous êtes venus me chercher. J'ai tout fait pour que vous me laissiez et vous êtes venus me chercher._

La voix de Bella montrait sa surprise. Jacob plaisanta avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux.

_- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tu aurais vu la tête d'Edward… D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a repéré Rachel. Puteborgne, je n'y avais vu que du feu. Tu sais, ma chérie, je pense que tu peux fuir tant que tu veux. Il te retrouvera. Tu aurais dû voir sa détermination. Leur détermination à tous._

Il faudrait que je le remercie pour ça. Je m'avançai sur la terrasse.

_- Jacob a raison, mon amour, je te retrouverai._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Petit clin d'œil à mel031, et oui, le titre du chapitre précédent voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire (super clair, là), ils auraient pu être n'importe où… et n'ont pas vraiment quitté la chambre…**


	21. 20 La Vallée des Rois

**Bonjour à toutes et peut-être à tous,**

**Ne changez pas de lunettes, c'est bien moi qui reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour La Vallée des Rois…**

**Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard monstrueux, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à tourner ces chapitres comme je le voulais.**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Après une dispute avec son père, la vision de la vidéo montrant la torture et la mort de son frère jumeau, une dispute avec Edward, Bella part, seule, à la poursuite d'Agamemnon, ennemi de toujours des Volturi et pilleur de tombes sans scrupule.

La famille Cullen-Hale accompagnée de Jacob Black s'élancent à sa poursuite en utilisant les indices qui mènent à la fameuse Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, objet de toutes les convoitises mais clairement Saint Graal des Volturi et de l'ennemi public numéro un.

Après avoir parcouru l'Egypte, la moitié du Moyen Orient et bien d'autres pays, ils la repèrent poursuivant un homme dans les rues de Jhelum, au Pakistan. Malheureusement, ils la perdent à nouveau. Mais Emmett y gagne une chèvre, qu'il prénomme Isabella (parce qu'elle les rend chèvres…). Finalement, c'est Bella qui rejoint Edward dans sa chambre. S'ensuit ce qui s'ensuit…

Bella commence tout juste à se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas gagné que l'amour d'Edward mais aussi celui de sa famille. Elle leur dit qu'elle fait de son mieux et s'excuse que ses réactions ne soient pas toujours les bonnes.

Ils apprennent qu'elle a sans doute retrouvé la planque d'Agamemnon et qu'elle a prévenu Londres et les Volturi afin qu'ils envoient des hommes en renfort. Ils se rendent à New Delhi où Alice veut absolument dormir dans l'Imperial Hôtel. Or ce dernier appartient à Rakesh qui bien entendu est présent.

Edward est fou de jalousie mais peut-être a-t-il raison de s'inquiéter des regards que lance le prince Indien à sa douce. Suite au diner en présence de Rakesh, nous retrouvons notre couple vedette dans une séance de danse à l'horizontale enragée.

Lorsqu'Edward se réveille au milieu de la nuit, il surprend une conversation entre Bella et Jacob. Ce dernier a compris qu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite d'Agamemnon pour éviter que ce soit les fantômes, autrement dit Edward et les siens, qui aient à s'en occuper en risquant leur vie.

Jacob demande alors quelle était la raison pour laquelle elle avait prévenu Londres…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que, quand j'ai entendu Jasper derrière moi… et vos cris… Je… Vous êtes venus me chercher. J'ai tout fait pour que vous me laissiez et vous êtes venus me chercher.

La voix de Bella montrait sa surprise. Jacob plaisanta avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux.

_- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tu aurais vu la tête d'Edward… D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a repéré Rachel. Puteborgne, je n'y avais vu que du feu. Tu sais, ma chérie, je pense que tu peux fuir tant que tu veux. Il te retrouvera. Tu aurais dû voir sa détermination. Leur détermination à tous._

Il faudrait que je le remercie pour ça. Je m'avançai sur la terrasse.

_- Jacob a raison, mon amour, je te retrouverai._

**J'espère que ce résumé est clair…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Bella sursauta. Une première. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser surprendre.

Jacob et elle étaient installés sur des tas de coussins formant des sortes de sofas. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de ma belle qui vint se blottir dans mes bras. J'attrapai la couverture qu'elle avait enroulée autour d'elle et la mis autour de nous. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille d'un ton aussi doux qu'implacable.

_- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne fuies plus. Mais si tu pars, je me lancerai à ta recherche et je te retrouverai._

Elle se tourna et leva son regard vers le mien. Je vis à peine Jacob rentrer par la porte fenêtre dans l'espace salon de notre suite. Peu de temps après la porte de la suite se referma sur lui.

_- Je ne m'enfuirai plus. Pas comme ça._

Pas physiquement du moins. C'était là le sens plus ou moins caché de ses paroles, non ?

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais c'était déjà suffisant. Pour le moment.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se coula dans le cruex de mon épaule et me serra contre elle. Je fermai les yeux et m'assoupis un peu. Mais la tension que je ressentais chez Bella ne m'aida pas à me relaxer complètement.

Le soleil enflamma le ciel de sa lumière rouge, embrasant les nuages encore noirs. New Delhi s'était éveillée depuis un moment déjà mais l'apparition de l'astre du jour multiplia les cris, les concerts de klaxons, les ronronnements des moteurs.

Il nous restait deux heures avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Alors, suivant qui serait là, quelle force de frappe Rakesh pouvait nous offrir et le contenu d'autres documents venant de Londres comportant des renseignements sur la planque de l'armée des cons, nous déciderons d'un plan d'attaque.

J'étais d'avis que nous essayions de glaner des informations, de savoir vraiment où nous allions avant d'investir en force notre cible mais Bella pensait qu'il fallait attaquer rapidement – avant qu'Agamemnon ne se rende compte de notre présence – et par surprise, sans pour autant utiliser la force d'entrée de jeu.

Dit comme cela, ça aurait pu paraître simple mais ça n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Jasper, qui était un peu notre chef d'escadron, mixa les deux, en restant davantage du côté de Bella. Il fallait un minimum de préparation mais ne pas non plus perdre de temps.

L'homme que Bella avait poursuivi dans les rues de Jhelum pouvait à tout moment nous trahir. Mais il lui avait surtout appris qu'il y avait tout un tas de prisonniers dans les geôles de la planque de l'Armée des Cons, prisonniers dont la vie était mise en jeu à chaque seconde supplémentaire passée dans l'antre du diable.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Juste profiter de cette femme magnifique que je tenais dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, humant son parfum envoutant.

_- Bella… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu…_

_- Ah non, Edward, n'essaye même pas… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas ne pas venir… il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant. Il faut que justice soit faite. Après ce qu'il a fait à mon frère et tant d'autres…_

_- Je sais Bella… je ne doute ni de ton courage, ni de tes capacités… mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer encore une fois…_

Après un moment, Bella se tourna complètement vers moi et s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa doucement, ses mains caressant mes joues. Quand elle s'écarta, elle plongea son regard dans le mien comme pour s'assurer que mes mots traduiraient bien mes pensées.

_- Edward, est-ce que tu y arriveras ?_

_- Est-ce que j'arriverais à quoi, mon amour ? _

_- A faire abstraction de nous…comme à Al Fayyum… je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose parce que tu étais distrait par…_

Je la coupai d'un baiser. Elle sembla se détendre un peu dans mes bras.

_- Si tu y arrives, moi aussi. Je te promets qu'une fois qu'on sera lancés, rien ne me distraira. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas penser à ça._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

_- Donc là, tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te…_ distraie _?_

Elle glissa ses mains sous le teeshirt que j'avais mis par-dessus mon boxer avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Je levai les bras pour qu'elle me retire mon vêtement. Je lui répondis avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_- Pas le moindre, ma belle… pas le moindre…_

Je pillai gentiment sa bouche, savourant les petits bruits de plaisir qu'elle émettait. Ses mains couraient le long de mon corps, frôlant, caressant, malaxant. Je glissai les miennes dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant encore plus près de moi, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur mon désir pour elle.

Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou, embrasant tous mes sens de doux baisers. Je me penchai à son oreille dont je mordillai le lobe.

_- Fais-moi l'amour, ma belle…_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Langoureusement, doucement.

Elle m'embrassa avant de me retirer mon boxer et de finir de se déshabiller. Elle reprit place sur mes genoux et nous enroula dans la couverture, étant donné que nous étions toujours sur la terrasse, bien que celle-ci soit privative et sans vis-à-vis.

Elle me caressa avec délicatesse de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, comme si elle voulait garder en mémoire chaque centimètre carré de moi. J'attrapai son visage et la remontai jusqu'à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Une lueur de tristesse y brillait.

_- Bella… nous allons nous en sortir… je te promets de te refaire l'amour au moins un millier de fois…_

_- Un millier ?_

_- Pour commencer…_

Avec un sourire elle prit ma bouche, toujours avec douceur. Se soulevant légèrement, elle s'abaissa et m'accueillit au plus profond de sa féminité dans un gémissement de volupté. Je m'émerveillai comme à chaque fois de ce que nos corps s'imbriquent si parfaitement.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et repris le contrôle du baiser, lui donnant plus de passion. Bella ne bougeait pratiquement pas, ondulant simplement des hanches, mouvement qui m'envoyait autant de décharges de plaisir et bouleversaient tout mon être.

Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Bella, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je tenais l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras. Cela donnait quelque chose de désespéré à notre étreinte.

J'enlaçai Bella encore plus fort, la plaquant un peu plus étroitement contre moi.

Je me penchai pour taquiner tendrement sa poitrine offerte à ma bouche, mordillant et suçant tour à tour ses tétons dressés. Je remontai mes baisers le long de sa gorge, de son cou, puis de sa mâchoire et enfin retrouvai sa bouche avec avidité.

Surfant à l'unisson sur les vagues de notre plaisir, je commençai à me mouvoir lentement en elle, savourant les sensations de son étroit et doux fourreau humide enserrant mon membre dur. Bella m'enveloppa de ses bras et de ses jambes plus fortement encore.

Toutes mes inquiétudes, tous mes doutes s'envolaient grâce à la puissance de notre amour. Même si cela défiait toute logique, je ne voulais pas croire que cela puisse s'arrêter maintenant.

_- Je t'aime, Bella…_

Je promenai mes mains fébriles sur ses courbes délicieusement féminines, m'attardant au creux de sa taille, et plus bas sur ses fesses rebondies.

_- Pour toujours ?_

Sa voix était rauque et sa respiration haletante. Je lui laissai voir dans mon regard à quel point je pensais ce que je disais, essayant de ce fait d'effacer le léger accent de doute s'insinuant dans ses mots.

Mon Dieu, ils avaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, réussi leur coup, brisant chez Bella la capacité de faire confiance en un avenir meilleur.

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi..._

_- Pour toujours, alors._

J'essayai de contenir mon désir mais les soupirs sensuels de Bella et ses baisers dans mon cou dans lequel elle avait enfoui son visage et où elle murmurait mon prénom et des mots d'amour, les soufflant contre la peau sensible de cette zone, eurent vite raison de moi.

Mes reins s'enflammèrent et, inversant nos positions sans trop déranger la couverture qui nous entourait, j'accélérai bientôt le rythme de mes pénétrations. Les jambes de Bella se nouèrent de nouveau autour de ma taille et ses bras se firent plus fermes autour de ma nuque.

Nous fondant l'un dans l'autre, nous ne formions plus qu'un.

-

-

-

_- Oh, mais ils nous ont envoyé la bande des louveteaux !_

_- Mini Volt… Mais t'as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois, Princesse !_

_- Mon très cher Sam, je pense que c'est toi qui rapetisse…_

Bella se chamailla un instant avec le chef qui faisait au bas mot deux têtes de plus qu'elle avant de saluer le reste de la troupe.

L'équipe des Loups était la force de frappe number one de la Volt Corp. Si nous cherchions à passer inaperçus, ce n'était pas leur cas.

Tous ces gars carburaient à l'adrénaline. Supérieurs aux fantômes en nombre et en armement – mais c'est tout, hein !! – ils étaient une quinzaine d'anciens marines et avaient l'habitude d'agir dans les zones de conflit. Ils étaient sacrément doués dans leur boulot.

Et visiblement ils connaissaient bien ma Bella et Jacob.

Et étonnamment, ça ne me surprenait guère.

_- Bon sang, déjà, y a les fantômes… mais, mini Volt, si on avait su que t'étais sur le coup, on aurait demandé un triplement de la prime de risque et au moins deux semaines de congés… non trois… pour nous en remettre…_

_- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait demandé à prendre des congés… Fais pas cette tête, Bella, je plaisante… J'aime bien les missions avec toi… y a toujours beaucoup d'action…_

_- Alors comme ça, la rumeur disait la vérité…_

Cessant un instant de couver ma belle du regard, je me tournai vers Seth Clearwater qui me serra la main avec un large sourire.

_- Quoi donc, Seth ?_

_- L'éternel coureur de jupons des fantômes et la princesse des Volturi s'envoient en l'air… Grand Papa et Grands Tontons sont-ils au courant ?_

_- Non ! Du moins pas vraiment… pas officiellement. Et j'espère pas officieusement non plus…_

_- Méfie-toi, certaines choses ont évolué mais à mon avis, chez les Volt, s'ils apprennent que leur petite fille entretient une liaison, ils vont vouloir te passer la corde au cou et que tu l'épouses…_

Ce ne serait pas la pire des punitions.

D'autant que j'y avais pensé et que je songeais même de plus en plus sérieusement à faire ma demande une fois cette mission terminée.

Oui, l'idée me trottait dans un coin de la tête. Je ne pensais pas que Bella ait une très haute opinion du mariage mais j'avais bien envie de sceller notre union sur une base solide.

Sans compter le fait qu'elle porte mon nom… faisait énormément plaisir à mon côté arrogant. Tout comme savoir que j'étais le premier homme à l'avoir vraiment touchée, à qui elle se soit donnée.

Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne et que je sois sien mais de manière très officielle cette fois.

Ah… pouvoir crier à la face du monde qu'elle m'aimait, moi…

Qu'elle m'avait choisi, moi…

Peut-être avais-je déjà commencé à tresser la corde…

_- On a perdu Edward… _

Je ne détachai pas mon regard de Bella vers laquelle j'avais involontairement tourné la tête et qui m'adressa un doux sourire faisant vrombir mon cœur.

Ouais, définitivement perdu.

_- Hein quoi ?_

_- Je voulais pas te faire peur…_

_- Oh non, ça va._

_- A ce point ?_

Lorsqu'enfin je tournai la tête, je fus surpris de l'air franchement étonné de Seth.

Ben quoi, je n'avais jamais eu autre chose que des aventures d'une nuit mais ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça qu'un jour je veuille me ranger, si ?

En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pu être medium car si vous m'aviez dit ça il y a quelques mois, j'aurais l'air aussi étonné que Seth ou j'aurais ri au nez du voyant…

_- ça va plus loin que des petits tours en apesanteur alors… et de quelques danses à l'horizontale…_

_- Ben oui, on danse aussi à la verticale, ça dépend du lieu… de toute manière avec une danseuse comme ça…_

-

-

-

Après d'âpres négociations, d'études de plans de bâtiments, de discussions sur la conduite à tenir, d'idées d'attaque, nous étions fin prêts à attaquer la nuit suivante.

Après avoir vérifié tous les véhicules fournis par Rakesh ainsi que notre armement supplémentaire, nous nous étions mis en route. Le convoi presque militaire que nous formions était passé inaperçu puisqu'une base militaire se trouvait non loin de l'énorme forteresse investie par l'Armée des Cons.

Nous avions décidé de laisser nos véhicules là-bas et de finir à pieds. En plus des fantômes et des loups, le Prince 'Ramène nous la caisse' nous avait fourni quelques hommes. Il allait tenter de faire intervenir l'armée mais il lui faudrait plus de temps pour justifier cette demande. Alors, _'pour Bella', _certains des membres de sa garde rapprochée allaient nous accompagner.

Après un solide interrogatoire traduit par Bella puisque leur anglais n'était pas parfait, Jasper et Samuel décidèrent qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Ou du moins d'une confiance toute relative.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas jouer les fines bouches. La forteresse d'Agamemnon était un site archéologique du XIII ème siècle aussi impressionnant par sa taille que par son état très bien conservé.

Alice et Rosalie faisaient en ce moment des recherches pour établir qui se cachait derrière la société d'hôtellerie qui possédait les lieux. Nous espérions trouver la véritable identité d'Agamemnon.

D'après l'homme de Jhelum, ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment dans son repère. Ce que j'espérais vraiment afin de lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes.

Mes parents étaient également restés à New Delhi. Notre escadron se composait de vingt cinq personnes en tout, dont deux filles, Emily, la femme de Samuel, et Bella.

Nous nous étions séparés en quatre groupes, comportant au moins un tireur d'élite. Samuel avait la charge du premier groupe, Alpha, Jasper du second, Bravo, Bella du troisième, Juliet, et moi du dernier, Romeo. Ne cherchez pas, Emmett était passé par là pour les noms. Quoi que Jacob, sniper de mon groupe, trouvait ces choix parfaits.

Nous avions prévus de nous débarrasser des vigiles qui ne manquaient pas de faire des rondes sur les remparts entourant la forteresse avec des fléchettes lancées par nos snipers.

Seulement la météo n'était pas avec nous.

Un vent à décorner les bœufs régnait dans la vallée.

La vallée des rois. C'était le surnom de cette vallée boisée dans laquelle on trouvait les tombeaux des maharadjas, par parallèle à son homologue égyptien.

_- Yo, chef Roméo. On a vraiment un problème. Déjà, la visibilité est pas top, on n'a pas d'accès direct vers les sentinelles. _

_- Alpha à la troupe, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen d'avoir une vue sur l'intérieur._

_- J'y vais._

_- Quoi ?_

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non !_

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non !_

_- …_

_- Non !_

_- Juliet à la troupe. J'y vais. Seth prend les commandes et devient Juliet._

_- Bella, laisse ton joli petit cul où il est !_

_- Bella à Alpha, je passe sous un tunnel, je t'entends pas bien… j'y vais !_

_- Bon sang, Bella, tu fais chier._

_- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit, Sam. En fait, c'est quand tu ne me le dis pas que c'est pas normal…_

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de la dissuader. Déjà, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Il y avait ma promesse de la considérer comme l'un des membres de mon escadre. Or j'avais moi-même mes moments tête brûlée et puis je savais qu'elle ne se lancerait pas dans quelque chose qu'elle ne maitrisait pas.

Du moins je l'espérais.

Nous la regardâmes donc franchir les quelques mètres séparant la forêt où nous avions trouvé refuge des murs de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Nous nous étions planqués au sud, zone la plus fragile pour eux du fait des bois vraiment proches et du mur un peu plus abimé.

Il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était là. Dans la nuit faiblement éclairée par son quart de lune, avec ses vêtements noirs, même avec nos lunettes à infra rouges, nous la devinions plus que nous la voyions.

Arrivée au pied du mur, elle commença à escalader la façade comme s'il y avait un chemin tout tracé sur la paroi, souplement et avec assurance.

_- Hey Spider Monkey, tu ne m'avais pas avoué ces talents là…_

_- A ton avis, mon ange, comment suis-je entrée dans ta chambre à l'hôtel ?_

_- Je sais pas… moi, tu sais… tant que tu étais dans la chambre, j'ai pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus… la fin m'intéressait plus que les moyens… tu comptes entrer comme ça la nuit prochaine ?_

_- Hum laisse moi un moment de réflexion pour ne pas faire croire que je suis une fille facile…_

Jacob, qui s'était adossé à un arbre, se joignit à notre conversation.

_- ça, chérie. Personne n'oserait te qualifier ainsi…_

_- Est-on obligés d'entendre vos conversations cochonnes ?_

_- Em' ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…_

_- Ben quoi, Eddy… c'est pas si marrant de goûter à sa propre médecine ?? Depuis le temps que tu nous rembarres, Rose et moi…_

_- Jamais je n'oserais rembarrer Rose…_

_- En tout cas, je suis jaloux, moi. Tu ne m'as même pas complimenté sur mon nouveau pantalon…_

_- Désolé Jazz. Il te fait un cul d'enfer, ma poule._

_- Trop tard, je suis vexé. Et j'ai un popotin d'enfer, nous avons de douces oreilles qui nous écoutent ce soir. Emmett, notre frère n'est qu'un malotru…_

_- A qui le dis-tu !_

_- Ben à toi justement…_

_- Ah Bravo, c'est fin tien…_

_- Ben oui, Bravo, c'est moi… toute en finesse et en élégance…_

_- Bon, maintenant que Bella est réduite au silence… les petits loups, vous rappelez-vous la dernière fois que Bella avait trop bu ?_

_- La seule et unique fois, tu veux dire ? Parce qu'on a fait pas mal de soirées et je ne l'ai jamais vue boire sauf ce soir là._

Est-ce mal de se sentir jaloux de soirées passées alors que je ne connaissais pas Bella ? Que devrait-elle dire alors ?

Il n'y avait pas que de la jalousie, un peu de curiosité se mêlait à l'affaire. Mais quand même…

La voix chuchotante de Bella nous parvint. Sifflante, même, plutôt que chuchotante.

_- Les garçons..._

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur les garçons en question, Seth, Jacob, Samuel et Topher, d'ailleurs bientôt rejoints par Emmett.

_- C'est bien de la fois où elle a dansé sur le bar dont vous parlez ?_

_- Non, celle-là c'était une mission, il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention…_

_- Ça pour attirer l'attention…_

_- _Spread Your Love_ des Black Rebel Motorcycle Club à fond…_

_- Short et débardeur… _

_- Déhanchements lascifs et compagnie… _

_- On aurait pu remplir la mission quinze fois sans que personne n'y voit rien…_

Pas jaloux, Edward, pas jaloux…

_- Oui, ben elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de mettre le feu à un pur malt d'âge pour attirer l'attention…_

_- Si vous n'étiez pas contents, fallait le faire vous-même…_

Solidarité féminine. Bella ne pouvant plus beaucoup parler pour éviter de se faire repérer, Emily prenait sa défense. Peut-être avait-elle seulement besoin de souffle pour grimper.

Quoi que je pouvais être témoin de son excellente résistance à l'effort.

La course dans les rues bondées de Jhelum, bien sûr, c'est à ça que je pensais. Esprits retors.

_- Bref, non, je ne parle pas de cette fois là. Mais de celle où elle voulait absolument escalader le London Eye pour profiter de la vue… Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle a dit parce qu'après elle a avoué qu'elle avait emmené ses jumelles pour jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres de Buckingham…_

_- Hey, je voulais juste vérifier si la Reine était en sécurité…_

_- Mais bien sûr… dis plutôt que tu voulais mater le Prince Harry… ou Williams…_

_- Mon chou, si je voulais mater un petit Prince, il me suffirait de prendre mon téléphone et de l'appeler pour un dîner…_

_- Ah les joies des relations diplomatiques… et la chanson, c'était pour qui ?_

_- Pour les touristes, très cher… pour les touristes… Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai hurlé que j'étais la Reine d'Angleterre…_

_- J'étais pas la Reine d'Angleterre… j'étais Pocahontas, princesse indienne… oh ! J'étais peut-être un peu saoul mais je ne reniais pas mes origines… Juste mes bijoux de famille…_

_- Combien de verres aviez-vous pris ?_

_- Si peu…_

Jacob qui était à côté de moi commença à compter sur ses doigts. Au dixième, il me regarda avec un air dépité.

_- Crotte de bique, j'ai pas assez de doigts… et Bella autant que moi…_

_- Ben oui, jusque là j'ai encore tous mes doigts…_

_- Arrête d'insulter ma chèvre. C'était quoi comme alcool ?_

_- Un Vesper._

_- Un quoi ?_

_- Tu sais, dans le film _Casino Royale_, le James Bond… il invente une boisson qu'il appelle le Vesper… Nous venions juste de voir le film. Bref, donc Bella était bourrée…_

_- Jacob !_

_- Quoi Bee, c'est vrai !_

_- Va te faire…_

_- Foutre ? Quand tu veux, chérie… Oh mais je te rappelle qu'Edward aussi entend… le pauvre est complètement choqué de te voir me faire une proposition aussi… Ah non, je crois qu'il prend ça pour une invitation… Je savais pas que vous étiez comme ça vous deux… Tu sais, Edward, je plaisantais la première fois que je t'ai proposé une partie à trois… mais je veux bien reconsidérer toute proposition…_

Je cessai de faire les yeux noirs à Jacob ou de lui mimer des _ferme-la_, qui visiblement étaient pour lui autant d'invitations à continuer.

Je reportai donc mes yeux sur la paroi que Bella continuait d'escalader sans difficulté apparente peut-être, mais, moi, je voyais surtout sa hauteur et le sans filet.

Elle siffla.

_- Jacob, je vais te tuer…_

_- Et comment, beauté ? La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu t'es mise à rougir comme s'il s'agissait de ta nouvelle arme de destruction massive… Soit tu envisageais de me faire mourir de chaleur et là ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, je suis chaud bouillon, moi…._

_- Peut-être essayait-elle de te faire mourir de rire ? Ça a failli marcher l'autre jour quand nous sommes allés au cinéma…_

_- Jake ?_

_- Oui, Seth ?_

_- C'est pas cette fameuse soirée où tu as perdu plus d'un million de livres au poker contre Bella ?_

Heureusement que Seth était là pour damner un peu le pion à mon abominable frère et à ce vile clebs de Jacob.

Au moins, les écouter m'évitait un peu de penser aux conséquences d'une chute de ma belle alors qu'elle s'approchait du haut du rempart. Ce qui était le but premier de leur manœuvre. Enfin pas de m'éviter à moi de penser mais de dédramatiser la mission en cours.

Les Loups étaient encore plus forts que les fantômes à ce jeu. D'ailleurs nos missions communes ressemblaient très vite à du grand n'importe quoi, tout étant prétexte pour causer à tort et à travers, même au beau milieu d'une fusillade.

_- Moi ? Perdre contre Bella ? Rrrroo, ben finalement, je devais pas être bien net parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus. De toute façon, ça me parait fort peu probable que…_

_- En tout cas, c'est ce soir là que tu as accusé mes meubles de trop bouger…_

_- J'y peux rien si ton appart a été construit sur une zone sismique et que…_

Bella l'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

_- Alpha, deux gardes armés arrivent à vos huit heures._

_- Chiens ?_

_- Non._

_- Garou._

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, après avoir vu le dessin animé de Roger, le loup garou, le terme _'Roger' _signifiant '_compris'_ dans les conversations radios était devenu _'Garou'_ chez les loups. Vous voyez quand même le niveau intellectuel des pauvres garçons.

Enfin, ne jetons pas la pierre, après avoir appris cela, Emmett avait exigé que nous utilisions _'Casper'… ou 'Federer'…_

Bref, Loups comme Fantômes, il ne fallait mieux pas trop écouter nos conversations radios en mission…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**En fait, ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là et vous laisser languir au milieu de l'action finale… où il y aura finalement plus d'humour à la mords moi le nœud que de baston… enfin vous verrez…**

**Action finale… Hé oui, la fin se profile doucement, je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de chapitres, peut-être trois ou quatre… peut-être moins… (ce qui m'énervait encore plus lorsque je voyais le temps défiler depuis le chapitre précédent…)**

**A bientôt… je dirais en fin de semaine pour Revivre à New York, début de semaine suivante pour cette fiction là…**

**Magda**

**Ps : Si Roger le Loup Garou existe… ben je ne le connais pas…**


	22. 21 La suite fut un peu confuse

**Hello,**

**Voilà le chapitre qui m'a tant posé de problèmes et qui m'a valu cet énorme retard… du coup je suis partie dans un délire débile (oui, oui, pire que dans le chapitre précédent…) parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire une scène de combat digne de ce nom sans trop me répéter avec le chapitre d'**_**Al Fayyum…**_

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

_- Maman ?_

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ??

C'était une bonne question.

-

-

-

Bella avait terminé son escalade sans encombre. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle se débarrassa du vigile qui passait non loin. Et de l'autre qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Même si elle avait réussi à trouver l'angle mort des caméras de surveillance – capacité qui n'était pas sans nous déplaire quand nous étions à sa recherche mais en l'occurrence bien pratique – elle fut soulagée de voir et de nous annoncer que celles-ci étaient hors d'usage.

Sam et son groupe s'étaient eux aussi défaits des deux gardes qui menaçaient de les découvrir.

Une fois la voie libre, Bella fixa une corde pour que nous puissions la rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, elle fut nos yeux et nos oreilles de l'autre côté du mur. Ce dernier possédait certes quelques aspérités mais rien qui ne m'aurait laissé penser que l'on pourrait l'escalader comme Bella l'avait fait.

Elle ne cessera donc jamais de me surprendre.

-

La suite fut un peu confuse.

-

Tenant ma promesse, je m'efforçai de faire abstraction de la présence de mon amour. Ou du moins de tenter de la considérer comme l'un des membres de mon équipe. Très sexy et qui faisait battre mon cœur à plus de trois cents (N/A : comme Wolverine, incroyable non ? Laissez tomber, la fatigue, ça ne me réussit pas trop…).

Heureusement, les reflexes ont la vie dure et mon expérience en matière de combat, bien que ce ne soit pas l'activité principale des fantômes, se montrait une fois de plus à la hauteur.

Une fois les remparts investis et débarrassés de toute présence ennemie, il nous fallut agir rapidement pour envahir la base.

Toutes les caméras de sécurité n'étaient pas hors service et nous fûmes bientôt repérés.

Nous nous retrouvâmes coincés dans la salle du trône à essuyer des tirs croisés. Les coups de feu résonnaient dans mes oreilles et, malgré mes oreillettes, j'avais l'impression d'être sourd. Pourtant j'entendais toujours les conneries que s'envoyaient les loups à longueur de temps.

Cela ne nous surprenait pas vraiment, comme je le disais précédemment, il arrivait que de temps en temps fantômes et loups travaillent ensemble et ils n'arrêtaient jamais de causer ou pratiquement jamais.

Et ça ne volait pas bien haut. Jamais. D'ailleurs généralement ça s'arrêtait en dessous de la ceinture. A quelques exceptions près.

_- Je n'ai jamais… oh putain il a failli m'avoir ce con… je n'ai jamais provoqué de bataille d'oreillers…_

(N/A : je rappelle que le jeu du « je n'ai jamais… » consiste à boire une gorgée (d'alcool bien sûr…) quand on l'a déjà fait… bon là, les loups et les fantômes ne sont pas trop dans une situation où s'arrêter pour boire est possible… du coup, ils se contentent de dire glou… enfin bref… ils sont barges… ou alors c'est moi…)

_- Glou…. Glou…_

_- Glou…. Glou… Glou…_

_- Glou…_

_- Glou…. Glou…_

_- …_

_- Bella ?_

_- Désolée, occupée… Glou…_

Ok, celui-là était très doux. On commençait en douceur.

_- Je n'ai jamais… _

_- Coriace celui-là…_

_- Putain, ils sont nombreux !!_

_- … pris de douche avec tout un tas de mecs… nus bien sûr !_

Voilà qui ressemblait bien plus aux loups…

_- Glou… _

_- Glou…. Glou… Glou…_

_- Glou…. __Glou… Glou…_

Et aux fantômes…

_- Glou…_

_- Glou… Glou…_

_- …_

Nous étions tous équipés de gilets pare balles souples qui nous remontaient dans le cou mais cela ne nous mettait pas hors de danger pour autant.

Chris s'était fait touché à l'épaule et Randall l'avait ramené auprès de Momo, le toubib, pour qu'il vérifie que ce n'était rien de trop grave.

Ce dernier avait une fâcheuse tendance à enguirlander ses patients alors on l'avait muté dans cette équipe parfois un peu brut de décoffrage. Il savait manier une arme, gérer parfaitement son stress. Parfait pour les loups.

_- Emily ? Quand est-ce que…_

_- Hey imbécile heureux, j'ai eu une vie avant de te rencontrer…_

_- Waouh Mily, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… en même temps, la dernière fois aussi on en a appris quelques trucs sur les mœurs chez le couple Uley…_

_- Moi qui pensais que votre vie était un conte de fées…_

_- Dis plutôt un _compte_ de fées… dans leur liiiiit… Grandes blondes pulpeuses…_

_- … TA GUEULE JACOB !!!_

_- Oh moi pour ce que j'en disais…_

_- C'est toujours trop, Jake… Tu en dis toujours trop…_

Les fantassins du roi des cons bombardaient nos positions sans faire aucun effort de viser juste. Pas que j'allais m'en plaindre.

Armageddon _whatever his name is_ devrait faire attention à payer un peu plus cher ses gars et à demander un peu plus de qualité.

M'enfin nous ça nous arrangeait bien.

Je tirais balle sur balle mais faisais au moins en sorte de faire mouche.

_- Je n'ai jamais été dans les toilettes réservées au sexe opposé._

_- Glou… Glou…_

_- Glou… Glou…_

_- Glou…_

_- Glou…_

_- Ouais, les toilettes des filles sont toujours plus propres…_

Surtout quand on y va pour… enfin, bref, j'ai pas mal pratiqué les toilettes des filles à un moment donné de ma vie. Résolu, ce moment… depuis une certaine chute dans le Nil à bord d'une voiture de luxe… ou très peu de temps après…

Mais Bella dans les toilettes des hommes !!!

_- Celles des hommes sont moins occupées…_

Ah…

_- RAMENEZ VOS CULS MITEUX PAR ICI, bande de trouillards, venez donc vous battre comme des hommes !!_

Apparemment, Chris allait bien puisqu'il était de nouveau dans l'arène des fauves.Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans les seringues de Momo mais ça avait l'air plutôt efficace…

_- Hey !!_

_- Désolé Mily, Bella et toi vous vous battez mieux que certains… que la plupart des hommes…_

_- J'aime mieux ça._

Peut-être devrions-nous fournir à nos ennemis des radios ou notre canal… Médusés ou morts de rire, ils seraient vite hors d'état de nuire…

_- Je n'ai jamais demandé une fille en mariage…_

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Menteur Jake…_

_- Mais toi ça compte pas, Bee…_

_- Je ne parle pas de moi… et puis pourquoi je ne compterais pas ?_

QUOI !! Non, pas jaloux, Edward… c'est Jacob… il raconte que des conneries celui-là…

_- Euh… Ah… Amy…_

_- Amy ?_

_- Propriétaire du restaurant italien du bled de ses grands-parents._

_- Au moins soixante dix ans mais un sourire craquant et des lasagnes… bon dieu, on tuerait pour des lasagnes comme celles-là… et puis Mme Nichols, ma prof au secondaire… elle pouvait pas me voir… Elle est restée figée pendant au moins trois jours…_

_- Tu m'étonnes…_

_- … elle était tellement fière de l'honneur que je lui faisais…_

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

J'avais bien fait de prendre huit chargeurs supplémentaires par rapport à mes habitudes. C'est qu'ils étaient coriaces les bougres d'enfoirés.

_- Je n'ai jamais… donné mon sperme à une banque…_

_- Glou._

Malgré tout mon self control, bien à l'abri derrière mon pylône de pierre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers Jacob qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il écarta les mains et prit un air innocent.

Ce qui, quand on mesure 1m95 et qu'on est armé jusqu'aux dents, est quelque peu ridicule.

_- Ben quoi, c'est pour les avancées de la génétique… et puis peut-être qu'il y a une femme ou un couple heureux… ou plusieurs… grâce à moi…_

_- ça vieux frère, faudrait déjà que tes petits gars aient servi._

_- Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils ont servi, Sethounet. _

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Ben oui, j'ai fourni une photo de moi… et tu sais bien que nul ne résiste à mon charme légendaire… Bella tais-toi…_

_- Je n'ai rien dit…_

_- Je te connais…_

Les ripostes semblaient moins vives et moins nombreuses, nous n'étions plus très loin de faire dégager les gars d'Agamemnon de la salle.

_- Je n'ai jamais… couché avec un homme…_

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Glou._

_- Les filles, on savait. Vlad, c'est de notoriété publique. Mais vous Jacob et Topher ?_

_- C'était une expérience. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait._

_- Pareil._

_- Et ??_

_- Je préfère les femmes._

_- Moi aussi. De loin. Allez, dites moi que vous n'y avez jamais pensé…_

_- Non, pas vraiment…_

_- C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais de là à passer à l'acte…_

_- Au dessus ou en dessous ?_

_- Hé bien, au début…_

_- Seth, Jacob, on se passera de vos commentaires graphiques… _

_- Et vous les filles ? Avec une femme j'entends… enfin Bella puisque Emily nous a déjà appris les… expériences menées avec Samuel et une tierce personne… Alors Bee ?_

_- Euh… je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… ça ne me tente pas trop… il y a des expériences dont je me passe très bien… je suis assez exclusive…_

_- Tu veux dire jalouse ?_

_- Non, ça pourrait être pire niveau jalousie. Je dirais qu'exclusive était un bon choix de mot…_

Exclusive et rien qu'à moi. A moi. Na.

_- … Je ne suis pas partageuse…_

Moi non plus.

Et même si j'avais déjà… euh… expérimenté quelques plans à trois… et même plus, je ne partagerais Bella avec personne, et ce, pour tout l'or du monde. Pas même avec une fille…

Un poignard se ficha entre les deux yeux d'un mec qui tentait de nous prendre à rebrousse poil et sur lequel je m'apprêtai à tirer.

Joli coup. Très joli coup.

Je me tournai pour apercevoir Bella s'éloigner de sa démarche féline – jamais compris comment quelqu'un qui pouvait tomber en trébuchant sur du vide pouvait se déplacer comme cela quand il s'agissait de se battre, mais tant mieux remarquez – une autre de ces petites merveilles qu'elle lançait presque aussi bien que moi… oui bon, ok, au jeu des fléchettes avec ces bijoux à la place des jouets ailés, elle était aussi douée que moi. Egalité sur ce coup là.

Bref, elle tenait un poignard dans une main et son MP5 dans l'autre. Et savait aussi bien se servir de l'un que de l'autre.

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir médecin…_

_- Momo !_

_- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, je voulais être vétérinaire…_

_- Je vois pas ce que ça change, au final, tu t'occupes bien d'animaux…_

_- Hey Mini Volt !_

Lentement, sans cesser de mitrailler, allant de pilier en pilier, nous gagnions du terrain sur nos assaillants. Bien que nous ne puissions pas vraiment les appeler ainsi puisque nous étions ceux qui avaient attaqué.

_- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on reste des animaux. Vous saviez que sous Napoléon, les vétérinaires avaient le droit de soigner les humains mais que les médecins n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux chevaux, chiens et autres ?_

_- Bella, je sais que tu rêves d'enseigner l'Histoire un jour mais, c'est pas vraiment le moment…_

_- Alors on doit se contenter de vous écouter raconter des conneries ? Vous devriez la remercier… Après vous vous plaigniez que vous n'avez pas le temps d'étudier ou pratiquer je ne sais quelle nouvelle activité… elle vous propose de gagner un peu de temps… jamais contents…_

_- ça c'est l'apanage des hommes… Merci Mily…_

_- Ohé, c'est pas bientôt fini ce consortium inter filles ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en minorité…_

_- C'est parce qu'une fille vaut au moins dix hommes…_

_- Rien que ça…_

_- Dix, Bella ? Je dirais vingt. On est deux, ce qui fait quarante contre vingt trois, on gagne largement…_

Mais il ne faut pas croire que ces conversations hautement importantes, intelligentes, indispensables à la sécurité du monde et dignes d'un salon de thé de la jeunesse victorienne, euh elizabethienne, nous faisaient oublier notre mission. C'était plus comme un reflexe inexplicable.

Regardez, dans les films, le héros a toujours une bonne blague à raconter au milieu de l'action finale. Nous, c'est juste parce qu'on est coincés d'un côté d'une salle immense, que les méchants de l'histoire sont de l'autre côté occupés à nous canarder, et que nous ne faisons que leur répliquer.

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir vécu cela il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Parfois, je me demandais comment les armées ennemies faisaient pour ne pas se tuer. C'est vrai quoi, dans la boue, tout ça… comment reconnaître un uniforme gris d'un bleu… euh ne dites surtout pas à Jazz que j'ai dit ça…

Mais là, avec les lumières – du moins celles qui n'étaient pas détruites par nos balles, vive les torches enflammées – nos couleurs noires et leurs couleurs kaki, finalement, c'était assez simple.

Peut-être devrais-je postuler chez les loups, au moins pour quelques entrainements, puisque finalement, l'élargissement de nos compétences nous envoie directement dans ce genre de casse pipe un peu trop éloigné de la protection de personnes ou de biens classique.

L'arrivée de Bella, Seth, Vlad, Topher et Jasper à l'autre bout de la salle, prenant à revers les hommes d'Agamemnon, fut aussi surprenante que bienvenue.

Cinq de leurs hommes se rendirent, les autres s'enfuirent. Nous avions fait pas mal de dégâts chez nos adversaires mais à part quelques blessures sans gravité, nos rangs étaient intacts. Deux de nos hommes, nécessitant d'être portés ou tout du moins soutenus, restèrent avec nos prisonniers, après un petit contrôle de Momo le véto.

-

La suite fut vraiment vraiment confuse. Une pagaille monstre quoi…

-

La forteresse était un vrai labyrinthe mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais un certain sens de l'orientation. Bon, et aussi une sorte de GPS fourni par Rosalie avec les plans du bâtiment.

L'équipe de Bella _Juliet_ était sensée aller délivrer les prisonniers tandis que nous nous chargions des autres salles à la recherche des têtes pensantes.

Nous nous étions de nouveau séparés afin d'obliger les hommes de l'apocalypse version gros caillou à se rassembler dans la salle des procès où se tenaient les séances maharadjah / peuple. La logique, aidée de l'homme qu'avait attrapé Bella, voulait que leur QG soit là.

Oh… ce ne fut pas facile facile non plus et de nombreux coups de feu furent échangés ainsi que quelques coups de poing et de pied quand un kamikaze nous sauta dessus.

Scruter les lieux à la recherches d'ennemis planqués, faire quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri, observer, s'agenouiller, refaire quelques pas… Toujours se tenir prêts à tirer…

L'embuscade ne nous surprit que parce qu'elle arrivait plus tard que nous le pensions, étant passés par le chemin le plus direct.

Nous étions dans une espèce de couloir plutôt large mais n'avions pas vraiment d'endroits pour nous planquer et progresser vers ce que nous pensions être leur salle principale.

_- GRENADE !!!_

Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ?

Dans une structure comme celle-ci, malgré sa solidité, c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Encore moins à côté de nous.

Couvert par Jacob, je tirai sur la grenade jusqu'à la faire glisser jusqu'à eux avant qu'elle n'explose. Un des hommes d'en face tenta de faire la même chose… sans succès…

En me planquant, j'enclenchai le mode rafale. La petite bombe explosa pile poil au niveau de la porte et provoqua un sacré éboulement.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les vieux monuments.

Parce que ce dernier ne trembla même pas, nous fournissant ainsi la chance d'un assaut rapide et précis et enfin d'atteindre le bout de ce maudit couloir. Armes automatiques en main, crachant salve sur salve, course effrénée vers l'entrée du large passage.

Mais je réitère mon commentaire sur 'comment savoir qui est avec qui dans cette foutue poussière qui nous transforma en bonhommes de neige mobiles'.

J'entendis Austin jurer quand il glissa sur les douilles très nombreuses et se retrouva le cul par terre dans une scène digne d'une mini bande dessinée impliquant un trottoir, une peau de banane, des milliers de gens qui marchent dessus sans aucun résultat puis quand l'investigateur de la farce essaie, il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air. Il n'y a absolument rien d'autobiographique là dedans je vous rassure tout de suite.

Heureusement pour lui, cela n'eut aucune incidence sur la suite de notre affrontement.

L'armée des cons avait beau compter bien plus d'hommes que nous et être dans ses locaux, nous finîmes par les repousser.

Les mercenaires ne devaient pas être payés assez cher pour risquer leur vie en se suicidant pour nous contrer.

Enfin, tout le monde fut rassemblé dans l'énorme sanctuaire où s'entassaient ordinateurs, groupes électrogènes, écrans géants… mais aussi de nombreux objets d'art où les différentes époques et cultures se côtoyaient sans aucun sens ni artistique ni historique.

_- Edward !_

La voix rauque de surprise, un homme se précipita vers moi.

Seules ses mains vierges de toute arme m'empêchèrent de lui tirer dessus.

_- Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que…_

Il semblait complètement paniqué de me voir là.

Et était méconnaissable.

Il était vraiment amoché avec un œil au beurre noir et l'autre paupière toute gonflée, l'œil fermé, du sang coulant sur sa joue. Son menton saignait aussi ainsi que sa tempe, son arcade sourcilière. Ses lèvres n'en parlons pas et son nez, cassé, ressemblait à celui d'un boxer qui ne se serait pas protégé pendant que d'autres s'entrainaient sur sa figure. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et recouverts de sang plus ou moins séché.

_- Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Bella… dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas avec toi, dis-moi que tu l'as laissée dans un endroit où elle ne risque rien ! Dis-moi que mon bébé va bien ! Ou dis-moi qu'elle est là, quelque part et que tu n'es pas en train de venger sa mort… Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle va bien…_

Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, hein ? Mon petit ange des ténèbres ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

Alors que je me retenais de ne pas lancer tout le monde à sa recherche, Bella entra dans le sanctuaire.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle était trempée de la tête au pied mais mis à part une estafilade au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, elle semblait être entière. Son maquillage de camouflage avait légèrement coulé sur ses joues, délavant légèrement le noir que nous avions tous appliqué en grande quantité.

Son groupe aussi avait l'air de ne compter aucun blessé, excepté Chris, déjà blessé avant de visiter les prisons de la forteresse.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des gens qu'ils accompagnaient. L'état de certains concurrençait celui de Charlie.

Ce dernier s'étant retourné quand il m'avait vu regarder dans la direction de Bella, il se précipita vers sa fille.

_- Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… J'aurais tant voulu t'éviter cela…_

Bella parut extrêmement surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras en répétant qu'il était désolé… désolé… désolé…

Très vite, pourtant, il s'écarta et se contenta de tapoter maladroitement sur l'épaule de sa fille.

_- Charmante réunion de famille… ça me donnerait presque envie de pleurer… quelle niaiserie…_

Je renonçai à comprendre ce qui se passait avec Charlie et me tournai vers la personne dont la voix chargée de mépris avait résonné. Cette voix appartenait à une belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de taille moyenne et aux longs cheveux châtains. Si ce n'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et emplis de haine, haine qui déformait sa bouche en un rictus mauvais, sa silhouette et la forme de son visage aux traits fins et élégants m'étaient étrangement familières.

Comprenant tout d'un coup d'où me venait cette impression, je me tournai vers ma belle.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

_- Maman ?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Magda m'a chargée de vous faire passer ce message parce qu'elle n'a pratiquement jamais accès à internet…**

**« Bonjour, **

**Je m'excuse du retard considérable que je suis en train de prendre mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment…**

**Pour en venir aux raisons de ce retard… **

**Figurez-vous qu'un mois et demi avant de partir en Angleterre où j'avais un contrat de stage de fin d'études avec une entreprise, celle-ci a été vendue et les nouveaux propriétaires ont suspendu voire annulé toutes les demandes de stage. Et en temps que stagiaire, même avec un contrat, on ne peut rien y faire. Alors j'ai passé le dernier mois à me couper en quatre pour me trouver un autre stage, toujours en Angleterre, mais également un nouveau logement parce que ce n'est pas au même endroit… sympa…**

**Autre événement, plutôt triste mais avec un happy end, la jument d'un ami est morte des suites de son poulinage, laissant son poulain de trois jours orphelin. Après deux semaines de biberons à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, nous avons trouvé une mère qui, elle, avait perdu son poulain. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience, mais au bout de quinze jours, ils s'étaient adoptés et maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Nourrir un poulain au biberon a toujours des conséquences sur son caractère alors nous sommes bien contents de la fin de cette histoire.**

**Les autres raisons sont plus classiques, études et le mémoire qui en marque la fin, famille, etc. Voili voilou… en tout cas, je m'excuse du retard que je prend mais ça ne va pas beaucoup s'arranger jusqu'en juin… d'autant que j'ai un mariage à organiser… **

**Le logement où je vis est provisoire mais dans le suivant, j'aurai accès à internet et je pourrais publier à nouveau. J'aimerais vous dire que j'en profite pour prendre de l'avance mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je vous assure néanmoins que je finirai mes histoires. Si, d'ici à ce que je récupère internet j'arrive à écrire, je passerai par un cyber café ou par Pilou comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui…**

**Je vous présente encore mes excuses et vous salue, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**

**Magda »**


End file.
